


A Bird In a Gilded Cage

by JUNMAK0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bathroom Sex, Bitterness, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Chubby Reader, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Groping, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Injuries, Nipple Play, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Sleep Groping, Smut, So much angst, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, light yandere behavior, rich ushijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 114,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNMAK0/pseuds/JUNMAK0
Summary: You've dreamed of meeting your soulmate since you got your first memories about him, unfortunately it wasn't his case.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/You
Comments: 213
Kudos: 665





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back on track lol!  
> I've been taking my time to write this because I wanted to do it properly with my favorite Haïkyuu character and only post it once I'll be done with it. And it's the case!  
> Enjoy!

In this universe reincarnation exists and you share each of your lives with your soulmate. You have a bit of memories of your past life with them but you don't fully remember all of it until you meet your soulmate.

Volleyball. Tournaments. Dates. Hugs. Text messages.

That was all you could remember from your past life with your soulmate. You see his face in your mind but you can't remember his name. Your soulmate was handsome, tall, strong, powerful, intimidating but also incredibly soft. You had never experienced it in this life yet but you were already craving your soulmate's hugs. You rememberd how they felt in your past life and what they made you feel. You really hoped he rememberd your name so it could be easier for him to find you.

You've been looking for your soulmate for a few years now. Most of the people around you had found theirs and they were really happy. You wanted that too.

You weren't a very happy person inside even if you smiled everyday to prove to everyone around you that you were doing okay. At twenty-five years old you still hadn't experienced love yet because you were waiting for your soulmate. You knew that some people liked to experience with others before meeting their soulmate but you were rather old-fashioned, it would be with him only or with nobody.

You didn't like your appearance very much because you weren't a thin and tall young woman and society made it clear that only these girls could be described as beautiful. You were chubby which meant that in society's eyes you were ugly. It did cross your mind that maybe your soulmate wasn't looking for you because he knew what you looked like but you quickly brushed that thought away, after all he was your soulmate which meant that there could be nobody else he could love more than you. He had to accept what you looked like, after all he loved you in your past life too.

For all you knew he could be in another country which would make it difficult for you two to meet. That was why you also created accounts on social media so it would make it easier for him to find you. You were counting on him a lot since you couldn't remember his name but maybe it was the case for him too...

"Ah..." You sighed deeply. It wasn't the first time you were lost in your thoughts thinking about your soulmate instead of looking for a job. Your last workplace had to close two weeks ago and so you found yourself jobless now. You unlocked your phone again and searched for the places that were hiring. You had a bit of experience and you had good grades at school. Anything would work for you. At least you didn't have to worry about bills, you were still living with your parents. "Hmm..." You found a jewelry store that was looking for a hostess to welcome their customers. The only requirement was to be able to speak at least three languages. Thankfully you had studied that in school. It was a famous brand too, hopefully they paid well.

"Where are you going?" Your mother asked you when she saw you put your shoes on near the entrance.

"I found some places that were hiring so I'm gonna introduce myself." You replied.

"Okay, good luck [Y/N]."

"Thanks." You smiled at her. She was used to see you go out to find a job. You grabbed what you needed and then you left your house. Sendai was huge so you didn't worry a lot about finding a job. You would really accept to do anything for a salary.

While you were in the metro you glanced at an advertisement poster in front of you that promoted an agency that apparently could help you find your soulmate. You promised yourself to never go there before you reach your thirties. You let out a low sigh. How could you not think about your soulmate when everything and everyone around you pressured you to find him? You wondered where he was, what he was doing and thinking about at the moment... Was he thinking about you too?

  
  


\---

  
  


"Get off, I have to go."

"Hmmf- ahh..." The woman on her knees catched her breath back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before standing back up. "Can I be the one to sleep with you tonight?"

"No, it's not your turn."

"Well maybe the other girl can share~?" She asked.

"See that with her then."

"Okay. Have a good day, sir~" Her lips curved.

"Sir." A driver opened the door of a black limousine when his client approached.

"You're late." An old businessman was waiting for him inside.

"I was busy."

"You received a good education." The old man reminded him. "It's rude to lie. I know what you were up to."

"Well, I'm here now so let's get going." He said. "I'm only here today for the new collection we're launching in Sendai. Tomorrow I'm going back to Tokyo." He spoke while they were on the road.

"And you dare be late." The businessman mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a lot to do. The team has already taken care of the promotion ads and the recruitment of the employees. My presence was only required for our important customers to shake hands with them."

"Your father is expecting a lot from you, don't disappoint him. You're his only heir." He ignored him and kept staring at the screen of his phone.

"If those customers were so important for him maybe he should've come himself."

"You know he's in Russia at the moment. Russians love jewels, they're our most important customers." The old man reminded him. "You have a talent for this job, don't waste it."

"Hm, I don't remember making a bad decision so why are you giving me a lecture?"

"Because you were late and you lied to me."

"Did you want the truth perhaps?"

"I don't care about what you do with those women but our business is more important. Don't make me wait for you again."

"Fine." He concluded.

  
  


After some time on the road the limousine made it to jewelry store located in Sendai. It was a famous Japanese brand that had a huge reputation in the worldwide. Ushijima Wakatoshi was a gemologist and a jeweler just like his father and his grandfather before him. He was the future ceo of the brand and so after his studies in gemology, languages and business he started working. At only twenty-five years old Ushijima was pretty successful and fortunate.

"Welcome, sir." One of the employees greeted him. "May I bring you something to drink?"

"Coffee." He replied. "Are they here?"

"Not yet, sir." Ushijima glanced at the old business man.

"It would've been a problem if they had came here before you." He reminded him. Wakatoshi ignored his associate and he took a few steps inside the store to check if everything was in order. A cup of coffee was brought to him and he took a few sips from it.

"Sir, they've arrived." One of the men from the security at the entrance of the store warned him. Once the Russians clients had walked in Ushijima greeted them as the son of the ceo and then they proceeded to talk business.

  
  


\---

  
  


You walked through the streets of Sendai and headed for the rich neighborhood. You had never walked around there before, after all, you had no business over there. You couldn't afford anything in any of these stores. You started getting nervous about your own outfit, you really hoped it was okay to ask for a job here. You tried to do your best. You wore a pencil skirt, a grey blouse and high heels. You even put on makeup and did your hair. You just wanted a job, you had no other business here. Still, you blushed lightly as you looked at the people you walked by, they were all wearing designer clothes, expansive bags and probably real diamonds around their necks.

"Ah-" You raised your head and read the brand. "It's here." You noticed two fancy cars in front of the store and then you glanced at the security guards standing next to the glass doors. You took a deep breath and seized your courage before approaching. Thankfully they simply looked at you but didn't speak, you walked inside the store normally.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" A really beautiful woman approached you and gave you a bright grin. You felt so ridiculous next to her, what were you thinking?? There was no way a big and famous jewelry store like this one would hire someone like you.

"I-I" You stuttered. (Chill!) You yelled to yourself inside your head. "Um, I saw the-" Suddenly four people walked out of a door at the back. By the way they were dressed you could tell they were important people, you also noticed they spoke Russian. They were probably customers you thought. You ignored them and spoke back to the woman who greeted you. "I saw online that you were hiring and I wanted to introduce myself and say that I'm interested." You explained.

"Oh, I see." She replied. "But we hired someone last week, I don't know if that annoucement isn't expired."

"Oh..."

"Wait here, I'll go check."

"Thank you very much." You gave her a small smile and then she headed for the back. You stood still and discreetly looked around you. Their new collection was so beautiful, you could never afford something like this. An old man walked out from the back as well and approached the four Russians to speak to them. You turned your head and waited for the female employee. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if that store couldn't hire you, you weren't sure you felt very comfortable in this luxurious environment. You let out a small sigh, she was taking some time back there...

"I hope to see you again soon, sir...~" The female employee said as she put lipstick on.

"Don't count on it. I don't like Sendai." Ushijima replied.

"Ah, sir, wait-" She approached him and wiped the corner of his mouth with her finger. "You had my lipstick on you, hehe."

"Go back to work." He said to her. Ten minutes later she finally came back towards you.

"Sorry for the wait, I had to make a few phone calls." She said to you with a big smile.

"It's no problem." You replied. "So, are you still hiring?"

"Unfortunately we're not, someone had indeed been hired last week. That notice is expired." You let out a small sigh, of relief perhaps.

"It's okay. Thank-" One minute after her someone else came from the back and the moment you saw him your legs gave up and you collapsed on the shining clean floor.

"Ah, are you okay?" The female employee gasped and kneeled to help you. Everyone else turned their heads towards the commotion, including your soulmate. The moment he saw you his eyes widened in realization. It was you. You, the woman haunting his mind for all these years.

"Waka-" You raised your head and locked eyes with him. It all came back to you so fast it gave you a headache. "U-Ushijima... san?" You let out. You were in shock but his expression was different, he was... glaring at you?

"[Y/L/N] [Y/N]." He simply said and you nodded slowly. The old man recognized that name, they had talked about you in the past.

"It's her?" The business man asked, still, to make sure.

"Yes." Ushijima confirmed. "My soulmate."

  
  


\---

  
  


" **You** are his soulmate?" The female employee asked you. She brought you in the back and gave you a cup of water so you could calm down. The customers were still in the store, Ushijima couldn't deal with you right now. You nodded slowly. "So that's why you came here?"

"What?" You frowned in confusion. "No, I'm really looking for a job. I had no idea where my soulmate was. I... I didn't even know his name..." You mumbled. "I-I'm sorry, thank you for your help but I'll be going now."

"I'm sorry I can't do that, I received an order." She stopped you.

"You can give him my number and he'll contact me, I can't stay here."

"He's almost done, he's not an employee." She explained to you. "He's the son of the ceo of the brand." Your eyes widened in shock.

"W-What??"

"Yeah, you hit the jackpot." You frowned. You didn't like what she implied. "He's dealing with those Russian customers and then he'll deal with you. It's what he told me." You sighed deeply.

"Fine. But if he's not done in ten minutes I'm leaving."

"You have no idea who he is, do you?" She asked you. Ushijima's orders were absolute. If he said you were staying until he was done then that meant you were staying until he was done. "Anyway, I have to return to the entrance to work. Stay here and don't touch anything."

"I'm not a thief." You told her. Thankfully you didn't have to wait for too long, Ushijima came back five minutes later. You didn't even have time to think about all those new memories that appeard in your mind, you were still trying to calm down. You were shaking because of the shock.

"So, you found me." He said to you and you shaked your head.

"This is a coincidence, can't you see by my reaction? I came here today because I was looking for a job." You explained. "I... I knew what you looked like but I couldn't recall your name."

"Heh..." The gemologist let out a dry chuckle. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" He mumbled.

"Um... The other woman said I had to wait for you but... If I'm not needed here anymore then I'll be going. I still have to go to other shops who are hiring." You explained.

"What's your situation?" He asked you.

"Like my job situation you mean?" You asked. "I used to sell pastries but the place closed two weeks ago, now I'm looking for a new job. I came here because I read online that this store was looking for a hostess-"

"I would've never hired someone like you." Ushijima interrupted you suddenly and that really hurt your feelings.

"Yeah, I... I've seen how pretty the other woman is, I was stupid to come here. I was just desperate to find a job..." You said quietly as you looked down and ignored his gaze. You clearly understood what he meant. You weren't attractive enough to work for his luxurious brand. "I'll be going." You stood up from the chair you were sitting on. "Thanks for the cup of water." He looked at you go and did nothing else.

At least you knew his name now.

In the metro you were lost in your thoughts. You couldn't stop thinking and analyzing all these new images in your head but you had a feel, an impression that a big chunk of them were missing. Maybe they would unlock once your relationship with Ushijima would grow?? You weren't sure how this whole soulmate thing worked, you could only trust what the people around you told you about it. But usually they said that the memories got more vivid after sharing a first kiss for exemple.

Still, a huge part was in your head now. You rememberd your first encounter with him, your first kiss, your first time... In all those memories Ushijima seemed like a warm-hearted person, it was exactly the image you had of him with the little memories you had of him before meeting.

So why did the Ushijima you met earlier seem so cold and distant?

You just realized that you two haven't even taken each other's numbers. Not that he would've given it to you anyway, unlike you he was very busy and apparently successful. What would he do with a burden like you around him? Maybe he would try to find you again in a few years when he'll want to get married or something. He seemed to be around your age. You probably weren't going to see him before a long time then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know me and my past works you know that their past life is what happened in my other works "Aces of Heart" and "Two Worlds That Will Never Collide". Feel free to check them out and read if you're new here so you can get all the references!  
> Thank you for reading.


	2. There Will Never Be Anybody Who Will Love You More Than Your Soulmate

Ushijima Wakatoshi looked exactly like in your memories. He was very handsome, tall and he seemed powerful and intimidating. He was wearing an elegant black suit, he looked stylish and neat. But you couldn't feel that warmth that he gave off in your memories.

Once you were in your bed you really wished you had told him something, anything. This man was your soulmate after all and you two were so awkward about your first encounter you simply avoided each other. You said bye and then?? Nothing. When would be your next chance meeting? You will never know now. You closed your eyes and let sleep consume you.

  
  


\---

  
  


“[Y/N]? [Y/N]!”

“Hmm... what??” You replied to your mother's voice waking you up.

“Get ready, you're leaving.”

“Leaving where? Where are we going?” You asked, your eyes were still closed.

“Not us, just you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your father is downstairs with your soulmate. Why didn't you tell us you met him yesterday??”

“...” Huh? Your eyes opened and widened instantly. “WHAT??” You jumped out of your bed. “What the hell is he doing here? And where am I leaving? Mom, what's going on??”

“He explained the situation to us, how you came to his store yesterday to find a job. You're gonna live with him in Tokyo.” She spoke as she approached your wardrobe and opened it.

“Okay, I'm way more confused.” You tried to stay calm but you were freaking out, she was really stressing you. “What do you mean Tokyo?”

“That's where he lives.”

“He's not from the Miyagi Prefecture?” You asked.

“No- Help me put your stuff in your bag.”

“Mom, stop! I-I don't know this guy! I-I can't follow him to Tokyo!”

“[Y/N], he's your soulmate. What do you think he's gonna do to you?” You had a slight idea and it scared you if you were completely honest. “There will never be another man who will love you more than your soulmate. You'll be safe and happy with him. We know his situation.”

“First of all how do you know all of this?” You asked as you watched her put your stuff in bags.

“He's been here for one hour actually-”

“While I was sleeping??” You asked.

“Yes and he explained the situation to your father and I. [Y/N], your soulmate is a fine man, well-mannered and with a very good situation. Of course he didn't just take you from us, he offered a big amount of money-”

“You two sold me to him??!”

“Don't say it like that-”

“You made it sound exactly like that.”

“You're not becoming his slave, as I explained to you he's your soulmate. He's a bit old-fashioned like you, hehe, the money was kinda like a dowry.” She giggled in amusement as if any of this was funny to you. This was terrifying.

“What the hell is that guy...” You mumbled. “If you tell me he asked for my hand to dad I might actually go back to sleep.”

“Well... He didn't really ask but it was implied...”

“God, help me...”

“Why are you reacting so badly? You've been looking for your soulmate, you were waiting for this.”

“You... You don't understand. He gave me such a bad vibe yesterday...” You tried to explain.

“I'm sure he was just a bit surprised to have finally found you. Look at him today, he made all those efforts to come meet us and preparations to take you with him to Tokyo. You don't even need to find a job anymore, he said he will take care of everything.”

“Oh, so I am actually becoming his slave...” You let out. “He wants me to be his housewife and make him dinner and stuff.”

“Don't be so scared-”

“I don't know anything about him, mom!”

“He doesn't know you either!” She replied in the same tone. “Learn things about each other, I'm sure he will take you on nice dates. He told us he would take care of you.”

“What the fuck...” This was so unbelievable... “Mom, he... How could he take care of me? Yesterday he implied I was... ugly.”

“What? Oh, I'm sure he didn't mean it. He must've wanted to tease you or something. I promise you, your dad and I talked to him for a long time, he's a gentleman.” She explained to you and you could feel tears appear in your eyes.

“I don't know anything about him, about Tokyo, about wherever he's bringing me, I don't wanna go...” You said quietly and your voice broke.

“[Y/N], don't cry... You're twenty-five years old, I understand this seems a bit scary for you but if there's one thing absolute in this world it's the soulmates rule. You two will never find someone who will love you more than you will love the other. You two are gonna naturally bond, it's how it is and it works for everyone. You will be happy with him.” She explained to you. “Remember all the conversations we had, you wanted to find him so badly. Now that he's here you don't want to follow him.”

“T-That's not how I imagined it would go...” You said.

“Life never works how we want it to, that's how it makes it interesting.” She said before grabbing your hands. “Please, at least try. If you don't want to do it for you at least do it for your father and I... You know we have problems, his money can solve that.” You squeezed your lips together. It was true that your family had money problems, you lost your job and your father was injured.

“... Okay.” You agreed and your mother's lips curved.

“Thank you.” She leaned and put a kiss on your forehead. “Go clean yourself while I finish here.” You left your bedroom and headed for the bathroom.

  
  


\---

  
  


You walked down the stairs and crossed eyes with him. This was so weird, what was a rich dude doing in your living room?? He stood up suddenly and approached you.

“Let me help you.” Your eyebrows raised when he grabbed your bag for you. You glanced at your mom and she smiled to you as if to say _See? He's nice!_ You rolled your eyes. “We need to leave now, we have a plane to take.”

“A plane??” You asked.

“To go to Tokyo.” He replied.

“I don't have a passport. I never left the Miyagi Prefecture.”

“Do you have an ID card?” Ushijima asked and you nodded. “Then that will be enough until we make you a passport.”

“I'm gonna miss you.” Your mother took you in her arms and hugged you against her.

“Take care of you and dad...” You were still upset but you didn't know when would be the next time you would see them again so you decided to not cause a scene in front of your soulmate. “Bye, dad.” You leaned on him and hugged him too.

“Be careful.” He replied. You didn't know why but when your father said that to you an uncomfortable chill ran all over your body. He was laying on the couch and his leg was in bandages. You left your house and saw the same black limousine you had seen yesterday in front of the jewelry store. The driver was putting your bags in the trunk and when he was done he opened the car door for you. You climbed in and Ushijima came right after. You put some distance between you two on the couch.

“You're very silent.” The gemologist spoke to you suddenly while you were on the road. You were staring by the window, it was making you sad to leave this place.

“You literally kidnapped me.” You said.

“It's true.” He didn't avoid it. “But you're my soulmate and I live in Tokyo. I had no choice.”

“What do you want with me?”

“For now nothing.” You were a third party in his life at the moment. You were a piece of the puzzle that didn't fit. For now he just wanted to keep his eye on you, he didn't know if you would be of use someday or not. He was going to take his time to find out.

“Okay. But let me just warn you, I'm not a housewife.” You said and he let out a chuckle. That was the first time you saw him smile since you met him. “What's funny?”

“Do you actually think you're worthy of being my housewife?” Your eyebrows raised. “You're nothing.”

“... At least that's clear...” You mumbled. What the hell was this guy's problem? Why was he treating you like this?

**You didn't do anything to him.**

  
  


You made it to the airport. You followed Ushijima and the driver who was dealing with your luggages. Apparently from what you understood you two were taking a private jet and since you were only traveling in the country it was okay if you didn't have a passport. You stayed silent and let the gemologist deal with everything since you actually didn't know what to do.

You climbed in the jet when you had made it and then you took a seat. You looked by the window and realized you were a bit nervous and scared, you had never taken a plane before. During that time Ushijima was busy with the air hostess. You didn't know what was going on and you didn't try to spy on them but uh... wasn't he acting a bit too familiar with her? You couldn't help feeling a sting in your chest when she leaned to put a kiss on his cheek. What was that feeling? You ignored them and put on your seatbelt. When he was done with her he came back and sat across you. You had seen movies before and you knew what the inside of normal planes looked like but a private jet was something else. This looked like a living room with couches, tables and tvs.

“Hhn-” You closed your eyes and clutched the armrests when the jet started moving. This was scary. Ushijima glanced at you curiously but he kept quiet. You couldn't believe your parents let themselves be manipulated by that guy. He wasn't nice at all, he was just pretending. You saw clear through him now. He knew it was your first time in a plane and he didn't even try to reassure you. Who was this guy? He was nothing like the perfect and gentle Wakatoshi that lived in your memories since you were little.

Once the plane steadied itself the air hostess came back to you both.

“Can I bring you something to drink?” She asked you and you shaked your head. “Are you okay? You don't look... well.” You felt like vomiting. “Maybe you should lay down a bit. Don't move.” She approached your seat and then she kneeled to push a button and change its position.

“T-Thank you...” You said quietly to her. Your stomach hurt, your head was spinning, you weren't feeling well at all. Ushijima was on his phone while you were literally dying in front of him. What could he do anyway? He wasn't a doctor. You closed your eyes and tried to fall asleep.

You got awakened when you suddenly heard giggling. You turned your head and saw the air hostess sitting on your soulmate's lap. You instantly felt sick again. But from what you could tell at least you had landed, you weren't in the sky anymore. When they noticed you were awake she stood back up.

“Don't bother yourself for me.” You said to them anyway while you took back a sitting position. You brought your hand to your head, it hurt...

You followed Ushijima, another person was waiting for you two. He took your bags and brought you to yet another luxurious car.

“Where do you live?” You asked to your soulmate while you were on the road. You doubted he would reply to you since he gave you the silent treatment since you left your house but you tried anyway.

“In a manor.” To your surprise he replied.

“Okay.” You said. “And... what exactly will happen to me?”

“I haven't decided yet.” The gemologist said. You two remained silent for the rest of the ride. Finally you had arrived to the place where he lived. You were in the vicinity of Tokyo and his manor was located near a forest. You really felt like you were in a horror movie. The fact that it started to get dark by the end of the afternoon didn't help either.

Once you got out of the car you raised your head to look at your surroundings. This place was huge, you could see some people, his employees probably, working. When you approached the entrance you swore you heard barking and a human scream... What did you get into?

“Don't follow me.” Ushijima turned around suddenly and spoke to you when you both took a few steps in the main hall. Two tall stairs were laid in front of you, between them two closed doors and on your right and left were long hallways. Where were you supposed to go then?

“Um...” Your eyebrows raised in surprise. Were you just supposed to find your way into his manor? What were you doing here? You wanted to return home so badly.

“Welcome back.” A woman who seemed to be a housemaid approached you two suddenly. She was wearing a long dark blue housemaid uniform. She came from one of the hallways. “Is that her?” She asked as she glanced at you. Apparently he had told her about you.

“Yes. I'll let you deal with her, I still have work to do.” Your soulmate said and then he climbed the stairs, leaving you alone with his employee.

“I'll bring you to your room.” She said.

“What's your name?” You asked her.

“You can call me Naomi.” She seemed to be around your age but she was much taller than you, probably even taller than Ushijima. Her hair was short and blonde and she had blue eyes. You couldn't help eyeing the beautiful necklace she was wearing as well. How could she afford something that looked so expansive with her housemaid salary? Actually you didn't know how much your soulmate paid her, it wasn't like money was a problem to him. You wondered for how long she's been working here. You two started climbing the same stairs Ushijima had taken a few minutes ago.

“Okay. Well, I don't know what he told you but you can call me [Y/N].” You said to her. “Actually... Can you tell me what he told you? He didn't really... speak to me.” You explained to her.

“He simply said that he had found his soulmate and from now on you would be living here with us. I was ordered to show you around and explain to you the rules of this manor.” She explained.

“Okay... Are you the only one working here?”

“No.” She let out a low chuckle. “The manor is huge and there's a lot to do.” Once you two had reached the top she lead you to the furthest room of the right hallway on the second floor. “You will be sleeping here.” Okay, you expected a lot worse considering how Ushijima treated you. Your room was immense and very well decorated. “Someone will bring your luggages to you later. Follow me, I'll show you around.”

“Are these bedrooms as well? Who's sleeping here?” You asked Naomi as you eyed the other doors in the hallway.

“They are but they're unoccupied at the moment. Most of the employees have their rooms on the ground floor.” She replied.

“Alright. And where's his room?” You were curious.

“On the other hallway facing yours. You are not allowed that area though and I will not show it to you. Please don't try to go there.”

“Okay, I understand.” You said.

“There's also a big bathroom that's not connected to a bedroom. It has a sauna and a jacuzzi.”

“Who goes there?” You asked.

“Anybody on this floor. You can use it too if you want.”

“I don't think I will.” You two walked back down to the first floor.

“There's some spare bedrooms on this floor as well but there's also tea rooms for entertainment and such. You can use this room to distract yourself if you want.” She opened the first door on the left. You peeked inside, there wasn't much to say, it had couches, coffee tables, a computer and a tv. After that you went back to the ground floor. “The left hallway leads to our rooms, the employees, you don't need to go there so I won't show it to you.” You nodded. “On the other hallway there's a library and further is the office for work.” Once you were done with the hallways you returned to the main hall. There were two doors facing you under the stairs. “This is the dining room-” She guided you to the right door. “You will be called when it will be time to eat. At the back of the dining room is the kitchen.” Then Naomi guided you to the left door. “This is a storage room and only us employees work here, there's also a laundry room at the back.”

“And what do these doors lead to?” You pointed to the two main doors between the stairs in the main hall.

“It's for the parties. It's where the guests will share a drink and dance.” You frowned a bit.

“Do parties happen... often?” You asked.

“It depends. But there's one at least once a month.” (Awesome.) You thought. “You look... disappointed.” She made you notice.

“I just don't think I'm gonna fit with him and his friends.”

“I've noticed you talk about Ushijima only with pronouns.” Naomi said.

“I told you, he barely spoke to me. Let alone introduce himself...” You explained. “I... I feel weird having to say his name out loud. Before he found me I didn't even know what his name was, I had memories of him but I couldn't recall his name.” You added. “When he saw me... he said my name though. He knew what it was...”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing... It's just... He didn't try to look for me for all these years.” You said.

“He's very busy with his work.” Naomi simply said.

“Then why kidnapp me now if he doesn't plan to... y-you know-” You blushed lightly. “Get married or... have a child...” You asked.

“I'm not close enough to ask him.” Her lips curved. “But he's very smart, I'm sure there's a reason why he brought you back with him.” She said. “Come now, I will show you the backyard.” You nodded and kept following her.

“I heard barking earlier, are there dogs?” You asked to Naomi while you two walked in the garden.

“... There are.” She said.

“Can I... see them?”

“No.”

“Because..?”

“It's dangerous.” She quickly changed subjects. “You're free to walk around in the garden. Don't think you're on your own though, in this manor the walls have ears and eyes.”

“What does that mean? Is it a threat?”

“It will depend on your behavior.” What the hell was going on in this manor? You've never felt so unsafe in your entire life. _He will take care of you_ she said, you could still hear your mother's voice in your head. “I have to go, it's almost time for dinner. Will you be able to find your way back to your bedroom?”

“The last room in the right hallway on the second floor, yeah.” You replied.

“I suggest you...-” She looked at you from head to toe. “Prepare yourself.” What was wrong with your jeans and shirt? Not expansive enough to your soulmate's taste? Who was actually going to attend this dinner? Naomi had left before you could ask her. But, alright, fine. You wanted to take a shower anyway. There was a bathroom in your bedroom. You left the backyard and headed for the second floor.


	3. Night Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the warm welcome messages, I've missed you all too <3

You stood in your new bedroom half naked unsure of what to wear for dinner. You had just stepped out of the shower and you were wrapped in towels. Naomi suggested you to dress better but you had no idea what better meant for this manor. It wasn't like you owned fancy stuff either, the wardrobe was empty too, Ushijima didn't leave any dresses for you. Well, too bad then. Why did you even want to dress well for your kidnapper? You looked at your clothes you had put in your new closet earlier and finally you had decided to wear another pair of jeans and what you thought was a _better_ top. Well, better than your band shirts at least. If your soulmate didn't like the way you dressed then that was his problem. You didn't live the same life as him and your wallet certainly wasn't as big as his. Suddenly you started to worry about something else. Would he let you go out and visit Tokyo??

One thing was certain for now, you needed to have a conversation with him. You two hadn't spoken at all and you didn't know anything about the other. All you had to work with were those memories of each other you had in your mind since you were little. But you couldn't even trust those images, this Ushijima was nothing like the gentle guy that lived in your head. You were probably different for him too which would perhaps explain his cold behavior towards you.

_**Knock, knock!** _

“Oh.” You stood up from the couch on your bedroom and headed for the door. It was Naomi, she came to get you for dinner.

“What is this outfit?” She asked you with frowned brows.

“Listen, I don't have anything else. If his majesty wanted me to dress differently then maybe he should've warned instead of kidnapping me suddenly.” You explained to her. “I don't own a dress or whatever you think is required to go eat with him downstairs.” You added. She squeezed her lips together, you had a point.

“I'll let it slide but this is the last time. I'm gonna have new clothes prepared for you and it's what you will wear in front of him.” She said.

“As long as it's not as... provocative as the others' outfits...” You mumbled. The other maids' outfits were _bolder_ than Naomi's.

“He decides of what we wear.”

“Absolutely not scary.” You let out sarcastically. Who the hell were you stuck with? The more you learned about your soulmate the more terrified you got of him. “Can I go eat now?”

“... You don't look like you need it.” Fuck this bitch. You followed her anyway because you were hungry and you hadn't eaten anything since you were in the plane earlier.

When you arrived in the dining room Ushijima was already around the table and he was... alone?? Why were only the two of you in this huge dining room? You thought more people lived here. Naomi guided you to your seat. You and your soulmate sat across each other, a long table was separating you two. Once your plates were filled you were left alone. This was so intimidating and scary, not a word was being shared, you could pratically hear your own rapid heartbeat in your chest. Ushijima wasn't looking at you, he ate his food in silence and ignored you. You didn't dare to touch your plate either, your stomach was in knots suddenly. You rememberd the awful thing he had implied yesterday and what Naomi said earlier. You really pretended that it didn't hurt but in truth it did, it was painful.

“Why aren't you eating?” You gasped out of surprise instantly when he spoke to you. You got startled.

“I... I don't trust anything here.” You didn't know why you said that. It was better than telling him your real feelings.

“If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have waited to have dinner with you to do it.” Obviously he didn't believe the excuse you had just told him.

“Why am I here?” Since he felt talkative for once you decided to ask him your questions.

“Because you're my soulmate.” The gemologist replied.

“And what about it? You don't seem like... You actually want anything to do with me.” You said.

“You're right, I don't.”

“Then why kidnap me?”

“It's easier for me to keep an eye on you here than in the Miyagi Prefecture.” Your eyes widened.

“Keep an eye on me for... what?? What do you think I'm gonna do??” You asked, confused. You were so lost.

“The same thing you did in your past life.” What the hell was he talking about?

“I'm not sure I understand what you mean. What did I do in our past life? We were happy, weren't we? Don't you remember everything we shared??” You asked him. Ushijima's lips curved. It was never genuine smiles, it was mocking.

“What I remember-” He started. “Is you leaving me to be with another man.”

“... Wh-” A cold chill ran all over your body. “What..?” You let out. “What are you talking about? I-I didn't do that...” You frowned. Was he playing you? Testing your patience?? “This must be a mistake, I don't have any memories with another man except you.” You said to your soulmate. Ushijima's jaw tightened. Were you the one playing him? “We met in high school, right?” He nodded. “And then we dated...-” You closed your eyes to focus on those images in your head.

“And then you cheated on me with your childhood friend.” Your eyes instantly opened.

“I... I-I remember you telling me you were indeed breaking up with me...” You let out. “Why couldn't you remember the other people in your past life besides your soulmate? “I... I don't remember anybody else except you...” You said quietly.

“Are you limited perhaps? You couldn't even remember my name.” He asked and you squeezed your lips together. You didn't like the way he was speaking to you. “Heh.” Ushijima let out a dry chuckle. “I wasn't even talking about this one in the first place but you had indeed betrayed me twice in our past life.”

“...” You couldn't believe this. Why did you have no memory of it?? It was no wonder your soulmate hated you. You understood now why he was so cold with you, so mean... Why he never bothered to look for you. You only had happy memories with your soulmate but it was all the contrary for him. Your chest tightened and you felt stings inside. “... sorry.” You stood up and left the dining room without touching your plate. You had no reason to not believe him. You felt bad for Wakatoshi and you started hating yourself for what your past self had done to him. The worst was that you couldn't even remember what you had done. Once you reached your bedroom you closed the door behind yourself. You turned off the lights and jumped in your bed. You wanted to stop thinking. Hell, you actually wanted today to never exist. You really wished you could go back to your old house. But it was impossible. Ushijima had paid your parents and they needed that money. You deserved this, you deserved to suffer, you were paying the price for your past mistakes...

  
  


\---

  
  


From the moment you left the dining room no one had came to check on you or bother you. You honestly didn't even mind. You didn't know any of these people, why would they care for you?

Still, very late into the night you woke up because of a familiar ache in your stomach. You were hungry, starving. Naomi hadn't told you if it was okay to go get food in the kitchen whenever you wanted so it was her fault. You stood up from your bed and after putting on a jacket and a pair of slippers you left your bedroom to go get something to eat. The housemaid had warned you that the walls had ears and eyes though so you were prepared to run into someone or get caught. You didn't mind, after all the only thing you were about to steal was a piece of bread.

The second floor was dark and silent. You glanced towards Ushijima's hallway and without much surprise it was empty. You knew you weren't allowed there so you ignored it and headed for the stairs. When you made it to the main hall you opened the door of the dining room and you walked fastly to reach the door that lead to the kitchen at the back. This manor was truly terrifying during the night, if you were to run into Dracula you probably wouldn't even get surprised. Though you were wondering why you haven't met anybody yet. You expected guards to be at every door because of how rich this manor was. Sculptures and paintings were displayed in every corner, the place looked like a museum.

The kitchen was in the dark as well, you found the light switch next to the door and turned it on. Just like all the other rooms it was empty, silent and clean. You found three fridges standing in front of you and decided to open them. One was a freezer, one held drinks and the last one was filled with food thankfully. You didn't want to spend too much time here so you grabbed a fruits yogurt and then you closed the door of the fridge. While searching for a spoon you found a closet with what seemed to be old bread inside but since it was still soft and didn't have any mold on it you decided to take one as well. Once you were done you turned off the lights and exited the kitchen and dining room to return to your bedroom. It was safer to eat there.

“Huh?” While you were climbing the stairs between the first and second floor you swore you heard giggling. You got goosebumps, this place was terrifying you. You climbed faster until you realized that those sounds came from your very own second floor and not the first one like you thought. You stayed hidden in the stairs and tried to peek to see what was going on.

“Have fun~”

“I thought he was in a bad mood?” Two distant voices were speaking.

“Well, whatever happened he's in a good one now.” You decided to show yourself, after all you had nothing to lose. What you saw left you speechless. Two young and beautiful women in their underwear were speaking in the left hallway, the one that lead to your soulmate's bedroom... Was he..? But how? Why? Lost in your thoughts you hadn't realized one of the girls noticed you. “You're awake?” The other one had disappeard and entered one of the rooms.

“What is going on?” You asked her instantly.

“Return to bed, sweetheart-”

“I asked you a question.” You grabbed her forearm firmly. She frowned and escaped your grip.

“What happens every night, darling.” She replied. “Each night he calls one of us to sleep with him. We take turns.” Your eyes widened in shock and you felt your heart sink to your stomach.

“W-What do you mean... sleep?” You asked quietly. She raised one eyebrow before glancing down and looking at her body. She was in her underwear. “But... I'm his soulmate..?” You let out, baffled.

“See that with him then.” She said before walking past you and going down the stairs.

Ah. You understood what was going on in this manor now.

  
  


\---

  
  


In the morning you got awakened by Naomi entering your bedroom with a pile of clothes under her arm.

“I'm not wearing this for him.” You said quietly.

“What? Why?” She asked, confused. And it wasn't like she was going to give you the choice anyway.

“I'm returning to the Miyagi Prefecture, I'm not staying here.” The housemaid sighed deeply.

“What's going on, [Y/N]?” She asked you.

“What's going **on**? You ask that to **me**??” You said as you took a sitting position on your bed. “No, what's going on with him?!” You raised your voice. “Now it all makes sense. Your outfits, the air hostess, his behavior with me... Why the fuck am I here if he clearly doesn't need me??” Naomi still looked confused. “I saw women leaving and entering his room yesterday night. Almost naked.” You finally explained. She let out another deep sigh.

“Whatever that it is or how you feel doesn't matter. I have orders.” She said before putting a dress on your bed and the rest in your closet. “Wear this and come with me downstairs for breakfast.”

“You're dreaming.” You said to her. “I don't want to see his face and I don't want anything to do with him.” You added.

“That's not my problem.” Naomi said. You huffed deeply in frustration.

“Okay, you have orders, well return downstairs and tell him that I'm leaving. He shouldn't have a problem with it since I'm useless to him.” You argued.

“Do you think I answer to your or his orders?” She asked you. “Wear this, I'm not gonna tell you again.”

“Or what??” You challenged her.

“I will beat your ass.”

“Try me bitch.”

“Will you stop acting like a child??” Naomi was losing her patience.

“ **I'm** acting like a child?? The only fucking spoiled child here is him!” You yelled.

“I-I heard yelling-” Another housemaid came in your bedroom and interrupted you two. You laid back in your bed.

“I'm not wearing this, I'm not going downstairs and I certainly am not seeing him.” You said once and for all.

“Then you're not eating either.” She said and you ignored her. The two housemaids finally left your bedroom and left you alone.

“Where is she?” Ushijima asked to Naomi once she returned to the dining room without you.

“She... refuses to dress better, come down and... see you.” She explained. “I couldn't force her without raising my hand on her but you forbade me to.”

“Why?” He asked while he ate his breakfast.

“She stole food during the night and she saw the girls leaving your bedroom.” The housemaid explained. “She said that she's returning to the Miyagi Prefecture since, and I quote, she's _useless_ to you.” Ushijima put his fork down and sighed deeply.

“She's not leaving.” The gemologist said.

“Obviously.” Naomi replied. “What should I do with her now?”

“Just let her be. She's right, she's useless to me for now. I still haven't decided what I'm going to do with my soulmate.” He said. “She can do as she wants in the manor but she can't leave.”

“Understood, sir.”

“And lock the door of the kitchen during the night.”


	4. Betrayal

You wondered if Ushijima and Naomi had locked the doors of the kitchen on purpose to force you to eat with your soulmate.

You hated it but it worked.

Still, you weren't going to wear the clothes that Naomi had brought you the day before. You were starving this morning. Yesterday you had refused to eat with Ushijima and during the night the kitchen was locked so you had no choice but to go downstairs to have breakfast with the gemologist. You put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a band shirt. That was your style and your soulmate could go fuck himself if he didn't like it. You weren't his, he clearly made you understand that since the first day you two met.

You entered the dining room with a frustrated expression on your face. You ignored your soulmate and sat down.

“Well-mannered people say good morning usually.” Your eyebrows raised, you were surprised he spoke to you.

“You and I didn't receive the same education. From where I come from you don't kidnap your soulmate and then proceed to ignore her for two days.” You spat back. “Why are you keeping me here? You don't need me.” You asked as you proceeded to eat, you were still very hungry.

“I still haven't decided what I'm going to do with you. Until I find out you're staying here.” Ushijima said.

“This makes no sense. You can think about it while I'm back home, you know my name and where I live now.” You explained.

“So you can be with another man again?” Your eyes widened.

“Is that it? Is that really it??” You asked. “You're keeping me here because you're afraid of me replacing you with someone else??” He stayed silent and kept eating. “Isn't it kinda ironic? I heard about... what you do.” You said. “If you don't care about me as your soulmate why should I care about you?”

“So you do plan on being with another man. Do you want to return to the Miyagi Prefecture so badly because you have a boyfriend there?” You were baffled by his accusations.

“No, I don't. I want to return to be with my parents. My father is injured but you probably know that since you used my family's situation to your advantage.” You glared at him. “I hope you know that I only cooperated and left with you because they needed that money. You have no morals.” You squeezed your lips together when they started trembling. “You disgust me.” You stood up and left the dining room once again. You gasped when you heard footsteps behind you. He was following you this time?? “Leave me alone!” You yelled at him when you turned your head and saw that he was following you indeed.

“I helped your parents.” Ushijima said as he grabbed your arm to stop you in your tracks.

“You call that helping?! You- Hh!” You winced suddenly and brought your free hand to your forehead. The moment your soulmate touched you you felt a sharp pain in your head. “Y-You felt it too?” You asked the gemologist when you noticed he made a weird expression as well. Once it went away you freed yourself from his grasp.

“You weren't done eating.” He said to you.

“I'm not eating with you.” You started arguing again.

“Your head hurts.”

“It has nothing to do with food. When you touched me new memories appeard in my head.” You explained.

“What memories? Let's talk about it in the dining room.” Ushijima stared at you for a few seconds before he tried to do something else. Apparently being close, physically or spiritually, triggered new memories for you both so he leaned and grabbed your hand.

“Ahh...” You closed your eyes. “Y-You could've warned...” Your head hurt a lot, you were too tired to argue so you let him hold your hand and guide you back to the dining room.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked you once you both sat down and you drank a bit of water. _Why do you care?_ You wanted to ask him. _Because I'm your soulmate_ he would've replied. It was nature. You two were connected no matter if you wanted it or not. You nodded slowly.

“I... I remember when we cried on phone when you were away...” You said.

“Is that why you broke up with me to be with another man? Because I wasn't here?” Ushijima asked.

“You ask me that as if I have done this in our present time. I don't know, Ushijima san. Maybe that's why I did it.” You replied. “I... I see the other man's face but I can't remember his name either. And I barely have memories of my life with him. The memories I have with him you were there too.” You explained.

“When I came to see you in your place and he was there, living with you.” Your soulmate said and you nodded.

“Also some volleyball matches.” You added. “Ushijima san-”

“Why aren't you calling me Wakatoshi?” He interrupted you suddenly.

“Um... We might be soulmates but we're not close. You didn't properly introduce yourself and it's only been four days since I met you.” You replied. “Anyway, what memories did you have of me before we met?” You asked him.

“Betrayal.” The gemologist replied. “For all these years you've been haunting my mind. First there was that party where you kissed your childhood friend and then you dated my rival a few years later. You actually sent me an invitation to your wedding with him.” You gulped. Okay, said like that it sounded really bad.

“I'm sorry...” You said quietly.

“Why?”

“Because before I met you I only had happy memories with you. I didn't know your name so I couldn't search for you but I really wanted to meet you. I couldn't wait for that day... but-” You let out a small and dry chuckle. “I realize you never searched for me. I can tell you still hate me because of what I did in our past life... But then why keep me here? You don't actually want to fix the situation, do you?” He kept quiet. “I'm done.” You put your fork down and left the dinner table to return to your bedroom.

  
  


\---

  
  


During the sunday afternoon you decided to take a walk in the garden. You needed to breath some fresh air and you weren't allowed to leave Ushijima's property so the backyard was the only place where you could do that. The context in which you've been brought to the manor was scary and that was too bad because during the day this place looked nice. The garden was huge, the flowers were all colorful and in the middle of it stood a beautiful fountain. You really felt like a bird trapped in a gilded cage.

You looked around and behind you during your walk, you started to feel paranoid. Naomi really scared you when she said that the walls had ears and eyes. You needed to flee this place as soon as possible...

One of your eyebrows raised when you heard barking again and another human scream. You watched too many movies of corrupted rich people, you started to wonder if Ushijima was torturing human beings... You decided to approach to check what was going on. Your eyes widened when you finally saw it. It was Naomi with two huge black dogs. They were Dobermann. Those dogs would intimidate anybody, they were tall and kind of big. The housemaid was trying to feed them, even though they were leashed she let out a shriek everytime they jumped towards her. You couldn't help a giggle escaping you.

The party ended when you saw Ushijima walk out of the door and come to the garden as well. You haven't seen him since breakfast in the morning. Even if it was sunday he was probably in his office working. Or maybe with other girls in his bedroom... You didn't want to find out.

You didn't like the gemologist and you had no feelings for him but what he was doing was bothering you. You really felt kind of betrayed. During all your life you had _saved_ yourself for your soulmate but after learning what he did you really felt like a fool. He disgusted you. It crossed your mind to return to the Miyagi Prefecture and date someone else. After all you had done it in your past life so it was possible. No one could force you to be with your soulmate... right?

Surprisngly Ushijima ignored you and headed towards where his dogs were. You weren't going to stay around to watch him play with them and convince you that he had some humanity inside of him. He had kidnapped you, you would never forget it. You turned around and returned inside the manor. You headed for your bedroom to take a nap, after all you had nothing else to do in here...

  
  


\---

  
  


“Heh, of course...” You let out a dry chuckle. You were spying on your soulmate very late during the night. You counted three girls entering and leaving his bedroom, one after another, all of them half naked... But when they walked out you noticed they came out with jewelries... What the fuck was going on in this manor? So not only was he sleeping with them, he was offering them gifts too. You also noticed that their faces were familiar, they were all employees of the manor, not some random prostitutes or whatever. It was girls who were cleaning the house during the day. Was he dating them?? It sure looked like it. You felt so sick that Ushijima had brought you here despite already having his harem. You couldn't stand this shit any longer. After a new girl entered his bedroom you waited five minutes in the hallway and then you exited your bedroom. You had put on your shoes.

You decided to leave this place.

Naomi warned you that the walls had ears and eyes. So you ran. You ran down the stairs and across the main hall. You knew you were probably being watched right now. When you were outside you rememberd that the manor was surrounded by a forest, but as scary as it looked, it was less terrifying than whatever was going on in this house. You entered it and kept running. Suddenly you heard fast steps behind you, you had already been caught. But still, you kept going on. You wanted to reach the road and hopefully get into a stranger's car so he could get you to Tokyo.

Your chest was hurting, your lungs felt dry, your legs heavy, everything hurt but none of it was as painful or scary as the thought to return back there.

“Ah!” You fell face first onto the pile of wet and dirty dead leaves on the ground of the forest. Did someone catch you? Or did you trip on a tree root? None of it mattered now, you felt two individuals by your side grab your arms to forcefully pull you back inside the manor. “Let me go!” You screamed and struggled to escape their grip. “I'm not going back there! Let me- Argh!” A fist flew to your head and you fell unconscious.

  
  


\---

  
  


Wherever you were, it was dark. Has it been two hours since you tried to run away? Or two days? You didn't know but you certainly weren't going to ask the person standing at the foot of your bed. You recognized it now after your eyes got used to the darkness, it was your bedroom, you were back at the manor and your soulmate was staring at you in silence.

“I will try again.” You spoke.

“You can.” Ushijima simply said. “It will end in the same way as tonight though.” So it hasn't been long since you tried to run away. “Do yourself a favor and don't. There's a bad and ugly bruise on your forehead.” You frowned.

“Don't act like you care about me.” You said. Your soulmate pulled a chair next to your bed and then he sat on it.

“I've been thinking about what I wanted to do with you. Not since I met you, I thought about it before as well.” He started. You got a very bad feeling about this. “As you know I'm the future ceo of a successful jewelry brand company. I'm a gemologist and a jeweler like my father and his father before him.” You squeezed your lips together, you knew what was coming. He couldn't possibly think you'd agree to that for one second. “And just like them, I will need someone to look after the brand once I'll pass away... An heir.”

“I'll never let you touch me.” You instantly said. Ushijima's lips curved and he let out a low chuckle, it was mocking.

“If you haven't noticed yet, you don't have a choice in this place. For anything.” Your eyes widened in terror. “You will bear my children and that's final. I don't want to but if I have to I will force you.” You gulped. You were really shocked. Who was this man? Why was he so different from the one who lived inside your head? The Wakatoshi from your past life was kind, gentle, caring and he would've never hurt a fly. The one standing before you was a monster and you were scared of him. He didn't care about anything except himself. You turned on your bed to give him your back and then, you couldn't help it, you started crying. Your soulmate stood up and left your bedroom for good.


	5. Cooperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure hope y'all read the tags before reading this work.

It has been one week already since you got abducted by your soulmate. Since your attempt to flee and your last conversation with him he's been ignoring you but in honesty you were thankful. Since he revealed that he planned to make you carry his heir he terrified you. You slept with one eye open, scared of him one night entering your bedroom to force himself on you. You became paranoid. During breakfast, lunch or dinner you couldn't even raise your head to meet his gaze, you were terrified. You lived in constant fear of being hurt.

_No one will ever love you more than your soulmate, he will take care of you._

Your mother's words kept replaying inside your head, you were going to go crazy. What have you done in your past life to deserve this? Were you that awful to him? Why did he want to torment you so much? You didn't even understand his desire to have a child with **you** , of all people. Why bother with you since he hated you so much and he already had sex with all the maids and employees of his manor?? These girls were hotter, thinner and prettier than you. They probably even knew how to satisfy him better than you would've ever done so why??

On friday night you were getting ready for bed when suddenly the door opened and you screamed in fear, thinking your time had come. It was just Naomi who looked at you with a confused expression on her face. You blushed out of shame when you realized it was her and not your soulmate.

“What do you want?” You asked her coldly.

“You won't be sleeping here tonight.” She announced and you raised one surprised eyebrow.

“What did I do this time? Is he gonna make me sleep with the dogs as a punishment?” You asked. You found out that it made Ushijima very angry when you kept leaving the dining room in the middle of eating. Sometimes you did it on purpose just to annoy him. Her lips curved evilly.

“Tonight you're the one he has called to sleep with this time, congratulations.” She said in a mocking tone and your eyes widened in fear. Each night he called a different woman to sleep with him in his bedroom, you were terrified he had more in mind for you.

“I'm not doing that.” You said to her with trembling lips.

“I couldn't care less about what you want. You're going there or we will force you with strength.” Naomi said. “You will also wear this.” She put some fabric on your bed. “I'm leaving you ten minutes.” The housemaid added before leaving your bedroom. You felt tears appear in your eyes as you gripped the transparent nightgown colored in pastel pink in your hands and looked at it. You took a deep breath to calm down. You had no choice. You removed your actual pyjama that consisted of an oversized shirt and cotton pants. You felt so fat, so ugly, so naked and so exposed in this nightgown. You had never wore stuff like this before, you had no reason to. Naomi came back in your bedroom. “Hm, you actually wore it.” She noticed. “You can keep your panties on but you have to remove your bra.”

“Why???” You asked. “This is see-through, I'm not removing it.” You said.

“What are you afraid of? It's not like he hasn't seen you before.”

“In our past life?? With this logic I should let him touch me too then.” You argued and she raised one eyebrow. Like, what do you think is gonna happen in that bedroom of his..?

“You're late, it's been longer than ten minutes now. Remove it before I grab a pair of scissors and force you to go there completely naked.” She threatened you. You bit onto your trembling lower lip out of frustration and finally removed your bra. You hid your chest with your arms and headed for the door. “Wait-” You turned around to face Naomi again. You stared at her face with angry eyes as she rearranged your hair with her hands. “You can go. The last room in the left hallway.” You felt like the walk to his room lasted two hours. It wasn't particularly cold tonight but your skin was freezing. You were on the verge of having a break down. You put your shaking hand on the doorknob, you closed your eyes and stayed still for ten seconds before finally turning it and opening the door.

Ushijima's bedroom was a suite and it was two, three times bigger than your bedroom. It really looked like a small appartment. His bed was in the middle of the room and he was laid on it, reading a book. You gulped as you looked at him with fear in your eyes, he was shirtless and only wearing a pair of grey sweatpants. After two minutes he finaly raised his head and acknowledged your presence. You had sticked your back to the door and stayed there with your arms still across your chest to hide yourself.

“Come.” Your soulmate spoke to you while he closed his book and put it down on the left nightstand. You squeezed your lips together before approaching slowly. “Sit.” He gestured you his bed and then he stood up. You thought he was going to come closer to you but he didn't to your surprise. He walked towards a cabinet in his bedroom and he opened it. While he gave you his back you sat on his bed and tried to cover yourself as much as possible with whatever was on it without making too much of a mess. You laid your legs under the blanket and grabbed a pillow to hide your torso. “Do you like jewels, [Y/N]?” Ushijima asked you. You stayed silent so he turned his head to look at you. You shrugged as an answer. The gemologist took a black rectangle box that was in A4 size in the cabinet and then he closed it before coming towards the bed again. He opened the box in front of your eyes and there laid five beautiful necklaces. “Which one do you prefer?” He asked you.

“If you're... trying to buy me with gifts, thinking it's making any of this less scary to me... You're wrong. It's not working.” You said to your soulmate.

“That's not what I'm doing. You will carry my heir no matter what.” Ushijima said and a cold and uncomfortable chill ran all over your body. “This is regarding my job. It's the new collection I'm working on and I'm not sure yet which piece is going to be the masterpiece, which one I'm going to promote the most.” He explained. “Pick the one you prefer and try it on. Tell me why you preferred that one and not the others.” You stayed silent. “Cooperate with me and I might do the same.” The gemologist added. You took a deep breath before looking at the necklaces more carefully.

“This one is vulgar, I don't like it.” You pointed to a necklace that was entirely made with diamonds.

“Why?”

“It's too much. If I saw anybody wearing this I'd think badly of them, it's like they just wanna show off how rich they are.” You explained. “And it doesn't help that the stones are large too. This one in comparison is prettier.”

“The pink sapphire?” He asked and you nodded. “It's minimalist.” The chain was in gold and the pendant held a small round pink sapphire stone.

“Maybe but I think it looks cute.” Your lips curved slightly.

“What about the others?” Ushijima wanted to hear more.

“The stones are too big, it doesn't look good.” You replied.

“Hm.” He looked at them and thought about what you said.

“Do they... actually sell?” You asked. “I mean... I don't think you should listen to my opinion to take your decision. I don't know anything about the jewel market and I don't have rich friends like you who buy these things every once in a while.” You explained.

“I'm surprised you thought of this.” He probably didn't mean to sound rude but he still did to you.

“I'm not stupid, I went to school.” You said.

“I didn't mean to offend you.”

“Really?” You raised one eyebrow. You had trouble believing him.

“Try it on.” Ushijima took the necklace from the box and handed it to you.

“Why?” You asked.

“I want to see how it would look on someone like you.”

“What is someone like me?” You frowned. “Fat? Poor?”

“Big, indeed.” His honesty baffled you. You rolled your eyes before taking the necklace in his hand and putting it around your neck. You had trouble closing it though.

“Um... I-I can't see-”

“Turn around.” You did as he said. You moved your hair out of the way and then he closed the necklace around your neck. You felt his fingers on your nape and then slowly move to your shoulders. Instantly you turned again so he could stop touching you. “Raise your head a bit.” You obeyed him, hopefully this would end soon and he would leave you alone and let you sleep in peace.

“So?” You asked.

“I think the color fits you.” His lips curved into a satisfied smile. “I've never worked with big models before. I never liked the way our skinny models' collarbones looked for our necklace ads. Your skin's thicker but also soft...” You looked into his eyes as he ran his fingers on your collarbone before gently seizing the pink sapphire between his digits. “You can keep the necklace.” Your eyes widened.

“No, take it back.” You argued.

“I don't need it, I have more.” He said.

“Still, I don't want any of your gifts. You won't buy my sympathy or... me, my person, with gifts or your money.”

“I did buy you.” Ushijima reminded you. “This doesn't change my plans with you. It's just to thank you for your cooperation and because I think my necklace looks good on you.”

“I cooperated with you so you would let me leave your room and let me sleep in mine.” You said. “You said you'd cooperate too.”

“I said I might.” He corrected you. “You're staying here.” The gemologist closed the box with the necklaces before standing up to return it to the cabinet. “Lay down.” He ordered you when he came back towards the bed. You proceeded to lay on his bed and carefully hide your body with the blanket. You grew nervous when your soulmate approached. You decided to lay on your side and give him your back. Hopefully he would close his eyes to sleep and leave you alone... Unfortunately that was not what happened.

“Don't touch me.” You tried to say firmly but you definitely sounded scared. You bit onto your lower lip when he grabbed your shoulder to make you lay on your back. “U-Ushijima san, please-” You slapped his hands away.

“What are you even afraid of? We've done this, a lot of times.”

“I-It's different. You weren't...” Tears appeard in your eyes. “I miss the Wakatoshi from my past life...” You cried.

“The one you cheated on and left?” He asked you coldly.

“If you hate me so much why are you keeping me trapped here?!” You yelled at your soulmate, frustrated.

“You're not going anywhere.” Ushijima grabbed your arm and pulled you back into the bed when you tried to stand up and leave. Your back hit the mattress and he moved his body between your legs.

“Don't touch me!” You tried to slap his hands away, to scratch his forearms but he was much stronger than you. Your soulmate pinned your wrists above your head with one of his hands, the other grabbed the hem of your nightgown to pull it up. “Don't! Please!” You tried closing your thighs but he was between them. You hit his stomach with your knees but you barely did any damage to him.

“Stop struggling!” He raised his voice at you. “Why are you reacting like this?? I'm not going to hurt you. I have memories of you, I even remember this is where you like to be touched-” Ushijima explained before gripping your waist with his free hand.

“I'm scared!” You sobbed. “I-I've never-!” His eyes widened in shock while you cried under him.

“... What?” Ushijima let out. He frowned in confusion. Was that why you were so nervous and afraid? “You're a virgin?” He let go of your wrists and instantly you brought your hands to your face to hide while you kept crying. You were shaking with uncontrollable sobs. You've never felt so miserable in your entire life. When he finally moved off you you jumped out of the bed and ran out of his bedroom, in literal fear for your life. You cried as you ran down the hallways, when you finally made it to your door you opened it fastly and then you shut it immediately right after. You moved the couch in front of it so nobody could come. You just wanted to be left alone for forever. You took off the nightgown and put on your familiar pyjama and when you felt something itching your neck you rememberd you were still wearing his necklace. Instantly you closed your fist around it and tore it off. The chain broke but it was the least of your worries. You threw it on the floor next to the nightgown and then you jumped on your bed to hide under your covers. You cried during the entirety of the night.


	6. Regret

Since that awful episode in your soulmate's bedroom he decided to leave you alone again but this time for ten days. The first three days he left you alone. The fourth day he made Naomi ask you if you wanted to come down in the dining room with him (you refused). The fifth day he tried offering you gifts, he made his housemaid bring you books to entertain you (you didn't touch them). The sixth day the gifts got bigger. He made Naomi bring you a huge bouquet of your favorite flowers, expansive boxes of candies and chocolate, and finally a jewelry box of his own collection. You hadn't touched anything.

You didn't know if Ushijima was having regrets because he was your soulmate but you didn't care. He had deeply hurt you. If you weren't a virgin he would've probably forced himself on you that night and that thought never left your mind once. Also despite all the gifts he made Naomi bring you he never showed himself to you once since what happened. He didn't apologize. The gifts meant nothing to you, he was rich and he could afford it, it wasn't like he had sacrificed something for you, to make you forgive him. There wasn't any efforts on his side so why should you do the same?

Soulmates were connected and shared something deep and mystical that the human eye couldn't see. You knew he was in distress, you two could feel each other's emotions. If you were aware of his feelings you knew he could feel yours as well. You were terrified, hurt and angry. Which must explain why he was trying to make you happy with gifts. But you just grew more frustrated.

“What does she want?” Ushijima asked once again to Naomi.

“To leave, obviously.” The housemaid replied.

“I can't let her do that. There must be something else.” He said. “Find out.” Naomi sighed deeply.

“She's been here for almost three weeks and she hasn't left the manor once. I think... it could ease her to go out.” She suggested.

“Talk to her about it. And if she doesn't want to go with me... then you'll go with her. Go to Tokyo and buy her everything she wants. But she must come back.” Your soulmate explained.

“Understood.” The housemaid left the gemologist's bedroom and headed for yours on the other side of the second floor. When she opened your door you weren't there though. She found you on the first floor in the tea room, watching tv.

“What?” You asked her, without turning your head to look at her. “What does he want this time?” You knew it had something to do with your soulmate again.

“He will let you go out.” Your eyes widened and you turned your head to look at her. “Not _flee_ but-” She marked a pause. “He wants to invite you to go to Tokyo with him.”

“No, not with him.” You instantly replied.

“He's making an effort, you could do one too.” She said to you through gritted-teeth.

“I didn't do anything wrong unlike him.” You reminded her. “I don't have any effort to do. I don't wanna go anywhere with him.”

“Fine.” She replied. “Then I'll go with you.”

“You?” You raised one eyebrow. “And where are we going?”

“You wanted to go out, didn't you?” Naomi asked. “If you don't want to go with him then I'll come with you.”

“Sounds fishy, what will we be doing there?” You asked.

“You need clothes, we could start with that. A party will be held next week end, you need a proper dress.” She explained. You squeezed your lips and thought about it.

“... Fine.” You replied.

“Good. Now you could accept to see him and-”

“No.” You interrupted her. “I don't want to see him.”

“Why?”

“You dare ask me why...” You brought your eyes up. “I'm not gonna tell you what happened in there but it's been ten days and he hasn't even apologized yet. I don't care about his gifts, I want a proper apology. That I can call an actual effort on his part, I know the gifts are nothing for him, he can afford them.” You explained.

“You have refused all his invitations to eat with him, how could he apologize to you?” Naomi asked.

“Heh-” You let out a dry chuckle. “He can force me to go to his bedroom half naked but he can't come to mine to apologize? Also he knows I'm watching tv, why hasn't he showed up once?” You asked back. “You know it too that he's not making efforts. If he truly wanted to apologize he could've done it. Instead he sent you to do everything. It wouldn't even surprise me if he made you apologize in his place.” You turned the tv off with the remote and then you stood up from the couch. “If we're going out tomorrow then I'll head to bed now, goodnight.” You left the tea room.

  
  


Once you returned to your bedroom Naomi went back to see Ushijima.

“What did she say?” He asked.

“She accepted to go out... But she still doesn't want to see you.” His jaw tightened.

“I see...” He let out quietly.

“Also... I really don't think she cares about the gifts you made me bring her.”

“I don't know what she likes, that's why I want you to go with her to Tokyo and find out, buy her everything she wants.”

“I didn't make myself clear. She said she wanted... an apology.” Naomi revealed and Ushijima raised one eyebrow.

“That I could figure out myself...” He mumbled.

“She went to bed, we'll go to Tokyo in the afternoon if you're okay with it.”

“Yes. Come back before the evening and convince her to have dinner with me.”

“Understood.” The housemaid was about to leave his bedroom but he stopped her.

“You stay here tonight.” He said and she nodded.

“As you want.” She replied to him. Naomi removed all her clothes until she was left in her underwear and then she climbed on your soulmate's bed. She kneeled on it and he came close to her. Ushijima laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair in comfort and to help him fall asleep.

  
  


\---

  
  


This morning, just like all the other mornings since the incident, your food was brought to you in your room. It's been ten days but you still refused to see your soulmate, he terrified you. After that Ushijima left the manor for work and you could wander around until noon. You ate lunch by yourself in the dining room and then you got ready to go out with Naomi. You didn't feel reassured about going clothes shopping with her but at least you were getting out of this place. She made you understand that it would be useless of you to call for help, Ushijima had a lot of money and power, no one could or would help you return to the Miyagi Prefecture. You understood it as well that all your efforts to flee would be useless. You decided to cooperate for once.

“What's the party for?” You asked to Naomi while you were walking down the streets of Tokyo. A private driver had brought you both to the city and he kept following you two around. Probably to give Naomi a hand if you were to misbehave.

“To present the new collection to his friends and other businessmen.” She replied.

“Why do I have to attend it? I don't mind staying in my room while that happens.” You said.

“To introduce you.”

“Beg your pardon?” You asked.

“If you still had hope that he would let you go forget about it. You're his soulmate and you will carry his heir. It's normal for him to introduce you to his friends since you will get engaged someday.” Your heart sank in your stomach. This was so fucking terrifying.

“Why doesn't he look for another woman? Someone like him? Rich and... arrogant... cruel.” You mumbled.

“You're connected, you're the best candidate for him.” Naomi simply replied. “You both know it deep inside that you love each other, it's the nature for soulmates.”

“Why are **you** here? Why aren't you with **your** soulmate?” You asked her. She squeezed her lips together and ignored your question.

“Enter this store.” She brought you to a luxurious brand clothing store. She told you during the ride in the car that Ushijima had given her his credit card and you could take anything you wanted. But one thing that was not negotiable was your outfit. Naomi had instructions and also she knew your soulmate's taste. The clothes that you owned were no good at all for his environment. You didn't even have a dress to attend lunch with him in the dining room. The housemaid had a lot of work with the shopping.

Once you were inside you simply let Naomi take care of everything. She spoke to the employees, a woman approached you to take your measurements and then you tried different clothes on. Dresses, skirts, coats... It was your soulmate's housemaid who decided on everything you would take with you. You didn't care very much, you just wanted this to be over with quickly. You knew she was dressing you pretty for _him_ and you disliked it.

“This is too much.” You dared to speak at some point.

“I know what's too much and what isn't.” She replied.

“If I were to lean it would all be over, you can see my whole chest with this on.” You said as you looked at yourself in the mirror.

“He likes it this way.” You rolled your eyes and then you frowned a bit as a certain memory suddenly appeard in your mind. Some men preferred butts over breasts. Yes, you were sure of it... Ushijima preferred breasts. You rememberd him touching you in your past life. You shaked your head to think about something else, you didn't like those memories very much at the moment. “We're done with this store, we will get you shoes now.” You waited for Naomi while she paid for your new clothes and then you left the store, followed by the driver who carried the bags.

  
  


Once you were finally done with clothes shopping Naomi said that you could get something that you wanted but you couldn't think of anything. What you truly wanted was to go back home. You thought that going out and taking a walk in Tokyo would make you feel better but it didn't. You just felt like a leashed animal, you weren't free at all. Be it here or at the manor, you were still chained to Ushijima.

“Are you sure you don't want something? He insisted to buy you something that you like, you know money isn't a problem.” Naomi explained.

“Yes, I'm sure. Unless you can buy me a plane ticket for Sendai then there's nothing I want, let's go back.” You said coldly.

“As you want.” You three returned to the car to go back to the manor. It was almost evening time.

When you arrived you headed for your bathroom to take a bath, you wanted to relax. While you were in there Naomi put your new clothes in your wardrobe.

“Ah!” You hid yourself with your hands when someone walked in on you. But you let out a relieved sigh when you saw that it was just her.

“Tonight, you're having dinner with him.”

“No.” You argued.

“You will or I'm getting rid of all your old clothes. I'm nice enough to let them in the wardrobe.” She said. You squeezed your lips together.

“Fine but I'm not speaking to him.” She raised a surprised brow, she expected you to fight back a lot more.

“I'm not going to talk in your place.” Naomi said. “I'll come back in thirty minutes to prepare you.” She didn't leave you a choice and left the bathroom.

  
  


“I never wore this stuff, I look ridiculous...” You said to the blonde housemaid while she zipped your short black dress in the back.

“You look pretty for once...” Naomi commentated.

“I don't want to look pretty.” You argued. “He almost attacked me...” You added.

“And he stopped himself.”

“And I should be thankful?” You raised one eyebrow. “He shouldn't have done that in the first place.”

“You're his soulmate-”

“I don't belong to him.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” When she was done preparing you she opened the door. You were ready.

  
  


\---

  
  


You were really nervous, you haven't looked at your soulmate's face for ten days. You had perceived him in the hallways in the manor but you immediately ran into the opposite side. You hadn't faced him at all since what had happened in his bedroom. You were afraid of him.

You knew he felt some sort of regrets since he tried offering you gifts and he didn't force you to see him but still, he hadn't apologized yet and... You had a bad feeling he hadn't changed his mind. It was still to you that he wanted to get engaged and you were the one he wanted to have a child with. But then why treat you so badly? Why the first time you two met couldn't he normally introduce himself and act nice? You've been waiting for this guy, you wanted your soulmate to find you but you two got on the wrong track at the very beginning of your encounter. Well, **he** did. **He** started acting hostile towards you.

When you entered the dining room you noticed stuff changed. The table wasn't as long as before, it was much smaller and you realized that sitting down at it with him only two meters would be separating you instead of ten like before. And he was already here. Naomi left and then the other employees took care of your dinner. You gulped and approached the table. Two housemaids pulled you and Ushijima's chairs and then you two sat across each other. Once your plates and glasses were filled you were left alone with your soulmate.

“Thank you for accepting.” The gemologist said suddenly and surprised you.

“I'm hungry...” You brushed off quietly. His lips curved. That was the first time you saw that smile on his face, it didn't look mocking or condescending for once.

“Then eat.” Ushijima said and so you did. “I haven't spoken to Naomi yet, did you spend a good afternoon?” You raised your head while you were chewing and accidentally crossed eyes with him, instantly you lowered your head again. He was truly intimidating. You shrugged to reply to his question.

“I thought it would be more fun but... It wasn't.” You explained.

“What did you buy?” He asked, curious.

“Naomi just made me get clothes.” You said.

“And for yourself..?”

“Nothing.” His eyebrows frowned.

“I told her to buy you anything that you wanted-” He started to say with an angry voice.

“Stop, it's not her. She did tell me to get something but I didn't want to. Well, actually she couldn't...”

“What did you want? I can still-”

“I wanted a plane ticket for Sendai.” You interrupted him and he tightened his jaw.

“I can't let you go.” Ushijima said quietly.

“Why?” You asked.

“You know why.”

“Actually I'm not sure I do. You're afraid of me leaving you for another man? Why do you care? We're not even together.” You said. “Heh-” You let out a low chuckle. “Doesn't all of this feel stupid? During all my life I've been waiting for you to find me and now that we're here I want to leave. You, you've been avoiding me and now that you found me you don't want to let me go. It all feels very stupid to me.” You explained. “You're still afraid of me leaving you even though you know I'm...” You bit onto your lower lip as you searched for your words. “I have no one else.” You decided to say.

“... What's the closest you've ever been to someone?” Ushijima was curious about this. You shaked your head. “Who was your first kiss?” You kept silent. “... You didn't even kiss?”

“No...” You replied. “I was... waiting for my soulmate. But I guess I'm the only one who does that...” You mumbled. “Mom used to say I was old-fashioned... I just wanted to save myself for... the gentle guy that's been living in my head since I was little.” You said quietly.

“How do you feel about me experiencing with other women?” The gemologist asked you and you stayed quiet.

“... How do you think I feel, Ushijima san?”

“Why don't you call me by my first name?”

“I don't know you-”

“You do.”

“Trust me, I don't. You're nothing like the one from our past life.” You insisted. “ _That_ Wakatoshi would've never hurt me like you did ten days ago...”

“You're nothing like your other you as well.”

“The other me admired the other you. In this timeline I don't.” You said. “And I thought you hated the other me... or just me in general.” You raised one eyebrow.

“I don't **hate** you.” He said.

“You don't sound convinced at all.”

“But it's the truth.”

“Then why are you treating me like this? Hurting me?”

“I regret it.”

“Why did you stop when you learned that I was a virgin?”

“I thought you were like your past self. That you had gone with other men again.”

“Is that why you're sleeping with all these women? To hurt me like your past self was?”

“Before we met I didn't plan to search and find you.” Ushijima explained. “So it didn't matter if I slept with other women.”

“And yet you continued to sleep with them even after you found me and brought me here.”

“That was before I learned that you were a virgin and you were saving yourself for me.”

“Not for you. For the guy in my head.”

“I **am** the guy in your head.” You two stayed silent for a bit. You took a deep breath, you were still very nervous.

“So... what now? Are you going to keep sleeping with them?”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“I shouldn't have to ask you. Actually you can do whatever you want, it doesn't change anything about what I think of you...” You said quietly.

“And what do you think of me?”

“I don't like the person I met. You made me uncomfortable from the moment I met you. You never reassured me.” You explained. “I really believed my mom when she convinced me to follow you, she said that you would take care of me because apparently it's what you promised them... You lied.” You gulped.

“I regret hurting you...” Ushijima started. “I'm sorry.” Your chest tightened when he finally said it. You didn't feel better but it was... something. “I won't sleep with the other women as well.” He added and you raised your head to look at his face. “But-”

“But what?” You asked.

“You'll sleep with me instead.” Your eyes widened.

“No. No, I won't.” You replied.

“Why?”

“Because I don't trust you. And I don't want to sleep with you. Just because we are soulmates doesn't mean that we are lovers and that I have feelings for you. Also I don't know how you're planning this in your head but I'm way too young to have a child at the moment.” You explained. Ushijima listened to you and he kept quiet. You weren't that wrong.

“... Do you forgive me?” He asked you after a moment of silence between you two.

“... I'm not sure yet.” You said. “I'm done.” You stood up from the table and left the dining room.


	7. Steamy

It was friday evening currently and you had just gotten inside your bath. Tomorrow night the party would be held in the manor. You were very nervous, you didn't know what Ushijima's friends were like and how you were supposed to act around them. You weren't even sure if he was really going to introduce you. You two's relationship was cold and distant, you didn't share anything with your soulmate. You hadn't even forgiven him yet for trying to force himself on you... He had apologized though and despite everything you couldn't stop thinking about it... You didn't know if it was your nature of soulmates that resonated inside but you kinda believed in his apology...

While you got lost in your thoughts your bath water started getting cold so you turned on the faucet with your foot and-

_**Clang!** _

“Oh no, no, no, no!” You gasped. “Naomi!!”

“What?” She was just outside the bathroom, in your bedroom to prepare your clothes.

“The faucet broke!”

“What??” She walked in. “What did you do?” The housemaid sighed.

“It's not me, I just tried to turn it but it suddenly fell.” She put her arm in the water to get the faucet back and tried to fix it but no can do. “Can you fix it?”

“No, I have to call someone. Were you done?” She asked you.

“No, I didn't wash my hair yet.” You said.

“Put this around you and get up.” Naomi handed you a towel. “Use the other bathroom on the floor, the big one you saw when I showed you around on your first day.”

“Won't someone... walk in?”

“He's at work.” She knew you were talking about Ushijima.

“Fine. I don't have a choice anyway, do I?” You wrapped the towel around your naked body and then you headed for the big bathroom on the second floor. Naomi followed you to bring what you needed. You were surprised to find a much bigger bathtub on this bathroom and so you decided to re take a bath. You really needed to relax. Once you were settled Naomi left you again.

You closed your eyes and thought of the party again. What did you get into? You knew it was a mistake back then to go ask a job in that jewelry shop. That choice brought you so much trouble... You hadn't spoken to your parents in so long too. You didn't want to call your mother and make her feel bad about insisting you follow your soulmate. You felt shameful, you could never tell her what he tried to do. She would probably feel bad too...

You heard the door open but you didn't mind. It was Naomi coming to get you out of there but you were going to send her away. You felt comfortable in your bath... You felt safe...-

“Excuse me-” Your eyes flew open when you recognized your soulmate's deep voice. You raised your head to see if it was really him, he already had one leg in your bath. You couldn't even scream or gasp, you were speechless. He baffled you. But you let out a sound when you noticed something else... Ushijima was completely naked.

“What are you doing here?!” You yelled at him while bringing your hands to your chest to hide yourself. He took his sweet time to sit in the same bathtub as you, your face had turned completely red when you accidentally saw it, you saw him... completely. And you were really lucky he stopped the other day because something like that would definitely tear you in two.

“Taking my bath.” He replied. Your eyebrows raised.

“Can't you see it's occupied??”

“I don't mind sharing it with you.”

“But I do!” You raised your voice.

“Why?” The gemologist asked.

“I'm naked for starters.”

“We have seen each other.”

“In our past lives!” You reminded him. “It's not the same!” Ushijima laid his arms on the edges of the bathtub and listened to you, but you could tell by the expression on his face that to him it wasn't different. “D-Don't touch me-” You bent your legs when you felt his brush against yours. His lips curved slightly.

“We're going to spend the rest of our life together, you should relax and get used to it already.”

“You're ill...” You mumbled. “Why did you come here? Don't you have a bathroom in your bedroom?”

“I heard that you were here.” He didn't even try to hide it. (Thanks, Naomi...) You thought. He came for you. You wrapped your arms around yourself and closed your eyes to focus and think. You couldn't get out, standing up would allow him to look at you and you didn't want that. “Why are you scared of me?”

“Use your head.” You replied sharply. “You kidnapped me, I can't get out of the manor without your permission, there's always a maid or someone else spying on me, I can't go see my parents and you almost attacked me.”

“I didn't kidnap you, I brought you with me because it was easier for us to see each other. I live in Tokyo and unlike you I can provide you anything that you need.” He said. “I'm making people look after you because you tried to flee.”

“Because you're keeping me here against my will, that's kidnapping.” You explained.

“The situation isn't going to change so why don't we try to make it better?” Wakatoshi said and you raised one eyebrow.

“What do you mean by that?” You asked.

“You said yesterday, during dinner, that we weren't together. I want that to change.” Ushijima replied. “What about you?” You chewed into the inside of your cheek.

“The thing is that... I don't trust you.”

“But do you want to be with me?” The gemologist stared into your eyes and you gulped.

“I want to be... with the guy that's in my head. The _gentle_ Wakatoshi...” You called him.

“And I want to be with the [Y/N] that won't cheat on me.” He said. “Maybe the gentle Wakatoshi is not who you really need.”

“Maybe but he's the one I fell in love with. One thing that's certain is that I don't want the guy you showed me in your bedroom. Actually the guy I met as well. The first thing you said to me was that I was too ugly to work for one of your stores.” He frowned a bit.

“I never said that.” He tried to remember.

“You implied it. And when I said your other employee was way prettier than me you stayed silent. That meant what that meant.” You raised one eyebrow. “Also you never complimented me once since I live here...”

“I thought it was obvious I found you attractive.” Ushijima said and you blushed lightly. You were surprised and... flattered.

“H-How??”

“I want to be with you, not someone else.”

“Because I'm your soulmate, not because you find me beautiful.”

“The two statements can coexist.”

“W-Whatever...” You brought your finger around your nose as you turned your head to avoid his eyes and your soulmate started smiling. He had forgotten about that habit of yours but it instantly came back to him when he saw you do it again. When you were flustered you touched your nose unconsciously, Ushijima always found that very adorable.

“You're cute.” He let out suddenly and you gasped out of surprise, not expecting it. “Can you come over here?”

“Why?”

“I want to be close to you... It might trigger new memories.” You thought about it... He wasn't wrong.

“Do you... promise to not touch me inappropriately?” You asked him.

“How do you want to sit?”

“Not between your legs, close them.” You said. “I-I'll sit next to you, this bathtub is big enough.”

“Fine.” When he closed his legs you shyly approached, careful to let your body stay under the water so he wouldn't be able to see you too much. When you were finally next to him Ushijima gave you his hand. You looked at it before holding it in yours.

“Hh-” Instantly you brought your free one to your forehead. New images you had forgotten popped inside your head. You let go of your soulmate's hand, those memories were kind of embarrassing.

“Did you see the same thing as me?” He asked and you blushed.

“T-The shower? Yeah...” You said quietly and turned your head the other way.

“For how long did you stay in here?” The gemologist asked you after re-taking your hand in his to look at your wrinkled fingers.

“A... long time. I was thinking about your party tomorrow...” You replied.

“Are you nervous?” He asked and you nodded. “Don't be.”

“Wow, thanks, all my worries are gone.” You said with sarcasm.

“You're welcome.” His lips curved. You didn't know if he was playing you or not. “Will you sleep with me tonight?” You let out a sigh.

“You're really... stubborn.” You said. “No, Ushijima san, I won't.” You grabbed the shower head to finally start washing your hair, it has been a long time now since you were in this bath. You took back your place across him and then you turned on the water. You proceeded to wet your hair and pretend your soulmate wasn't looking at you do. “Why are you staring at me?” You asked him while you grabbed the shampoo bottle and dropped a bit of its content into your palm.

“Where else am I supposed to look?” What an odd answer. You ignored him and proceeded to massage your scalp. You closed your eyes and rubbed your head with your fingers. Your soulmate didn't blink once while he stared at you. Why was looking at you do something so normal arousing him? He looked down at your chest and at your nipples peeking at the surface of the water sometimes while you moved. Ushijima gulped and licked his lips while he kept staring at you. You were really attractive to him, he couldn't explain it. You weren't particularly pretty, you looked normal, but there wasn't anybody else on this Earth who turned him on more than you did.

Wakatoshi didn't want to attack you, he really regretted making you cry that night... but he could touch himself. The gemologist couldn't help it, he put his hand under the water and started stroking himself while he looked at you wash your hair. Ushijima desperately wanted to see you smile at him like you did in the new happy memories he had of you. When you were done you grabbed the shower head again and washed the shampoo off your head. Your soulmate looked at the bubbles of soap run down your skin. It was shining and it looked so soft, Ushijima wanted to run his hands on you so badly. He wanted to feel his fingers dip into your creamy flesh, it must be the softest feeling in the world he thought.

“[Y/N]-” You heard him call your name suddenly.

“Yes?” You opened one eye while you kept rinsing your hair.

“Can I... Please, let me hold you.” Your eyebrows raised in surprise. “I don't want to do it without your permission.” He added.

“U-Um... L-Like a hug?” You blushed. “I-It's embarrassing, we're naked...”

“I'll just touch your back, that's it.” He insisted. You bit onto your lower lip, why did he want to hug you suddenly?

“Okay... D-Don't disappoint me, I'm trusting you for once...” You said before putting the shower head away and approaching him again. You kneeled in front of him and then you leaned shyly. You hesitantly wrapped your arms around his neck and Ushijima put his around your back. You were still too far away from him though, he tightened his grip on you and pulled you closer against his torso until your chest was squeezed against his. Your soulmate closed his eyes and rubbed your back. Finally, you were against him... And instantly it made you remember his hugs in your past life. It was the warmest thing in the world. For the first time your heart started racing in your chest in his presence.

“Please... sleep with me tonight.” You heard him whisper in your neck. “You can dress however you want and I promise you I won't touch you either... unless you want to.” He added.

“J-Just sleep...” You said. Ushijima started smiling happily.

“Just sleep then.”

  
  


\---

  
  


You knocked on his bedroom door a few hours later after you two's bath. You made him leave the bathroom first so he wouldn't be able to see you. Surprisngly he cooperated, probably because you did as well and you had agreed to sleep with him. When he replied you turned the doorknob and walked in. You were thankful the gemologist had let you dress how you wanted too. You simply wore a pair of cotton pants and an oversized shirt, the weather wasn't warm this night.

When you walked in Ushijima was sitted in front of a desk in his bedroom, you didn't want to spy on him so you approached his bed and put your pillow on a side.

“What are you doing?” You asked him anyway.

“Working.” He replied.

“Oh, okay. Well, I'm sleepy so goodnight.” You said after laying on the bed and covering yourself with his blanket.

“Wait.” You raised one eyebrow. “I'm almost done.” Two minutes later your soulmate stopped what he was doing, he turned off the small lamp on his desk and then he approached the bed.

“How do you plan to... introduce me to your friends tomorrow?” You were still nervous about the party.

“By saying the truth.” Wakatoshi replied as he laid on the bed next to you. “You're my soulmate.”

“Oh. Well, yeah... this makes sense.” You took a deep breath after Ushijima was settled next to you. Why did you agree to this? You couldn't even understand your own actions, you didn't feel scared for once. After what he's done you should be, no..? “Can I ask you something else?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you want to hug me earlier?”

“I wanted to touch you but I didn't want to scare you. A hug seemed okay.” He replied in all honesty, surprising you.

“Before I met you... I had memories of us in our past life... I think we liked to hug.” You said. “I... I wanted to do it since I was little. It was just in my memory but our hugs seemed like the warmest thing in the world.” You explained. “Was it like that for you too?”

“Not really.” He replied. “Before I met you I only had bad memories, there were some rare nice ones but I chased them away.”

“Do you want to... tell me about them?” You asked.

“My past self was really deeply in love with you but from the images in my head... you seemed like a huge hypocrite. You used to say that you loved me, you'd always do, etc... But in the end you chose someone else, you married another man and had children with him. I never found someone else after you.”

“I... I'm sorry, I didn't know... or forgot, I'm not sure...” You said. “I don't really remember the other guy, I see his face but that's it. I don't know why I chose him either. I know that soulmates can be with other people and have children with them so...-” You sighed. “I don't know, maybe he was here for me when you weren't... I remember you being away from me and I felt really lonely...” You explained. “Do you still... resent me for it?”

“... I don't think I do. I think it would've been different if I had found you dating someone else though.” Ushijima said.

“I see.” You bit onto your lower lip. You didn't like that the only thing that saved you from being attacked the other day was that you were a virgin... “Well, it's late now. Goodnight, Ushijima san.”

“Call me Wakatoshi.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“We're not... close. It's intimate to call you by your first name and... I still don't feel completely comfortable around you.” You explained.

“You're going to sound stupid at the party if you don't call me by my first name in front of the guests.”

“So be it then. I'm gonna look stupid anyway while you all talk about fancy stuff or politics or whatever you rich people talk about...” You said and Ushijima chuckled. “I'm glad this is making you laugh.”

“You don't know anything about us.” He smirked.

“Well, yeah. I don't.” You confirmed. “Which is why I can't call you by your first name. You may be my soulmate but I don't know anything about you. You don't know me either.”

“Then tell me. What do you like, [Y/N]?” The gemologist asked and you rolled your eyes.

“It's too late to have a conversation right now, I'm sleepy.” You turned on your side and gave him your back.

“You're not going to kiss me goodnight?” He was amused.

“Stop joking around, Wakat- Ushijima san.” You blushed lightly out of shame.

“Goodnight, [Y/N].” Your soulmate smiled.


	8. Party Night

All the guests were already in the party room while you were finishing getting ready. You didn't see the point in going there early, after all your soulmate just wanted to introduce you to his friends. You didn't plan to make friends with them too and spend your evening with everyone. You made this effort because Ushijima did too, he did what he said and he didn't try to attack you during the night you spent together. Okay, he forced himself into your bath but in the end you didn't spend a bad time. Maybe it was because you were soulmates but you naturally felt attracted to him like he was to you. You wanted him to fix this, you wanted a better relationship with him...

You let out a long sigh as you looked at yourself in the mirror, one of the maids had helped you dress and then she did your hair and makeup. You honestly couldn't recognize yourself, you had never wore something like this before. You wore a pink bodycon dress and despite the fact that you found the cleavage a bit revealing you didn't particularly hate your outfit. It was better than your band shirts. The maid had also spent a long time on your face and hair, she made big diva curls and she used makeup from an expansive brand. Once she was done she put jewelry on you, apparently it was your soulmate who had chosen what you would wear.

Once you were ready you exited your bedroom and headed for the party room, you came around 9pm but the guests had arrived since 7.30pm. You felt very nervous, you didn't know what to expect. You and Ushijima had nothing in common and he was your **soulmate**... So what would you have in common with his friends? Even less things... When you arrived in front of the doors in the main hall two employees opened the doors and then you entered the party room. You really hoped people wouldn't talk to you too much and for too long...

You were surprised to find quite the crowd, there were a lot of people. All the women looked beautiful and sophisticated, the men were elegant too. You weren't sure you would ever fit around these people. Maybe it was why Ushijima kidnapped you, he knew you two were very different. Before the party Naomi had came into your room to teach you some manners and how you were supposed to react to what people would say to you. You spent a very long day and you couldn't wait for it to be over.

You took a deep breath when you noticed someone staring at you weirdly. He wore a grey suit and his bright red hair were slicked back. He decided to come over to you. Okay, you could do this... You thought...

“I don't think I've seen you before.” The guest said to you. He was much taller than you but he didn't seem intimidating. He didn't give you a bad vibe like Ushijima did on your first encounter. But you would really appreciate if he could stop analyzing you with his red eyes like he was doing right now...

“I'm... Wakatoshi's soulmate.” If the gemologist were to ask you would deny it but yeah, you used Ushijima's first name. You couldn't stop thinking about what he said to you the night before and you didn't want to sound ridiculous by using his last name to his guests. The man's eyebrows raised suddenly.

“Ohh, it's you!” His lips curved brightly. “My, my, I would've never expected someone like you to be Wakatoshi's soulmate.”

“What does that mean..?” You frowned a bit.

“Look around you, Sugar-” He said and then you followed his gaze across the room. “Excuse me for my language but all the women here look like they have brooms up their...” You couldn't help a giggle escaping past your lips. It was true, he was right.

“And what do I look like?” You asked him with a relaxed smile.

“You have more life into yourself.” He said. “I can read people well.”

“Okay... Well, I'm glad you see that in me.” It made you feel better... Recently you didn't feel very positive because of everything that happened.

“Wakatoshi is kind of stuck-up as well, I think you two can be a funny match.” You raised one eyebrow.

“Is he..? That's not the impression he gave me.” You said.

“What impression did he give you?”

“Are you going to report to him?” The guest smirked.

“I won't.” He replied and for now you decided to trust him.

“He was a huge asshole.” You said and the man in front of you burst out laughing. “What do I feel like that doesn't surprise you?” You asked him.

“He gives this impression to a lot of people, trust me.”

“Excuse me but who are you to him? I don't know anybody.” You explained.

“Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself.” The guest said. “I'm his best friend and outside of that I'm the ceo of a brand of luxurious shoes, Tendou Satori.”

“I'm [Y/L/N] [Y/N].” You replied. “And I used to live in the Miyagi Prefecture before I met Wakatoshi.”

“I see.” Tendou said with a smirk and then he gently took your hand in his. “It's very nice to meet you, Sugar.” He leaned and put a small kiss on the back of your hand. It made you blush, you didn't know if it was normal for rich men to introduce themselves like that... You weren't a fan of the nickname too but this guy's personality seemed to be this way, outgoing, bright and flirty... At least he didn't make you uncomfortable like someone else. “You're very beautiful. I like your shoes.” Satori added as he kept smiling.

“They're from... your brand, aren't they?” You asked and he nodded in amusement. “Thanks...”

“I'm getting thirsty. Would you join me for a drink?” He asked.

“Um... I-I don't know, I haven't seen Wakatoshi yet. Maybe I should look for him.” You replied.

“He's right over there, he'll join us later.” You looked in the direction where he pointed and you instantly frowned when you saw that your soulmate was with three beautiful and young women.

“Okay, let's go get that drink.” You said firmly to Tendou. He smiled in amusement and gave you his arm. You took it.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Ah, there you are.” Ushijima said after you two ran into each other.

“I was here the whole time...” You said quietly.

“Where were you going? The party isn't-”

“Chill, I wasn't leaving. I just wanted to take a seat, I spent most of my time with your best friend.” Your soulmate frowned suddenly.

“My what?” He asked and this time you're the one who frowned in confusion.

“Do you have multiple best friends? Him, over there-” You pointed to the guest who was on the other side of the party room. “Satori kun.” You added.

“What did you just call him?” Ushijima asked.

“Satori kun.” You repeated. “That's his name.”

“I know what his name is, what I'm wondering is why you're calling him by his first name when you met him tonight and you still refuse to call me by _**my**_ first name and I'm your soulmate.” You huffed deeply.

“Because unlike you he treated me well and he was polite since the beginning of our encounter. He asked me questions about me, got interested in me... and gave me a couple of compliments unlike you...” You mumbled the last part. You were wearing this uncomfortable dress that squeezed each curve of your body, the least your soulmate could do is compliment you... Ushijima squeezed his lips together in frustration.

“I don't know what he said to you but he's not my best friend. He's nothing but trouble, stay away from him.” Your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Why is he here tonight then..?” You asked since Ushijima seemed like he didn't like Tendou.

“Business, obviously.” The gemologist replied.

“Well, he was nice to me.” You insisted.

“... Are you interested in him?” He asked you and you felt like you got punched in the stomach.

“What does this mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“Then allow me to ask you back. Are you interested in the three women I saw you speak to earlier? Or any women in here?” You frowned. “Maybe you slept with them already...” Your face scrunched in disgust.

“I didn't-”

“Why do you keep doing this? Everytime you talk with me you're never nice. You only have reproaches to say to me.”

“That's not true.” Ushijima said.

“Is it? Think of all the times you spoke to me.” You crossed your arms under your breasts and the gemologist couldn't help lowering his gaze on your chest.

“Ah, Ushijima-” Suddenly one of the guests, an old man, interrupted you two. He was with who seemed to be his wife.

“Ohta san.” Your soulmate replied as he turned his head to look at him. “How have you been?”

“Great, thank you for asking.” He replied with a grin.

“You look very beautiful.” You raised one eyebrow when you saw your soulmate compliment this man's wife. So he was _capable_ of complimenting, just not you...

“Thank you.” She replied happily. “We're very glad to see you again, it's a shame your father couldn't be here.”

“And who's this young lady?” Ohta asked the gemologist as he looked at you. You tried to smile politely but it was hard, you wanted to be away from Ushijima.

“[Y/N] is my soulmate.” He replied before standing next to you and putting his arm around your waist. You bit onto the inside of your cheek. You were doing a lot for him right now, he was really lucky you were cooperating and not causing a scene because if it was just the two of you right now you would've never allow him to touch you so casually.

“Ohh, we're so glad you found her.” Why were these three speaking like you weren't right in front of them? “That means we will soon get to see a small Ushijima, huh?” Your eyes widened.

“We will get engaged first.” Your soulmate replied with an amused smile as if any of this was funny and you two weren't arguing two minutes ago. “But then, yes... We **will** start a family.” You gulped. Once they walked away you removed the gemologist's arm from your waist. “Wait.” You were about to leave but he stopped you. “I...” He seemed to be searching for his words. “I don't mean to hurt you.”

“You do a terrible job at that.” You said to him with trembling lips but you didn't cry.

“I... Can I... invite you?”

“Invite me... where?” You asked and he couldn't help a low chuckle escaping him.

“To dance.” Wakatoshi simply replied.

“No.” You instantly replied.

“Why are you being so hard with me?” Ushijima asked.

“Because I listened to what you just said to this couple. I know it's coming, one night you're gonna attack me. Maybe you'll do it after you'll force me to get engaged to you or maybe you'll do it before... Until then I don't plan to be friends or nice with you.” You explained.

“Why do you only see us doing it as enemies and not lovers? I want it to be like in our past life. I want to have consensual and passionate love-making intercourses with you.” How could he say something like that out loud and with a straight face? You were so red you felt like you were having a fever. You hid your embarassed expression with your hands, this was too much. “What happened before was a mistake and I regret it, I told you already.”

“... What happens if I don't ever want to have children with you?” You asked quietly.

“I doubt that will happen, I'm your soulmate. I didn't plan to get close to you when you first moved here but I couldn't fight against nature. You're attracted to me like I'm attracted to you, it doesn't matter if we want it or not, we're connected.” Ushijima explained. He had a point...

“Well, I'm sorry but for now I want to be alone.” You said and this time again, before you could walk away, he stopped you.

“Will you sleep with me again tonight?”

“I don't think that's a good idea.” He finally released you and then you headed for the other side of the party room, away from him, to take a break on a chair.

  
  


\---

  
  


“How risky of Wakatoshi to let his soulmate on her own at this party tonight.” Someone said as they sat next to you.

“Oh, it's you...” You turned your head and recognized Tendou. “I'm... actually the one who is avoiding him.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

“There was never a paradise in the first place...” You raised one eyebrow as you took a sip of your drink.

“Ooh, it's that bad?” Satori asked.

“You have no idea...” You replied. “By the way, why did you lie to me earlier?”

“About what?” His eyebrows raised.

“Wakatoshi told me you two weren't best friends and I should _stay away_ from you.” You said with air quotes.

“He wounds me.” The redhaired smirked in amusement. He sighed before continuing. “It's complicated.”

“Seems like everything is with him...” You said. “But anyway, this isn't any of my business and to be honest I don't care what you two's real relationship is.”

“You give me the impression that despite being his soulmate, you don't really like Wakatoshi... Am I wrong?”

“Not really... We're soulmates but we don't share anything, don't know anything about each other... You treated me better in two hours than he did in three weeks.” You added.

“It really is that bad.” You proceeded to tell everything to Tendou, about how you met Ushijima and then how you came to live with him... You avoided talking about him sleeping with women that were not you and what happened in the bedroom that one time... “Do you think it's going to get better?”

“He... He said he wanted that but... it's just words, he's not doing anything...” You replied. “But yeah, I do hope it will get better otherwise I'll go crazy.”

“I want to let you know that... If you need help or anything-” Tendou pulled a card from inside the pocket of his vest and then he put it in your palm. “You can call me.” Your eyes widened a bit in surprise.

“... Why?” You asked. “Why do you want to help me?”

“I think we got along well and I kind of like you, Sugar.” His lips curved. You couldn't help smiling a bit too.

“Thank you...” You said quietly before discreetly putting the card in your cleavage under the fabric.

“The night is almost over and I would really regret it if I left before sharing one dance with you, so-” Tendou stood up from his chair and then he leaned in front of you to give you his hand. “Will you join me?” You bit onto your lower lip as you looked at his hand and finally you decided to accept. You put yours in his and then you stood up as well. Satori put his arm around your waist to guide you to the middle of the room where the other couples were dancing. Naomi had explained to you how this worked and thankfully you rememberd well even if back then, this morning, you were certain you wouldn't dance with anybody, especially not your soulmate. You held onto Tendou's hand and you placed your free one on his shoulder. A small blush crept on your cheeks when you felt him push his palm on your middle and squeeze you against his torso. When you raised your head to look into his eyes he welcomed you with a warm smile.

This man you had met tonight didn't make you uncomfortable once during the whole time of the party and you really wished Ushijima learned a thing or two from him... While you two slow danced to the music Satori leaned to whisper a few things in your ear and he made you laugh. You were actually having a good time thanks to him. You ignored everyone else around you and you certainly didn't notice your soulmate glaring at the sight in front of his eyes.

The music ended and everyone started applauding. At long last it was over. You couldn't wait to go to bed and sleep.

“Thank you for this night, Sugar.” Tendou took your hands in his and placed a kiss on them.

“I-I had a good time too, thank you.” You smiled back at him a bit shyly. “Goodnight.” You walked out of the party room and let everyone else deal with the end of the night. When you were out of their sight you removed your heels and climbed the stairs to go to your bedroom.


	9. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you guys so afraid in the comments? XD

After you climbed the stairs to go to your bedroom you didn't see Ushijima for the rest of the night. Hopefully he understood that the way he talked about you hurt you. You really felt like he didn't consider you. When he talked about you it was always as his soulmate and the one who would carry his heir. It was never as your own person and what you wanted didn't matter to him at all. It was **that** that hurt you. You weren't considered. Wakatoshi didn't see you as a person but simply as a tool and what you would be able to bring him. You didn't like this relationship you had with him. In your bed you started thinking of Tendou as well. It has been so long since you spoke to someone else. And this one actually got interested in you. He talked about what you liked and disliked, he wanted to know about your person... Ushijima had never done something like this before. It was only him and what **he** wanted with you. You didn't think you were able to make him change...

Lost in your thoughts you gasped in the middle of the night when you heard someone enter your room.

“God, you scared the hell out of me. What is it??” Thankfully it was just Naomi.

“I heard sounds, I was pretty sure it was you.” She replied and you frowned in confusion.

“Well, it wasn't. I was asleep. Go check with him.” You said before laying your head against your pillow again. But then you two suddenly heard giggling. You knew, you instantly knew.

“Where are you going?” Naomi grabbed your arm to stop you in your tracks.

“Let me go, I have to make sure.” You said.

“Make sure of what? Go back to sleep.” She argued. You forcefully freed yourself from her grasp and then you ran in the hallway to reach your soulmate's bedroom before his maid could stop you. He promised you he would stop sleeping with other women... “[Y/N], come back!” You heard Naomi behind you. You bit onto the inside of your cheek as you grabbed his door handle, without any warnings whatsoever you turned it and opened the door. What you saw there made your stomach turn, you felt like vomitting. Those exact same three women you had seen him talk to a few hours earlier were naked on his bed. You didn't stare at them for a long time to find out in which position they were and who was doing what but you saw enough.

You turned around and ran back in the opposite direction to go to your bedroom. You pushed Naomi out of the way and once you made it there you closed the door behind you. You dropped on the floor and started crying. This shouldn't affect you because you don't have deep feelings for your soulmate but what hurt you was the betrayal. He promised you he wouldn't do it again. So what? Because you refused to dance with him, refused to sleep with him again? That was all it took for him to do that again?

“What are you doing?” Naomi asked you, she entered your bedroom ten minutes later.

“I'm leaving since I'm not required here.” You replied as you put your shoes on. She rolled her eyes, she knew your attempt would be useless again.

“You would've accepted if he had asked you to sleep with him?” The maid asked.

“Heh.” You let out a dry chuckle. “He did ask and I refused.” You informed her.

“Then why are you mad?”

“Oh, so this is totally normal for you? Because I refuse to sleep with him he can sleep with other women? He can't sleep on his own? He will die??” You asked with sarcasm. “Get out of the way.” You ordered her after standing up.

“I can't let you go. Go back to bed before we have to hurt you like last time.” Naomi said.

“I said get the fuck out of the way. I refuse to spend one more second in this place, I refuse to sleep on this bed while he's on the other side fucking those three whores.” You said.

“Are you jealous? Do you wish it was you?” You frowned in disgust.

“He will never fucking touch me, mark my words Naomi.”

“You can't leave.” She repeated and then she walked out of your bedroom and closed the door. You heard her lock it. “I will open it in the morning.” And you heard her steps leave the hallway. You huffed deeply. What were you supposed to do now? Jump out the window and risk to die? No, you were going to find another way to escape this hell, your hell...

  
  


\---

  
  


In the morning when Naomi came to unlock your door you didn't move from your spot. You had calmed down but you were still determined. You would never let Ushijima touch you or speak to you ever again. He could go fuck himself.

“Go downstairs to take your breakfast, I can't let you starve.” She said.

“Starving is better than seeing him. I'll eat once he'll go to work.”

“It's sunday.” The maid reminded you and you rolled your eyes.

“Then I'm staying here.” She sighed deeply.

“As you want...”

Once she left you alone you planned to flee again. You changed into normal clothes and then you pretended to go take a walk in the garden. You knew you were being watched and they would probably catch you again but you had to try. There was nothing else you could do. You were desperate. You couldn't stand waiting for him to decide when he would plan your wedding or when he would enter your bedroom to breed you. You weren't his. You really cursed the soulmates rule.

When you finally felt ready you dashed into the forest. It was daytime this time so you could see better but that also meant you couldn't hide in the darkness. You just wanted to reach the road and get into a car. Tendou had given you his card but you didn't know him a lot and you didn't want to put him in trouble with Ushijima. Also you would have to explain to him the real nature of you and your soulmate's relationship and you felt ashamed... You couldn't talk about it.

As you expected you soon heard quick steps behind you. You hadn't eaten anything so you felt extra weak... But you didn't regret trying. You were sending him a message, you would try again and again and again until finally he would let you go. Everything was his fault. He's the one who broke his promise to you.

“Argh!” Once again something tackled your legs and you fell face first onto the ground. This forest was really huge you noticed as two people were dragging you back towards the manor. You didn't try to fight them so they didn't hit you. You let yourself get dragged back there. You didn't mind, **you would try again**.

Once you were back in your bedroom they locked it and left you alone, to probably think about what you just did but you couldn't care less. You didn't feel anything for Ushijima except disgust. And you certainly didn't feel bad about trying to flee.

  
  


\---

  
  


During the evening Ushijima himself came to your bedroom to get you for dinner. Ironically he was worried about you.

“How dare you show your face to me?” You spat at him.

“You refused to sleep with me.” He simply said and that instantly made your blood boil.

“Get the fuck out!” You grabbed the first thing you could and threw it at him. It was a pillow that bounced against his torso and fell on the floor.

“You also refused to dance with me and then I saw you with another man.” Ushijima continued. “You're exactly like your past self.” Oh, so that was it? He got mad because you _cheated_ on him again? You two weren't in a relationship though.

“If you hate me so much then let me go! I don't want to fucking be near you too!” You yelled at him.

“You're not going anywhere, you're my soulmate.” The gemologist said coldly.

“I'm not your fucking property like everything else you possess in this house! You don't own me!”

“Are you sure about that?” Ushijima asked as he approached to intimidate you with all his height and muscles. He had dragged you against the wall, you raised your head and stared at him with wide eyes. He could probably read the fear in them. “You're mine and I can do whatever I want with you.” You frowned angrily.

“Go fuck-” You started hitting him with your hands. “-yourself!”

“Tsk.” He grabbed your wrists in his powerful hands and pinned them against the wall.

“I hate you and I don't want anything to do with you!” You yelled at him. “Let me go! You promised me you wouldn't sleep with other women, you keep lying to me! You don't want to fix our relationship at all, you only care about yourself!” You struggled under him, he was much stronger than you.

“Did it hurt you?” Ushijima asked and you anrgily bit onto your lower lip, you weren't going to reply to his question. Suddenly he leaned and you turned your head. You were shocked, did he try to... kiss you??

“Let me go... please.” You were terrified of him.

“Kiss me.”

“Go fuck yourself.” You instantly replied. “I never should've saved myself for someone like you, I should've lived normally. I had no idea my soulmate was someone as fucked up as you.” You said. “I really regret meeting you and I feel so bad for my younger stupid self who admired and waited for you all her life. You're the worst thing that happened to me.” You added.

“I don't believe you.” Ushijima said quietly before putting his palm against your chest. “Your heart is beating fast.” His face was still very close to yours and he brushed his lips against your cheek. You felt his hand in the middle of your breasts slowly move to your left one. You frowned, unsure of what he was doing and when you felt it carefully squeeze you slapped it away.

“Don't touch me.” You said.

“I want to.” He admitted. “We don't have to make you pregnant tonight, we can start slowly. How about oral?”

“Why don't you ask the other girls? They have experience, they will do it better than me.”

“I want to do it with you.” Ushijima confessed.

“You don't understand. That was my polite way of refusing. I'm not putting your cock in my mouth.”

“Why?”

“Because all these whores did. You probably have diseases, I'm not touching you.” At long last he took a step back and finally he decided to leave your room. You felt disgusting he had put his hands and lips on you.

  
  


\---

  
  


You had ignored your soulmate for four days now. Thankfully he was working so he ignored you too. You went to eat when he was away and when he was in the manor you stayed in your bedroom. The less you saw him the better you felt. Unfortunately that didn't last for too long.

One night he entered the tea room while you were watching tv and then he simply put a paper in front of you.

“What is that?” You asked him.

“My tests.” Wakatoshi replied while you were reading the paper. “As you can see I'm clean.” Your eyes widened. He protected himself when he slept with those girls?? That was so hard to believe. But you didn't feel like he was fucked up enough to make up false test results. “You're gonna get tested as well.” He added suddenly and surprised you. “That way I'll also check if you're really a virgin. You better have not lied to me.” Ushijima threatened you. You squeezed your lips together. He made you nervous. You knew you had nothing to hide but getting tested was scaring you, you had no idea what to expect, you've never done this before.

“Ushijima san...” You called him before he left the tea room. He stopped and turned around to look at you. “... Why?”

“I also need to make sure that you're clean and-”

“No.” You interrupted him. “Why did you do it? Why did you sleep with those women after the party?” He squeezed his lips together and took a few seconds to think before replying.

“Because you keep putting distance between us.” The gemologist replied.

“Because you don't treat me like a person.” You explained. He closed the door of the tea room and came back towards you. He sat on the couch next to you to talk since you seemed like you wanted a serious conversation with him this time. “How do you think it makes me feel when you only talk about how you want to breed me?”

“Don't use that word.” Ushijima said.

“But it's what it is. I can't talk about love-making since there's no love between us.” You said. “You don't want a child with me because you love me and you want us to create something together, you want an heir to look after your company.”

“I don't trust you.”

“Feeling's mutual.” You rolled your eyes.

“Why did you accept to dance with Tendou and not with me?” Your soulmate asked.

“He didn't just approach me and said _you are going to dance with me_.” You tried to make Ushijima understand the parallel with his behavior. “Satori kun-” His jaw clenched when you called him by his first name again. “Immediately made me comfortable. He made me laugh, he complimented me and he got interested in me. He asked me questions about what I liked and stuff like that... We had a normal conversation. You and I never shared something like that.”

“You don't want to share things like that with me.”

“That's not true.” You argued. “But do I avoid you when you talk about scary stuff or when I see you have fun with other women. Imagine if during our first encounter you had invited me for a coffee or something... We could've introduced ourselves normally, ask each other questions, get to know the other...” You explained. “Instead you were rude to me, pretended you were nice to my parents and then you kidnapped me... And I won't even mention what you did later...” You squeezed your lips together. “Why couldn't you be nice to me from the beginning?”

“You already know why.”

“Okay, you thought I was like my past self but then you learned that I actually saved myself for you... And you still continue to act like a jerk.”

“Because you were close to another man.” Ushijima was stubborn.

“I just danced with him. And Naomi told me to accept if men invited me to dance, it's good manners.” You argued. “I didn't kiss him or sleep with him like you did with those women...” You sighed lowly. “We're never gonna fix our relationship if everytime I _upset_ you-” You said with air quotes. “You go to other women instead of talking to me. How would you feel if I actually got physically close to Satori kun?”

“Angry.” Ushijima replied. “Is that what you are?”

“I was indeed the other day...” You confirmed. “Today I'm upset... and hurt.” You explained. “I see you smile, compliment and laugh with other women... You never do that with me. If deep inside of you you don't really want to be with me and you're forcing yourself then please stop. Stop and let me go back home.”

“I have feelings for you. I know you do too-”

“You don't know what I feel, don't speak in my place.” You interrupted him.

“If you don't have feelings for me then why are you upset?” He asked and you kept quiet.

“I didn't say I didn't, I just asked you to to speak about yourself and what **you** feel, not about me.” You explained.

“So you do.”

“It's nature. You're right about one thing, we're soulmates no matter if I like it or not.” You said. “But I hate this situation. It's not how a relationship should be.”

“Heh, because you know how a relationship should be?” He asked you with a mocking tone.

“You need to stop comparing me with my past self, I'm not the past [Y/N] and you're not the past Wakatoshi.” You frowned. “And I'm sorry if you only have negative memories of our past life but I don't. What we had before was good.”

“Then why did you past self leave my past self?”

“You picked your career over me.”

“You said that you understood.”

“My past self said that.” You corrected. “And maybe she wasn't completely honest. Do you remember when you retired?”

“I don't. Do you?” You shaked your head. “Maybe we should find a way to trigger new memories.”

“Nice try but I'm not kissing you for that reason. I'm still mad at you for what you did.”

“Then stop being mad at me.”

“Maybe you should try being nicer.” You grabbed his test results and put it on his lap. “I don't want to do this, it's scaring me.”

“No, you will do these tests no matter what. It's not just for me, it's for your health too.” Ushijima explained. You two stayed silent for a bit as you watched the screen of the tv and then he spoke again. “Tell me one thing that you like so I can try doing something for you.”

“Okay.” You said after you thought for a bit. “I want to listen to music.”

“There's a computer, you can use that to listen to music.” Wakatoshi said as he eyed it in the tea room.

“No, I want to listen to music in my ears and in my room.” You specified.

“Fine, I'll buy you the appropriate device.” Then an idea popped in his mind. “But under one condition.”

“I'm not kissing you, Ushijima san.” You argued.

“Not that. We'll go together to Tokyo.” He said.

“Huh?” Your eyebrows raised. “Like... Like a date..?”

“Do you want it to be one?” He asked, surprised.

“N-No.” You blushed lightly. “When will we go?”

“How about saturday? Tomorrow you'll have your tests.” Ushijima suggested.

“Alright...”

“[Y/N]?”

“Hm?” You replied when your soulmate called you.

“Can I hold you?”

“You want me to hug you even though you haven't apologized for what you did yet?” You raised one eyebrow. “I appreciate you asking before touching me but you're not there yet. You still have a lot of efforts to do to make me feel comfortable.”

“Fine, I understand.” The gemologist said and then he stood up.

“Really??” You raised your voice a bit when he headed for the door. “Even right now you still won't apologize? Will it kill you to act like a decent human being??”

“You sounded like you didn't want to see me any longer for the night.” He explained.

“You're hiding behind excuses at this point.” You mumbled.

“Wait here.” Ushijima said to you suddenly before walking out. You looked at him with wide eyes. What was he going to do?? Ten minutes later he came back.

“What's this?” You asked your soulmate when he kneeled in front of the couch where you were sitting on. He opened a small pouch.

“I want you to have this. Can I?” He asked before taking your hand and you nodded slowly. Ushijima gently took your hand and laid your arm to put a small bracelet around your wrist. This felt very familiar to you and suddenly you rememberd. In your past life he had offered you a bracelet as well. “I'm sorry for what I did... I was mad at you for seeing you dance with another man.”

“Do... Do you remember too? When you offered me something similar in our past life?” Suddenly his eyes widened a bit.

“I... I do.” Ushijima said quietly. You bit onto your lower lip as you looked at your wrist, this bracelet was different from the one in your memories but it was still pretty. It was in gold with small ruby stones. Then you leaned and wrapped your arms around your soulmate's neck. He gasped silently, not expecting a warm gesture from you... But he was happy. Obviously he hugged you back instantly. “I... I didn't want to hurt you.” You heard him confess against the side of your neck.

“Don't do it again... please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, hits and comments.


	10. Familiarization

You just came back to the manor after your tests. It was very uncomfortable and scary but at least it was done now. It was friday and Ushijima was working but he was in the manor as well. You felt better than in the last few days after your conversation with him. You really hoped he was going to change for the better. You two were going to go out tomorrow and you were kind of nervous... You didn't know what to expect. It would be like your first time really hanging out just the two of you to share a moment together. You didn't know how he was going to act but you hoped he would be nice for once. You rememberd that in your past life you had fun with him.

Since you were bored you decided to take a walk in the garden, at least the scenery was pretty even if there wasn't much to do at that place too. You walked towards the side of the manor when you heard barking again and screams. It was probably Naomi feeding the two huge Dobermann. You decided to spy on her.

“Eek!” She let out a shriek when the two black masses bounced in her direction. Thankfully for her they were chained.

“Do you need some help?” You felt bad for her and for the two dogs waiting to get fed.

“It's dangerous.” She simply replied.

“They're hungry and you're waving meat in front of their eyes, it's normal they're reacting like this.”

“What do you know about dogs?” Naomi asked you.

“Enough.” Your lips curved. “I like dogs.”

“Don't!” She warned you when you started approaching them.

“It's fine. Give me that.” You took the meat from her and then you fed it to the dogs. “Here. It's done.”

“You're not scared of them?” She asked you.

“Why would I be? Dogs are easy to understand unlike... some humans.” You mumbled. “I'm bored in this manor, I don't mind feeding them in your place from now on if you want.”

“I'll... think about it...” Naomi said.

“Don't bother them while they're eating, they don't like that.” You warned her. “They're big, how old are they?”

“Four years old. Ushijima likes them too and he takes care of them.” She explained to you.

“Heh, there's a saying that says that someone who likes dogs and is liked by them can't be a bad person...” You chuckled lowly. “Anyway, I'm gonna go wash my hands.” You left her and returned inside the house.

  
  


\---

  
  


During the afternoon you returned in the garden to interact with the dogs. It's not like you had better things to do.

“You shouldn't, they're dangerous.” A maid who was watering the flowers said to you.

“I'll decide of that myself, thanks.” You ignored her and approached the Dobermann. “Hello~” You kneeled in front of them and laid your arm out to let them smell you. The dogs sniffed your hand and then they started licking it. You smiled. You put your hand under their head in turns and rubbed them there. The dogs quickly adopted you and let you interact with them. As you pet them you regretted that you couldn't free them from their chains and play with them more. It was probably dangerous for the others who didn't know how to interact with them. Dogs could sense fear.

“What is she doing?”

“Who?” Naomi replied before approaching the window from where your soulmate was spying on you. “Oh, she's there again.”

“What do you mean again?” Ushijima asked.

“She... saw me feed them this morning and... you know how I hate doing that so she helped me...” The maid revealed.

“And you let her?”

“She insisted and took the food from me. Oddly she got along with them... She's really your soulmate.” Naomi said. “Look at her now petting them.”

“Hm, odd indeed. They don't like being approached by anybody except me.”

“She told me she liked dogs in case you're still fishing for informations about what she likes and dislikes.”

“She said that?” He raised one eyebrow and the maid nodded. “How did the tests go this morning?”

“You'll have the results for the blood test and the rest soon but... She had a bad time for the... physical checkup. She came out of the cabinet tearing up. I think it didn't help that the gynecologist was a male. I doubt she lied to you, I think she's really a virgin. Sometimes she jumps even when **I** touch her.”

“I don't doubt that... after her reaction...” He said. “I made her do these tests to make sure she was healthy and could carry.” The gemologist explained.

“When do you plan to get engaged?” Naomi asked.

“I'm not sure yet. I want us to have a better relationship first I think. I hope our date tomorrow will go well.”

“... You changed.” The maid said.

“What do you mean?”

“You never really cared about... making things better. And I think that's the first time you're considering what _she_ wants.” Naomi explained. Ushijima kept quiet. What his maid had said wasn't really wrong... He was noticing he changed too...

  
  


\---

  
  


“Are you kidding me?”

“Huh?”

“Show me your wrist.” You ordered to the maid who was preparing your bed so you could sleep on it. “When did you get this?” You asked her about the bracelet she was wearing. It was the exact same that Ushijima had given you, in gold with ruby stones.

“He gave it to me two days ago.” This has to be a joke. “Oh, you're wearing it too.” She finally noticed. You walked out of your bedroom and headed for his. When you arrived you knocked on his door.

“Come in.” Your soulmate replied. He was surprised to see you after you walked in. The gemologist was laid on his bed reading a book.

“Take it back.” You removed the bracelet and gave it to him.

“You don't like it?” Ushijima asked.

“This has no value if you give it to everyone else, keep it.” He let out a low sigh and then he patted his bed before standing up. You sat on it while he closed the door of his bedroom that you had left open. “Why do you give the other girls precious gifts like these? Do you love them?”

“You know what my job is. The girls are like my models or testers. I try my new pieces on them and judge if I like it or not before selling them to customers.” He explained.

“I thought this was special because you apologized to me with it...” You said. “But it's just a prototype.”

“If you want something else I'll give it to you. I only have prototypes in the cabinet over there but if you want we'll go to one of the stores in Tokyo tomorrow.”

“Stop, I'm not upset because I want a special jewelry piece just for me. I'm upset because I thought it was special, because it held some sentimental value... But it's not the case. You gave me that bracelet like if it was some pocket money or a tip along with your apology.” You explained.

“I see.” He replied. “I didn't mean to offend you with that.”

“It's... fine.” You sighed.

“You don't sound fine.”

“I just... I have a lot of trouble understanding you.” You said. “You do things and you don't think about... how they could be perceived. Why did you think it was a good idea to give me the same bracelet you had offered your maid with your apology?”

“I thought it would make you happy to receive it.”

“It was a good idea... Until I saw she was wearing it too. It's like you cheated on me a second time.”

“I understand what you're telling me.”

“Okay then... Well, goodnight.”

“[Y/N]?” He called you. “Don't you want to... stay here?” Ushijima asked. “I want to talk more to understand you too.” You thought about it. It wasn't _that_ late yet...

“Fine... I'll go get my pillow.” You left his bedroom. What were you doing?? But your heart raced when he looked at you like that, you couldn't refuse it to him. And you trusted your soulmate more since that time you slept with him and he didn't touch you. You returned inside his bedroom and put your pillow on your side of his bed.

“I saw you with the dogs earlier.” Wakatoshi said suddenly and startled you.

“Oh... You did?” You asked. “I... I like dogs.” You confessed.

“I do too.” Ushijima's lips curved slightly. “I was surprised to see you get along with them, usually they bark at anybody who approaches them who isn't me.”

“I thought they were nice.” You said. “Very lively too, I feel sad that they're chained.”

“They're dangerous for the others.”

“They're not raised well then.” You said and Ushijima raised one eyebrow. “N-No offense...” You mumbled.

“You raise them then.” He said and surprised you.

“You'll let me?”

“You actually want to do that?”

“I have nothing else to do in this manor... I don't mind.”

“Alright.” The gemologist closed his book and stood up to put it on his desk and then he came back to lay on the bed next to you. You pulled the blanket over your body, just in case... “What else do you like besides dogs?” He asked.

“What do you want to know?”

“How about music? Since we're going out for that tomorrow, what kind of music do you listen to?” Your lips curved. It was a good question.

“Pretty much anything, I'm open-minded.” You replied. “I like synthwave mostly.”

“What's that?” Ushijima asked.

“Hmm, how to explain... It's like... space music, hehe.” You let out a small giggle when he made a perplexed expression. “It's super relaxing and puts you at ease. It usually doesn't have singers and lyrics. It's just... music.”

“I see. I don't think I ever listened to synthwave.” He said.

“Um... I-I don't mind making a playlist for you if you want.” His lips curved.

“I'd like that.” Ushijima smiled at you and you blushed lightly when you crossed eyes with him.

“W-What about you? What kind of music do you like?” You asked.

“Classical.” He replied and you smiled in amusement.

“I could've guessed.” You said. “I'm not an expert but I know and enjoy some classical music too.”

“Which one for exemple?”

“Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata.” You replied and Ushijima smiled again.

“Good choice.”

“You could make me a playlist too.” You joked.

“I can do better than that. I can play it on the piano.” Your eyes widened.

“Oh, wow, are you serious?” You asked. “I didn't know you could play.”

“You don't know a lot about me.” He said.

“Who's fault is it?” You raised one eyebrow. You two went quiet for a bit. “Um... I-It's nice talking to you... normally for once.” You said shyly to your soulmate.

“Really..?” Ushijima asked.

“Well, yeah... Why would I lie?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yes.”

“What do you want? With me, I mean.” He asked.

“I... It was nice what we had in our past life.” You said and he frowned a bit. You sighed. “If you ignore my cheating and us not getting married... We lived together for some years after high school, that was nice.” Your lips curved a bit. “You remember when I used to pick you up after volleyball practice and then we went home and had dinner together?” He nodded. “And then we went on the couch to watch tv... a-and we cuddled and stuff...” You blushed. More intimate memories came to mind and they embarrassed you. You held onto your nose with your hand like you do when you're flustered and it made your soulmate smile. He always and still found it adorable.

“I remember.” Wakatoshi said. “Is that what you want with me?”

“It's... what I've always been thinking about since I was a kid. I'm sorry you only had negative memories about me but I didn't. What we had before... it's what I wanted in this life too...” You said. “But it's impossible now, right? I never had any memories about... cheating.”

“Do you want to fix it?” Ushijima asked.

“I-I guess... But I don't know how to do it. You're not your past self and I'm not my past self...”

“Then maybe we should start all over again.” He suggested.

“Easier said than done...”

“If you keep thinking about how I treated you during your first days here-”

“First days? You slept with three women behind my back five days ago, Waka- Ushijima san.” You corrected yourself. “And you're still controlling me, you're not letting me leave.”

“How do you want us to bond or build a relationship if you're in another Prefecture? I can't follow you to Sendai, I have work here unlike you there.” He said. “But if you promise to behave we can make some compromises.”

“Like what?”

“I'll let you go to Tokyo during the day if you come back to the manor.”

“... Really?” You raised one eyebrow. “By myself?”

“No. I need someone to look after you in case something happens. It's for your own security.”

“... I'll think about it.” You said. “But I stand by what I said earlier. Starting all over again is not gonna be easy. Sometimes you're nice with me and sometimes you're incredibly rude.”

“I'll make... efforts.” Ushijima said.

“Okay, good...” You yawned quietly.

“You should sleep. I don't want you to be tired when we'll go out.”

“Can't disagree with that...” You laid on your side, facing him, and then you closed your eyes.

“[Y/N].”

“Hm?” You replied.

“I would... appreciate it if you could start calling me by my first name.” He said and you opened your eyes. You took a few seconds to think about his request.

“... Okay.” You replied. Your soulmate smiled, it made him happy.

“Thank you.” He said. “Can I hold you?”

“W-While I sleep?” You asked. “I-I don't know, it's too much... How about a hug instead?”

“Alright.” You took a sitting position on the bed and then you approached the gemologist. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he rubbed your back with his hands. It felt nice... and warm.

“G-Goodnight, Wakatoshi.” A small blush crept on your cheeks.

“Sleep well, [Y/N].” He kept smiling as he held you against his body.


	11. Reminiscence

When you woke up you were surprised to find Ushijima's face very close to yours... but what bothered you was that he was awake and looking at you.

“W-What are you doing??” You asked him tiredly as you moved back a little on the bed.

“Nothing.” He replied.

“W-Why was your face close to mine?”

“I was just looking at you. Good morning.” Your soulmate brushed off.

“Good morning...” You replied back quietly. “I hope you weren't going to kiss me...” You mumbled as you rubbed your right eye.

“No.” Ushijima simply said. “But if I can ask, when will you allow me to?”

“I-It's my first kiss, you can't ask me like that...” You blushed out of shame. “I-I'll do it when I'll have deeper feelings for you... If I ever do...” You added as you raised one eyebrow. “Can I ask you who was your first kiss?”

“You can. It was one of my female classmates when I was thirteen. She said that I was handsome and that she liked me.” He said.

“Did you like her too?” You asked.

“No.” Ushijima replied. “I just wanted revenge on you.” You rolled your eyes.

“I was twelve when I got my first period and memories about my soulmate.” You said.

“Heh, I was twelve too. It was just images of you rejecting me.”

“Did you ever have happy memories with me?”

“Not until I met you. When we crossed eyes in Sendai I rememberd new things.”

“I see...” You felt bad for the gemologist. That meant that from twelve to twenty-five, he had thirteen years of painful memories with you. It must've been awful for him. You started understanding your soulmate a bit better. “... I'm sorry.” You said quietly. “I don't know why my past self did what she did but... I know that deep inside she never stopped loving you- the other Wakatoshi. I think it's really just the distance that hurt her.” You lowered your head. “The other guy made her happy despite everything and... I think she was contented with that.”

“Do you think he was your soulmate too?” Ushijima asked you.

“I don't know... I heard- I know it's possible for someone to have multiple soulmates but I don't think it's my case with that guy. Yeah, I don't remember his name like with you but... My memories weren't with him, it was only with you.”

“Alright.” He concluded and then he stood up from the bed. “Do you want to take your bath with me?” Your eyes widened.

“With you?? N-Naked??” You blushed. “I think you're getting way too comfortable, Ushi- Wakatoshi...” You corrected yourself.

“It's not like we've never done it before. I'll have the bath prepared.” He said with a smile before walking out of his bedroom.

“I-I didn't say yes, you fool...” You mumbled once you were alone. You didn't say no either.

  
  


\---

  
  


“No, I-I'll go in first and you can come in three minutes.”

“I'm not going to stand naked behind the door for three minutes.” Ushijima argued and you sighed deeply.

“Okay, then turn around and if you peek I'll kill you.”

“How would you kill me?” His lips curved in amusement.

“Please just turn around and wait until I go in.”

“Fine.” You looked at him while you removed your clothes. You didn't care if you had seen each other naked in your past life, it was different.

“Ah!”

“What's wron-”

“D-Don't turn around! The water's just hot...” You entered the bath and when finally you were sitting and covering your torso with bubbles you warned your soulmate that he could turn.

“You don't have to look away, I don't care.” Ushijima said to you while he was getting undressed too because you had turned your head to the other side.

“But I do...” You mumbled. “I-It's embarrassing. Unlike you I've never seen other naked people...” You explained.

“You've never been close to anybody? Nothing?” The gemologist asked you while he entered the bath. You shaked your head. “It's so hard to believe.”

“Why?” You asked as you turned your head to look into his eyes once he was sitted in the huge bathtub.

“Because you're attractive.” He let out and you gasped in surprise, you really didn't expect that.

“No... No one said that to me before...” You said shyly. A blush crept on your cheeks and you brought your finger around your nose. Ushijima's lips curved. “But I heard the inverse...”

“I think you're beautiful.” Wakatoshi said and you shrugged. “You don't believe me, do you?” You shaked your head again. “Why?”

“Well, first of all you called me ugly the first time we met and second not a lot of people called me beautiful... Only my parents, a friend and you... Oh, and Satori kun at the party, I almost forgot.”

“I never said that you're ugly, I said that I wouldn't hire someone like you.” He argued.

“What's the difference? You were comparing me with your pretty employee.”

“You won't like the truth.” Ushijima warned you.

“Say it anyway. It can't be worse than thinking my soulmate called me ugly during our first encounter.”

“I...” He looked embarrassed suddenly. This was one of the first times you've seen him make that kind of expression. “I'm close to my employees too.” He revealed.

“What does that mean? How close?” You frowned a bit. The gemologist squeezed his lips together and kept silent. “Close like... with the girls here?” Silence again. “Oh my God...” You were shocked.

“... I said I wouldn't hire someone like you because back then I didn't want to be close to you... It had nothing to do with your appearance.” He explained.

“Wow, I can't tell if it's worse than thinking you called me ugly or not.” You raised your eyes up, this was a lot. “Goddamnit, how many people did you sleep with? No, don't reply actually. I don't want to know.”

“... I'm sorry.”

“For me or for yourself? Because I think this is actually really sad...” You said. “It's a miracle you're clean. Do you have more secrets like that? Maybe a child you're hiding from me?”

“I don't.”

“And do you plan to keep doing that..?” You had to ask.

“Obviously not. I want to make our relationship better too.” Wakatoshi said. “... How do you feel?”

“I'm just... really baffled.” You said. “It's just... the gap is so huge... between your _experiences_ and mine I mean...” You tried to explain. “All these years I kept thinking of you and saving myself for you... I-I really had no idea about what you were doing.”

“Are you disappointed?”

“Of course I am. How can I not be? You didn't even sleep with these girls because you loved them, you did it for bad reasons...” You replied. “I'm not... _mad_ but yeah, it does bother me a bit...”

“How can I make it better?” Your soulmate felt bad.

“Please do what you said... don't sleep with them again.” You begged him.

“I won't.”

“Even if I do something that will upset you?”

“If you don't cheat on me I won't cheat on you.” Well, that was better than nothing.

“Alright.” You concluded. You rested your head against the edge of the bathtub and closed your eyes for a bit. Oh, how you wished you had never learned this information...

“So... to continue from our first conversaton, you never had a boy confess to you?”

“Nope.” You replied. “The few friends that I had found their soulmates and then I lost contact with them. They moved and started their own family. During school I never had boys interested in me either, I wasn't interested in them too to be honest. My soulmate in my head was perfect for me.” You said with a small smile, you were lost in your thoughts. “He was kind, handsome, caring, madly in love with me... I... I don't understand why my past self let him go too... I fell in love with him in high school after I saw him practice and play volleyball a bunch of times. And one day we spoke.”

“A girl had said something mean to you.” Ushijima rememberd as well. “And I- he forbade her from speaking to you.” He corrected himself.

“Yeah. You- He had defended me... I-” You smiled warmly as you put your palm against your chest. “I still remember what I felt when you put your jacket on me when it started raining.”

“I also remember the first time you hugged me.” Ushijima said quietly.

“It was after you said that you missed me.” You two smiled at each other. You rubbed the tip of your nose with your finger before deciding to approach your soulmate. He knew, instantly he opened his arms and you cuddled against him. You didn't care anymore if you two were naked, like he said you did it in the past and you even had memories of that too. Right now your craving for the warm hugs of your soulmate was stronger than your embarrassment and shyness. While Ushijima rubbed your back with his big hands you listened to his heart beat against his strong pecs. “It... It feels really good...” You admitted.

“For me too.” He said with a smile and his eyes closed. “[Y/N]-” Ushijima said as he moved back to look at your face. “I want to touch you more...” A brighter blush appeard on your face.

“No, I-I can't...” You said as you released him and took back your place in the bathtub across him. “I'm scared...” You admitted.

“I won't hurt you.”

“You don't know that...”

“I'll do everything to not hurt you.” He insisted. “I meant what I said the other day, we don't have to go all the way for your first time. We can start slowly.” Suddenly Ushijima laid his arm in front of him. “Come here.” You looked at his hand, unsure of what to do. “You don't have to be scared of me, I won't do something that you don't want to do I promise you.” You took a deep breath and finally you shyly took his hand. Your soulmate pulled you towards him. “You're okay sitting on my thigh?”

“Yes but... on the side...” You said. “Not straddling you...” You made clear.

“Alright.” You sat horizontally on his right thigh and you were careful to not be near his center. “You're cute.” Ushijima said to you with a smile and made you blush more. “And beautiful.” You saw him look at your chest. Your breasts were not covered by the water anymore but white bubbles were still sticking to your skin. You couldn't help hiding yourself with one of your arms though. “You don't have to hide, I know what you look like and they're beautiful.” You couldn't help letting out a small nervous giggle. It surprised him to see you smile since you were so nervous. “What's funny?” Ushijima asked you.

“I just... D-Do you remember in our past lives? Y-You were the one that was nervous and... I-I remember enjoying telling you what to do.” You said.

“I remember.” His lips curved. “You made me very comfortable and you reassured me. I think I'm enjoying telling you what to do too.” He added. “Are you less nervous?”

“I-It's better... when you don't force me.” You replied.

“... I'm sorry.” You turned your head and looked into his eyes.

“I appreciate... And I forgive you because you sound sincere.” You explained. Ushijima wrapped his right arm around your waist from behind.

“Your skin is soft.” He said quietly as he gently rubbed your waist. Your heart started racing in your chest. He knew that spot... “Would you feel more comfortable if you touched me first? Give me your hand.” He handed you his left hand and waited. “It's okay, you're beautiful.” Ushijima repeated again as he looked at the hand you were hiding your chest with. Finally you let go of your breasts and put your hand in his. He looked at you but he didn't make any comments. Your soulmate placed your hand on his torso and left it there. You gulped, his skin was warm and he was very muscled like in his past life. It felt familiar to touch him like this.

“You... Do you still do sports?” You asked him while you shyly rubbed his torso.

“Not volleyball like in my past life but I go to the gym.” He replied.

“Really? When?”

“There's a room in the manor.” You raised one eyebrow.

“Naomi didn't show it to me.”

“She didn't show you the basement, did she?” You shaked your head. “It's there.”

“Oh, okay...” You wondered what else was in the basement since the manor was huge but you weren't curious enough to ask now.

“Can I touch you too, [Y/N]?” He asked and you bit onto your lower lip. You took his left hand again and then you slowly put it on your chest.

“D-Don't... do something weird...” You warned him.

“What is considered weird?” Ushijima chuckled lowly. He gently grabbed one of your breasts and squeezed it.

“L-Like... pull or pinch my ni- Ah!” You brought your hand to your mouth. “T-That exactly!” You said after he rolled your nipple between his fingers.

“It doesn't feel good?” He asked you sensually.

“I-It's not the problem...” Your face was red.

“I like touching your chest.” He confessed. He brought his second hand to your breasts and started gently massaging them. “They're big, soft and beautiful.” You brought your hand to your nose, you were embarrassed but his praises made you kind of happy. Ushijima leaned and he started leaving small kisses on your shoulder. Then he came closer and kissed your neck. A shiver ran all over your wet body.

“W-Wakatoshi...” You put your free hand on his shoulder. “W-We've been in this bath for a long time...” You said.

“Do you want to continue in the bedroom?” You gulped.

“No, I... I-I think we should stop...” You said. “W-We'll go out in the afternoon.” Your soulmate put one last kiss on your neck and then he stopped touching you. “I... T-Thanks.” You said.

“It felt nice... with you, I mean.” He said.

“... For me too.” You admitted.

“Really?” Ushijima raised one eyebrow.

“Hm.” You nodded. “I-I rememberd some memories of us too... doing stuff like that. I enjoyed it in our past life and... I enjoyed it here too.” You explained.

“I'm glad.” His lips curved.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Is it okay if... I sit next to you?” You asked to your soulmate while you two were in the dining room to have breakfast. Usually you both sat across each other at the long table and it was kind of cold.

“Of course.” He smiled. The maids rearranged everything on the table and then they left you two alone. “Why did you want to sit next to me?” The gemologist was curious.

“I'm...” You blushed lightly. “I don't know. I just wanted to...” You replied.

“Alright. [Y/N]?”

“Yes?” You replied. You two started eating.

“I want you to sleep with me from now on.” He said and your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“E-Every night?” You asked.

“Yes.” Ushijima confirmed. “Leave your pillow and sleeping clothes in my bedroom.”

“I-I don't know... We're- That's a bit fast...” You said.

“What are you waiting for?” He asked.

“I-I don't know... Maybe for our relationship to grow a bit more.”

“I think it evolved pretty well from our first encounter.”

“That was like the worst way for us to get started...” You mumbled.

“Why does it bother you to sleep with me every night? It won't change anything compared to the times you already slept with me.”

“Yes, but... now it would be like official or something...” You tried to explain.

“Ah, I see. You want us to get engaged first.” Your eyes widened. “I understand.”

“T-That's not what I said at all!” You blushed brightly and he smiled in amusement. “What's funny?” You asked.

“You really are old-fashioned.” Wakatoshi said as he kept smiling. “I think it's cute. If you want us to get married first and then sleep together at the honeymoon I don't mind.” You hid your face with your hands, that was so embarrassing said out loud... But when you imagined it it kinda _**was**_ what you wanted... “I'll start the preparations soon.”

“You didn't even... ask me...” You mumbled.

“Is it not what you want?”

“This is going so fast...” You sighed.

“We're twenty-five, when do you want to get married? Aren't all your friends starting their family already?” Your soulmate said and he had a point. “Being married won't change a lot of things in our life.”

“I don't know...”

“There's a lot of preparations to do first, we're not getting married tomorrow or next week. You should relax.” You rolled your eyes.

“That's so easy to say...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get steamier from now on hehe.


	12. First Date

“You look pretty.” Ushijima said when you rejoined him in the main hall during the middle of the afternoon. Naomi dressed you to go to Tokyo with your soulmate. You wore a black pencil skirt and a white off-the-shoulder top along with a beige coat and heels. You didn't look like the same person anymore but since you were going out with the famous Ushijima Wakatoshi and you were soon to be his wife you had to look like you were rich too.

“Thank you.” You smiled slightly at him. You changed outside but your soulmate changed inside. Since what you two talked about a few days ago he complimented you more and made efforts to be nice to you. You appreciated, it made the whole thing more easy now. And you felt yourself starting to fall more and more for the gemologist... “There's no driver?” You asked when you two approached a small sports car.

“There's no need to. I can drive too, I have my license.” He said.

“I just didn't know...” You mumbled. One of his employees approached and opened the door of the car for you. “Thanks.” You said to them. Ushijima started the car and then you two went on the road.

“If you could visit any place on Earth where would you go?” He asked you while he was driving.

“Don't know.” You shrugged. “I never left Sendai before I met you.”

“Ah, right. We need to make you a passport too.” He suddenly rememberd and then he grabbed his phone.

“I... I'd appreciate if you didn't use your phone while you were driving...” You took it from him. He let out a low sigh. “You will thank me when we'll make it safely...”

“I'm a good driver.” Wakatoshi argued.

“Not everyone around us is. It takes one second to have an accident.” You decided to change subject. “Where would _you_ go?” You asked him back his question.

“Paris isn't as beautiful as they make it sound. The streets are dirty for exemple but the museums are good.”

“Is Paris where you'd go? And did you travel a lot?” You asked.

“I did.” Ushijima replied. “I think I would still choose Paris for the art.”

“Are you asking me because... you're thinking of our honeymoon place?”

“I am.”

“Oh my God...” You blushed. “Y-You're really serious with that, huh?”

“Of course.”

“But you don't even love me...” You said. “Yes, you're right, I'm old-fashioned and I think that I want us to take the proper steps before we sleep together but I think we should at least be in love with each other before we get married...” You explained.

“But we have feelings for each other.” Your soulmate argued.

“It's our nature... b-but I'm not madly in love with you yet, I can't even say I love you to you...”

“Then fall in love with me already.” Ushijima said and you burst out laughing. He turned his head to look at you, he got surprised.

“How about you fall in love with me first? And propose to me properly...” You mumbled.

“I did ask your parents for your hand in marriage already.”

“Oh my God, I thought my mom was joking...” You said. “You're so weird. You treated me so badly and you wanted nothing to do with me and yet you were already planning to get married with me...”

“Something happened between the moment I met you and the next day when I came to your house.”

“What happened?” You asked.

“I got new memories, remember?” Wakatoshi reminded you. “It wasn't memories of you hurting me this time, on the contrary...” He said.

“So, you admit? You don't completely hate my past self.” You raised one eyebrow.

“I don't.” Ushijima confirmed. “Do you still prefer my past self? The one who picked his career over you?” You bit onto your lower lip. “The new images I had of you gave me hope. Despite all the bad that your past self had infliged on me I also rememberd happy memories and it made me want to learn more about you. The you of right now.” He explained. “I know my past self was happy too during the times when they were together.”

“... You really want a relationship with me?” You had to make sure.

“I do.” The gemologist confirmed. “I don't care if we're not madly in love with each other yet, I'm sure it will happen someday and maybe sooner than we realize. I-” Ushijima interrupted himself suddenly. “Sometimes... my heart starts beating faster when you're close, it was things like that that made my past self realize he loved you.” You gulped.

“I-It happens to me too...” You admitted and your soulmate seemed surprised to learn that. It was a good thing. You noticed he was smiling and you started smiling as well.

  
  


\---

  
  


After some time on the road you two made it to the city of Tokyo. You stayed in the car like Naomi told you to and waited for your soulmate to open the door for you. You found all these good manners and rules ridiculous but it was the protocol. Ushijima gave you his hand to help you get out of the car and you took it.

“Thanks.” You said. “Here's your phone.” You gave it back to him.

“Thank you.” He rolled his eyes slightly. “Since you didn't bring your old phone with you I thought about buying you a new one. That way you can listen to music and I can call you when you go out.” You raised one eyebrow.

“Are you serious? You meant it yesterday when you said you'd let me go out?”

“I did.” That was so hard to believe. Where did the cold and distant Ushijima who locked you go? Your lips curved a bit, you relaxed.

“Alright. A phone is good if I have earbuds too.” You said.

“Let's go then.” You went on the street and while you walked Ushijima stayed very close to you. He put his arm over your shoulders since you were much shorter than him. You two went to a famous store and he bought you the last model as if it was nothing. Which probably was for him. You still rememberd the prices of the jewelry in his store. He could definitely afford a new phone for you. You picked the color you wanted and then the employee put a sim card inside so you could start using it right away. Finally you were done so you exited the store.

“Thank you, Wakatoshi.” You said to your soulmate with a smile. You wrapped your arms around his body to hug him and when he leaned to hug you back you put a small kiss on his cheek. Ushijima seemed surprised, a small blush appeard on his cheeks but he quickly pretended it was nothing.

“You're welcome.” He smiled back at you.

“Can we stay a bit and... I don't know, take a walk, instead of going back immediately?” You asked him.

“I wasn't done anyway.” He replied.

“Oh, okay. Where do you need to go if I can ask?”

“One of my stores. There's one not too far away.”

“Okay.” You wondered what business he had there, probably something to do with his work. You walked next to him and took his hand in yours. Ushijima looked at your hands in confusion. Suddenly you realized what you just did. “S-Sorry!” You instantly let go of it. “I-I don't know why I did that, I didn't realize...” You explained.

“Really?” The gemologist asked.

“Yeah, I... I-I don't know, I did it naturally... Like if it was out of habit...” You said.

“... I don't mind if you want to keep holding my hand.” His lips curved. You held your nose with your free hand while you thought about it. You were so ashamed of yourself. But finally you kept his hand in yours. “You didn't tell me where you would go if you could travel anywhere.” He started the conversation again while you two walked.

“I told you, I don't know...” You reminded him.

“You never left Sendai but you've read books, watched movies, there must be a place you want to visit.” He insisted. You shrugged.

“London looks nice...” You said quietly.

“Why?”

“The music... also the cinema industry... I think it's a great capital for the arts too.” You explained. “But maybe I'm wrong, I never went there. You said Paris was dirty.” You added.

“London has some bad sides too. I guess every place does. Europeans probably have something to say about Tokyo too.” Ushijima said. “But if you prefer London over Paris we'll go there. I wonder if we could do both...” He started thinking about it.

“It... It makes me happy you're considering my choice.” You said to him with a small smile. “A few weeks ago I don't think you would've asked for my opinion.”

“Maybe...” Your soulmate admitted.

“What's gonna... happen for the wedding?” You asked.

“What do you mean?”

“T-The ceremony... I mean... are our families gonna be there or are you just gonna make me sign a paper?” You explained.

“I have to hold a ceremony obviously. I can't have a lot of parties for my business and none for my wedding.” He said.

“Oh God...” You grew nervous.

“Why do I feel like you would've preferred to just sign a paper?” Wakatoshi raised one eyebrow.

“Because I still think this is happening too quickly... I-I can't get excited to get married when I'm not ready... It's gonna show on my face, I can't lie to people...” You said.

“Well, as I said, we won't be getting married next week-”

“When?” You interrupted him.

“Within the next three months.” Ushijima replied. “You see, you still have time to... fall in love with me.” This was so embarrassing. “When did you realize you were in love in our past life?”

“Um...” You thought about it and tried to remember. “I knew I had a crush on you but I don't know if it was love... I admired you as a volleyball player, you looked so confident, determined, strong, powerful... I-I don't know, it was alluring...” You started blushing. “A-And when we spoke you were nice... I-I was just a stranger or a classmate but... Despite that you defended me, lent me your jacket... You were so nice with me and you didn't have to, no one else had acted like this with me.” You explained.

“I see.” Ushijima said.

“I don't know exactly when but I realized I was in love with you. You made me feel special, you were protective and caring with me... heh-” You put your free hand against your chest. “I-It makes my heart beat so fast when I think about it. I-I felt so in love and it's really an amazing feeling...” You concluded. “When you realize that the person you admire and love loves you back... it's the best.”

“... You look moved.” He noticed.

“I'm thinking about a lot of things...” You explained. “I-I don't know why I did what I did, even if you picked your career over me and you traveled a lot... You were nothing but kind to me, I don't know why I left you. I can't understand myse- my past self...” You corrected. “I-I really want to fix the harm that I've infliged on you, on your past self, maybe both...”

“My past self doesn't exist anymore.” He reminded you. “And you're not your past self too.”

“... Do you really think we can start over again?” You asked your soulmate quietly.

“I don't see why not. If you're sincere and you really want to-”

“I **am** sincere.” You said.

“Can you move past our... bad start?” Ushijima asked.

“I think...” You replied. “But you have to respect what you said... and don't go see other girls everytime I upset you...”

“If you don't cheat-”

“No, Wakatoshi, that's not what I meant.” You interrupted him. “If I refuse to sleep with you or do something else that will upset you, I'm talking about that. I'm not talking about seeing another man.”

“Why would you not want to sleep with me?” He asked.

“For different and various reasons, Wakatoshi. Can you not sleep by yourself?” You asked.

“... I don't like it.” He admitted. You frowned a bit in confusion. Oh God, was there a deeper reason behind that?

“O-Okay...” You said. “But you understand what I mean? Don't seek revenge or try to hurt me when things don't go your way...” You tried to explain more simply.

“Alright...”

“Okay, good... I'm glad.” You said. “Then I'll forget about our bad start and won't mention it again.”

“... Thank you.” Ushijima said.

“Are we almost there?” You asked.

“Yes, why?”

“Just... my feet.” You replied.

“What's wrong?” The gemologist asked.

“It's uncomfortable to walk with heels but for a long time it starts getting painful.” You explained.

“Ah, let's get you new shoes then. I think there's a store next to the jewelry.”

“I-It's fine, there's no need to. I can continue walking... for a bit.”

“It's here, we made it.” You two finally arrived to his store.

“Good afternoon, sir.” One of the employees greeted his boss. Another employee came to you and brought you in the back. They took your coat and made you sit on a sofa. While you removed your heels they brought you something to drink.

“I'm going to get the car so you don't have to walk all the way back. You stay here.” Ushijima said to you and you nodded. “You can also walk around bare foot, the store is closed for a bit. Pick anything that you want.”

“Huh?” Your eyes widened. He was already gone... What did he mean by pick anything you wanted? You didn't want a jewel...

  
  


A short time later your soulmate came back but he ignored you and spoke to his employees. Since you weren't going to leave right away you decided to look around in the store to waste some time. Everything was really beautiful but you've never been a jewel person. The few accessories you had at home looked pretty but they were fake, you were contented with that.

“[Y/N]?” Ushijima called you suddenly while you were looking at the pieces displayed behind glass.

“Yes?” You replied. You approached the gemologist and his employee standing next to him. They were standing behind a counter and a black box was opened in front of them.

“I want you to try this on.” He showed you a beautiful skinny necklace. It was very simple and minimalist.

“Um, sure...” You had no reason to refuse. The employee approached you and put the necklace around your neck.

“What do you think?” Ushijima asked not to you but to his worker.

“Hm, I think you're right.” You looked at them with a confused stare.

“But it doesn't look good with the heavy pieces. With this one it's perfect.”

“What are you two talking about?” You dared to ask them. Ushijima gestured to his employee to leave you two alone.

“Do you remember when I made you try a necklace a few weeks ago?” Wakatoshi asked as he went behind you to remove the necklace.

“I don't really want to remember that night but yeah, I do...” You said quietly. It was the same night he almost attacked you...

“I told you that I had never worked with plus size models before but when you tried the necklace I thought that I should change that.” Ushijima explained. “He agrees with me, our minimalist pieces look better with models like you.”

“Okay... Well, I'm glad women like me are gonna get jobs.” You joked.

“I want **you** to model for me.”

“Beg your pardon?” You let out. “No, I'm ugly. I can't be a model.” You cut the conversation short.

“You're not ugly.” Your soulmate frowned instantly. “I want to see your face on my advertising posters. You will be in all my stores, in Japan and in the world. Become the brand ambassador of my new collection.”

“Are you crazy?? I can't do that. I have zero experience in modeling and I certainly am not pretty enough to become the face of your new collection.” You argued.

“I **have** experience and I have never taken a bad decision regarding my work. People will take care of your hair and makeup and the pictures will be edited, all of them are, you're not the problem. In all the posters and magazines the pictures are edited.” He reassured you because he knew you thought you weren't pretty enough to not be edited but all the models are. You let out a long and deep sigh.

“Why do you want to make me go through that...” You let out with a anxious expression. “I don't have what it takes to be a model.”

“Let's try one picture at least... please.” He insisted. “I created my new collection while I was thinking of you-” Your eyes widened in surprise. “You look perfect to wear these pieces.” Ushijima said as he turned the box and showed the necklaces inside. Suddenly your soulmate leaned and buried his head in the crook of your neck. Your breathing got funny and your heart raced in your chest. “You're beautiful.” You heard him whisper. Ushijima left a small kiss on the side of your neck and then he leaned back in front of you.

“... Fine...” You gave in. “Just for a test...”

“I'm sure you'll accept once you'll see the result.” His lips curved.

“You sound so confident...”

“Isn't confidence what you always liked about me?” He teased and you blushed.

“W-Whatever...” You held onto your nose with your hand.

“Did you find something that you liked?” The gemologist changed subjects while he closed the box and his employee came back behind the counter.

“Everything is beautiful but I don't want to take something.” You said.

“Why not?”

“Why do you want me to take something?” You asked back.

“I want to offer it to you.”

“Why?” You insisted.

“Because you didn't like my last gift.” He replied. “Let me make it up to you... For how bad I treated you during the past weeks.” You squeezed your lips together.

“Then...-” You shrugged. “You pick something that you think would look good on me. That you want to see me wear...” You said quietly.

“Alright.” He started looking around. “Do you at least want to tell me if you prefer a ring or earrings..?”

“The bracelet was a good idea...” You said. “You know why...” His lips curved.

“It's funny.” Ushijima started. “One of the first pieces I had created was a bracelet that looked like the one I had offered you in our past life. I had a strong feel about it and I never knew why. Now I remember.”

“Really?” You smiled slightly. “Do you still have it displayed?” You approached him.

“Unfortunately not. It's very old and has been removed from the market a long time ago.” He opened the glass door in front of him and picked a bracelet there. “What do you think of this one? I like the color on you.”

“It's really beautiful...” You said as you looked at it. The chain of the bracelet was in pink gold and it had a small diamond.

“Try it on.” You raised your arm a bit and then Ushijima put the bracelet around your wrist. “You look good with it.” He said with a smile as he held your hand in his. “Keep it.”

“... Thank you.” You hugged your soulmate and put another kiss on his cheek.


	13. Fleur Bleue

You and Ushijima left the jewelry store and climbed in his car that was parked in front of it. You let out a small sigh. A lot was going through your head at the moment.

“I'd like to... invite you for coffee.” Your soulmate said while he turned the keys in the car. “So we can keep talking and know more about each other.”

“Hm-” You let out a low chuckle. “Like when I told you a few days ago?” You asked and he nodded. “I don't mind.” You accepted. The gemologist smiled and then he went on the road.

“You look troubled.” He said after glancing at you.

“I'm really not sure I want to model... also I keep thinking about... the wedding.” You confessed.

“You're an anxious person.”

“You noticed that now?” You asked with sarcasm.

“You were already like this in our past life.” Ushijima said. “Don't worry, I'm here.”

“What does that mean..?”

“That I'll support you. You can count on me.” Why did your heart start racing when he said that? It sounded... protective... It reassured you. “You will look beautiful on the advertising posters. Maybe we should do a test for a tv commercial too...” He was lost in his thoughts.

“Uh... Let's take this one step at a time, okay? And I only said yes for a test...” You reminded him in a mumble.

“You will get paid for your work.” He said.

“I do miss working but I've never done something like this...”

“You really miss working? Your parents told me you used to work in a small bakery after dropping out of university.”

“Wakatoshi, I don't know how you see this but... being locked in a house isn't... fun.” You explained. “Also, I don't really like how you take care of everything and if I want anything I have to ask you... I miss being free. To do what I want with my own money.”

“I can make you-”

“No.” You interrupted him. “I'm not your child, I don't want pocket money from you.” You said. “I need an activity, I need to do something and make my own money.”

“You can do that if you model for my brand.”

“I know you, I didn't _earn_ that job...”

“I don't take all the decisions actually. The artistic team has to agree too. That's why we're doing tests.”

“Oh. I didn't know.” You said. “But then why do you think they'll accept? I'm not a professional model...”

“Because, despite what you think, you are beautiful and the new collection looks good on you. As I said I never took a bad decision before. They'll trust my judgement.”

“I hope you don't regret that...”

Your soulmate brought you two to a coffee shop to one of the rich districts of Tokyo. You got out of the car and followed him.

“Do your feet still hurt?” Ushijima asked.

“No, it's okay now. Thanks for asking.” You replied. He hesitated for a bit but finally he decided to take your hand in his. You smiled slightly at your soulmate when he glanced in your direction, it was okay. You entered the coffee shop and a waiter welcomed you two before bringing you to a table. You had never been greeted like this upon entering a coffee shop, this was kind of fun. They also took your coat and after sitting down menu cards were brought to you and Ushijima. “This place is nice.” You commentated.

“I'm glad you like it.” He said.

“Do you still like sweet food?” You asked the gemologist. You rememberd suddenly that he used to have a sweet tooth in your past lives.

“I'm-” He rememberd that too. “Not really... I mean, I don't hate it but I'm not obsessed with it either. I think I used to like sweet food because I wasn't allowed it as an athlete. It gave me a craving.”

“Oh...”

“You sound disappointed.”

“It's just... I used to find it adorable. You were always so happy when I made you strawberry shortcake...” You rememberd.

“I was happy whenever you cooked me something.” He said.

“You were way happier when it was that.” You argued with a small grin. “You thanked me well after you ate.”

“How did I thank you?” His lips curved.

“I-I'm not gonna say it here...” You blushed and rubbed the tip of your nose with your finger.

“Did you make your choice?” Ushijima asked after you two went silent for a bit while looking at the card.

“I'll take an herbal tea.” You replied. “Is it okay if I take some macarons too..? I always wanted to try that.”

“You can take anything you want.” Wakatoshi smiled fondly.

“Just the macarons, thank you.” You smiled back at him. The waiter came back and took your orders before leaving you two alone again.

“Your parents told me you were studying engineering. Did you want to become an engineer?” Your soulmate asked you.

“I guess... I was never really sure. It's what my dad used to do until he got injured. He couldn't work anymore and we got financial problems so I dropped and searched for a job.” You explained.

“Do you want to continue your studies?” You let out a small and dry chuckle.

“It's too late, it's been three years now. I'll never catch up with everything.” You said. “It's okay, I wasn't passionate about it either.”

“What would you do if you could choose?” Ushijima asked and you shrugged.

“I'm not really... ambitious. I just look for who's hiring and send an application.”

“You don't sound happy with that.”

“Don't really want to talk about it...”

“Alright.” He decided to not preach further. “I spent a good time with you today.” You smiled slightly when he said that.

“Me too.” You admitted. “I hope we can do that again.”

“We will.” Ushijima smiled. “Your family's important to you.” He added suddenly.

“Hm.” You nodded. “Is it not the case for you..?” You dared to ask.

“With my father it's okay. With my mother on the other hand...” He let out a small sigh. “That's also something I don't want to talk about at the moment.”

“I understand.” You said. You laid your arm on the table and Ushijima took your hand in his.

“It looks very good on you.” He talked about your new bracelet.

“Thank you.” You replied. “I'm glad it's going better between us.” The waiter finally came back and put your orders on the table. “Hm, that feels good.” You let out pleasantly after taking a sip of your hot tea. Your soulmate had ordered coffee and macarons to share between you both.

“Go ahead.” He pushed the plate towards you.

“Thanks.” You picked a pink macaron and bit into it. “Mmm! It's so good~!” Your lips curved happily. “It's so soft and melts on your tongue.” Ushijima stared at you with a small smile on his face, you looked really adorable. His heart started racing in his chest.

“Your smile is beautiful. I like looking at it.” The gemologist suddenly revealed and your face became as red as a tomato.

“T-Thank you...” You were very flustered. He enjoyed looking at you touch your nose too. “S-So, uh... You play piano?” You were surprised to learn that yesterday night.

“Yes. I've been taking lessons since I was four years old.” Ushijima told you. “Do you also play an instrument?” You shaked your head.

“No, I just listen to music.” You replied. “I... I'd like to hear you play someday.”

“Sure.” His lips curved. “[Y/N]?” He called you suddenly.

“Yes?”

“It won't change anything but... how do you feel about our wedding? Do you **want** to get married with me?” You bit onto your lower lip.

“I've... I've never been close to another man except you and if you had asked my younger self she would've immediately said yes... but-”

“You don't want to be with me.” He interrupted you.

“I didn't say that...” You let out a small sigh. “I know there will never be anybody who will love me more than my soulmate and if I had to choose someone on this planet I'd pick my soulmate but it's just... I wish this was a decision we had taken together. I just think it's a bit early and rushed.” You explained.

“How did you imagine it in your head?” Ushijima asked.

“I wanted us to have the normal steps. We'd date and then we'd have our first kiss and gradually like that we'd reach the confession part... until one day you'd propose to me and I'd naturally say yes and accept.” You explained. “I feel like we're taking the steps in the opposite direction... You wanted to sleep with me first and-” You mumbled. “What happened happened... and now you want us to get married first and have deeper feelings later. That's not how I planned it inside my head.”

“I see.” He said.

“At this point I feel like we'll have our first kiss at the altar in front of our families... It's not something we'll have for ourselves...” You added.

“You're the one who doesn't want to kiss me.” The gemologist reminded you.

“Well... make fun of me and call me romantic or whatever but this actually matters to me. I'm not like you, I won't kiss the first boy who will call me pretty otherwise it's Satori kun I would've kissed at your party the other day.” You explained. “I want it to be magical and stuff...” You mumbled. You rolled your eyes. “You're laughing...” You noticed your soulmate's lips curving.

“I just think it's funny. I've never met a woman like you who gave importance to all these steps. All the women I've met didn't even care if I wasn't their soulmate, they just threw themselves at me.”

“And you catched them...” You mumbled in annoyance.

“It's true, I did.” He confirmed. “The scenario you had in your head... It looks a lot like what we had in our past life. Except the wedding part of course...-” Ushijima let out a small chuckle. “You refused all my proposals.”

“The first time you indirectly asked me to get engaged to you we were still in high school...” You reminded him. “Everytime I refused it was for the same reason, we were too young. I never refused because I didn't love you. Even when we broke up-”

“ **You** broke up with me.” He corrected.

“Okay. Even when **I** decided to break up with you I was still in love with you...”

“Your choices don't make sense and I don't understand you, it's why I can't let you choose.” He said.

“Whatever... as I said it's not that I don't want to marry you, it's just that I don't feel ready...”

“I'm not going to wait for you to fall in love with someone else and accept **his** proposal like you did before.”

“Is that why you want to get married with me so quickly? You want to put chains on me?” You asked.

“I guess, in a way, I am.” Ushijima said.

“At least you're not denying it...” You said under your breath. “This is so weird.”

“What is?”

“This. Our situation, our relationship... We sound like two people who don't want anything to do with each other but are forced to.”

“Is it really how I sound like?” Your soulmate asked.

“N-Not at all the times... but when you talk like this, yeah, you do...” You said.

“And when I don't?”

“When you're nice to me... You give me compliments, gifts, listen to what I say...” You said.

“You're like that too.” Ushijima said.

“Give me exemples.”

“I don't need to give you exemples of you sounding like you're here against your will, I know it's the case. I'm not denying I kidnapped you.” He said. “But everytime you touch your nose... It's like rewards to me. I know I'm doing things right with you. You used to do that already in your past life.” Your eyebrows raised in surprise. “You hold my hand unconsciously because deep inside you want to. Your body speaks for you.”

“W-Well, we're soulmates... It's nature-”

“Stop talking about our nature. I know it's deeper than that. You **are** attracted to me.” You blushed shamely.

“Y-You're too...”

“Yes but unlike you I'm not denying it.” He said. “Stop lying to yourself.” You kept quiet and finished your cup of tea. What if he was right? Maybe you had already fallen and you were pretending it wasn't the case. It was true that you didn't want to be with someone else at the moment.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Naomi, where's my shirt?” You asked her before going to bed.

“In the laundry.” She replied.

“Oh... And the other one?”

“The laundry as well.”

“What am I gonna wear to sleep then??” She opened your wardrobe and showed you all the nightgowns in there. “Then tell Wakatoshi I can't sleep with him tonight.” She raised one eyebrow.

“You took baths with him and you can't wear a nightgown to sleep..?”

“I-It's different. I don't want to send him a weird message. And he was the one who invited himself into my bath...”

“Wear one of these and go to bed already, stop wasting my time.” She said to you. The maid left your room and closed the door behind her.

“Ugh...” You approached the wardrobe with heavy steps. Hopefully there was something decent in that closet... You took the first thing that you grabbed and it was a blue nightgown. It was good because it wasn't see-through. You put it on and then you left your bedroom to go join your soulmate's. You were nervous everytime you went to sleep with him, you just hoped he would leave you alone this time too. “It's me.” You said after you knocked on his door and he allowed you inside.

“You look pretty.” Ushijima said with a small smile after seeing you and you blushed.

“Thanks...” You replied quietly.

“What is it? Why are you frowning?” He asked after he turned his head. He was sitting in front of his desk and working on something.

“Nothing, don't worry about it...” You brushed off. You didn't wait for your soulmate and climbed on his bed. Once the gemologist was done with what he was doing he stood up and turned off his desk lamp. Then he climbed on the bed next to you.

“It was a long day.” Ushijima sighed softly.

“You spent the day with me...” You said.

“I didn't say it was a bad day.”

“But you said it was long.” You argued before turning on the mattress to give him your back.

“Why are you upset?” He asked as he put his hand on your waist and you gasped in surprise.

“I-I'm not.” You removed his hand. He brought back his hand on your side but this time he tickled you. A giggle you absolutely did not want to let out escaped you. “W-What are you doing?” You asked your soulmate with a red face once you turned again to face him this time.

“I want to be close to you.” He admitted.

“W-We kinda are, aren't we..?” You asked.

“Closer.” His lips curved.

“Y-You... You can hug me but that's it...” You allowed him. Ushijima approached you and then he wrapped his strong arm around your back. You bit onto your lower lip and hugged him back.

“Are you still scared of me?” He whispered as he kept holding you close to him.

“... Less than in the beginning.” You replied.

“So you are?”

“A-A bit...” You admitted.

“What are you scared of?” He asked.

“Upsetting you... I-I don't know how you'll react...” You explained.

“You think I'll raise my hand on you?” You shaked your head.

“... I don't want you to see other women...” You said. “It hurt me.” You went silent for a bit. “I-I'm really scared of being hurt... And I'm not just talking about you seeing other women.”

“Your first time?” He asked and you nodded. “I promise you I'll do everything to not hurt you.”

“I-It's not reassuring enough...” You said.

“Why do you think you're going to be in atrocious pain?”

“I...” You blushed brighter. “I saw you... I-It's never gonna fit...” You hid your red face against his shoulder. You got upset when you heard your soulmate chuckle lowly.

“I'm not making fun of you.” He said with a smile. “But a... it can stretch. You, I mean...” This was so embarrassing. “You just need the right preparations, to be in the mood and relaxed. As I said before we don't have to go all the way for your first time. I know you don't have any experience, we can start slowly.”

“L-Like what..?” You asked after listening to him carefully.

“It can be just kissing or stroking. You can even keep your clothes on.”

“... Really?”

“Really.” Ushijima confirmed. “Would you like to try?”

“I... I-I'm not sure...” You said with your finger around your nose. “B-But, uh... Wakatoshi?”

“Yes?” He replied.

“I-I know earlier I talked about being romantic and stuff but... I-I'm also twenty-five and I've been waiting for a really long time...” You started.

“Tell me what you want.” He said.

“C-Can I...-” You took a deeper shade of red. “I-I want to try kissing you.” You finally let out.

“You do?” Your soulmate raised one eyebrow, he was surprised. You nodded.

“I-I just thought that maybe it would bring us new memories...” You explained.

“Alright.”

“You... You accept?” You asked and he nodded.

“Do you want me to do it or you?”

“Me. B-But just a peck... D-Don't part your lips or stick your tongue out, okay?” You kneeled on the bed in front of him.

“As you want.” Wakatoshi accepted.

“O-Okay...” You took a deep breath. “A-Actually, can you do it... please?”

“Yes.” His lips curved in amusement. “Don't be so nervous.”

“Easy to say for you when you've kissed so many times before already...” You said.

“You become less nervous when I make you angry.” He chuckled lowly.

“I become angry because I'm nervous.” You corrected the gemologist. You took a deep breath again to calm down.

“Close your eyes.” Ushijima said to you. You gulped and then finally you closed your eyes. You felt the mattress dip. The wait was torturing, you felt like it's been five hours since you closed your eyes. Until, at long last, you felt something soft against your lips. Your stomach made a backflip and your heart started racing. New images appeard in your head when your soulmate kissed you. His kiss lasted three seconds but it felt shorter to you. You already wanted him back when he moved away. You were too shy and embarrassed to tell him though. “Was that okay?” He asked you quietly.

“... Y-Yes...” You admitted. “T-Thank you...” You whispered. You two laid back on the bed and then you approached Ushijima to hug. You closed your eyes again but to sleep this time.


	14. Beautiful

It's been a few weeks since the first kiss you shared with Ushijima but things didn't evolve from there. You took a few baths together and shared other chaste kisses but that was it. At least your relationship didn't grow in a bad way, on the contrary. It was going well and you didn't catch him cheating on you again. He had really respected his promises to you.

“[Y/N]?”

“Yes?” It was Naomi who called you. You were in the tea room watching tv during the evening.

“Ushijima asked for you.”

“Already?” You raised one eyebrow. “It's still a bit early for bed...” You said.

“I think he wanted you for something else.” She said.

“Oh, okay...” You didn't know what he could've wanted.

“Just leave that here, I'll deal with it.” The maid said to you when you proceeded to turn off the tv and clean after yourself.

“Alright, thanks.” You left the tea room and headed for his bedroom upstairs.

“Come in.” The gemologist replied after you knocked on his door.

“Naomi said you needed me for something.” You said.

“Yes. It's regarding my work.” He explained quickly. “Sit and take off your shirt.”

“You could ask more nicely...” You mumbled. You weren't even sure if he heard you, he was busy with his cabinet that held some of his pieces. But still, you did as he said. You were used to it now since you took baths with him and he saw your chest a few times. You didn't feel very nervous around him anymore.

“You're beautiful.” His lips curved slightly when he came towards you. You sat on the edge of his bed and waited for him.

“Thanks.” You smiled back. “So, what did you need me for?”

“The new collection is done. I want to see it on you first before I introduce you to the artistic team.”

“Oh God, I almost forgot about this...” Right, he wanted you to model for his new collection. Ushijima picked a necklace in a black box and then he went behind you to put it around your neck. You moved your hair out of the way and let him do.

“Let me see.” Wakatoshi said as he came back in front of you to look at the result. “Perfect.” His lips curved. “It's very beautiful, the piece looks gorgeous on you. Your collarbone is hidden under your thick skin and it's not bothering the harmony of the necklace unlike what it does with skinny models.” Ushijima seemed very excited but you let him, this was his work. “Is it okay if you try another one?”

“Yeah, of course. Go ahead.” You allowed him. The gemologist went behind you to remove the necklace and then replace it with another one.

“You will look amazing on the posters.” This time he said while looking into your eyes. “Your chest is beautiful too, I wonder if I should work on longer pieces... It's really too bad we can't make topless posters-” Your eyes widened.

“I-I think you're getting ahead of yourself there... A-And I'll never agree to do that...” You said.

“Will you let me take a picture of you?” Ushijima asked.

“N-Naked??”

“Please.”

“N-No, I-I don't want you to show it to the artistic team...-”

“Ah, no. I meant for me. I won't show it to someone else.” He cleared out.

“I-I don't know... I-It's embarrassing.” You blushed.

“Hmm...” Your soulmate was thinking. “Then what if you hide yourself with your hands?” He gently took your arms and placed them on your chest. “Like that? I promise you that picture won't be used anywhere.”

“W-Why do you want a picture of me?” You dared to ask him.

“Because you're beautiful.” Ushijima replied. “The others can have and look at the advertising posters but this will be my treasure only.” You gulped.

“... Okay.” You accepted.

“Thank you.” Your soulmate smiled and then he leaned to put a small kiss on your lips. He grabbed his phone on his desk and came back towards you. “Raise your head a little so I can see the necklace.”

“Like that?” You asked.

“Yes, it's perfect. You're gorgeous, I almost don't want another photographer to take pictures of you.”

“Do... Do you really think that?” You asked shyly.

“Of course.” He replied. “You're really beautiful, [Y/N].” Your heart raced in your chest.

“Thank you.” You smiled slightly. Ushijima took a few pictures of you with his phone and you let him. When he felt that you were finally comfortable he asked you to lower your arms... And you did.

“This is yours.” He whispered sensually behind you while he took off the necklace. He put it in the black box and gave it to you.

“What?? Are you sure?” You asked.

“You're the model of this collection, it's normal for you to have it.” He smiled.

“I'm not yet.” Your lips curved.

“No one will refuse after looking at you. I'm sure the tests you'll make will come out great.”

“You sound really confident...”

“I know my job, [Y/N]. I've seen hundred of models.” Wakatoshi explained.

“Alright, if you say so...” You said while putting back your shirt on. “Um... Are you gonna go to bed soon?” You asked.

“What were you doing before coming here?” He asked.

“I was just watching tv.” You replied. “You can... join me if you want.”

“Sure. You can go ahead, I'll join you in a bit.” Your soulmate said.

“Okay. Thank you, by the way, for the necklaces.” You approached Ushijima and hugged him. He leaned and you raised your head to kiss him chastly. You left his bedroom and returned to the first floor in the tea room. Once you left the gemologist sat on the edge of his bed and unlocked his phone to look at the pictures he had just taken of you. You were very attractive to him and he wanted you so badly, you turned him on... It's been so long since he hadn't been pleasured. The only thing he got were a few hugs and kisses with you. It wasn't enough to satisfy him, he needed more... While he looked at the pictures of you he couldn't help stroking himself. He felt dirty but at least he wasn't cheating and hurting you.

  
  


“I thought you fell asleep.” You let out a small giggle.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait.” Ushijima said after he entered the tea room. “What were you watching?” He asked as he sat next to you on the couch.

“This documentary but it's not very interesting... The movie I was watching earlier ended while I was with you.”

“Ah. I'm sorry about that.”

“It's okay.” Your lips curved. “It's the first time I hear you apologize twice in such a short amount of time, hehe. I'm just teasing you.” You added and he smiled. “What were you doing?”

“Um... Just a few more things regarding my work.” Ushijima brushed off.

“Okay. By the way, I wanted to ask you... Were you serious when you said that you were thinking of me while working on the new collection..?” You asked.

“I was.” The gemologist confirmed. “It's after you tried on the necklace on _that_... night.” You raised one eyebrow. “I wanted and worked on a set that I imagined would look good on you.” He explained.

“It... It moves me to know that.” You said with a small smile. You came closer to your soulmate and wrapped your arms around his torso.

“[Y/N]?” Ushijima called you while you hugged him.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to... sit on me?”

“O-On your lap you mean?” You gulped and he nodded.

“Yes. I want to be close to you.”

“A-Are you sure? I'm heavy...” You said.

“No, you're perfect. Just come.” He sat more comfortably and then he took your hand in his. You bit onto your lower lip before deciding to straddle his lap.

“D-Does it hurt you?” You asked.

“Not at all.” Wakatoshi smiled. “You're very soft.” He added.

“T-Thanks...” You replied shyly. Ushijima put his hands on your waist and rubbed you there gently. You leaned to hide your face against his chest and then you closed your eyes. Since you didn't seem to be against it he slipped his hands under your shirt this time to be in contact with your skin. “W-What if someone walks in..?” You asked.

“Do you want to return to the bedroom?”

“Yes. There's nothing interesting on anyway.” You talked about tv.

“Alright.” He grabbed the tv remote and turned it off. “No, stay here.” Your soulmate said when you were about to get off him.

“But we're going back upstairs.” You said.

“I'll carry you.” Your eyes widened.

“What?? You can't, I'm too heavy.” You argued.

“You're not that heavy, [Y/N].” He said. “Put your arms around me so you don't fall.” You did as he said and then he stood up from the couch.

“Are you gonna be able to climb the stairs?” You asked.

“Of course.” Ushijima smiled. You blushed when he put his hands under your butt to support you against his body but he wasn't groping you. You laid your head against his shoulder while he walked towards his bedroom.

“I... I want us to go slowly... like you explained.” You said to him. You were talking about what he said a few weeks ago about how you two could slowly learn to be intimate with each other without going all the way.

“Really?” He asked and you nodded. Finally you reached the bedroom and after he closed the door he locked it. “No one will walk in.” He said and your lips curved a bit. Ushijima sat on his bed with you still clinged onto him. You took his hands and put them back on your waist. “Take your shirt off.”

“Okay...” You replied and he really didn't expect you to accept. You took it off and threw it on the floor. Your soulmate's hands left your waist and went to cup your breasts instead. “Hhn...~” A small sound escaped you.

“They're very beautiful... You are.” Ushijima praised you. “They're the softest things I've ever touched.” You gulped. You were very embarrassed but you couldn't help feeling a bit happy. He leaned to bury his head in the crook of your neck and kiss you there.

“Ahh... Wakatoshi~” You closed your eyes and moaned quietly. He rubbed your nipples between his fingers and slightly pulled on them.

“I'm glad you've never let someone else touch you.” He said. He had gotten the results of your tests and not only were you clean and healthy but also he had the confirmation that you were indeed a virgin. “I want you just for myself.” Ushijima whispered before leaving a trail of kisses on the side of your neck. You put your hand behind his head and caressed him there while he kissed your skin. Your heart raced inside your chest when he said things like that, it made you feel wanted. He tightened his grip, his arms were wrapped around your waist. “I...” Wakatoshi seemed like he was searching for his words. “[Y/N], I-” Your eyes widened and suddenly you slammed your palm against his mouth.

“I-If you were about to say what I think you were going to say... P-Please, don't say it now. N-Not like this, when I'm half naked on you...” You explained and Ushijima looked at you with wide eyes. Suddenly he burst out laughing and you blushed.

“I can't take this romanticism of yours.” He chuckled lowly.

“Don't make fun of me...” You blushed. “Right now... I-It's the worst way to confess...”

“I confessed under a bus stop in our past life. There's not a perfect way, [Y/N].”

“... Alright, you have a point...” You admitted. “Can I at least put my shirt back on?”

“It's too late now, you missed your chance.” He smirked.

“Okay...” You shrugged. “It wasn't how I wanted it anyway...” You pouted. Your soulmate leaned and put a kiss on your cheek. You turned your head and looked into his eyes with a blush on your cheeks. “W-Were you really going to..?”

“Maybe.” He teased. He put another kiss on your shoulder this time. “Lay down and cover yourself, you're getting cold. Your shirt is dirty now.” You got off him and climbed on the bed. Ushijima decided to remove his shirt as well and then he rejoined you. He brought you against his body and then his hand went back to your chest. Your nipples were erected since you were cold. The gemologist put a kiss between your breasts while looking into your eyes and then he catched one of your nipples in his mouth.

“Ah!” You gasped in surprise. “W-Wakatoshi...” He sucked your nipple and pulled on the other one with his fingers. (He's sucking really hard...) You thought. Your face was as red as a tomato. What he was doing didn't feel bad though, you had to admit... You brought your hand to his head and ran your fingers through his hair. He let go of your nipple with a loud pop and went to give the other the same treatment. You threw your head back and squirmed under him, it felt really good... He cupped your breasts with his hands and sucked on your nipples in turns. “M-More...” You mewled shyly. You felt him use his teeth but he wasn't being harsh, he was nibbling to tease you. You unconsciously squeezed your thighs together, you wanted to feel some friction down there. Ushijima instantly knew how you were feeling, he was excited too. He let go of your chest and grabbed your arms to pull you into a sitting position.

“Come back like you were before, sit on me.” You bit onto your lower lip but did as he said. He sat on the bed and you sat on him between his legs. “Just like that-” He gripped your waist and pushed your hips against his. You didn't expect it and instantly moaned. “I told you, you don't have to take your clothes off.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and started moving your hips against his.

“T-Toshi... I-I feel so hot...” You said. “M-My lower stomach...”

“I know.” He put a kiss on your cheek. “Does it feel good like this?”

“Y-Yes...” You moaned quietly. “S-So good... I-I can feel you. I-It's hard...”

“Keep moving against me. You're doing amazing.” He held you tighter against his body. Your chest was squeezed against his. You kept dry humping against each other, even if you were clothed the friction felt amazing. This didn't hurt at all.

“Ahhh... Hmmn...~” Ushijima's lips curved when you picked up your pace. You must've been very close.

“Say my name again.”

“W-Wakatoshi...~” You blushed brightly.

“Tell me how you feel.”

“Amazing. S-So good!” You replied. “P-Please, hold me close.” You felt his hands run on your naked back and push you tighter against his body. Then he moved and laid you back against the mattress. He spread your thighs to keep grinding his crotch against yours. “F-Faster, please!” You wrapped your legs around his hips. He leaned and kept grinding faster until finally you two came. You held Ushijima against you and rubbed his back as you panted together.

“I love you, [Y/N].” You heard him confess in the crook of your neck and you gasped.

“Y-You really had to say it now...” You blushed shamely while he chuckled. Ushijima leaned back and stared into your eyes. You raised your head to kiss him. You felt him smile against the kiss, it was an amazing feeling... After you broke the kiss your soulmate laid next to you and pulled on the blanket to cover you two's bodies. You approached him and laid your arm across his torso. “I love you too...” You said back with closed eyes.


	15. Relooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I totally forgot to wish you all happy holidays ^^

“When will you give me a real kiss?” Ushijima asked you after you once again just pecked his lips.

“I...” You blushed. “I-I don't feel ready yet...” You revealed.

“But you love me, right?”

“I do! I-It's just... I-I don't know, I'm intimidated...” He came closer to you and put his hand on the side of your head to replace a strand of your hair behind your ear.

“Would you let me try?” Your soulmate asked quietly while staring into your eyes. You two were sitted on his bed in his room. You were about to go to sleep. Tomorrow you would meet the artistic team to test and see if you could become the brand ambassador.

“P-Please don't take this badly but not tonight... I'm already stressed because of tomorrow.” You said.

“I understand.”

“Thank you.” You said with relief. You leaned and wrapped your arms around his neck to hug him. Ushijima turned his head and put a kiss on the side of your neck.

“It will go well.” He reassured you and rubbed your back. “Lay and sleep so you won't be tired tomorrow.”

“Will you... stay with me?” You asked shyly.

“Of course.” His lips curved. You two laid on the bed and then you approached the gemologist to cuddle. You laid your arm across his torso and buried your head on his side. He wrapped his arms around you and put a kiss on your forehead. “I love you.” You couldn't help smiling.

“Me too.” You replied.

  
  


\---

  
  


The next day Naomi prepared you and when you were ready you went in the main hall and headed for the right hallway to go to the office. The artistic team was actually coming to the manor. You thought you would go to Tokyo at some headquarters but the gemologist worked mostly at home, you forgot that. You were nervous, you didn't know what to expect. Ushijima was already with them too, you would've wanted him to reassure you one last time...

You took a deep breath and knocked on the door. An employee of the manor opened it and then you walked inside. Your soulmate smiled when he saw you. He was with four other people around a table.

“I'd like to introduce you all to my soulmate.” Wakatoshi said to them after standing up and rejoining your side.

“Nice to meet you, I'm [Y/N].” You introduced yourself to them and slightly bowed.

“Hmm...” One of them stood up as well and then he approached you to take a better look. “She has a nice smile but her hair doesn't look good at all.” You got upset and Ushijima instantly noticed it.

“I'm sure you can do something about it then.” He said to the eccentric man who kept staring at you.

“Obviously.” The hair stylist replied.

“Dear, you don't drink a lot of water do you?” This time a woman from the team asked you. “Your skin looks tired. Are you stressed?” You glanced at your soulmate and he turned his head to avoid your gaze.

“Hm.” The gemologist cleared his throat. “[Y/N] is also my future bride.” He said to them so they could stop offending you. The two remaining people of the team stayed around the table but they also looked at you. “I want her to be the face of the new collection.”

“Are you sure? There's a lot of work to do...” You rolled your eyes. It was getting hard to ignore them.

“I expect the advertising ads to be done in two weeks.” Ushijima said firmly to them.

“Well, if you don't mind, we're going to start right away then. She needs to come to my institute.”

“You can do her hair on the last day, I need to take care of her skin first.” The other one argued. “Two weeks...” She mumbled.

“Ushijima san, I need to take pictures to imagine the scenery and see what kind of ads I'll make.” The photographer who stayed still since you walked in said.

“I just need her measurements for the outfits.” The remaining one around the table spoke.

“You two take appointments with my secretary.” Your soulmate said to the hair stylist and beautician. “And we had arranged the photo tests for today, you can do that. Go with them and take your measurements.” He said to the stylist and photographer.

“Follow me please, we'll go to the garden. The weather's good today.” The photographer said to you.

“A-Are you coming with us?” You asked to Ushijima.

“You want me to?” He asked back and you bit onto your lower lip. You didn't want to sound like a child who was scared now...

“N-Nevermind. It's okay...” You said quietly. You turned around and followed the photographer. Wakatoshi said he would be there and support you...

Once you were outside the photographer placed you at different spots of the garden. You sat on a bench, stood under a tree, walked through the rows of flowers... You thought it would never end. He made you do a lot of different poses and took a bunch of pictures of you. Once he was done you returned inside with the stylist so she could take your measurements.

“I'm afraid you're not done, darling.” The beautician came back towards you.

“I won't see you today but at least start using these from now on until I see you next week.” The hair stylist gave you a bag with a bunch of hair products inside. You nodded and took it. A maid of the manor brought you to the first floor with the beautician inside a room that looked like a massage parlor.

“Lay down, I'll start with your face.” You did as she said and let her work. It seemed like you were really going to do this job now...

  
  


\---

  
  


You barely saw Ushijima for the next five days, he was working during the day and you spent your time with the beautician who took care of your skin. You only saw your soulmate when you rejoined his bedroom to sleep but you were so tired you two didn't do anything. At long last it was the weekend which meant break and free time for you. When you woke up on saturday morning you found him looking at you. Once again his face was super close to yours.

“S-Stop doing that, it's creepy...” You said shyly to him.

“... You're beautiful.” Wakatoshi simply said. “I... I mean you always were but... it's more.”

“I-It's okay, I get it.” You replied. You understood what he meant, the beautician had done a lot. She did your eyebrows, moisturized your skin, your lips weren't dry anymore... Even _you_ found yourself looking better... Ushijima leaned and kissed you. Your eyes widened, you got surprised.

“I have this for you.” You got surprised a second time when he handed you a big box.

“W-What is it? It's not my birthday...” You said as you took a sitting position on the bed.

“It's just a gift. Take it.” He explained.

“T-Thank you...” You rubbed the tip of your nose. It made you happy he wanted to give you something. You opened the box and inside of it rested a beautiful bag. You recognized the brand, it must've been super expansive. “It's pretty.” Your lips curved. “But why? It's a lot...”

“It's nothing... compared to-” He stayed quiet. “Just take it if it pleases you.”

“It does.” You smiled. “Thank you then, Wakatoshi.” You kneeled on the bed to approach and hug him against you. Ushijima wrapped his arms around your body and held you tightly against his torso.

“I missed you.” He said. “During the last days. Do you want to spend the day with me?” The gemologist asked.

“I'd love to.” You moved back to look at his face and grinned happily. “What do you want to do?”

“First I want to take a bath with you.” He replied with a smile.

“Okay.” You accepted. You leaned and put a kiss on his cheek. “Let's go then.”

“Come against me, I'll carry you.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and then you lightly jumped. He put his arms under your legs and carried you to the big bathroom on the second floor.

“I missed you too, by the way.” You smiled. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes. I enjoyed looking at you and hearing you breathe.” You let out a small giggle. You two have really come a long way since your first encounter. “What about you?”

“Hm, me too.” You two made it to the bathroom. The bath was already ready. As always, each morning, a maid prepared it for you two. You appreciated when your soulmate turned around to let you undress. When you entered it you allowed him to turn. He undressed and joined you just after. “Do you have plans for the day?”

“For the night I thought we could go eat somewhere instead of here.” He suggested.

“Sure. As long as I'm with you I'll be contented.” You smiled. “Wakatoshi, can I... sit close to you?”

“Of course.” His lips curved. “How do you want to sit?” He asked.

“... B-Between your legs.” You let out. A blush had crept on your cheeks.

“I don't mind but... are you sure?” Ushijima asked and you nodded.

“N-Not on your... y-you know-” You brought your hand to your nose. “B-But I want my back to be against your torso.”

“Alright.” He laid his arm in front of him and you grabbed his hand so he could pull you against him.

“Hh!” You gasped quietly. “I-It was your..?”

“Yes.” Your soulmate confirmed. “I don't think you can sit how you want without touching it.”

“I-It's okay, just... just not... in me...” You said. “But it can rest against my skin.” You added. “Is this okay for you? Comfortable?” You asked once you were finally seated between his legs and your back was laid against his torso.

“Yes, it's perfect.” Ushijima smiled. He wrapped his arms just under your chest, on your stomach, and a chill ran all over your body. “You're soft.” He said.

“Y-You're strong... very.” You blushed. “I-I like it.” You admitted. You put your hands on his under the water and let them there.

“[Y/N]-” Ushijima started. “I want us to get married once the campaign will be done. In one month.”

“Oh...” You let out. “It's been a few weeks already... Time goes by fast.” You said.

“Is it still too early for you?” He asked. You shrugged.

“I think we're never gonna get married if we wait on me to be ready.” You let out a small giggle. “If you say one month then it's fine by me. The ads will be published at the end of next week, right?”

“Yes, on friday. Then that will let us roughly four weeks to prepare the wedding.” Your soulmate explained.

“Alright. That also means I'll get to see London soon.” Your lips curved.

“We might even do a few other cities if you want. You're the face of the new collection and the brand gets sold worldwide.” He explained.

“You know about this better than me, I'll let you plan our honeymoon hehe.” You said. You felt Ushijima put his lips on your nape and kiss you there.

“I can't wait to make love to you.” He whispered and you blushed brightly.

“I-I'm scared... but I also want it to be you... m-my first time, I mean.” You said.

“I promise I won't hurt you. I'll make you happy.” He said and you gulped.

“... Do you think it's gonna work this time..? Our relationship?”

“I won't let you go like my past self did.” Ushijima said. This time it didn't scare you to hear it.

“... Don't let me go.” You said. You turned your head and the gemologist kissed you. “Hh-” You moved back when he parted his lips.

“Trust me.” Wakatoshi grabbed your chin between his fingers and stared deeply into your eyes. He was intimidating but the way he stared at you also created a spark in your lower stomach.

“Hmm...” You kept your mouth shut when he leaned again. His tongue licked your lips and when you shyly parted them he entered. Ushijima's hand went behind your head to push your face against his and the other one started groping your chest under the water.

“Kiss me back.” He said.

“I-I don't know how...” You replied quietly.

“Stick your tongue out.” Your face was red, you were very embarrassed. When you did your soulmate leaned and played with your tongue with his. It was warm... **You** were feeling warm. You parted your lips more and leaned onto his face as well. You started liking the way he kissed you deeply.

“... T-Toshi...” You moaned against his lips. When he felt you kiss him back he brought the hand that was behind your head under the water to massage both of your breasts. “P-Please...” You took one of his hands and shyly brought it between your legs. He opened his eyes, surprised. “T-Touch me there.” You begged him.

“Raise your legs up.” You sticked your back against his torso and lifted your legs to put them against the edges. They dangled on each side of the bathtub.

“D-Don't put it inside... Just rub me, please.” You said.

“Kiss me again.” Ushijima said to you. That meant cooperate with me and I'll cooperate with you. You raised your head a little to reach his mouth and then you kissed him deepy again like earlier. You licked his lips and entered his mouth to search for his tongue and play with it.

“Hmm~!” You moaned against the kiss when your soulmate pulled on one of your nipples and started stroking your slit under the water. “Ahhh...~” You closed your eyes when finally he found your throbbing and needy clit. Ushijima chuckled lowly, your reactions were very entertaining to him. His thumb slowly brushed your clit while his other fingers massaged your labia.

“Are you feeling warm? Does it hurt?” Wakatoshi whispered. He knew damn well it didn't.

“I-It's... M-My lower stomach feels like it's burning...” You explained. “B-But it doesn't hurt, it... it feels so good when you touch me...”

“Have you touched yourself before?” You bit onto your lower lip.

“I-It's embarrassing...-”

“Reply.” Ushijima said firmly. “And don't lie to me.” You nodded slowly. “What were you thinking about when you touched yourself?”

“... M-My soulmate...” You admitted and his lips curved.

“Have you touched yourself in this manor?” You let out a moan when he rubbed you a tad faster. Once again you nodded. “When?”

“A-After what w-we've done...” You replied.

“What is it that we've done?”

“W-When we... r-rubbed... against each other...”

“Did you really enjoy that?” You nodded again. “What did you like?”

“Y-You... f-feeling you against me...”

“But you're scared of me.” You shaked your head.

“No. I-I'm scared of being hurt.” You corrected. Ushijima understood. He kissed you again and kept rubbing you gradually faster until you were moaning and panting. Your body was like butter against his. You gripped his forearms in your hands. “W-Waka... t-toshi- I-I'm..!”

“Are you there?”

“Y-Yes!” You raised your voice.

“Say my name again. Are you feeling good?”

“Yes!” You repeated. “I-It feels so good..! Wakatoshi!” You closed your eyes and threw your head back when he rubbed you even faster until finally you came. He kept rubbing you, watching your thighs tremble, until finally it became too sensitive and you removed his hand. When you catched your breath back you turned around and kneeled to face the gemologist. You leaned and catched his mouth with yours to kiss him deeply and passionately. “T-Thank you.” Ushijima wrapped his arms around your body and pulled you against him.

“Can I see you?” He asked you and you bit onto your lower lip.

“O-Okay.” You finally accepted. You held onto the edges of the bathtub and then you slowly stood up. Ushijima raised his head and finally saw you in your naked glory. Bubbles of soap sticked to your naked, wet and shiny body, his lips curved, you were so beautiful. It ached him between his legs, he was turned on as well.

“You're gorgeous.” Your soulmate said to you. “You look exactly like in my memories.” He smiled. It really reassured you to hear that. You leaned to kiss him again.

“Do... Do you want us to finish cleaning ourselves in the shower?” You asked and he nodded. When he stood up your eyes widened, his cock stood proudly against his abdomen, he was rock hard. “I...” You blushed. You couldn't help staring at it. “I-I'll take care of you too.” You said shyly as you grabbed his hand and Ushijima raised one eyebrow. You wanted to do that? You two walked to the shower cabin and after closing the glass door you turned on the water to rinse. Your face was red. “Y-You're... You're bigger than in my memory.” Your lips curved a bit. You tried to joke but you were way too stressed. “C-Can I?” You asked him permission before touching it.

“Yes.” Wakatoshi allowed you to. You shyly wrapped your hand around his cock and you heard him sigh quietly. You gave it a few strokes to start. It was warm, hard and pulsating in your small hand. You grabbed a shower stool in the corner of the cabin and gave it to him.

“Y-You should sit down.” Ushijima did as you said and then you kneeled in front of him. While you looked at his cock he brought his hand to your cheek tenderly.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked you.

“Yes.” You confirmed. “I... I don't remember- I-I don't think I've done it to you in our past life.” You tried to think hard but you couldn't recall doing that. “I-I'll try to be good. I'm sorry, it's my first time.” You said before leaning but Ushijima placed his hands on each side of your face and raised your head to kiss you. You closed your eyes and kissed him back.

“Don't be scared or nervous. Whatever you do it'll be great.” Ushijima reassured you. “Because it's you and you're my soulmate.” You smiled slightly at him and then you leaned. You gently stroked it in your hand before giving the tip a few cat-like licks. His cock was really big, you had trouble imagining how it was going to fit inside your mouth, let alone your other parts... You closed your lips around the head and coated it with saliva.

“You're doing good.” The gemologist praised you. You started slowly bobbing your head, taking only what you could in your mouth. With your tongue you licked inside your mouth and with your hand you stroked the part you couldn't reach. “Hhn...” You heard your soulmate let out a few quiet sounds and it made you happy. You weren't a pro at this but the point was to at least satisfy him. He brought his hand to your head and removed the strands of wet hair sticking to your face. “Take a deep breath and go deeper.” You really appreciated him telling you what to do because you were kinda lost. “Swallow it and breath through your nose.” You realized a lot of his length must've been inside your mouth because when you opened your eyes his base was right in front of you. But this was to much. You took him out of your mouth and panted.

“S-Sorry, it's hard to breathe...” You said. You took a deep breath and swallowed his length again. You did it a few times until you got the gist of it.

“Y-You're doing great... Hnnn...” Ushijima praised you again. He grabbed your head and thrusted inside your mouth. It was better like this for you, when he pulled back you breathed and then held it when he pushed back in. You could taste some unknown juice on your tongue, mixed with your saliva it went down your throat and escaped by the corners of your lips. When Ushijima thrusted faster you knew he was there, it was almost over. He was going so fast and deep though... You pushed your hands against his thighs so he could go slower but he didn't stop. It was making you happy to hear him moan though, you were the one that pleased him. He pushed his cock deep in your throat and suddenly came, you didn't expect it and choked.

“Hmmpf!” His cum flooded your mouth suddenly and went down your throat. “Hhhnah...” You catched back your breath when he pulled out. A string of cum on your lips and chin was still linked to his cock. You tasted it and it wasn't as bad as you expected it? His cum had like a mint taste. It wasn't sour or salty like you heard it was supposed to be.

“I... I apologize. Are you okay?” Wakatoshi felt bad when you coughed.

“Hmm...” You nodded. You rinsed your mouth and face with the water and spat. “Did... Did it feel good for you..?” You were curious.

“You did good.” He smiled at you when you raised your head to look at him. “It was amazing.” Your lips curved.

“It makes me happy then.” You said. Ushijima grabbed you and pulled you up to make you sit on his lap. Your soulmate leaned and kissed you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back. You felt really happy at the moment. You two were getting closer.


	16. Pink Sapphire

“I should offer you bags more often.” Ushijima smirked.

“Very funny, Wakatoshi.” You rolled your eyes in amusement. You two were in the car and on your way to a restaurant. During the day you had went to a park to take a walk, it was nice. You talked about the brand, the ads, the wedding and your relationship. You felt less scared about all of this when your soulmate told you he would support you and always be there for you. “I just like to give back.” You added.

“I remember you were like this already in our past life.” He said with a smile.

“Now that you have the happy memories, what do you like the most about us? Something that we did before and when you think about it you tell yourself that you want it in this life too.” You asked him specifically.

“Hm.” Wakatoshi took a few seconds to think. “When... you supported me.” Your eyebrows raised a bit in surprise. “I remember you coming to all of my matches. Be it before or after the match, no matter if I lost or won, you always praised me, supported me and made me feel better. I wanted to be better- No. I wanted to be the _best_ for you.” The gemologist corrected himself. You held your nose, that was the most adorable thing he ever said. “Each day was similar but... I think I really liked that. After practice was over you waited for me outside and drove me back home. During my shower you cooked us dinner and then we talked about our day. We went to bed and made promises to each other...” Your smile faded. Promises that didn't last, unfortunately...

“I feel sad about the way things ended...” You said quietly. “It... It sounds so amazing when you talk about us in our past life. Things are so different now...” You added.

“How?” Ushijima asked.

“In our past life we were by ourselves. It was only us two. I think I really liked that too.” You explained. “In this life there's so many people living with us, we don't see each other a lot... Because of work we haven't seen each other in five days. I can't cook you dinner because there's already someone at the manor that deals with that.”

“You want us to live together? Just the two of us?” He asked, surprised.

“I-I think I do.” You replied. “I mean, even for our honeymoon some of your employees will be with us...”

“This is how I always lived.” Wakatoshi said.

“I know. I know this life is different.” You two made it to the restaurant and exited the car. Ushijima gave you his arm and you took it.

“You look really beautiful.” Your soulmate complimented you again.

“Thank you.” You smiled. You wore a beautiful red dress that he had gifted you for the occasion. “I don't think I say it enough but you're really handsome too.” You lightly squeezed his arm. You both entered the fancy restaurant and then you were brought to a table.

“What did **you** like about us two in our past life?” He asked you back.

“What you said.” You smiled. “That was really good, I admit. But also, unlike you I always had happy memories of us two and I was in love with the idea of you. You were kind, respectful, nice and so caring... Even though you didn't have the life that you have now you always made me feel like a princess.” You explained. “I wanted to meet you in this life so badly.”

“... I'm sorry.” He said a bit sadly.

“It's okay.” You grabbed his hand with your right one on the table and smiled. “I know how it was for you. And I forgot the number one rule of soulmates; we're not our past selves.” You said. “When you talked about me supporting you during your matches... I rememberd how that felt for me. Seeing you play, and you weren't just a small player, you were the best one. I felt so proud to be by your side.” Your lips curved. “You were on tv, on magazines... Everyone liked you. I felt so happy when you looked into my eyes and told me that you loved **me**. When we were just the two of us...” You said again. Ushijima sighed deeply.

“I'll think about it.”

“About what?” You asked. You didn't understand.

“Us. Living together.” He replied.

“Oh... W-Well, I don't want to turn your life upside down. I should be thankful enough that you have a nice manor and we're not missing anything. Not everyone has that luxury...” You said.

“I'm not just doing it for you. I also liked what we had before.” Ushijima added.

“Okay then.” Your lips curved a bit.

  
  


\---

  
  


You and your soulmate were still at the restaurant, you had spent a good hour there already but you didn't see time pass. You two always had a lot to talk about. Even if it has been a few months since you met the gemologist you both were still learning about each other.

“I have a gift for you.” Wakatoshi said suddenly and your eyes widened.

“A-Again?? It's gonna be the fifth one since this morning...” You said.

“The others were to make you happy, this one is kind of... obligatory.” Ushijima explained. You were lost. He put his hand inside the pocket of his vest and when he pulled out a small black box you understood.

“Oh God...” You let out.

“I... I also created it while I was making the new collection.” You bit onto your lower lip. You knew that he worked while thinking of you and it made your heart race. When he opened the box and you saw the ring you smiled.

“A pink sapphire?”

“I think it really suits you.” Ushijima smiled as well. The main stone was a light pink sapphire but on the sides there were also small diamonds. This ring was gorgeous. “Would you-” You nodded and gave him your other hand. “You look great with it.”

“Thank you.” You smiled as you looked at the ring now around your finger. “I don't know anything about gemology or the jewel market but I think you're good at what you do. Most of your work is gorgeous.”

“Most?” Wakatoshi raised one eyebrow as he smirked teasingly.

“You know I don't like the pieces with the big stones.” You chuckled lowly. “But it's just my personal taste.”

“Bigger is better.” Ushijima suddenly said and surprised you.

“Are we still talking about jewels?” You two chuckled.

“I'm just joking.” You looked at your soulmate's smile. “I have to satisfy all our customers. Some of them do like to brag and show off how rich they are like you said.” You raised one eyebrow, you found that shallow and kind of pathetically sad.

“... I thought you were like that too at first.” You revealed.

“I don't think we had a good image of each other when we met.”

“Truer words have never been spoken.” You giggled.

You two were done at the restaurant so you decided to leave and go back home.

“I hope you had a good time.” Wakatoshi said to you while he was driving.

“I did.” Your lips curved. “It was nice to go out with you. It brought back some memories.” You added.

“Hm, for me too.” He said before turning his head to smile at you. “You accepted my proposal for once.”

“You didn't even ask me.” You reminded your soulmate with amusement.

When you arrived it was very late already and so after changing clothes you decided to go to bed. The day was finally over. When you came closer to Ushijima on the bed under the blanket to hug him he gave you a questioning look.

“W-What?” A small blush crept on your cheeks. “I-I'm just cold...” You brushed off.

“It's fine.” He smirked.

“Don't give me that look then...” You mumbled. “Hh!” You brought your hand to your nose and got redder when the gemologist wrapped his arm around you to pull you even closer against him. You were flustered, he was shirtless after all... “G-Goodnight, Wakatoshi.” You said quietly. You looked at his face and bit onto your lower lip as you hesitated to kiss him but when he leaned you smiled and catched his mouth with yours. You stroked his cheek with the tip of your fingers as you kissed your soulmate and then you buried your face against the side of his body.

“Goodnight, [Y/N].” Ushijima smiled tenderly.

  
  


\---

  
  


“You wanted to see me?” You asked as you walked inside the office during the afternoon.

“Yes. Where were you?” Ushijima asked after turning around to look at you. He was seated in front of a desk.

“In the garden.” You replied.

“What were you doing?”

“I...” A small blush crept on your cheeks. “I-I can't tell you...”

“Why?” He raised one eyebrow.

“You're gonna laugh...” You approached when he gestured you to sit on a chair. You two were alone in the office.

“Were you with the dogs?” He asked.

“Oh, fuck. I should've said that.” You let out.

“[Y/N], what were you doing? I doubt it was something bad since the employees look after you so why can't you tell me?” You took a deep breath.

“... Running.” A small silence.

“... What?” Your soulmate was confused. “Like... fleeing?”

“Like... exercise...” You corrected him.

“I... see.” He would've never guessed.

“You can laugh...” You said as you looked at your shoes.

“Why would that make me want to laugh?”

“Because I'm not thin.”

“And you were running because you want to be..?” Ushijima asked you out of curiosity and you shrugged.

“It's just... I-If we're gonna get married in a month... the dress and stuff...” Your voice got quieter as you spoke.

“You're not going to suddenly get thin in four weeks.” He said.

“Wow, thanks.” You got offended.

“Don't be upset.” The gemologist said as he stood up from his chair to approach you. “Besides you don't need to lose weight. You look perfect as you are.” Wakatoshi smiled at you as he gently rubbed your back.

“Do you... really think that?” You asked him and raised your head to look at his face. “There's only thin, tall and pretty girls around here...” You mumbled. Ushijima let out a low sigh.

“I was looking for girls who looked nothing like you.” He revealed and your eyebrows raised. That made sense...

“So... h-how do you think I look?” You dared to ask your soulmate. “Like, what do you think of me being fat?”

“I told you already, I find you attractive.” He replied with a smile and then he went to sit back on his chair. “And if you're happy with how you look then I'm contented too. If you want my help for anything, I'll support you.” It moved you to hear him say it. You stood up this time and approached him to hug.

“Do you want me to be thin?” You asked after you released each other.

“Will it influence your decision?” Wakatoshi asked you. He spread his legs so you could sit on his thigh and you did.

“Dunno...” You replied honestly.

“Then I don't think I should answer you.” Ushijima said.

“So you want me to be thin...” You lowered your head.

“No, in fact-” His lips curved a bit. “I like the way you are right now. But if you want to be thin for whatever reason that you have then you should do it, don't decide what you want to do with your body for me.” He explained.

“Really?” It was so hard to believe that he preferred the _chubby_ you. “What do you even like about me being fat?” Ushijima wrapped his arm around your waist and his other hand went under your chin to raise your head so he could look into your eyes.

“You're the softest thing I ever held in my hands.” He smirked and you blushed. “You're always warm, it feels good when we hug. And when you smile your cheeks get puffy, it makes me want to bite and eat you.” You brought your hand to your nose. Your heart skipped a beat, you couldn't believe he really thought all of this about you.

“O-Okay...” You smiled slightly. “I'll think about it.” Ushijima leaned to catch your lips with his for a kiss and you kissed him back happily. “So, uh... What did you call me over for?”

“Ah, right. I almost forgot.” He said. “I got your photos back. Look at them.” You two turned to look at the pictures laid on his desk. “What do you think? I think you look gorgeous.” The gemologist smiled as he looked at them.

“You know about this more than me.” You said. “If you want me to do the job, I'll do it. Just promise me you'll stay with me.”

“And where else would you go?” He smirked. “You'll stay by my side forever.”

“You know, if you had said this to me a few weeks ago I don't think I would've reacted like now.” You raised one eyebrow.

“And how are you reacting right now?” He asked. You leaned to kiss him this time. Ushijima smiled against your mouth as you wrapped your arms around his neck to bring him closer.

“Hm!” You grabbed his wrists when you felt his hands go under your shirt. “D-Don't. I was running earlier and I sweated.” You said.

“Go take a shower in my bedroom, I'll join you in a bit.” He whispered and you gulped.

“... Okay.” You stood up and left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fic Aces of Heart reached 1000 kudos! Go check it out if you didn't read it yet, it's literally reader and Ushijima's past life.  
> Also reminder I'm also on Instagram where I only post about my fics. Feel free to message me there or follow me (I follow back everyone).  
> @junmak0


	17. Farniente

Ushijima had a small smile on his face as he watched you sleep. You were curled up against him like a small kitten and sleeping peacefully. He gently brought his hand to your head to pet your hair before bringing it to your face to caress all of your features. Your soulmate had fallen quicker than he had imagined and oh so deeply. A few months ago he had brought you here against your will because he thought that you needed him and he was what was best for you but now he realized that he was the one who needed you.

Wakatoshi leaned to kiss you. He gently brushed your lips with his and then he left another one on your cheek and a few more on your shoulder. The gemologist couldn't stop himself. Being in bed with you, watching you sleep, hearing your soft breathing, it was what he liked the most. He grabbed your hand in his and looked at the wedding ring around your finger. It was almost time, he couldn't wait.

“... Toshi?” You asked tiredly when you woke up because of his caresses. “Don't stop...” You grabbed his hand and put it back on your head before closing your eyes again. His lips curved when you came closer to him and laid your arm across his torso. Ushijima pulled you on his body and then he re started running his fingers through your hair. You didn't mind, his shirtless body was warm. You sighed pleasantly, it felt so good to be awakened like this.

“You're beautiful.” His lips curved. You had spent the last two weeks with a beautician and a hair stylist and they did miracles on you. Three days ago you had modeled for the new collection and the ads got published two hours ago. That was why your soulmate let you sleep today, you had worked well and you deserved to rest.

“Hnng-” You frowned when your soulmate moved. “Don't leave...” You whined, your eyes still closed.

“I would like to stay here with you but I have to work.” He argued.

“On what? Didn't the ads get published today?” You asked. “Please, it's friday, it's the weekend...” You asked him as you wrapped your arms around his torso. “Stay with me...” Ushijima let out a small sigh and then he leaned on the nightstand to grab his phone.

“Hello?” You opened your eyes and looked up to see if he was speaking to you but no, he was on phone... “I'll take my day off. I only had a non important appointment this afternoon, move it to next week.” Your lips curved as you listened to your soulmate speak with his assistant. You started leaving soft kisses on his torso to thank him as he kept talking on phone.

“Lay back more properly.” You told him once he ended the call. Wakatoshi got back under the covers to cuddle with you. “Can you do what you were doing before?” His lips curved.

“Sure.” He gave you a tender smile. Ushijima ran his fingers through your hair and you closed your eyes again to rest a bit more.

“It feels good~” You whispered pleasantly.

“I want you to lay on me.”

“Are you sure?” You asked.

“Yes.” He replied.

“Okay.” You smiled slightly. You were aware you were heavy but he asked first and you kind of wanted to lay on him too so you did. “Is it okay?” You asked your soulmate once you laid on his torso.

“It's perfect.” Ushijima smirked. He rubbed your back with his hands before hesitantly touching your butt as well. It was okay for you though, you were half asleep already and his strokes relaxed you. His hands came back up to slid under your cami top this time and rub the sensitive skin of your waist.

“Mmm...” You purred quietly. “Hehe, it tickles~” You said with a smile as you lightly squirmed on top of him.

“What do you want to do today?” Your soulmate asked you as he smiled as well.

“Wanna be with you...” You replied sleepily.

“I know.” He chuckled lowly. “And I took my day off for you.”

“Thanks.” You brought your hand to his cheek to stroke it. Ushijima gently took your hand and brought it to his lips to leave a kiss inside your palm. “We can take a walk in the forest with the dogs.” You suggested after you heard them barking outside.

“Sure.” Wakatoshi replied. “How is their training going?”

“Well. They listen to me when I give them an order.” You said.

“I'm glad you got along with them.” His lips curved.

“Soon enough we'll even be able to have them run inside the house.” You giggled.

“Aren't you excited for that?”

“I feel bad that they have to be outside because you haven't educated them well... no offense.” You added when your soulmate threw you a glance.

“I really hope you did a better job than me then.” He said. “I thought you wanted to stay in bed?” Ushijima asked when you got off him and sat up on the mattress.

“Well... I'm awake now and hungry...” You explained. “I'm gonna take a shower and head downstairs for breakfast.”

“Wait then, I'll come with you.”

“Okay.” You smiled at him.

  
  


\---

  
  


During the afternoon the weather was warm, it was sunny, so Ushijima invited to the pool that was next to the garden. You two weren't going to go out, there was plenty to do at the manor. There was a small problem though...

“Where are you going dressed like this?” Naomi asked you.

“Um, to the pool? Wakatoshi is waiting for me.”

“Where's your swimsuit?” She asked you. You were just wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

“I don't have one.” You replied and the maid shaked her head.

“You do. Don't you remember we bought you some when we went clothes shopping for you?” She asked.

“I barely remember what we bought that day, I just wanted it to be over.” You said. Naomi opened your closet and pulled out two swimsuits.

“Pick one.”

“Wait, that's not lingerie??” Your eyes widened.

“No, [Y/N].” She showed you two bikinis, one was white and the other one was black but really small. You rolled your eyes before taking the white one, it wasn't enough but it covered more than the black one. “If you want to cover yourself put this on with.” She pulled a light robe like fabric to wear with the swimsuit.

“Thanks.” You said with sarcasm.

“Hurry, he's waiting for you.” You rolled your eyes again before changing. Once you were done you left your bedroom and headed for the backyard outside. The pool wasn't very big but it wasn't small either, it was okay for one or two people living by themselves in that manor. You never really liked your body very much so you never went to take a swim there until today when your soulmate invited you to.

The gemologist was already there, he was laying on a deck chair and reading a book. You should've been used to it by now but he was really handsome. Maybe it was because his skin was under the sun but he was glowing and you really liked how fit and muscled he was. You were really attracted to your soulmate. When he finally heard you arrive he raised his head and closed his book to give his entire attention to you.

“[Y/N].” Ushijima's lips curved and then he sat up. You approached and sat next to him. “You're very beautiful.”

“Thank you.” You smiled back shyly. It was making you happy he made efforts lately to compliment you.

“My necklace looks gorgeous on you.” He added as he glanced at your collarbone. Wakatoshi came closer to wrap one of his arms around your waist. “Do you know how to swim?” You shrugged.

“Haven't done it in a long time...” You replied quietly.

“Why?” He asked.

“I'm fat and ugly.” He instantly frowned.

“I don't want you to talk about yourself like that again.” Ushijima said coldly and you gulped.

“It's... the others who said so.” You mumbled.

“Who?”

“Just...” You shrugged. “My classmates, other people...”

“Are their words relevant to you?”

“... You can't understand.” You brushed off.

“Then explain to me.” Wakatoshi said.

“It's stuff I've heard about me all my life. Just because you call me beautiful lately, it doesn't erase what I've been hearing for twenty years.”

“But I'm important unlike them. My words should matter more than theirs.” Your lips curved slightly. The way he said it was making you laugh, you knew he probably didn't mean to sound self-centered but that's how he sounded to you anyway. It amused you though.

“You're right.” You smiled. “But I'm still fat though.”

“It doesn't mean that you're ugly. You're divine.” A small blush crept on your cheeks.

“Thanks, Wakatoshi...” You said quietly before leaning to put a small kiss on his cheek. It was just a small gesture but it made his heart race.

“[Y/N], I'd like you to put sunscreen on me.” He requested.

“Oh, sure.” You smiled. “Give me your back.” You said as you grabbed the tube of sunscreen and dropped some of its content onto your palm. “It's a bit cold, sorry.” You warned Ushijima before running your hands on his back.

“It's alright.” He replied. “... It feels good when you touch me.”

“Really?” Your lips curved slightly.

“Yes.” The gemologist confirmed.

“Turn around.” You said when you were done with his back. “D-Don't look at me like that when I'm touching you, it's embarrassing...” You blushed as you spread sunscreen on his torso.

“Why do you feel embarrassed?” He smirked.

“Dunno...” You shrugged. “It just is.”

“What do you think of me?”

“What do you mean?” You were flustered. “Y-You're handsome a-and... you're the only man I've ever touched...” You said.

“I'm also the only man who touched you.” Ushijima said and you nodded. You gulped as you approached him and then you slowly brought your fingers to his face to put some sunscreen there too. “I like your innocent eyes.” He said as he looked at your face. You bit onto your lower lip.

“T-Thanks. I'm done.” You warned him.

“Turn around.” He ordered you so he could do the same. You did as he said and then you felt his hands touch your shoulders to remove your robe. You let him undress you and then your soulmate leaned to put a few kisses on your nape. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, your heart was racing inside your chest. “I warmed it up in my hands.” He said before spreading the sunscreen on your back.

“Thanks.” You said again.

“Turn around.” You did as he said but before he touched you stopped him.

“W-Wait, I-I can do the torso on my own...”

“I want to do it.” Wakatoshi insisted. You wrapped your arms around yourself and he raised one eyebrow. “Why are you reacting like this? I've seen and touched your chest before.”

“T-The problem isn't my chest...” Your face got redder. “'s my stomach...” You mumbled.

“I've touched it too.”

“Yes, in a bath, under the water... Never like this...” You tried to explain.

“[Y/N], what's wrong?” Ushijima asked.

“... My stomach isn't flat, I'm fat...” You let out.

“Why do you say this as if it's bothering me? I love you as you are-” You gasped lightly. You couldn't believe he said it again. “And I thought I told you before, I actually like you like this. I don't want you to lose weight. Your stomach isn't flat and I don't want it to be.” His lips curved.

“It's... It's so hard to believe...” You said.

“Yet, it's the truth.” Ushijima gently grabbed your wrists and made you lay your arms next to your body. “I'm very attracted to you.” Your soulmate leaned and brushed your lips with his for a soft kiss. “You're beautiful.” You kept quiet as he put sunscreen on your torso but when he touched your stomach you closed your eyes again. You were nervous. “You have nothing to be worried about.” He kept reassuring you.

“If you say so...” You mumbled. Wakatoshi smiled as he put a bit of sunscreen on your face and then he leaned to kiss you again.

“Do you want to swim with me?” He asked.

“Okay...” Your lips curved a bit. The gemologist took your hand and then you both stood up.

“The swimsuit suits you, you're very pretty.”

“You're doing too much but thank you...” Still, he made you smile. You two entered the pool, it was okay you could touch the bottom with your feet. The water was a bit cold though.

“It's deeper on the other side, come with me.” Ushijima took your hand in his.

“What if I can't swim?” You asked.

“Don't worry, I won't let you drown.” He smiled. You nodded and followed him. “Can you do it?” He asked once you reached the other side.

“Yeah, I think I'm fine. Thanks.” You said after you let go of his hand to swim a bit.

“You're really pretty.” Wakatoshi said after you reappeared on the surface.

“Why are you complimenting me so much?” You asked with an amused giggle as you slicked your wet hair back.

“I don't like it that you think you're ugly.” He replied. “The people you knew spent twenty years telling you that you're ugly so I will spend the rest of the years coming convincing you that you're beautiful.” You bit onto your lip before touching your nose. You were blushing because his compliments moved you. You swam towards your soulmate and then you decided to hug him.

“I really appreciate what you do.” You whispered next to his ear. You ran your hands on his muscled back while he left small kisses on the side of your neck.

“I'm sincere.” Ushijima said while looking into your eyes. “I'm really attracted to you.”

“Me too.” You admitted as you glanced at his lips. “You...-” You came closer and the gemologist grabbed your thighs under the water to put them around his hips. “You're really handsome and I like hugging you.” You blushed. “I like when you hold me.”

“I like holding you.” He smirked.

“... Kiss me.” You requested to your soulmate and he did. Wakatoshi crashed his mouth on yours and kissed you deeply. You kissed him back passionately and put your fingers on his face. A shiver ran all over your body and your heart was beating fast, you couldn't help those deep emotions you were feeling for your soulmate. Your body spoke for you, you **needed** him. “Wakatoshi...~” You breathed his name against his lips.

“I love you, [Y/N].” Ushijima said after breaking the kiss and then he buried his head in the crook of your neck to kiss you there again.

“Me too.” Your lips curved happily. You squeezed your limbs tightly around his body. “I love you too.” You let out a small sound when you felt him bite your neck. “Hh!”

“Did I hurt you?” He asked you with a smirk.

“A-A bit but it's fine, you just surprised me...” You replied quietly. “But are you sure you should be doing that?”

“The ads got published this morning, you don't have anymore pictures to take.” He explained. The gemologist kept that smirk on his face that you wanted to wipe off so badly.

“B-Be more gentle...” You said quietly.

“I want you, [Y/N].” Wakatoshi said.

“You have me. What do you mean..?” You asked, you were confused.

“Physically. I want to make love to you.” Your face got super red.

“Oh...” You turned your head the other way. “W-We'll get married in a month...”

“And you don't want to before.” You shaked your head.

“I'm... I'm still scared.” You admitted.

“Of me?” He asked.

“No, not you... Of getting hurt...” You said. You didn't want to stay in the pool anymore. You left it and then you decided to sit on the border since your soulmate stayed in the water.

“How do you know it's going to hurt if you never tried?” He asked.

“I... I heard.” You said.

“I promise you I won't hurt you. We'll talk about it and do it how you want, okay? For exemple you can be the one on top to put it gradually inside of you-”

“I-I don't want to talk about this right now.” You said with a very red face. You stood up and went to lay on a deck chair behind you. Ushijima chuckled lowly, your fears were legitimate but your reactions amused him, you were very cute and innocent. He was really into that.


	18. Princess

“What do you mean I can't come?” Ushijima asked.

“Wakatoshi, we're going to get my dress. You can't see me in it until the ceremony.” You tried to explain to him.

“Are you sure you'll be able to pick a good dress?” You rolled your eyes.

“Your team's gonna be with me, if you don't like the dress then yell at them, not me...” You mumbled.

“You will look good in anything.” He said with a smile as he approached you and stroked your cheek with his hand.

“Then why are we having this conversation?” You smiled as well in amusement.

“I just want to spend the day with you.” Your soulmate admitted.

“We'll see each other tonight. Enjoy your day to relax and rest.”

“We'll spend the entire evening and night together. Tomorrow your family will be coming.” He reminded you.

“Yeah and I'm sorry but as I told you before I don't want them to know I've been sleeping in the same bed as you before we got married so starting tomorrow I'll sleep in my bedroom again.” Ushijima was quiet for a bit, he seemed like he was hesitating to talk to you. You two were currently in the dining room to have lunch.

“... Will you tell them about... what I've done to you?” He finally dared to ask. You sighed deeply.

“No, I won't.” You replied. “First of all I don't want to talk or think about this and second... I don't want to make my mother feel bad for making me follow you, despite being my soulmate, a complete stranger.” You explained. “Third and lastly, you apologized to me so it's in the past.”

“I really regret hurting you.” When you looked at the gemologist he really seemed sad.

“I'm glad to hear you say it.” You said quietly. “Do you want a hug?” He nodded and so you stood up and approached to sit on his lap and hug him against you. Ushijima held you tightly against him and rubbed your back with his hands. “We're okay, Wakatoshi.” You reassured him.

  
  


\---

  
  


“No, not this one.”

“And why not, miss?” The hair stylist from last time asked you. “It's gorgeous.” It was the same team from the photo test that came with you to buy your outfits for the wedding, minus the photographer.

“I don't like the color, I want a white dress.” You replied.

“You're so old fashioned...” He sighed and you rolled your eyes and ignored him.

“What about this one?” The beautician asked you.

“No, I want my arms to be covered. It's beautiful but sleeveless, I don't want it.” You explained. You kept looking around the shop to find your wedding dress. You weren't sure about what you wanted but you definitely knew what you didn't want. The stylist was more quiet, the last time you two had talked about your style and your taste and so she actually tried to find something that would correspond you. The beautician and hair stylist convinced you to try a few dresses but you didn't like any of them.

“Excuse me, could you make us some coffee dear? Because I think we're going to spend the whole afternoon here.” The hair stylist said to one of the employees of the shop.

“It's long for me too.” You mumbled.

“We also have catalogues with more dresses if you don't find one in the store.” Another employee approached you.

“Sure.” You replied. “Let me look.” You sat on a couch and proceeded to look at the catalogues. Ten minutes later the stylist approached you.

“[Y/N], can you come look at this one?” She asked.

“Yeah. I didn't find anything in the first catalogue.” You stood up and followed her.

“It's this one.” She showed you the dress.

“Oh my God, it's really pretty...” You said. Her lips curved.

“It has long sleeves and a beautiful plunging sweetheart neckline.” You listened to her words. You wanted a dress that would please to you but you also wanted your soulmate to find you beautiful in it. You knew he liked your chest and in this dress it would look good. “Do you want to try it on?”

“Yes.” You smiled. You entered a fitting room and proceeded to try on the dress with the stylist's help.

“You really look like a princess in it, the bottom is puffy and it's really gorgeous.” She said.

“I agree, it's very pretty.” You said. “But the sleeves don't really fit me...”

“Dear, this won't be your wedding dress. It will be custom made. I will make all the preparations for it.” The stylist explained.

“Oh, okay...” You blushed lightly. “What do you two think?” You asked to the hair stylist and beautician.

“It looks amazing.” They grinned. “I can already see the way you're going to wear your hair. It will look gorgeous.” You smiled back at them.

“Alright, we're finally done.” You said.

“Do you want a veil with the dress?” The beautician asked you.

“A veil??” The hair stylist's eyes widened. “What is she? Fifty? No way, she needs a tiara.”

“I-I'll let you guys deal with it. I just wanted to pick the dress myself.” You said to them. You took off the dress and then you went back to sit on the couch while your team dealed with the last things. Apparently you would wear multiple outfits during the entire time of the wedding, there was the ceremony but there was also the party after it. You even needed a special outfit for your first night with your soulmate, as newlyweds. It made you nervous but you loved the gemologist and you trusted him. You knew he wouldn't force you to do something that you didn't want to do. He had changed. “ _I miss you._ ” You decided to text Ushijima while you were still in the store.

“ _Me too. See you tonight._ ” It made you smile he replied right after, as if he was staring at his phone and waiting for your message.

  
  


\---

  
  


When you arrived at the manor you headed for you bedroom to take a shower and change clothes before going downstairs for dinner.

“Oh my God, what's this?” You grinned happily when you found a bouquet of red roses on your bed. You were really glad to be dating a gentleman. Ushijima could be very cute when he wanted.

After you showered you put on a pretty dress and then you headed downstairs to have dinner. When you reached the main hall your soulmate was there and waiting for you.

“Good evening, princess.” Your eyebrows raised in surprise while he hugged you against his strong torso. It was the first time he called you by a cute nickname.

“H-Hi.” You stuttered, you were flustered and your face was red. “I-I'm happy to see you.” You hugged him back. “Thank you for the flowers, I loved them.”

“I'm glad.” He smiled as he lowered his head to look into your eyes. It made your heart skip a beat. What was going on? He was so adorable with you suddenly. Ushijima took your hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it. “Tell me about your day.” He said as he kept holding your hand while you two proceeded to go inside the dining room.

“Phew, it was very long.” You told him about your afternoon and the hunt for your wedding dress. You sat next to each other around the table and started dining. “But I think you're gonna like it.” Your lips curved.

“I told you, you'd look good in anything.”

“You're super cute today, Wakatoshi.” You said as you stroked his cheek.

“You're beautiful when you smile- Actually, when you cry too or when you're angry at me.” You giggled in amusement. “You're always beautiful.”

“It's not a reason to make me cry or angry...” You said with a fake pout. “What about you, what did you do during the afternoon?”

“I also went out.” Ushijima replied. “To buy a few things.”

“Really? Like what?” You were curious.

“You'll see later.” He smirked.

“Oh my God, did you buy stuff for me?” Your eyebrows raised. “You don't need to shower me in gifts, I... I already have feelings for you.” You bit onto your lower lip.

“It's not to buy your love, it's to make you happy.” Your soulmate explained. “To make us happy.”

“Okay.” Your lips curved. “I like it when you're all mysterious like that, hehe.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Later in the evening you were by yourself in the tea room watching tv, your soulmate said he would get you later. He had to make a phone call first. You understood, after all the night was long and you weren't going anywhere. Suddenly the door opened and the gemologist walked inside the tea room. You instantly grinned happily when you saw him.

“I'm sorry I left you for a bit.” He said.

“It's okay.” You patted the spot next to you on the couch and Ushijima proceeded to sit down. “Can you focus on me now?” You teased.

“Only on you.” He replied before wrapping his arm around your waist to push you against his torso.

“You know, you haven't kissed me yet since I came back...” You fake pouted.

“Really?” He tried to remember. “You're right. I deeply apologize for it. Will you allow me to fix this injustice?” You nodded as you giggled and then he leaned to kiss you. You wrapped your arms around your soulmate's neck and kissed him passionately.

“Everytime you kiss me I see images of our past life appear in my head and it's memories of us being happy together.” You said. “I want us to be even happier together in this life.”

“We will be.” Ushijima said with determination with a smile.

“Do you promise..?” You asked cutely.

“I promise you. Whatever that happened before, in this life or the other... It doesn't matter to me anymore. What matters right now is that I'm happy you're here with me.” He said. “Do you still want to leave?”

“I don't.” You shaked your head. Though you wished things started differently but you didn't mention it to your soulmate, he made a lot of efforts recently and you were currently happy with his behavior.

“Let's go upstairs for your gifts.” The gemologist said before turning off the tv.

“Gifts? With an s?” Your eyes widened. “Oh my God, Wakatoshi, what did you do...” You got nervous. It embarrassed you to get so many gifts. You followed him to his bedroom on the second floor and when you walked in he locked the door behind you two. You instantly saw the few bags and boxes on his bed.

“They're all yours.” He announced.

“You really didn't need to.” You smiled anyway because it made you happy. You stood on your tiptoes and put a kiss on his cheek. “Which one should I open first?” You asked as you both sat on the bed.

“Any.”

“Alright. Let's open this one then.” You grabbed a shopping bag. Of course, all of his gifts came from luxury brands. “Oh, this white purse is so pretty. Thank you, Wakatoshi.” You leaned to peck his lips to thank him. “It's beautiful, I love it.”

“I'm glad it's making you happy.” Ushijima smiled. You grabbed a box and opened it next.

“Oh, wow.” He had offered you a gorgeous black one piece swimsuit that was very sexy with an opening on the front and back. “Thank you.”

“I want you to wear it during our honeymoon.” He said.

“Okay, count on me.” Your lips curved. “It's beautiful, I like it.” You kept opening his gifts, one after another. He offered you bags, clothes, a watch, sweets and many more. He must've been very busy during his afternoon. “You're embarrassing me.”

“Don't be. You only deserve the best.” Ushijima said.

“It moves me you think so.” You said. “Can I wear this right now?” You showed him a sexy red nightgown he had offered you.

“I would love to see you in it.” He smirked. You took it and stood up from his bed to head for his bathroom to change. While you were in there he put your gifts away to make space on the bed to sleep. It was covered with everything he offered you. You looked at yourself in the mirror, you really liked this nightgown and its deep red color. It matched with a pair of red panties that you decided to put on as well before walking out of the bathroom.

“What do you think?” You asked your soulmate right after stepping back in his bedroom. When he saw you Ushijima instantly felt his underwear become tighter.

“You're divine.” He complimented you. A small blush had crept on his cheeks. “You're the prettiest woman I've ever seen.” You gulped, it made your heart race. Ushijima approached you to wrap his arms around your body and then he lifted you. You stared into his eyes as he brought you back to his bed. He sat on the edge and kept you on his lap. “I'm really attracted to you.” He confessed and you blushed.

“I-I'm attracted to you too. And I can't wait for us to get married.” You added. Your soulmate smiled before catching your lips with his. You ran your fingers through his hair as you kissed and slowly moved your hips against his.

“I want you, [Y/N]...” He admitted. Ushijima held you against him and turned around to lay you on the mattress then he came back next to you to kiss you again. He rubbed your stomach with his hand as he kissed you and then he gently cupped one of your breasts. “I remember what you used to tell me.” His lips curved.

“What?” You asked.

“It's soft. You are.” He said and you rememberd too. “You're the softest thing I ever touched.”

“Touch me.” You said to him before deciding to sit on his crotch while he was laying on his back. You took his hands and placed them on your chest. Instantly he squeezed you and you let out a small moan.

“You're beautiful.” Wakatoshi slipped his fingers under the straps of your nightgown and lowered them to reveal your nude chest. He sat up and wrapped his arms around your waist to bring you closer against him. Your soulmate started leaving kisses on your chest before closing his mouth around one of your nipples.

“Hnn...~” You closed your eyes and rubbed his head as he played with your breasts. You felt him suck and lick you, it felt so good... He let go of your right nipple to give the left one the same treatment. “T-Toshi...~” You lightly squirmed against him.

“Move your hips... please.” He begged you. You placed your hands on his shoulders for support and moved your crotch against his to get all the friction you could.

“Ahh... b-be more gentle, please...”

“Sorry.” He chuckled lowly. “I couldn't help using my teeth, I want to eat you.” You blushed brighter. Wakatoshi circled your nipple with his tongue before sucking hard on it again. He had played with them so much they were erected and red now. The gemologist massaged your boobs with his hands as he kissed your mouth again. While you kissed him you grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up to make him remove it.

“Y-You're so muscled, so handsome... I-I want you too.” You admitted. “R-Rub me while you're on top, like the first time we did it... Do it like when you'll make love to me. Show me how you will do it.” You requested of him. This triggered something inside of your soulmate. Instantly he pushed his hand on your back to hold you against him and inverse your positions. When your back hit the mattress he grabbed your thighs to spread you and then he pushed his clothed crotch against yours. “Remove your jogging, leave just your underwear.” Ushijima did as you said and then he came back between your legs. As you ran your hands on his muscled torso you could see the dent in his boxers, he was very hard... He was so big, you couldn't help feeling nervous.

“You look so gorgeous under me.” He smirked. Ushijima leaned to kiss you again and then he started moving his crotch against yours. When you parted your lips to moan he pushed his tongue inside your mouth. You licked and sucked his tongue and lips to play with him. You were feeling so hot temperature wise and your lower stomach was on fire. Wakatoshi leaned back and grabbed your waist tightly before dry humping you faster. His hands moved back to your breasts to squeeze you and pull on your nipples. You put your hands on his and closed your legs around his hips.

“W-Wakatoshi... ahhh... I-It feels so good...~” You moaned.

“For me too.” He said. He leaned again and you two held tightly onto each other as you moved your hips in sync. You ran your hands on his muscled back as he left kisses and hickeys on your neck and collarbone. “You're perfect, I love you...” You heard Ushijima whisper sweet praises next to your ear. It made your heart race and you felt really happy.

“I love you too, Toshi. Please, faster...”

“Yes, princess.” He replied. The gemologist started moving his hips even faster against yours and it felt so fucking good, you were there, you were so close.

“Ahhn~! Ahh~! W-Wakatoshi~!” You moaned next to his ear as you kept hugging him tightly against you while you came.

“[Y/N]...~” Ushijima panted and moaned your name as well.

“I-I... I-It's over.” You said. “You can lay, I'll finish you.” You knew this wasn't the best way for him to finish. Your soulmate laid on the bed and you kneeled next to him. “Can I?” You asked before lowering his underwear. He nodded quickly. You lowered the elastic and instantly his hard cock stood proudly in front of your eyes. You grasped it firmly and started jerking him. Ushijima put his hand behind your head and brought you towards his face. You crashed your mouth against his and smiled while you kissed. He moaned quietly against your lips as you rubbed him and it made you happy. His cock was warm and throbbing in your hand, you could feel he was close.

“Hnng...” You broke the kiss because you wanted to see him finish. Your soulmate wrapped his arms around your waist and held onto you while you gave him a handjob. His fingers dipped onto your creamy flesh, he was right there. You found him even more handsome, his face, his expression, he was so honest at the moment... You would never forget this. At this instant he looked so much like the gentle Wakatoshi that always lived in your head. You were grateful he let you see him in such a vulnerable state. Finally he came and it filled you with joy.

“I love you so much, Wakatoshi.” You confessed as you laid and rested your head on his torso while he panted and tried to catch his breath back.


	19. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!

“Was it important?” You asked to your soulmate when he came back. He had left the dining room in the middle of breakfast to reply to a call.

“... Kinda.” Ushijima replied. You two stayed silent for a minute.

“Um... Do you want to talk about it or..?” He sighed.

“You're going to find out anyway...” He started. “Your parents are coming tonight.”

“That I'm aware...” You said.

“Well... my father is also coming.” The gemologist announced.

“Oh.” Your eyebrows raised in surprise. “Well... We are getting married in two days so I think it was about time I met him, hehe.” You let out a small nervous giggle. “Is, uh, the relationship between you two... good?”

“Better than with my mother.” Wakatoshi said. “They're both absent but at least he calls sometimes.” You put your hand on his on the table for comfort. He glanced in your direction and you smiled at him.

  
  


\---

  
  


You two went in the forest to take a walk with the dogs and you thought about what happened earlier in the dining room.

“Tell me about your mother.”

“Excuse me?” Ushijima asked, surprised and almost offended.

“What? If we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together don't you think I should know about this?”

“You're not going to meet her so I don't see the point.”

“It's not about her, it's about you. I want to know more about you, the real you, not just the person you've been showing me since I came here.” You explained. “You know a lot of things about me, deep stuff, and I barely do about you.” You added. “A few weeks ago you said that you didn't want to talk about it and I understood because we weren't as close as we are today but I think it's time now. There's a lot of questions I still want to ask you.”

“Like what?” Your soulmate asked.

“...” You squeezed your lips together. “... Why are you afraid to sleep alone?” He ignored you and started walking faster. “Wakatoshi-” You catched up to him and grabbed his hand. “I'm not making fun of you or something, I just want to understand because I want to know you better. If there's one person you can trust on this Earth, it's me.” You insisted. “Please.” You begged him when he turned his head to look at your face.

“... They were always arguing.” He started and you relaxed. It made you happy inside he decided to open up. “It didn't matter where we were or what time of the day it was, my parents always argued. They sent me to bed and after turning off the lights and locking the doors the arguing continued. The walls weren't thick enough to muffle their voices.” You came closer and held onto his arm as you walked, you didn't interrupt him and kept listening. “My days were busier than they are today when I was a child because I had school and extra lessons so I didn't have a lot of family moments with my parents. We didn't spend a lot of time together and when we traveled it was for business reasons, not vacation or holidays. To keep me entertained I was either reading or playing with the maids.”

“Do you have good memories with them?” You asked in a moment of silence. Lost in his thoughts as he thought about your question Ushijima's lips curved a bit.

“I do. They're rare but they exist.” He replied. “My birthdays for exemple, they were always celebrated.”

“That's nice.” You smiled.

“They also came to my piano contests. They were proud of me in these moments.”

“Whatever happened between your parents... I'm sure it wasn't your fault, you were an innocent child.” You said. “Are they also... soulmates?”

“Yes.”

“Hm-” Your lips curved. “I understand better why you treated me so badly.”

“Maybe you're right. There were the memories with you but I also grew up with a very bad exemple of two soulmates forming a toxic couple.” He said.

“Your mother left your dad?” You asked.

“She left him, indeed... and me.” Wakatoshi added.

“I'm sorry.” You leaned your head on his arm. “Was she a loving mother to you when you were small?”

“Not really. We're not the kind of family that shows public display of affection. It was just words.”

“And did she use words?”

“Are you asking me if she used to speak to me?” Ushijima asked.

“I'm asking if she ever said things like _I love you_ to you... her child.” He took a few seconds to think.

“She said that she was proud of me.”

“I see...” You gulped. That didn't sound very good.

“To reply to your first question... It makes me anxious.” The gemologist continued. “Sleeping alone. Because it brings back bad memories. I...-” He interrupted himself suddenly.

“What?”

“I don't want to upset you.” You felt that he wanted to reveal to you something.

“As long as you won't tell me you slept with girls behind my back since the party I'll be okay, Wakatoshi.” You said.

“It's about that, the maids sleeping with me.” He said.

“... Okay.” You grew a bit nervous. You let go of his arm and walked next to him.

“It's just to tell you that... sometimes I don't sleep with them. I mean, I do but we don't do... anything.” Ushijima tried to explain. “When I was a child and my parents argued... I asked them to stay with me in my room. I was a child, they quickly understood that I was afraid. So they stayed with me and comforted me.”

“And for how long did that happen..?”

“... It happened sometimes when you were already living here...” He revealed. You took a deep breath and sighed.

“After we argued?”

“Yes. I say _they_ but actually it was always the same person.” Your eyes widened.

“Who??” Suddenly it hit you. “... Naomi?” Ushijima nodded. “But... how? She's like the same age as us.”

“She's been here for as long as I can remember.”

“Heh-” You let out a low chuckle. “And she told me that she didn't know a lot about you.” You were really naive. “Did you ever sleep with her?”

“I always saw her as if she was my older sister.” He said.

“That doesn't answer my question.” You raised one eyebrow.

“It doesn't matter.”

“But something did happen.” You two went quiet for a bit.

“... Are you upset?” Your soulmate asked and you sighed again.

“I shouldn't be... I guess.” You shrugged. “As long as you two don't do stuff behind my back then it's fine.”

“You said you shouldn't be so... you are?”

“Well, it's not like it pleases me to know about that. I guess I'm just a bit jealous.” You were honest.

“I like when you're jealous.” He smiled. You rolled your eyes. Ushijima approached you again to put his arm over your shoulders.

“I'm glad you opened up to me and told me more about your family, thank you.”

“It made me feel better to talk to you about it. Thank you for listening to me.” He stopped walking and faced you to hug. You wrapped your arms around him and rubbed his back. “I love you.” You gasped quietly, you didn't expect a cute word from him at the moment. Ushijima placed his hands on your cheeks and then he leaned to kiss you. You closed your eyes and kissed him back, you loved him too.

  
  


\---

  
  


“[Y/N]! You look so beautiful!” Your mother hugged you against her. Your parents had arrived a few hours ago and you were all getting ready to have dinner downstairs. You hadn't seen your soulmate and his father during the afternoon. You greeted your parents when they arrived and then you spoke a bit with them in the tea room. The maids had put your parents in a room on the same floor as you. When you were ready you walked out of your bedroom and ran into them in the left hallway.

“Thank you.” You smiled slightly. “You look good too.” You said to her. “I'm glad your leg is better.” You said to your father.

“Thanks to your soulmate we were able to get him healed.” Your mom said.

“Yeah... I'm glad.” That was good but you also couldn't help remembering that your parents literally sold you to Ushijima. It still wounded you a bit inside.

“Please, follow me downstairs.” A maid came to get you three to bring you to the dining room.

Once you arrived to the main hall you saw your soulmate and his father waiting for you three.

“Wakatoshi, I'm so happy to see you again.” Your mother greeted him with a bright grin.

“You must be [Y/N].” His father approached you and took your hand in his. “I'm Takashi Utsui, Wakatoshi's father.” He leaned and put a small kiss on the back of your hand. He was very elegant and polite, no doubt it was his father.

“I'm pleased to meet you.” You smiled at him.

“You look sublime. Wakatoshi, don't you think so?” He turned to his son who nodded.

“It's true, you do.” Your soulmate said and smiled at you. You were wearing a long and asymmetric purple dress that sticked to your hips to show your curves..

“Thank you.” You replied, a small blush had crept on your cheeks.

“Wakatoshi is very handsome too.” Your mother said. Once you had all finished greeting each other you entered the dining room.

“Are you still nervous?” Ushijima discreetly whispered to you. He had approached you and placed his hand on your lower back.

“I'm okay.” You replied and smiled slightly in his direction. “It's going well.” You added. You all sat down around the table and then food was brought to you by the maids. You sat next to the gemologist and while the food was being served you gently put your hand on his thigh. It reassured you to touch him.

“[Y/N]-” Ustui called you suddenly and you got startled. You quickly removed your hand, afraid you had gotten caught even if it wasn't your goal to tease your soulmate. You touched him for comfort. “I've seen the ads of the new collection while I was in Seoul. Have you modeled before?”

“No, never.” You replied. “It's Wakatoshi who convinced me to do it.” You turned your head and smiled at him.

“Yes. Wakatoshi takes good decisions regarding the brand. I just wanted to say that you looked great on them.” He complimented you.

“Thank you. I'm honored you think so.” You didn't forget that he was the actual ceo of the brand.

“It was a surprise for us to see our daughter on a huge poster in the malls of Sendai.” Your mother said. “Why did you choose her to do it?” She asked to Ushijima.

“I created the new collection based solely on her and what would look good around her neck. It seemed natural for me that she should be the one to model for it.” Your soulmate replied. “I had never worked with models like her before and when we did a photo test the results were impressive. I was lucky [Y/N] accepted.” You touched the tip of your nose unconsciously and instantly stopped when you realized and rememberd it was bad manners.

“Ah, I see.” Your mother smiled. “So she was your muse.”

“You could say that.” Wakatoshi's lips curved. This time he put his hand on your thigh under the table. During dinner you kept talking and learned more about each other. You were glad to see that your parents got along, it made you happy. Towards the end of dinner you and Ushijima left them since they were in the middle of a big conversation. You two wanted some alone time to relax. You went in the backyard to take a walk in the garden.

“It's beautiful here during the night.” You said.

“Not as beautiful as you.” The gemologist said and your lips curved. He wrapped his arms around your body and brought you tightly against him. “I can't wait to get married to you.”

“Me too.” You replied quietly as you stared into his eyes and put your arms around his neck. “In two days.”

“And then we'll go to London.” He said and you started grinning happily.

“Can we go to a concert?”

“We'll do everything you want.” Ushijima smiled and then he leaned to catch your lips with his.

“I love you.” You confessed after breaking the kiss and burying your face on his chest.

“I love you too.” He replied.

“Did it go well with your father earlier?” You asked. You took his hand and proceeded to walk again.

“Yes. He meant it when he complimented you about the ads, he thought it was a good choice too.” Wakatoshi explained to you.

“I'm glad.” You said.

“What about you and your parents?”

“It went well too.” You sighed.

“Why are you making that face then?” He raised one eyebrow.

“It's just... My mom saying she was right for convincing me to follow you and stuff... Like, yes, okay, I don't regret it right now but I wasn't happy when I first came. I was terrified.” You said. “And of course I can't tell her how it really went because I don't want to. It's making me happy my parents like you and have a very good image of you. I don't want to change that.”

“I'm sorry you feel upset.” Ushijima said.

“It's fine... It could be a lot worse. They were also really surprised by the ads because they know I'm not someone who's very confident and likes her picture taken. They said I changed.”

“Did it sound like a reproach?”

“No.” You took a deep breath. “Let's stop talking about this. It's useless. What matters in the end is that our family gets along.”

“Okay.” Your soulmate put a kiss on top of your head. “Let's go back inside, your skin is cold.”

  
  


\---

  
  


You've been staring at your ceiling for one hour, you couldn't sleep. The entire manor was silent, everyone was asleep except you. You started regretting choosing to sleep by yourself but you didn't want your parents to know you had already been kind of intimate with your soulmate. That was it, you removed your blanket and grabbed your phone.

“ _Can you come?_ ” You texted Ushijima. You really hoped he wasn't asleep already. Suddenly your phone vibrated, he was calling you.

“What's wrong?” He asked you.

“I... I miss you, I can't sleep. Please come, be discreet.” He hung up without giving you his answer. You didn't know what he was going to do but you really hoped he was on his way to your bedroom. You stared at your unlocked door, in the dark, waiting for it to open. Thankfully it did. You moved to a side of your bed with a grin on your face while the gemologist closed the door behind him. Then he rejoined you and climbed on your bed. You wrapped your arms around his body and hugged him tightly. “Thank you.” You whispered in the crook of his neck. You grabbed the blanket and covered you both, he was shirtless and you were just wearing a cami top and a pair of panties.

“I couldn't sleep too.” Wakatoshi admitted.

“Why didn't you text me first?” You asked.

“I didn't want to bother you and you might've been already asleep.”

“It wouldn't have bothered me if you had came here first. I'd rather have you ask me than another girl.” You said.

“I wouldn't have slept with them anyway but I'm glad I can come when I want.” You two smiled at each other and then you naturally leaned to kiss.

“Big spoon me, Wakatoshi.” You requested of him as you turned to lay on your side. You gave him your back and then you felt the mattress dip as he approached closer to you. You grabbed his hand and placed it on your stomach. “Hehe, stop~ You're tickling me.” He was kissing your neck. “Toshi, sleep~” You let out a small pleasant sigh while Ushijima ran his hands on your body. He grabbed the hem of your cami top and pulled it up to reveal your chest. Once it was out of the way he grabbed your breasts and squeezed them in his hands.

“I love the small sounds you make when I touch you~” He whispered in your ear behind you and you blushed. You turned around and he lowered himself to be at your chest level. Ushijima started leaving small kisses on your skin and then he closed his mouth around one of your nipples.

“Ahh...~” You couldn't help a moan escaping your lips. You wrapped your arms around his head and caressed his hair as he sucked. It felt so good. He liked playing with your chest but the inverse was true too, you loved it when he touched and kissed you there. “Hmmng! D-Don't be so rough...” He was sucking really hard and nibbling with his teeth. He let go of your nipple with a loud pop and then he came back at your level to kiss on the mouth this time. Ushijima pulled you on top of his body and held you tightly against him as you kissed.

“I have to be patient but it's hard.” He said. “I can't wait to make you mine.”

“I'm already yours, Toshi.” You said quietly before kissing him again. “Tomorrow we'll make the final preparations for the wedding and the day after we'll get married.” Ushijima put back your cami top on you properly and then he cradled you against him. “Goodnight, I love you.”

“Sleep well princess, I'll stay here.” Your soulmate reassured you.


	20. The Wedding

You took a deep breath while the hair stylist did your hair because you were very stressed. Everyone was getting ready for the wedding. You were in your bedroom while you were getting prepared, the ceremony was going to happen at the manor in the main hall.

“You look beautiful.” Your mother said to you.

“Of course she does, I'm the one doing her hair.” The hair stylist said.

“It's almost time.” The beautician who had done your makeup earlier said. “She has to get dressed.”

“Don't worry, it'll be over soon.” Your mom said to you.

“And this-” Once he was done with your hair he placed a tiara on your head.

“It's gorgeous.” Your mother said. “And you picked a beautiful dress.”

“Can I wear it now?” You asked.

“Yes, stand up.” The hair stylist said. The stylist came in your bedroom once your makeup and hair was done and then everyone helped you get dressed.

“[Y/N], you look so much like a princess.” Your mother said with emotion.

“The preparations you made are great, thank you.” You said to the stylist who smiled at you.

“Put on your heels.” Once it was over they left your room.

“Is she ready?” The wedding planner who was hired for the occasion asked to your team when they arrived in the main hall and they nodded. “Alright, we'll get started.” All the guests were already inside the party room that was heavily decorated for the ceremony.

“You're beautiful.”

“Thanks, dad.” You smiled at him. He was waiting for you in the hallway. He would be the one to walk you down the aisle.

“Are you nervous?” He asked you while you climbed down the stairs to rejoin the main hall.

“You know me, I am.” You confirmed.

“... And-” You turned your head to look at him. “Do you really want to get married to him?” Your eyebrows raised a bit.

“W-What do you mean? Yes, I do.” You said.

“You know I've always read people well. I didn't trust Wakatoshi the first time he came to our house.” Your eyes widened. “I want to know if you're sure you want to get married to him. It's not too late for me to trip in these stairs and get the wedding canceled.” You squeezed your lips together, you were frustrated.

“... Then why did you let him take me when he came?”

“Don't be mad at me or your mother. What did you want us to do? I was injured and we had problems.” You sighed deeply.

“I know...”

“Two days ago when we spoke you said that you've been happy with him and I saw your expression, I know you meant it... But I could also tell there was something else. Are you truly happy with him?”

“I am now.” You said. “But you two shouldn't have let me go with a stranger.”

“I didn't want to do it but we had no choice. I hope you forgive your mother and I someday.” Your father said. “Please tell me the truth, I need to hear it. Do you really want to get married to him?”

“I do. He's my soulmate and there will never be anybody who will love me more than him.” You replied.

“Did he hurt you?” You squeezed your lips together. You knew you couldn't lie to your father.

“... Yes.” You admitted. “But he apologized and I accepted.”

“I'm sorry, [Y/N].”

“It's fine... I know we had huge money problems. And I'm really glad you're doing better.” You said.

“Your soulmate might be the person who will love you the most but you remain my daughter first and I would give my life for yours.” You felt tears appear in the corner of your eyes.

“What happened to your face??” The beautician asked when you arrived in the main hall with your father.

“Nothing, sorry, I just had a panic attack.” You lied.

“Stay here, I'll get my bag and please don't do any more damage.”

“You love him, right?” Your father asked one more time.

“I do. You don't have to worry about this anymore. Wakatoshi and I really love each other.”

“I observed him for the past two days, I'm sure he does.” He said.

“Then why are you asking me?”

“I just needed the confirmation from you. And unlike him _you_ seemed weird. But I think that has to do with your mother telling you we were right to make you go with him.”

“Hm-” You let out a low chuckle. “Yeah, you really do read people well.” You said. The beautician fixed your makeup and then finally the ceremony could start.

You took a deep breath and held onto your father's arm. You were so scared of screwing up, of making the wrong choice, of not being beautiful enough, of not knowing the guests, of tripping, it was endless... You felt your dad squeeze your arm and when you glanced at him he smiled. It instantly reassured you, no matter what could happen in there he would have your back and protect you. You were really grateful and thankful of him.

The music started and then the doors opened. When your eyes landed on your soulmate your anxiety left. A few meters were separating you, the party room was filled with guests but you only saw him. He was wearing a white elegant suit and you found him very handsome. You almost couldn't believe you were getting married to this man. What had happened in your past life for you to choose someone else? It seemed so obvious when you saw him right now, Ushijima was the only one for you.

The walk down the aisle seemed endless. You felt like you've been walking next to your father for hours. Everyone in the room was staring at you but you only had your eyes on your future husband. The gemologist was very attractive. At long last you arrived in front of him, your father hugged you and then he went to take his seat.

“You're ravishing... irresistible.” Ushijima lowered his voice to compliment you.

“You look so stunning too.” You smiled at each other. You placed yourself in front of him, he took your hands in his and then you two waited for the marriage officiant to start speaking.

  
  


\---

  
  


“You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.” Wakatoshi whispered to you while you were eating.

“You like the dress?” You asked with a small and happy smile.

“Yes, you picked well.” He replied after lowering his gaze on your body.

“I'm glad you like it. You're also the most attractive man I've seen.” You said as you grabbed his hand. Your soulmate brought it to his lips and left a kiss on your fingers. “Your ring is gorgeous.” You added as you looked at it. “It's so hard to believe that we're married. I'm twenty-five and I'm married.” You repeated.

“It's hard to believe for me too.” Your husband said. “One year ago I didn't even want to meet you. I'm really glad you found me.” You looked at him with tender eyes. “What?” He asked.

“I just really want to kiss you but there's people around us.” You replied.

“Do you want me to send everyone back home?” You burst out laughing.

“No, I still want to dance with you later. And you owe me a tune on the piano. I want to see you play.” You reminded him.

“I promise you I'll kiss you as much as you want when we'll go to bed.”

“Sounds great, deal.” You smiled at each other.

  
  


\---

  
  


“[Y/N] chan! Congrats!” Back in the party room with the guests Tendou Satori had approached you. You had only met him once back at a party held in the same place but you two have spoken for hours and he turned out to be very nice to you. Obviously you invited him to your wedding.

“Thanks a lot.” You replied. “I hope you're having a good time.”

“I am. What about you?” He asked.

“It's... great.” You replied. “I've been up for like the past thirty hours.”

“Hehe, don't worry. It will be over soon. You've done the biggest part.” Tendou smiled. “So, since you never called me after I gave you my card I guess it has been doing better between you and Wakatoshi, huh?”

“There are times when I wanted to call you, trust me-” You sighed. “But I couldn't put you into a difficult position. Thankfully it is doing better now. I'm happy I married him.” You explained.

“I'm happy for you then.” He said. “And you know, despite what he said to you about me the last time, we might not be best friends but we are childhood friends. I've known him for years.”

“I know.” Your lips curved. “He told me. I guess he was just a bit jealous when you and I spoke together at the last party.” You said. “I'm glad you could come today. It made me happy to see you again.”

“I'm glad Wakatoshi's soulmate is someone like you. I think you'll do him some good. Speak of the devil-” His lips curved when Ushijima approached you two.

“Is everything going well?” Your soulmate asked as he raised one eyebrow and wrapped one arm around your waist.

“Yes. Satori kun was giving me his congratulations.” You replied with a smile as you too, wrapped your arms around your husband. “I'm gonna get something to drink and let you two speak. Join me soon, I owe you a dance.” You said to the gemologist before leaving him with his friend.

“Your bride is a great woman and a good person.” Tendou said to Ushijima.

“I'm aware.” He replied. “And she's mine.” The red haired gentleman chuckled lowly.

“You don't have to worry, I'm not after her. She told she was happy with you.”

“You doubted that?” Wakatoshi asked.

“It wasn't what she had said a few weeks ago at the last party. I'm not into you two's relationship but I'm also glad you changed. [Y/N] chan does look happier.” He said. “And you do too.”

  
  


You were speaking to two women when suddenly you felt someone hug you from behind. You turned your head and smiled when you realized it was your husband. The two women left and let you alone with him.

“You're okay?” You asked Ushijima as you faced him and he nodded.

“I want to make you happier.” He said and you grinned happily. It moved you he said that suddenly.

“You do.” You wrapped your arms around his body and hugged him tightly.

“Come with me.” He said after hugging you back. He took your hand and guided you to a corner of the party room where a grand piano stood. “What do you want me to play?” He asked as he sat in front of the instrument.

“Whatever you want.” You smiled. “You know I like Moonlight Sonata but it's kinda depressive so play something else please.”

“Are you familiar with Claude Debussy?” Wakatoshi asked you.

“You know how to play Clair de Lune?” You asked with starry eyes. Ushijima nodded with a smile and then he began to play. You rested your head in your hands on the piano and watched the gemologist. The entire room went silent when they noticed you two near the instrument so they could listen to the melody as well. You watched your soulmate's fingers slowly glide on the keys, it was intoxicating. You were paralyzed... charmed by his act. “It's beautiful...” You let out quietly while he still played. You looked at your husband with heart eyes. It made you really happy he shared this with you. Finally he ended and everyone including you clapped.

“Thank you.” Ushijima said. Once he stood up someone came to take his place and play music again. “May I have the pleasure, princess?” Your soulmate asked as he gave you his hand.

“Yes!” You nodded happily and took his hand in yours. You two walked to the center of the room and then Ushijima wrapped his arm around your waist to bring you tightly against his torso. You held onto his hand and your free one went on his nape to caress him there. All the eyes were stuck on you two while you slowly swayed to the quiet but pleasing music playing in the background.

“You take my breath away.” Wakatoshi said to you with a tender smile as he stared deeply into your eyes. “I love you, [Y/N].”

“I love you too.” You said. You closed your eyes when he leaned and your foreheads touched. You didn't want to kiss in front of everybody, it was okay like this. Soon people around you two started dancing as well. Today was the happiest day of your life.

  
  


\---

  
  


“It's finally over.” You and your husband climbed the stairs to rejoin his bedroom on the second floor after you said goodbye to everybody and the employees were busy making them leave. You two dropped on the bed and took a deep breath. “I'm glad everything went well.” You said to him.

“Me too. I feel sleepy.” Wakatoshi said.

“Same. It's past nine I think it's fine if we fall asleep now.” You sat up on the bed. “Can you help me take off this dress? Toshi!” You chuckled, his eyes were already closed.

“What?” He asked.

“Help me take off this dress, I want to sleep too.” You and your soulmate stood up and proceeded to remove your clothes. You were way too exhausted to do anything for this night so after undressing you went under the blanket in your underwear to sleep. “You could at least give me a little kiss. It's been since the ceremony...” You pouted. Ushijima wrapped his strong arms around your body and brought you closer to him. He started leaving soft little kisses on your face making you giggle under him.

“Goodnight.” He said sleepily.

“Sleep well, I love you.” You brushed your lips against his and then you quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for +300 kudos <3


	21. Honeymoon

“I didn't see you very well yesterday night but you look gorgeous.” Ushijima complimented you. You two had woken up twenty minutes ago and you decided to stay a little longer in bed.

“I wore this for the occasion.” You said with a small smile. You were wearing a beautiful lingerie set under your dress for the wedding. It was white and in lace and it really pleased to your husband. “In theory you were supposed to take me after the ceremony but in practice it's something else... we were way too tired yesterday night.”

“Promise I'll make it up to you soon.” He said after yawning. The gemologist wrapped his arms around your body and brought you against him.

“It's okay, yesterday was super long. Also the day before was tiring with the final preparations. I wasn't really ready.” You explained. “But if you want to make it up to me anyway I'd like pancakes for breakfast today.”

“Then you'll get all the pancakes that you want.” Wakatoshi smiled before kissing you lightly. “You remember we have a flight tonight?”

“Yeah.” You let out a small sigh. “Guess we'll rest during the flight. How long is it again between Tokyo and London?”

“Thirteen hours.”

“Oh my God... That's long.” You said.

“We'll be traveling in the private jet so at least you'll be able to do what you want.”

“I don't know... The last and first time I traveled in a plane I got sick...”

“I think you were just nervous to be... kidnapped.”

“Yeah, maybe... God, I remember you acted like such a jerk back then.” You rolled your eyes. “I was so sick and you were flirting with the air hostess. Anyway, I don't wanna think or talk about this anymore. I'm gonna take a shower.” You announced after sitting up on the bed. “See you later.” You stood up and covered yourself with something before leaving his bedroom to head to yours.

Once you were ready you went to the dining room. A few guests who had traveled from a long way for your wedding like your parents had stayed in the manor overnight. You greeted them and went to take your seat next to your husband. You were happy to find pancakes on the table, he hadn't forgotten.

“Thank you.” You whispered to Ushijima and smiled at him as you discreetly rubbed his thigh under the table.

  
  


\---

  
  


“You two be careful.” Your mother said as she hugged you against her.

“It will be alright, I'm used to traveling.” Your soulmate reassured her. You said bye to your dad and father-in-law as well and then you left the manor. You climbed in the limousine with your husband to go to the airport. It was past 10pm, your flight was at midnight. “Are you still nervous?”

“A bit. I hope I can sleep through the whole flight.” You smiled slightly. “But I can't wait to be in London. I'm really excited to go there with you.” Ushijima took your hand in his and brought it to his lips. “Will we stay at a hotel or do you have like a second residence there?”

“No.” He chuckled lowly. “We'll stay at a hotel. But I do have a second residence in Dubaï.”

“I see.” You said. While you both were on your phones the gemologist lazily rubbed the insides of your thighs, you were wearing a short dress colored in beige and he was wearing a suit, as always. You laid your head on his arm during the ride to the airport. It was really late and you were sleepy.

“You set our wedding picture as your phone wallpaper?” You gasped when you realized he was looking at your screen.

“It's not very polite to spy on me, Wakatoshi...”

“I've always spied on you.”

“Doesn't make it okay!” You rolled your eyes. “Nevermind... I'm stressed and sleepy, this is the worst moment to start arguing.”

“Have this.” Ushijima handed you a piece of candy.

“... What is that??”

“It's lemon flavored.” You let out a small giggle. You took the candy and popped it into your mouth.

“It's sweet...” You let out. At long last you finally arrived to the airport. You two exited the car and then you headed inside. A few weeks ago your passport had been made so now you could travel where you wanted. “Wow, it's bigger than last time.” You said when you walked inside the private jet.

“There's a bed in the back if you want to sleep.” Your eyes widened.

“Are you serious?? That's so cool.” You grinned. A few of his employees were traveling with you two so you headed for the back to sleep so they could use the front of the plane. “Will you join me..?” You asked in a small voice.

“I thought you were upset at me.” He said.

“You've seen me when I'm really upset at you.” You retorted. “I'm not.”

“Alright.”

“Come on, stop pouting.” You placed your hands on his face and made him lean so you could kiss. Ushijima couldn't resist you, quickly he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you back. “Close the door please, I won't sleep in my dress.” The gemologist told his employees to not bother you two and then he closed the door. You undressed and laid on the bed. It was really comfy, despite being in a plane you felt like you were really going to spend a good night. “What time is it going to be when we'll arrive to London?” You asked Wakatoshi after he laid next to you.

“Around 6am. There's a eight hours difference between the two cities.” He replied.

“Oh okay. That's nice. It'll leave us time to do stuff during the day.” You said. You came closer to lay your head on his chest and your arm across his torso. Ushijima lazily rubbed your back and turned his head to look into your eyes. “What are you thinking about?” Your lips curved.

“I love you.” He replied and you blushed.

“Me too. I'm glad you let me fix the injustice that happened in your past life.” You leaned and brushed your lips against his. “Sleep well, Toshi.”

“Goodnight, princess.” He replied.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Hmm...” When you woke up your jet was still in the skies. You haven't landed yet. Ushijima was awake though and leaving small kisses on your back.

“Good morning, [Y/N].” He greeted you with a smile.

“'morning...” You mumbled tiredly. “Are we there yet?”

“In four hours.”

“Hng...” You closed your eyes to sleep again. “I'm tired.”

“It's okay, you can stay in bed.” He said.

“Keep caressing me, it feels good...” Ushijima let out a low chuckle before resuming his soft strokes on you. He loved the small sounds you let out when he touched you.

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

“As always.” You replied after stretching a bit.

“I'll get your breakfast.”

“You're the best.” You smiled at him.

“Do you feel sick like the first time?” The gemologist asked you when he came back with food in the back room.

“Not really... Maybe you were right, it was just the stress of leaving Sendai with you.” You replied as you sat up on the bed. “Oh, I just realized I left Japan for the first time today.”

“I'll make sure you'll have a good time during our Honeymoon.” He said with a smile.

“I trust you.” You said before biting into a pastry.

“You know how to speak English, right?”

“Hm, I do.” You replied. “It was one of the requirements to work in your stores, hehe.”

“Ah, I almost forgot that was how you found me.”

“I also speak French in case you wanted us to drop by Paris.” Your lips curved.

“You learned English and French in school?” Ushijima was curious.

“I learned English there. My mother knows French and spoke it to me since I was little.” You explained.

“That's remarkable. There's still a lot of things I don't know about you.” He noticed.

“Feel free to ask me, that's how you'll get your answers.” You smiled as you took a sip of your coffee. “Like when I asked you about your family.”

“Alright. Can you tell me, for exemple, what is your favorite genre of movies?”

“When I was younger... it used to be romance movies.” You replied. You sounded hesitant, you weren't sure if it was a good idea to tell him that.

“Used?” He repeated. And that was why you didn't want to tell him...

“Just found out that... life doesn't work like movies.”

“They're fictional.” You were both avoiding one subject here.

“Let's... talk about something else, okay?”

“No.” Ushijima said and your eyebrows raised in surprise. “Do you still resent me for what happened before?” You sighed deeply.

“Listen, I forgave you, I really did... But it's still in my mind. I know you had your reasons but I just think all of this could've been avoided if we had just talked to each other.” You replied. “I've noticed the efforts that you made lately and I'm glad you changed. Do **you** still resent me for what happened in your past life?” You asked him back.

“I don't talk about the past as much as you do.” He said.

“Okay, maybe you're right. I'll stop mentioning it then. But, yeah... I'm still dealing with the gap there is between what my younger self imagined her love life would've been and reality. And sometimes it's hard.”

“... I understand.” Your soulmate said.

“But I love you and at the moment I'm happy, don't forget it.” You put the tray with food down and pulled your husband into the bed.

“What are you doing?” He asked after he laid on his back and you climbed on him to sit on his hips.

“Am I not allowed to kiss you anymore?” You asked back with a small smile as you grabbed his hands and put them on your waist. You leaned to bury your head in the crook of your soulmate's neck and leave small kisses there. You heard him let out a quiet pleasant sigh. Ushijima gently rubbed your waist with his thumbs while you left hickeys on his neck. A chill ran all over your body when he applied a bit more pressure and gripped them.

“Stop.” You leaned back to look at his face, your eyebrows had raised in surprise. Did you hurt him? “Stop now or I won't be able to if you keep going.” Your lips curved slightly.

“Okay.” You replied quietly.

“You're not scared anymore?” Wakatoshi asked you after you got off him and laid on a side of the bed.

“I... I am.” You said. “You know it's the pain I'm scared of, not you... but also I feel good when we kiss and you touch me... I want more.” You explained. “You said you'll do everything to not hurt me and I'm really counting on you for that...”

“I won't hurt you.” He reassured you again. Ushijima opened his arms and you approached to cuddle. He left kisses on your forehead while you rubbed his back.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Oh my God, we're in London.” You grinned happily as you left the airport. A luxurious van was waiting for your group in front of it. You held onto your husband's hand while you looked by the window when you were on the road. You were so excited, it was your first time traveling. “I can't wait to visit!” Ushijima's lips curved when he looked at you. It made him happy to make **you** happy, you were much cuter with a bright grin on your face.

At long last you made it to the five stars hotel you were going to stay at for the first week of your Honeymoon. The main hall was super clean and beautiful, you couldn't wait to see your room.

“This is your suite.” An employee of the hotel had brought you and your husband to the twelfth floor, he had taken your luggages too.

“Woah, it's so pretty!” You said after you took a few steps in. It was huge and spacious. “Oh my God, Wakatoshi, we can see Big Ben from here!” You pointed to the window.

“I'm glad it pleases you.” Ushijima said. He approached you once the employee had left you two alone. You turned around to hug the gemologist against you.

“Thank you, I really love it.” You said happily. “It's still early, I'm gonna empty our suitcases and then I'll take a bath before we go out.”

“Let me help you.” He said.

“Okay.” You stood on your tiptoes and kissed your soulmate. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He replied with a small smile.

  
  


Once you were done putting everything in the dressing you decided to take a bath with Wakatoshi, it has been a long time since you didn't do it. You got busy lately with the wedding preparations.

“The weather seems similar to the one in Tokyo, right? I'm glad I picked the right clothes.” You commentated. You were in a huge bathtub and you sat between your husband's legs. You were laid on his torso and he had his arms wrapped around your stomach. “What did you plan for us today?”

“You'll see.” He smirked.

“Aw come on, give me a small hint.” You requested cutely.

“Okay, a small one then.” Ushijima chuckled. “We'll visit a few places.”

“Ohh, I can't wait hehe.” He leaned to kiss your nape. “Hmm... I love you, Toshi.” You closed your eyes and smiled happily.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Take a picture of us there!” You gave your phone to one of the security employees that had came with you. You pulled on Ushijima's arm to drag him in front of the Buckingham Palace. You made a peace sign and grinned brightly for the picture. You were having the time of your life during this Honeymoon. “Thank you.” The employee gave you back your phone and you looked at the picture. “Toshi, you're not smiling...”

“You've taken dozen of pictures...” He complained.

“Come on... You could act cuter...” You said as you raised back your phone in your hand to take a selfie this time. Your husband sighed before wrapping his arm around your shoulders to bring you closer to him and then he turned his head to kiss you.

“Happy?”

“Very.” You replied as you looked at the selfie. Once you were done at the Palace you left to go ride those famous red double decker buses. You wanted to take a picture of everything. It was almost the end of the day, you had visited a bunch of touristic places and time flew fast. You were glad to spend a week in London because there was still a lot that you wanted to do.

“We have half an hour left to change at the hotel before going to the restaurant.” Ushijima warned you on your way back.

“Okay, I'll be quick.” You replied. “What do you want me to wear?” You asked him with a small smile.

“How about the black dress I offered you?” He replied with a smirk.

“With the open back? Alright.” Your lips curved. Once you made it to the suite in the hotel you quickly headed for the dressing to find that dress and change. It was a small black mini dress with straps and a huge opening in the back. You really liked it and it was a great gift from the gemologist. You put on a few accessories and did your hair and makeup. Once you were done you stepped out of the dressing. “How do I look?” You asked with a joyous tone.

“Gorgeous.” Ushijima replied. He was done as well and waiting for you. “You're divine.” He added as he approached you.

“I'm glad you think so.” You replied. “You can kiss me all you want, this lipstick stays on and doesn't smear.” Wakatoshi leaned and kissed you passionately. “You look so handsome too.” You said as you placed your hand on his torso. He was wearing a grey suit, you loved the color on him.

“Thank you.” He replied with a smile. You took the hand he gave you and exited the suite.

“I'm starving. I can't wait until we make it.” You climbed in the limousine with your husband, a driver would bring you to the restaurant. During the ride you approached your soulmate and put your legs over his lap. He stroked your nude thighs while you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. You were feeling very excited to spend this Honeymoon with Ushijima. “I love you~” You breathed against his lips as you stroked his jaw with your fingers.

“We made it.” He interrupted you with a smirk when the vehicle stopped.

“Once we're done eating we're leaving.” You promised him.

  
  


“That was like the best day of my life after our wedding two days ago, hehe.” You giggled.

“It makes me happy to make you happy.” Ushijima smiled.

“I am. I don't want to be with anybody else but you.” You said as you stared tenderly into his eyes. You had removed your heels during dinner and you stroked your husband's legs under the table with your feet. “And um...” You hesitated. “Have you thought about... what I told you before?”

“What are you talking about?” Your soulmate asked.

“Us... living together.” You said.

“I have.” He replied. “But I haven't made my choice yet.” You couldn't help making a small disappointed expression and he saw it. “The manor is also my workplace, [Y/N]. You have to understand.”

“I do... And I'm not telling you to sell it but... It's hard for me, living in the same house with all your employees and... maids... you've been intimate with...” You tried to explain without offending him.

“You want me to get new ones?”

“I don't want to make them lose their jobs or become homeless if they have nowhere else to go but... I can't help feeling bothered. They see you everyday, they serve you, they dress you... Please, see the situation from my point of view.”

“Alright, I understand.” Ushijima said. “I'll think harder about it.”

“Thank you.” Your lips curved slightly. “I think we're done.” You said.

“Let's go then.” You two exited the restaurant.


	22. You're Mine

“Hmm.” You sighed pleasantly once you made it back to your suite and laid on the bed. “It's really comfortable.” The gemologist came next to you. “Thank you for today, I had a great time.” You said as you grabbed his hand and brought it to your lips to kiss it. “Um... it's not that late yet. Do you... D-Do you want to try..?” A blush had crept on your cheeks, you felt very nervous suddenly.

“Try what?” A low chuckle escaped you.

“Wakatoshi...” He looked at your face.

“Oh... Are you sure? You feel ready?” Your husband asked and you nodded slowly.

“I... I want to kiss you and touch you.” You said. “M-Maybe this time we can go... all the way.”

“I see.” His lips curved.

“You want to too, right..?” You worried about his consent suddenly.

“I've been wanting to since we met.” You frowned a little when he said that.

“There's no need to lie to me, Wakatoshi.” Ushijima had treated you so badly during your first encounters, how could he have wanted to touch you back then??

“I'm not.” He said. “During the night after we met I had all these flashbacks and memories of our past life. It was new images of you where you weren't betraying me but actually being very nice.” Your soulmate explained. “I couldn't help it, I was attracted to you because you **are** my soulmate.”

“Well, you sure hid it well...” You mumbled. “But alright, what matters is that you want to now.” You smiled slightly. “I... I-I want to do things well so I'm gonna wash and change first okay? I think it will help me feel more comfortable and relaxed.”

“Then go ahead if it helps you.” Ushijima said. “I also have some preparations to make. I want it to go well for you and painless.”

“Okay.” You leaned and kissed him chastly. “See you soon then.” You stood up from the bed and headed for the bathroom. While you were in the bath you were thinking about your first time and something was still bothering you... Your thoughts got interrupted when your husband walked in suddently.

“Sorry, I won't bother you.” He said as he opened a cabinet. The gemologist had just came to get something.

“... Wakatoshi?” You called him before he walked out.

“Yes?”

“Um...” You bit onto your lower lip out of nervosity. Ushijima noticed your anxiety.

“Do you... not want to anymore?” He asked and your eyebrows raised.

“N-No! No, it's not that.” You replied and then you let out a small sigh. “Maybe I should've talked about it while we were at the restaurant...”

“What is it?” Your soulmate kneeled next to the bathtub to listen to you.

“I don't want us to argue again but... It is something that we need to talk about.” You started. You looked at the bubbles of soap popping on the surface of the water of your bath, you didn't dare to look into Wakatoshi's eyes.

“Tell me what's troubling you.” He insisted with a soft and reassuring voice. His hand had tenderly cupped your cheek, you closed your eyes and leaned into it before opening them again to face him.

“I... I don't want to be pregnant.” You gulped after you revealed that. “N-Not for ever but... Not now. It's too soon, I don't feel ready. We don't even know yet where we're gonna live and-” Ushijima let out a chuckle and you got surprised. What was so funny?? “Wakatoshi, I'm serious.” You said with a frown.

“I had almost forgotten about that.” He said as he kept smiling. “[Y/N], don't worry. I told you I had some preparations to make and I thought about this.”

“You got... condoms?” You asked.

“I got birth control pills for you actually.” Ushijima explained. “I don't want to use condoms with you.”

“Oh...” You thought about it. “Um... don't we risk diseases though?”

“You and I both got tested in the past, we were both clean.” He reminded you. Ah, you had forgotten. That was true. “I know you tend to overthink a lot about everything. Just enjoy your bath and don't worry, I took care of everything.” Your husband approached and put a kiss on top of your head. You blushed lightly, he sounded really reassuring and supporting, it made your chest warm a bit.

“Okay.” You replied quietly.

“Is that what you're going to wear?” He asked with a small smile as he pointed to some fabric that you had placed in the corner of the bathroom. You nodded. “It looks great, I can't wait to see you in it.” Finally he exited the room and left you alone so you could finish washing yourself.

  
  


Once you were done you dried yourself and then you put on a short cream colored nightgown, it was a bit see-through but your husband had already seen you a lot of times. Some parts were in lace, it was very pretty. You liked it and it made you feel comfortable. You also put on a pair of panties for safety. Nothing guaranteed you going all the way tonight, you wanted to try and you counted on your soulmate to make it good. You brushed your hair and washed your face then finally you walked out of the bathroom.

“I-I'm done.” You announced in a small voice. Ushijima was already on the bed but he was reading, he simply wore underwear boxers and a shirt. You gulped, you didn't like that image, it brought back bad memories. You took a deep breath and relaxed, it was different from that one night in his bedroom. You were married now and you loved him. He loved you too and he promised to not hurt you anymore.

“Come.” The gemologist gave you his hand after he put his book down. You approached and grabbed his hand. “You're beautiful.” Wakatoshi complimented you.

“Thanks.” You replied. You couldn't help it, you were still nervous. Something in the air felt tense. You tried so hard to relax but no can do.

“Don't worry.” Ushijima reassured you once you climbed on the bed and laid next to him. “We won't do it in the next five minutes. I'm going to relax you first and prepare you. There will be no rushing.” You felt like crying when he kept reassuring you, it really moved you.

“C-Can you just hug me for now please?” You asked quietly but in a cute voice that just made your soulmate want to eat you. You were the softest thing he had ever held in his arms. He came closer to you to wrap his strong arms around your body and then he applied a bit of pressure on your back to push you against his torso. You closed your eyes and hugged him back. You squeezed him tightly with your arms, he was warm and his embrace felt so good. Yes, you were sure of it, his hugs were your favorite thing in the world. But it was the same for him. Your presence always comforted the gemologist. “I love hugging you...” You whispered on his shoulder.

“Me too.” He said before leaving a few kisses on the side of your neck. “If you don't like anything that I do or if you want to stop completely say it to me, okay?” Wakatoshi released you and cupped your cheeks with his hands to stare into your eyes. “Don't be afraid of me... please.” You shaked your head slowly and then you leaned to catch his lips with yours. “I love you, [Y/N].” He breathed against the kiss. You smiled slightly as you kissed him back and put your arms around his back. You brought them to the front and sneakily slipped them under his shirt to touch his torso. Your husband was very buff and you loved it, you felt protected with him, he was so strong. His muscles contracted under your strokes and his skin was warm, you could feel him, alive, against you.

“I love you too, Toshi...” You replied. “Please, take it off...” You held the hem of his shirt between your fingers. Ushijima broke the kiss to quickly remove his shirt and then he threw it somewhere on the floor before crashing his mouth against yours again. One of your hands went behind his head and the other one rested against his pecs while he gripped your waist to pull you on him. You sat on your soulmate's lap while you kept kissing him. You parted your lips and let his tongue enter you to play with yours. Your heart was racing, you started feeling less anxious and more excited, you were glad you could relax. Your husband broke the kiss to bury his head in the crook of your neck and kiss your skin there. You closed your eyes and moved your head the other way to give him more space. A low sigh escaped you when you felt him suck on a spot.

“I love the sounds that you make.” Ushijima whispered as he smirked. While he kissed your neck he grabbed the straps of your nightgown between his fingers and lowered them down your arms. Once they were off he lowered the fabric to your stomach to reveal your chest. Your soulmate gripped your waist and laid you back on the bed before climbing on top of you. He placed his body between your spread legs and leaned to kiss your mouth again. While you ran your hands on his muscled back and kissed him his hands stroked your nude thighs and traveled further up. Wakatoshi cupped your breasts in his big hands and squeezed them. He sucked all your small moans that you let out while you kissed and kept massaging your breasts. “You're so beautiful.” He breathed against the kiss. He rolled your nipples between his fingers and pulled on them. A low groan escaped him because you kept unconsciously rolling your hips against his and you were turning him on a lot. He was very hard and if you kept moving like this against him he wasn't going to be able to stop himself. “I'll touch you with my hand, okay?” The gemologist warned you after he broke the kiss.

“P-Please.” You begged quietly under him. Your face was very red and your pupils were dilated, you were also very turned on at the moment. Ushijima lowered his body on top of you until his head was at your chest level and then he catched one of your nipples in his mouth. You closed your eyes and threw your head back, he was sucking harshly but it felt great. While he kissed your breasts his hand went between your legs to rub you through your panties. You bit onto your lower lip because you felt nervous again.

“I want to see you.” He said quietly as he kneeled in front of your spread thighs. You nodded to let him know you were okay with that. He had seen you in the shower already but never spread like this, you just hoped he wouldn't stare for too long, it was embarrassing. Wakatoshi slipped his fingers under the elastic of your panties on the sides and then he slowly lowered them down your legs to take them off. Once it was done he dropped them on the floor before coming back to you. “Let's take this off too.” You took his hands and sat so he could remove the nightgown off you and once you were completely naked you laid back on the bed. “You're really adorable, [Y/N].” His lips curved. Your shyness and innocence was turning him on very much, you kept your legs closed, he loved the way your cheeks reddened and how you were avoiding his gaze. “Are you still okay?”

“Y-Yes.” You replied quietly. Your husband placed his hands on your knees and then he slowly pushed on them to make you spread your thighs.

“You're beautiful... gorgeous.” He praised you as he looked down. That made you feel better and relaxed. He gently rubbed the top of your pussy and then his fingers moved to your slit to touch you there too.

“Hh...” You closed your eyes and let him feel you.

“It's very soft.” Your soulmate smiled. “And you're wet, it's a good thing.” He added after carefully spreading your slit with his fingers. “You told me you touched yourself before, how did you do it?” You took a deep breath, it was a bit embarrassing to answer like that...

“I... I never- not inside.” You tried to explain. “J-Just outside...”

“You just rubbed yourself.” He said and you nodded slowly. “Why?”

“O-One time I tried but... i-it didn't feel good.”

“Okay. Do you mind if I try?”

“Y-You can try... but go slowly please.” You replied.

“Alright. I'll touch you outside first, okay?”

“Hmm...” You nodded. Ushijima started by gently rubbing your slit with his fingers, you were wet but not soaking yet and he wanted to make it feel good for you so he leaned on the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube.

“Sorry, it's a bit cold but bear it for a little.” He warned you as he dropped a few drops on his fingers. You nodded, you had seen the bottle earlier, you were glad he made a lot of preparations. When your husband leaned on you to kiss your mouth you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back. You cringed a bit when you felt his cold wet fingers on your slit but they warmed up quicker than you realized. You spread your legs further to allow him to rub you. This felt okay... good even, for now.

“Hmm...~” You moaned silently against his mouth when his fingers found your clit. You were turned on and it was throbbing, it was itching you to be touched there, thankfully your husband took care of you. “T-Toshi...” You pulled him tighter against you. Ushijima ran his tongue on your lower lip before entering your mouth and kissing you deeper while his fingers circled your sensitive bundle of nerves between your thighs. Suddenly you felt one of his fingers poke at your entrance and you braced yourself. He succeeded to push it inside and you felt it rub your walls. It didn't hurt you but it didn't make you feel good either. It was just weird.

“Relax, princess.” Ushijima put a kiss on your cheek. He felt you squeeze his finger, you were tense. With his thumb he rubbed your clit to keep making you feel good. “I'm going to put another finger in, okay? I want you to relax as much as possible so it won't hurt later.” You nodded slowly as you stared into his eyes. Wakatoshi put a kiss on your chin and then he lowered to kiss your neck again. You felt a second finger poke at your entrance and you tried really hard to calm down. “It's very tight. Are you okay?”

“It feels weird...”

“Hurt?”

“No... but not good either.”

“Maybe I should try something else.” He thought out loud. “I'll kiss you there, okay?”

“Huh?” Your eyes widened. “W-What do you mean?” Ushijima pulled his fingers out of you and then he lowered himself between your legs. “W-Wakatoshi, w-what are you doing?”

“I'll use my mouth to make you feel good, you just relax.” He said.

“W-What? Y-You shouldn't... D-Don't put your head there, i-it's-”

“Shh.” He put his hand over your mouth. “Don't be scared or nervous, I only want to make you feel good.” Your soulmate put a few kisses on the inside of your thighs until you calmed down and laid back on the mattress. You were nervous but you trusted him, he knew about this more than you. Ushijima left your thighs to kiss your pubic mound and slit, you closed your eyes and tried to relax. He was being soft and gentle at the moment, it felt good for you. You felt his tongue glide between your slit and then rest at the top on your clit before circling it slowly.

“Hnn... A-Ah~” That felt so good... Better than with fingers. His tongue was warm and strong, you really liked the way it stroked the most sensitive part of your body. “T-Toshi...~” You brought a hand to his head to run your fingers through his hair and the other one went to cover your mouth and muffle your sounds. Ushijima smirked in a satisfied way as he licked you, finally you were relaxing and getting more wet. He noticed how your thighs shaked a little next to his head and he heard the quiet moans you were trying so hard to muffle. It made him harder. He replaced his tongue with his thumb on your clit to tease your entrance now. You felt it, warm and wet, enter you and wiggle inside... It felt good... You wanted more. The gemologist gripped your hips and raised them up, now he could see your face and your expressions better while he licked you.

“How does it feel?” He asked you quietly in a sensual tone. You felt a spark in your lower stomach when he used that voice, it was so hot. Ushijima sucked on your clit before entering your hole again with his tongue. You felt it go deeper inside of you and tease your walls. You brought both of your hands to your mouth but you couldn't stop the louder moan that escaped you.

“G-Great... I-It feels so good... Toshi...~” You tried to explain between quiet moans.

“I love the way you taste.” He said. “You've became so wet, [Y/N]. Do you want more?” You nodded vigorously.

“I-I want to touch you too.” You said.

“How do you want to touch me?” Your husband asked between licks on your pussy.

“I-I... I want to do the same...” You replied. “W-With my mouth...”

“Do you want me to keep licking you? Do you want to do it at the same time?” You didn't thought about it before but now that he said it, yes, you wanted that.

“Yes.” You replied. Ushijima put your hips back down and then you inversed your positions. He laid on the bed and you climbed on top of him. You spread your thighs above his head and he placed his hands on your butt to lower your hips on his face. He started licking you again and you moaned. The dent in his boxers was gigantic, you placed your hand over it through the fabric and felt his cock. He was rock hard, warm and bit wet in some places. Once you grabbed the elastic of his underwear and lowered it his boner sprung free and stood proud in front of your eyes. You could see the veins popping on the sides and a bit of juice was leaking at the tip. How was this going to fit inside of you?? You really hoped Ushijima prepared you well. You closed your small fist at the base and leaned his cock towards your mouth. This was fine, you had done it once and you could do it again. You could also take your time but... Damn, the longer you stared it the more nervous you became. It was almost as long as your forearm... You closed your eyes and started by leaving small kisses on the tip before parting your lips to put it in your mouth.

“Hng...” Ushijima sighed when he felt you tease his tip. He knew you were doing what you wanted and taking your time, it didn't feel bad actually. You were going slowly and he liked it that way. You sucked and licked on his tip as if it was the tastiest lollipop you ever had, maybe it was because you two were soulmates but you loved his taste and his scent. You even appreciated doing this. You moaned because while you were teasing him Ushijima was still licking you. The small vibrations you made with your voice felt good around him so he licked you faster. You opened your mouth more and welcomed more of his length inside of you. With your free hand you started gently massaging his balls while you sucked his cock. You could feel it throb against your tongue, he was feeling very good.

“Hmmm...~” Oh how the gemologist wished he could see you right now, your glossy lips closed around his dick and your small tongue licking him. Your eyes must've been closed since you were shy and your cheeks red... It's how he imagined it. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to see you. After putting one last kiss on your pussy he grabbed your hips and gently moved you off him.

“I want to see you so badly.” Wakatoshi explained while you were still sucking him.

“I-Is it okay if you sit? I-It'll be easier for me.” You asked.

“Of course.” He leaned to put a kiss on your forehead. After he removed his last piece of clothing he sat on the edge of the bed while you got off. You kneeled in front of him on the floor and then you put his cock back in your mouth. “You're amazing [Y/N], it feels really good...” Ushijima praised you. He brought his hand to your head and moved your hair out of the way. “You're so beautiful...” His lips curved. You took a deep breath before bobbing your head deeper on his length. Your husband threw his back and moaned, the way you sucked him and licked inside with your tongue, it was incredible. “Go deeper... please...” He requested of you. Deeper meant in your throat, he was immense...

“Hm...” You took another deep breath and then you tried to swallow his length, you went deeply until your mouth was touching his base and then you pulled out. You catched your breath back while you jerked him with your hand and then you did it again. Why? Because nothing was hotter than hearing Wakatoshi moan your name while he was lost in pleasure. It made your heart race to pleasure him, you were very happy at the moment.

“[Y/N], I want to be inside of you.” You took him out of your mouth and then Ushijima grabbed you by the waist to pull you against him and lay you back on the bed. You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and then your soulmate catched your lips with his to kiss you deeply. He moved between your spread legs but didn't enter you yet.

“H-How is it gonna fit..?” You couldn't help worrying as you looked at his length between your thighs.

“You're going to stretch, don't worry. We'll go very slowly.”

“Can you... use a bit-” You said as you eyed the bottle of lube.

“Sure.” He dropped a few drops on his cock and then he put the bottle away. “Do you want to put it in yourself?”

“O-Okay... C-Come closer...” Ushijima approached so you could reach his length with your hand. You grabbed it and slowly guided it to your pussy.

“Does that feel good?” He smiled in amusement while you were playing and rubbing his tip against your slit.

“Yeah...” You couldn't help smiling as well. “Fuck, it's so big, you're gonna tear me in two...” You whined.

“I won't. You're my soulmate, if it doesn't work with me it won't work with anybody else.” He said.

“It'll work with someone smaller...” You mumbled.

“ **I won't let that happen.** ” You brought your hand to your nose, it used to scare you before when he said those things but now it moved you when he was jealous and overprotective.

“S-Say that again, it's hot...” You let out a small giggle.

“You're mine [Y/N] and I will never let anyone else touch you or take you away from me like in the past. The other Wakatoshi made that mistake and he regretted it his entire life.”

“You made the mood sadder now...” You said. “But I understand. And you better remember that if it crosses your mind one day to cheat on me. I will kill you and the unfortunate woman who will make the mistake to lay with you.” You said.

“How will you kill me?” It amused him and slightly turned him on to hear you being jealous as well.

“Just don't cheat on me.”

“Don't either.”

“Deal.” You guided the tip to your entrance and slowly pushed. “Y-You're not even in and I can already feel you stretch me...”

“Do you prefer to be on top?”

“N-No, let's just try like this again for a bit... If it doesn't work we'll switch.” You replied. “W-Wakatoshi, what happens if... if we can't?”

“If we have to surgically get your hymen open I'll do it, [Y/N].”

“Okay, nevermind... Women have done this since the beginning of times, I should too. I did it in my past life with you even if you weren't as big as now.” You said. “Let's switch.” Ushijima laid on his back on the mattress and you went on top of him. You grasped his cock again and guided it to your entrance.

“I think it will be easier for you like this. Just take your time to slowly sink on it.” Wakatoshi said as he tenderly rubbed the insides of your thighs.

“Y-Yeah...” Your eyes were closed and your eyebrows frowning a little. This hurt but you had to do it, you wanted to have sex with your soulmate. “D-Don't move.”

“I won't until you tell me to.” He replied. “Does it hurt?”

“T-The tip is in but I can feel it, there's like an invisible wall inside and everytime I try to go past it it hurts...” You explained.

“That's-”

“Yes, I know what it is Wakatoshi...” You said dryly. You let out a small sigh. “S-Sorry, I-I just don't wanna be in pain, it scares me...”

“It's alright, princess.” Ushijima smiled. You were happy he was being very understanding and not rushing you but you two couldn't stay like this forever.

“I-If... If I tell you to do something specific, can you..?” You asked.

“It depends.” He replied, a bit confused. “What do you want me to do?”

“You... Y-You try pushing. Do it in one swift movement just to get it over with-” His eyes widened. That didn't really sound like the right way... “But d-don't push in your whole length... Like-” You stuttered. “Just try to add like two centimeters in.”

“That doesn't sound right, [Y/N]...” Ushijima said. “Forgive me for bringing this back but when I slept with another virgin girl it happened very easily, I think she was just... turned on. Maybe you're too nervous.”

“It's my fault now...” You mumbled.

“That's not what I said. It's been a while since we kissed, maybe we should put you back in the mood.” You thought about it.

“O-Okay... I'd like that.” You said.

“Come. Lay next to me.” You got off your husband and laid back next to him on the bed. Ushijima wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you against his torso, you raised your head and smiled at him. He was tall and buff, you really liked being against him like this, you felt protected. His lips curved as well as he looked at you. “You're beautiful with anything that you put on but being naked fits you so much more.” You blushed, he was so cute. “I love you very much.”

“Me too.” You replied emotionally. “I-I'm sorry I can't do it...”

“Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Wakatoshi kissed your cheek and your forehead. “You're just nervous. I'll help you relax.” He ran his hands on your naked body before leaning to catch your lips with his. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back.

“Hm!” You gasped against your soulmate's mouth when he gripped your waist. After all it was one of your soft spots and if it could help you turn you on faster then Ushijima didn't mind using that trick. “Mmm! Y-You're tickling me-” You giggled against his lips. “Touch me here instead...” You grabbed his hand and guided it between your legs. When the gemologist rubbed your clit you closed your eyes and moaned again. He moved to climb on top of you again and kept kissing.

“I love feeling you tremble under me...” Ushijima whispered as he stroked your pussy. He left a trail of kisses on your neck and kept going down until he reached your chest. His mouth closed around one of your nipples and he sucked on it.

“T-Toshi...~” You moaned quietly under him. You were feeling so good you moved your hips against his hand, you really wanted more. You ran your fingers through his hair while he kissed your nipples in turns, your face was red. Since you were soaking now your soulmate took that opportunity to push a finger inside of you again and then he quickly added a second one to stretch you. He scissored them inside of you while his thumb rubbed your clit. You didn't ask him to stop so he kept going, maybe you were finally getting ready. Ushijima came back at your face level to crash his mouth against yours and kiss you passionately. You were moaning under him and kissing him back, he pulled his fingers out of you and replaced them with his cock. “A-Ahh!”

“You're okay. Keep kissing me.” He reassured you. You felt an uncomfortable stretch down there but it wasn't as painful as before. Wakatoshi grabbed the back of your thighs and spread you wider to be able to enter you more. You frowned as you kissed him back but let him push his hips against yours. “[Y/N], I'm halfway in.”

“R-Really?” You looked down. “O-Oh God, is that blood..?”

“Are you hurt?” He worried when he slowly pulled out and saw blood too.

“No, I-I'm okay.”

“Are you sure?” You didn't sound sure.

“I-I don't know actually... T-Try pushing in a bit. S-Slowly, please...” You placed your hand against his lower stomach. Ushijima slowly thrusted in you and you let out a small sound. “Y-You're really big... Add more lube... A-And please wipe the blood, it looks scary...” Your husband pulled out of you and went to get a wet towel to clean yours and his parts. When that was done he dropped some drops of lube on his cock again and then he entered you once more very slowly. “I-I think we're fine.”

“Tomorrow we'll go shopping and I'll buy you everything that you want.” He announced with a smile to reward you and you let out a small giggle.

“I just want one thing right now-” You said as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “Make love to me, Wakatoshi.” You triggered something inside of your soulmate when you said that to him. He crashed his mouth on yours and then he started thrusting inside of you, slowly at first but soon he would ravage you. “Ahh... Ahhmmm...~” You locked your arms under his and hugged him tightly against you while he thrusted in you. “T-Toshi...~” You moaned quietly next to his ear.

“It feels amazing inside you, [Y/N]...” Ushijima replied. “You're so tight... But it's warm, wet and so soft... Hnng...-” He was already there? You felt him tremble between your arms. Well, it was true that it has been a long time since you two started and he was hard since earlier...

“Ahh..!~ W-Wakatoshi-”

“I came inside you...” He said as he kept thrusting. “But I'm still hard.” You could feel it, sticky and warm, escaping by the sides of your hole everytime he pushed back in. You didn't mind though, you were still turned on too and you definitely wanted more. “I'm going deeper...” The gemologist warned you. “And faster.” You threw your head back and let out a louder moan when he pushed all the way in. You could feel him in parts inside of your pussy you didn't even know were reachable.

“W-Wakatoshi..!~” You let go of him and gripped the sheets in your closed fists until your knuckles turned white. He was pounding you and probably making scrambled eggs with your insides. You had never felt something so powerful before. The sparks in your lower stomach turned into thunders. That was so much... “P-Please, slower! I-I feel like I'm losing my mind..!”

“But look at you-” Ushijima smirked as he gripped your waist and kept pounding inside of you. “You're soaking and swallowing me whole, I can feel you pull me inside.” You blushed because of how embarrassing you two sounded having sex. He was right, you were soaking but he was leaking too. He had came so much inside of you already but he didn't stop.

“Ahhh!” Your thighs trembled. You brought your hands to your mouth to muffle your loud moans.

“No. Let your voice out.” Wakatoshi ordered you.

“'s embarrassing...” You mumbled.

“I won't make fun of you. I want to hear you, it turns me on.” He explained and you blushed. “Will you do that for me?” You slowly lowered your arms and rested them on the mattress along your torso. Your soulmate hugged your thighs and picked up his pace in you.

“Ahhhh~!” You closed your eyes but didn't cover your mouth this time.

“Do you want me to stop?” He teased. He knew the answer. Your expression was almost screaming it.

“N-No! D-Don't..! Ahh~!” He was holding you so tightly and shoving it so quickly you felt like your mind couldn't keep up.

“You're so amazing [Y/N], I never want to stop doing this with you-” Ushijima panted.

“T-Toshi-” You opened your arms and he instantly leaned to hug you. “Kiss me-” You requested of him. You two's tongues danced against each other inside your mouth while his cock kept pounding harder inside of you with each thrust. “I-I'm so close-!”

“Me too, hnng... Give me everything, princess.” You held tightly onto each other. “Tell me more, describe to me how you feel.”

“S-So good..!” You closed your eyes and hid your face on his shoulder out of embarrassment. “I-I... It's amazing but it's so- so much... Ahh!” Suddenly he started hitting a special spot in you. “T-There, there! T-Toshi..!” Ushijima didn't move from his position and kept thrusting in you in that specific angle that was making you feel so good. “Hhaah..!” You squeezed your arms so tightly around his neck you almost choked him but he didn't care. He knew you were there. Your pussy clenched around his cock and pulled him in. He came as well and your body sucked up all his juice. You almost felt like cumming again when you heard him finish and moan your name in pleasure next to your ear. You two stayed like this, hugging each other, while you tried to catch your breath back. That was the most amazing thing you had ever felt and the most intimate that you've shared with another person.

“Your heart is beating fast, are you okay?” Wakatoshi asked you. He had dropped on top of you and the side of his face was laid between your breasts.

“Hmm...” You nodded as you lazily ran your fingers through his hair.

“Did you enjoy it?” He asked.

“You... Y-You reply first...” You replied shyly. What if he didn't? That would be so embarrassing. The gemologist let out a low chuckle.

“I did. It was the best.” Your eyebrows raised.

“Are you... lying to make me feel better?” You asked.

“No. It's the first time I've felt connected to somebody. I wasn't just having sex with you, we were making love.” He explained. You gulped as you started blushing.

“I-I enjoyed it too.” You revealed quietly. “I'm sorry it took long...”

“That doesn't matter.” He smiled. He pushed his fists on the mattress to support his weight above you and look at your face. “It was amazing, I don't want to do this again with anybody else but you.”

“W-Wakatoshi...” You felt emotional. You wrapped your arms around his back and hugged him against you. “I love you.”

“Me too, [Y/N].” He replied before kissing you softly. Ushijima pulled out and then he dropped next to you.

“Hh... I feel so empty suddenly.” You raised yourself a bit and looked down. A lot of cum was leaking out of you. You still had trouble understanding how did something so big manage to move inside of you.

“What are you doing?” Wakatoshi asked you.

“I-I need to take the pill... and clean myself.” You replied as you tried to move. “B-But I'm so sore, it hurts... Y-You weren't gentle at all...” You mumbled to try and make him feel bad. Your husband let out a small chuckle.

“Okay, I get it.” He knew you by heart now. He stood up and went to fetch you what you needed. The gemologist handed you a glass of water and your pills, while you swallowed one he returned in the bathroom to get a wet towel. He kneeled between your legs on the bed and cleaned your parts.

“Thanks.” You laid back on the mattress to rest. After Ushijima cleaned himself as well and put on a pair of underwear he rejoined you on the bed.

“Put this on.” He handed you back your nightgown that you immediately wore. Your soulmate turned off the lights and then he opened his arms to pull you close to him. You cuddled against his warm torso and finally closed your eyes to sleep, you were exhausted. This was a very long day and night. “Sleep well.” His lips curved after he put on a small kiss on your forehead.


	23. Forgotten Ending

“I had a weird dream...” Ushijima told you after you two woke up.

“Me too...” You said as you touched your forehead.

“Do you think it was..?” The longer you thought about it and the more tears started appearing in your eyes.

“H-How could we forget??” You asked tearfully. Your husband wrapped his arm around your back and brought you against him to comfort you. You both had forgotten a crucial memory from your past life. “When...-” Suddenly you rememberd his name. “ _Tooru_ passed away... You made preparations for me to live with you. My children, the three of them, accepted.”

“You were sad.” Wakatoshi rememberd. “We spent two years together before dying as well.”

“He died before our sixtieth anniversary together...” You smiled sadly. “It was nice seeing you everyday though. I loved it when we drank tea together and had long conversations about whatever.” You wrapped your arms around the gemologist and hugged him tightly. “I'm sorry you... never found someone else...” Ushijima squeezed his lips together as he thought.

“You know, I still think he was your soulmate too. Maybe you just forgot.”

“I don't know... It's odd, I only ever had memories with you. He was present in some of them but he was like a background character. I didn't know his name-”

“You didn't know mine either.”

“I spent more time with him than with you.” You added.

“But I was your first love and you died with me.” He explained.

“Wakatoshi, I-” You sighed. “I don't want to find out if he is my soulmate too. If I am then he will look for me himself, if not that means he found another person. It's better this way.”

“I understand. It would've bothered me to get rid of him-” You gasped loudly and Ushijima chuckled. “I'm just joking.”

“It's not funny...” You mumbled.

“Anyway. How are you this morning?” He asked and you shrugged.

“Sore... and during the night I got up to pee and I saw bruises on my legs...”

“Really?” Your soulmate grabbed a hem of the blanket and moved it off your legs to see. “I'm... sorry.”

“It's fine, I'm not in pain...” He leaned to put a kiss on your head. “But I told you to go slower. You... did me as if I was used to this. It was my first time.”

“I think I really didn't believe it until I witnessed it.” He said and you rolled your eyes. “Do you regret?”

“Obviously not...” Ushijima hugged you against him.

“I promise you next time I'll be gentle.” He smiled. “Can you give me a kiss now?”

“Don't think you really deserve it...” You kept pouting.

“Fine. Today I wanted to go shopping with you but since you're sore how about we go to a spa?” Stars appeard in your eyes.

“Really?” You asked excitedly. “A massage is really what I need at the moment. Okay, I'll go get ready hehe.” You said before jumping out of the bed.

“Didn't you forget something?” You turned around and came back on the bed to kiss your husband on the mouth.

“Get ready too!” You hurried him.

  
  


\---

  
  


You two arrived to the biggest spa of london. An employee brought you to a changing room so you could change into your swimsuit and they gave you a robe as well.

“I put on your gift.” You announced with a bright grin to your husband. It was the sexy black one piece swimsuit he had offered you before your wedding. He said that he wanted you to wear it during your honeymoon.

“I can't wait to see you in it.” His lips curved. Once you two were done you were brought to a room for your massages.

“What do you think?” You asked the gemologist once you removed your robe. When his eyes landed on you his heart skipped a beat and a chill ran all over his body. The swimsuit had an open in the front and back, your chest looked really alluring. Ushijima gulped before speaking.

“You're gorgeous. It looks very good on you.” He approached you to wrap his arms around your body. “I'm just-” He lowered his eyes on the bruises on your thighs. “I apologize, it won't happen again.”

“It's okay Wakatoshi, I was just teasing you this morning.” You stood on your tiptoes and put a kiss on his lips. You took a step back when two employees walked in the room.

“Enjoy your massage, you deserve it.” Your husband said to you. You were glad to share this massage with him and in the same room. You wanted to relax with him only.

  
  


Once your massage was done you went to another room where you could relax inside a warm jacuzzi. It was just you and your husband in there, a few drinks and snacks were prepared as well. You appreciated everything Ushijima did to make you comfortable and treat you like a princess.

“Hmm, thank you so much for all of this.” You sighed pleasantly and rested your head on the edge of the tub.

“I'm glad it pleases you. Did you like your massage?” He asked.

“I did.” You smiled. “It was really good. What about you?”

“I did too.” Wakatoshi replied. He went silent for a bit before speaking again. The only sounds you could hear in the room were the jacuzzi machine working and the bubbles popping at the surface of the water. “I can't stop thinking about the memories that came to me last night.”

“Oh... Not gonna lie, I'm trying not to.” You said.

“Why?”

“Because it feels weird. Everything that happened and that I did in my past life... I wish I could speak to my old self and understand the choices that she made. I guess the only thing that does make sense is that... he might've been my soulmate too...” You explained. “And I don't want to think about it because of that reason.” Ushijima let out a low chuckle and you frowned in confusion.

“I was thinking about it because, despite the caregivers being with us, I remember I was happy living with you.” You bit onto your trembling lower lip, you wanted to cry when he said that. “You might've spent sixty years with another man, and that means I spent sixty years alone, I felt happy living the last two years of my life with you... my first love.” You approached your husband to wrap your arms around his neck and hug him tightly against you. You buried your head in the crook of his neck and cried quietly. Ushijima hugged you back and gently petted your hair.

“I-I don't want to find him... for this reason.” You said emotionally. “I don't want to hurt someone again.”

“What do you mean?” Your soulmate asked.

“I'm married to you. That means something to me. I won't leave you _again_ to go with him. I'm taken already, it's better if he never finds me and marries someone else.” You explained.

“I understand.” Wakatoshi said. “Don't cry, it's fine.” He said as he wiped your tears with his fingers while you looked at each other. “We're together now and it's all that matters.”

“I'm anxious... what if there's another memory we forgot?” You asked.

“It doesn't matter, [Y/N]. Let's leave everything that happened in our past lives in the past and move forward in this actual life.” He leaned to kiss your lips. “Okay?”

“Hmm...” You nodded.

“You look very beautiful in this swimsuit.” The gemologist said with a smile as he lowered his gaze to your chest.

“Thanks.” Your lips curved slightly. “You chose well. I'm hungry, do you want something?” You stood up and got out of the jacuzzi to go take a look at the snacks the employees had left for you two. “There's a fruits salad.”

“It's fine.” Your husband replied. You took the bowl and gave it to your soulmate.

“Hold this for two seconds please-” He did as you said and you got back inside the jacuzzi.

“Come here-” Ushijima made you straddle his lap. You sat on his thighs and faced him.

“Open your mouth-” You said with a smile. When he did you fed him an apple slice and then you ate one as well. “Mm, it's fresh.”

“What I meant to say earlier-”

“Aw no, please...”

“Listen to me-”

“I don't want to talk about the past.”

“You don't even know what I'm going to say.” He argued.

“Fine, go ahead.” You didn't look at him and instead you gave your attention to the fruits salad you were eating from.

“It made me want to live with you. Just us two together.” Your eyes widened.

“... R-Really?” You turned your head to look at his face.

“Now you're willing to listen to me?” He raised one eyebrow as he smirked. “I'm not saying my decision is taken but I'm not as reluctant as before.”

“It makes me happy.” You put the bowl of fruits on the edge of the tub before wrapping your arms around Wakatoshi's neck.

“What?” He asked after you got lost in your thoughts staring at his face without saying anything.

“It's just-” You shrugged. “I love you.” His lips curved instantly.

“I love you too.” Ushijima replied. You felt his hands under the water go to your waist and hold you there. You closed your eyes and leaned to catch his lips with yours. Your husband kissed you back passionately. A small pleasant sigh escaped you, you were really happy with him.

  
  


\---

  
  


After you left the spa you and your husband decided to have lunch at a restaurant before visiting London a bit more. Since you were less tense and feeling better Ushijima still wanted to take you shopping to buy you a lot of gifts again. It really made him happier than you to spoil you. It didn't feel bad so you let him.

“Wakatoshi, it seems like a concert will be playing here tonight. Can we go?” You asked him cutely.

“Of course.” He replied. You squeezed his hand in yours and smiled at him.

“Thank you, I love you hehe.” You and your husband entered a mall to do some shopping. London was crowded but you expected this. As long as Ushijima stayed next to you you felt safe, also a few of his employees and bodyguards were following you two discreetly so you couldn't actually risk anything.

As you walked you couldn't help noticing a few stares in your direction. British people must've been used to tourists visiting London so you wondered what was up with that. Why were people looking at you?? When two girls tried to approach you and your soulmate a bodyguard stopped them.

“What's wrong?” Ushijima asked to his assistant.

“They wanted to take a picture.” His assistant replied.

“Why?” You asked.

“They recognized you. You're the model on the ad.” He reminded you. Oh God, you had forgotten about this.

“You have a store here??” You asked to your husband.

“I have stores all over the world, [Y/N]. The new collection just came out.” Wakatoshi replied before letting out a small sigh. “But I had forgotten that detail too.”

“Um, do you want to take a picture with them?” The assistant asked.

“No, don't bother her with that.” Ushijima said.

“I-It's fine.” You added. “But let's take just one discreetly. Everyone saw us already earlier.”

“I'm sorry about this, we'll go elsewhere.” The gemologist said.

“It's okay. We couldn't prevent it.” You approached the bodyguard and told him it was fine, you could take a picture with the girls. (I've never done this before...) You thought.

“Let's go.” Ushijima wrapped his arm around your waist and then you two decided to leave the mall. “We'll go to another part of London where we won't be bothered.”

“Okay.” You smiled slightly. You knew he did this because he also wanted his alone time with you. After all you were on your Honeymoon.

  
  


Your husband brought you to a few different shops in a rich district of London. Nobody bothered you there and you two could enjoy your afternoon peacefully.

“Which one do you prefer? I can't make up my mind. I like them both.” You asked to Wakatoshi as you showed him two dresses.

“If you like them both then take them both.” He simply replied. “I think you would look good in a party with this one-” He pointed to the black dress. “And this one you can wear it for dinner with me.” Ushijima's lips curved into a smirk as he pointed to the gold dress.

“A-Are you sure?” This embarrassed you a bit. “They're kind of expansive...”

“How about this? You pay for the one you prefer and I'll offer you the other one.” He would make you take the two of them anyway.

“Fine, alright...” You said. “But only if I can offer you something too.” You got graciously paid for the ad you had modeled for and now you could afford to give your husband some gifts as well.

“As you want.” He replied.

“Let's leave this store.” You two paid for the dresses and then you left this shop to enter another one. “These long coats are really elegant, I think you'd look good in them.” You suggested as you looked around.

“Which one do you prefer?”

“Dark blue fits you.” You smiled. “Oh, wait, these sweaters are pretty and look comfy too.” This was kind of fun you noticed. Maybe now you understood why Wakatoshi liked to offer you gifts. It was like dressing up a doll to make it prettier. You started really getting into this game. “Toshi-” You called him as you showed him a grey sweater. “Please try it on.” You said when he looked at you.

“Alright.” He accepted.

“You look so good, you're so hot hehe.” You smiled excitedly. You approached to wrap your arms around his torso to hug him. “It feels so good when you hug me back, I love your strong arms.”

“You never praised me this much.”

“Eh? I'm pretty sure I did. You know I love how muscled you are. This sweater sticks to your pecs and your biceps, you look so hot.” You let out a small giggle. “I'm offering it to you.” You stood on your tiptoes and put a kiss on his mouth. “You should try the coat as well, we're going to Paris next week and it's colder there. I checked.”

“Okay. Do you like it?” He asked you after he tried it on.

“I do!” You replied excitedly. “And you?”

“If you like it it's all that matters to me.” Ushijima said and you smiled at each other.

“You look very handsome. I'm offering them to you.”

“Thank you, [Y/N].” He leaned to kiss you again.

  
  


\---

  
  


“We're gonna be late. The concert is starting soon.” You said. You two had returned to the hotel to drop your shopping bags, get changed and have dinner at the hotel's restaurant.

“I'm done, we can go.” Ushijima said.

“Okay.” You stood up. “Are the others coming with us?”

“They have to for security. But don't worry, they'll stay behind us, you won't even notice them.” He replied.

“I understand.” You said. You two got into the backseat of the car to go to the concert. It wasn't a concert of your favorite band and it didn't even cost money. It was just a small animation that was going to be held at London and where everyone could attend to. You just really missed listening to live music and you wanted to share that with your husband. While you were on the road you approached your soulmate to cuddle up against him. He turned his head and looked at you with a tender smile on his face.

“I'm happy to be here with you.” Ushijima said.

“Me too.” You replied quietly. “I'm having the time of my life. This is the best thing that ever happened in my life and I'm glad to share it with you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He gently stroked your cheek with his hand and then he leaned to catch your lips with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do you feel about that TWTWNC ending? ;)


	24. Future Projects

“What are you doing?” Ushijima asked you.

“Checking what else we can do in London since we're leaving the day after tomorrow.” You replied. You were laid on the bed with your phone in your hands. It was nighttime already, earlier in the day you had visited a few more places and did more shopping. Your husband changed into comfortable clothes after his shower and then he came to lay next to you.

“Did you find something?” He was curious.

“Ehh, there's a few museums we didn't visit yet but they're not very interesting. I'd rather take another walk by Buckingham Palace or cross the London bridge.” You replied. “If you're interested we can go though. A day is long.” You added as you showed him your phone screen to look at the museums you were talking about.

“Hm, it doesn't interest me very much either.” The gemologist said.

“Welp, we'll see what we'll do tomorrow.” You put your phone to charge on the nightstand before turning around again to hug your husband. “Hmm, you smell good.” You smiled against his chest.

“You too.” He said as he hugged you back. You had taken your shower before him. “Kiss me.”

“Gladly.” You replied happily. You leaned and closed your eyes before catching his lips with yours. You gently caressed him behind the head with your hand. Ushijima ran his hands on your back and traveled down to grab your buttcheeks. You wrapped one of your legs around his hips and came closer to him until your chest was squeezed against his.

“I want you.” Wakatoshi breathed against your lips.

“I-I know...” He hadn't touched you since the last and first time a few days ago. He had tried but you stopped him. You were sore and he wanted to let you rest but it's been long enough now. He couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted to be in you again.

“You don't?” Your soulmate asked after he broke the kiss.

“I-It's not that...-”

“What is it then?” You bit onto your lower lip.

“Will you... be gentle this time?” You asked lowly.

“At first, I will be.”

“Toshi...”

“You'll feel good too, princess. It won't even hurt you this time since you've done it.” He explained. “I'll prepare you. Take off your pants.” You gulped as you grabbed the hem of your pajama pants and lowered them down your legs. When they were off you came back on the bed. “Come here, sit between my legs. Your back facing me.”

“D-Do we really have to do this in front of the mirror?” You asked when you noticed you two were facing towards the mirror in front of the bed.

“I want to look at you and I want you to look at yourself.” Ushijima smirked.

“D-Don't wanna look at me, it's embarrassing...” You mumbled. You sat between his legs and looked forward while he left kisses on your neck. You closed your eyes and tried to relax while your husband kissed your skin. It started to turn you on.

“Touch yourself, show me how you do it.” Your soulmate whispered. He grabbed the back of your knees and gently spread your legs. You rested your back against his torso and looked at him in the mirror. “Do you touch through your underwear first?”

“Hmm...” You nodded slowly.

“Show me.” He repeated. You guided your hand between your legs and then you started hesitantly rubbing yourself through the fabric. “You're cute.” He let out a low chuckle.

“T-Toshi, you're embarrassing me...” You said with a red face.

“Don't be. You're beautiful.” He reassured you. His hands went to your hips to grab the hem of your panties. You let him remove them and then instantly you closed your legs. “Why are you hiding?”

“I-It's-”

“You don't have to be embarrassed around me. I know your body by heart.” He said. “It's very pretty. I put you in front of the mirror so we can both look.” You brought your free hand to your nose and closed your eyes. You were red until the tip of your ears. “Show me how you do it and then I'll reward you, okay?” He placed one of his hands under your thigh and the other one went to your chest. Slowly you spread your legs and then you started stroking yourself again. “You're doing good.” His lips curved. “I really missed touching you these past days. I couldn't stop thinking about your first time. You were amazing.” Ushijima praised you in his seductive voice that turned you on so badly. Your heart was racing, it was doing you things to know he really desired you. “Try putting it inside.”

“I-It doesn't feel good...” You said.

“You were a virgin before, maybe this time you'll feel something different.” The gemologist convinced you. He took your hand and brought it to his lips.

“Hh?” You gasped silently when he started licking and sucking on your fingers to lubricate them. Your cheeks got even redder. It was so lewd. He guided your hand back between your legs and let you touch yourself.

“Just try, one finger.” Wakatoshi repeated behind you. You did as he said and slowly pushed one finger inside of you. “When you want you can add a second one.”

“I-It doesn't hurt...” You whispered to him. You added a second finger and slowly moved them inside of you.

“How do you feel now?” Ushijima asked you after he slipped his hand under your shirt to play with your chest.

“'s not bad...” You replied and he smirked.

“Use your second hand to keep stroking yourself.”

“A-Ah...” You instantly closed your eyes when you accidentally moaned.

“Does it feel good, princess? Your breathing got funny.” He raised the hem of your shirt to reveal your nude breasts and then he rolled your nipples between his fingers. “I'm sure you can push them in deeper.”

“Ahhhn...” You fingered yourself deeper and kept rubbing your clit with your other hand. It was starting to feel really good for once.

“Do you hear the sounds you're making? How lewd, [Y/N]. You're soaking.” Ushijima smirked. You were going to lose your mind if he kept talking like this and teasing you. You turned your head and catched his mouth with yours to shut him up. As he kissed you back passionately with his tongue you took that opportunity to finger yourself faster, you wanted to cum but you didn't want him to see. It was way too embarrassing. But he knew you were close since you moaned against the kiss.

“N-No...-” Your husband broke the kiss and looked forward to see you finish. It felt too good you couldn't go slower. You kept fingering yourself fast as your soulmate rubbed your chest, you were very close. “I-I'm gonna..!” You closed your eyes and threw your head back against Wakatoshi's pecs while you were cumming. Once you were done and trying to catch your breath back your husband grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it up to completely undress you. When that was done he undressed himself and then he came back on the bed.

“On your fours.” He ordered you and you did. Wakatoshi spread your legs and then he leaned to kiss your slit.

“A-Ahhh!” You let out a long moan when he closed his mouth around your clit to suck it. He gave your slit long licks to lap up all your juices. Your thighs trembled, you had just came but you already wanted to again. He used his tongue on you very well. “W-Wakatoshi~!” While the gemologist licked your pussy he stroked himself with his hand, he was very hard and he desperately wanted to cum inside of you and fill you up with him.

“Lay your head on the pillow.” You gulped as you did and kept your ass up. You felt Ushijima rub his tip against your slit and then slowly poke at your entrance. He slowly pushed in until the tip was completely inside and then he pulled out again. He gradually thrusted his length inside so you could get used to his girth, he was really big. “Are you okay?” Your husband wanted to know when he was halfway in.

“Hmm...” You sighed under him. “I-It's so fucking big...” You whined. “I feel like you're splitting me in half.”

“Do you want me to use lube?” He asked you.

“I don't think you can go deeper if we don't.” You replied.

“Alright.” He pulled out of you and you felt like you could breath again. You were holding it when he was inside. Ushijima grabbed the bottle of lube in the cabinet of the bathroom and then he came back on the bed behind you.

“Hh!”

“Sorry, it's cold.” He warned you too late. This time when he pushed his length in your hole it went in easier.

“A-Are you all the way in?” You asked.

“... No.”

“Oh God, help me...” You said under your breath. “H-How much more?”

“I'm only halfway in.” He replied. You looked down between your legs and you could see there was still like twelve centimeters left. And that was just length, he was wide too.

“I'm never gonna get used to this...” You mumbled. “O-Okay... start moving but... please, be slow.” You asked him again.

“Alright.” Your soulmate grabbed you by your waist and then he started slowly thrusting his hips against yours.

“Hhhh...” You closed your eyes and gripped the sheets. That was so much, too much. He was massive, you felt like you were being hit by a bus. How did the girls who slept with him do?? You couldn't understand. “O-Oh my God..! D-Does it feel good for you?”

“Yes.” Ushijima replied lowly. “It feels amazing inside of you.” Well, at least one of you was enjoying this. “I love how warm and soft it is.” You gulped and blushed brightly.

“A-Ahh...~” Your husband felt better when finally you started moaning. He knew you would stretch and get used to his size but he hated it that it took a long time for you. You weren't in pain but it felt uncomfortable at first. But thankfully your pussy finally started to get used to the size of your soulmate. “Ahh~ Y-You can try...deeper...i-if you want... ahhh~” You allowed him. Wakatoshi gripped your waist a bit tightly and then he pushed his length deeper inside of you. “AH! H-Holy fuck..!” You shoved your face against the pillow as he literally rammed his monster cock inside of you. Your juices ran down your thighs, at least you were wet and excited. You felt him push so far inside of you but it felt good. Really good. You moaned loudly against the pillow.

“[Y/N]...~” Ushijima moaned your name. He leaned on your back and kissed your skin as he kept thrusting harder inside of you.

“T-Toshi...~ I-It's so much...” You said. “B-But I feel good... d-don't stop...~” You said.

“Give me your hands.” He requested of you. He wrapped his arms around your stomach and you went to grab his hands. You squeezed them tightly as he pouned his cock faster in your pussy.

“Toshi~ A-Ahhh~” You kept moaning. “I-It feels good... so good... my body is on fire-” You said. “Hold me~” He hugged you tighter and kept fucking you.

“[Y/N], I-I'm close... I apologize, I have to go... deeper-” He half moaned, half panted. Wait, that wasn't the deepest before?

“AH!” He let go of your hands to grip your hips and then he started drilling inside of you so fastly you felt like you were going to pass out. The knot in your lower stomach had broken and you came. Your eyes rolled back and you saw white as your orgasm washed over you. Your thighs were trembling and a chill ran all over your naked skin. Ushijima sticked your butt to his base and kept you there, his cock was shoved in the deepest parts inside of your pussy as he came and emptied himself in your womb. You felt so full when he came inside of you, finally he pulled out and you couldn't describe the emptiness that you felt between your legs. Warm cum was spurting out of you and dripping down your thighs. Your husband lowered your hips and then he laid on the bed next you. He big spooned you as you two tried to catch your breath back.

“... I'm still hard.” You heard him say behind you.

“You're fucking kidding...” You panted.

“Please let me go in before you tighten again.”

“Oh God...” You closed your eyes and thought about it. “F-Fine but you do the work...” You allowed him.

“You don't have to move from your spot.” Ushijima smiled. You laid on your side and with his hand he raised one of your legs in the air. “Can you put it in?”

“Hmm...” You replied. You reached for his cock with your hand between your legs and guided it to your entrance. Your husband moved his hips and his length was in again. “W-Wait, wait-” You stopped him before he thrusted.

“You're very tight-”

“No, no, stop. It's not me, it's you.” You argued. “I-I'm not too tight, you're too big. Don't you dare put the blame on me.”

“I never had this problem before-”

“Maybe you just didn't care if you hurt them or maybe they didn't say anything because they thought of the precious gifts you offered them afterwards.”

“Maybe.” He said.

“... I'm not in the mood anymore. Why did you have to talk about- Ahhn!” You slammed your hands against your mouth when your soulmate suddenly thrusted in you.

“Not in the mood, huh?” The gemologist smirked.

“I hate you so m- Ahhh~! W-Wakatoshi~!” Another moan accidentally escaped you.

“Your body speaks for you, [Y/N]. You can complain and whine all you want but you want this. You want me.” He smirked as he teased you and kept thrusting his hips against yours. The knot in your lower stomach had came back and you started feeling good again. Something about the way he spoke to you and thrusted his hips at such a perfect angle had you mewling under him.

“A-Ahhh~! W-Wakatoshi...~” You closed your eyes and moaned louder.

“I-I can't stop doing you when you keep saying my name like that and begging me with your body to not stop.” He panted. “It's alright princess, I'm not done with you anyway.” Ushijima leaned on your nape to kiss you there and you moved your head to give him more space. You kept your leg up by yourself and grabbed his hand to put it on your chest. You wanted him to touch you there too. He brought his second hand to your breasts to squeeze them before pulling on your nipples.

“Y-You're so big...” You whined while you held your own leg up with your hand. “B-But it feels so good... I-It's because you're my soulmate-” You said.

“Exactly. You belong to me, [Y/N]. You're swallowing me entirely and pulling me inside. Your body wants me there.” The louder you moaned the redder your face got. “But I also want you. It never felt this good before.”

“R-Really?” You asked.

“Yes.” Ushijima replied. “I love you [Y/N] and one day we'll make love not for me to have an heir but because we'll want to create a family together.”

“W-Wakatoshi, I-I love you too...~” You said emotionally. It had filled you with happiness inside that he said that. You switched positions and laid on your back while your husband climbed on top of you. While he thrusted inside of your pussy you opened your arms and he leaned to hold you tightly against his torso. “Kiss me.” And he did. The gemologist crashed his mouth on yours and french kissed you passionately.

“Allow me to go deeper.”

“Hmm...” You nodded. He leaned back and pushed on the back of your thighs with his hands to spread you further then he started pounding his cock deeper and harder inside of your dripping pussy. “A-Ahhh! I-I'm gonna-! I'm so close!” Ushijima leaned and buried his face against your collarbone. You heard him groan and moan your name as he came as well a second time and empty himself inside of you. Your hole and the sheets were a mess, his cum was oozing out of you after he pulled out. “Don't think I'll be able to do something tomorrow-” You panted. “I can never walk again.” You said. Your husband let out a small chuckle next to you.

“Next time you'll be on top if you want.” He smirked.

“Next time he said...” You whispered. You sat up slowly and looked between your legs, it was a mess. “Bet you don't want to do me with a candom because there's just no size for you.” You said. “Fetch me a towel please, it'll be a miracle if I don't get pregnant. I need to take two pills.”

“I think you look hot like this.” Ushijima said as he stood up. “With my trace in you.”

“Stop saying embarrassing things...” You blushed.

“Here.” He gave you a wet towel after walking out of the bathroom. “And take this too.” It was a cup of water and your pills.

“Thank you.” You replied. “... Did you mean what you said?”

“About what?” Wakatoshi asked after he laid back next to you.

“About... creating a family.” You answered. “Some times ago you said that... you just wanted to use me to have an heir.”

“I didn't really like you when I said that.” Ushijima reminded you while you were cleaning yourself. “Actually, no- I felt things for you but I tried to convince myself that I shouldn't.”

“What about now?” You asked quietly.

“I didn't lie. I love you and I want us to start a family together.” He said. You squeezed your lips together as he approached to hold you against him when you were done. You wrapped your arms around his naked torso and hugged him back. “You should rest now, tomorrow is our last day in London.”

“Hmm.” You replied. “Goodnight Toshi, I love you too.” You said with a small smile after kissing your husband's lips softly.


	25. Trouble in Paradise

“You were right, Paris is dirty.”

“I think this place is pretty clean.” Ushijima shrugged.

“We're at the top of the Eiffel Tower, thanks God it's clean...” You said. “But down there it's... really a shame.”

“Do you want us to return to Tokyo sooner?” He asked.

“Honestly..? Yeah, I think...” You replied. “We visited the museums this morning and now we're at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Maybe we can stay one more day to be sure we did everything but I don't think I want to stay here for a whole week...” You explained.

“Alright. Did you appreciate our Honeymoon though?” Your husband asked as he hugged you from behind and rested his head on your shoulder while you both faced forward to enjoy the view.

“Don't misunderstand me.” Your lips curved. “It was great. I loved traveling with you.”

“I'm glad.” He turned his head to put a kiss on your cheek.

“And last week in London was the best. I'll never forget it.” You turned around to hug him.

“Your face is cold. We should leave, we stayed here for long enough.” The gemologist suggested.

“Alright.” You smiled as you took his hand in yours. “I'm getting hungry anyway.”

At the bottom of the Eiffel Tower a car was waiting for you two to bring you to a restaurant at the Champs-Élysées. When you arrived a waiter brought you to your table.

“You look really beautiful.” Ushijima complimented you while you were waiting for your orders. You stared into each other eyes lovingly. Under your coat you were wearing a sumptuous royal blue dress.

“Thank you, I'm glad you like it.” You smiled at him.

“I'll like it even more once I'll take it off you-”

“W-Wakatoshi!” You choked on your drink. A deep blush had crept on your cheeks while your husband chuckled lowly. The waiter brought your orders and you started eating.

“I brought you something.” He said suddenly towards the end of dinner and you were enjoying your dessert.

“Eh? Really?” You asked. “Oh my God...” You saw him take a little pouch from the pocket inside his vest. You recognized the French luxury brand written on it. “When did you even get time to take this? We spent the whole day together.”

“Here, open it.” Your soulmate gave it to you.

“Thank you.” You said with a smile already before even seeing what it was first. You opened it and dropped the content of the pouch in the middle of your palm. “Oh, it's gorgeous.”

“It's not my brand but I really liked this bracelet with diamonds when I saw it.” He said. “Give me your arm.” You laid your arm on the table and gave him the bracelet so he could put it around your wrist. “You still have this?” Ushijima was surprised to see you were still wearing the first bracelet he had offered you after your last argument. “It's old-fashioned, you can stop wearing it.”

“Nooo, I like it.” You argued.

“As you want.” Wakatoshi chuckled as he put the new bracelet around your wrist and then you both looked at it. “It fits you.” His lips curved.

“It's very beautiful, thank you.” You said. “I spent a good day, thank you for making it magical.” Once you were finished you both stood up to leave the restaurant. After a long ride in the car you returned to your hotel suite. “I'm gonna take a shower, do you want to come with me?” You asked to your husband.

“You can go in first, I'll join you in a bit. I need to make a phone call first since we're leaving sooner than planned.” He explained.

“Alright, I'll wait for you.” You approached to kiss his lips and then you entered the bathroom. Wakatoshi made a few phone calls while you were under the shower and then he rejoined you.

“Sorry, it took longer than planned.” He said.

“It's alright, since I'm done let me take care of you okay?”

“I won't say no to that.” He smiled. “Thank you.” You grabbed a stool in the corner so he could sit. This shower stall was immense, four people could fit in it.

“Just relax.” You said as you washed his hair and gave him a massage.

“I feel lucky to have you.” Ushijima sighed pleasantly while you took care of him. That made you warm inside, it was a really adorable thing to say. You leaned to put a kiss on his nape.

“Is it okay by the way? The phone calls.” You asked him.

“Yes. We'll return to Tokyo in two days.” He replied. “Then maybe we can start thinking about what we talked about.”

“Living together?” He nodded. “Nice.” You smiled happily as you massaged his shoulders and back with soap. “Like I said I don't want you to sell the manor, it's big and you work there. I just want us to have a bit of intimacy together and maybe... reproduce what we had in our past life. We can move back in the manor once... we start a family.” You explained.

“I understand what you want. It sounds nice to me too, it's not a bad idea.” Wakatoshi said.

“I'm getting a little excited thinking about what our lives will look like from now on.” You giggled. “You don't need all these maids anymore now that you have me. I can make your food or your laundry myself.”

“Don't you think it's a little... reductive? I don't want you to replace them or act like a 60's housewife.” It bothered him a bit, he didn't want you to have this role. That was why he hired maids.

“I don't want to do these things because _it's my job as a woman_ or something. First of all I **want** to do them and second I remember the _other Wakatoshi_ helping me, hehe.”

“That's true.” His lips curved as he rememberd.

“And nothing stops me from doing something else. I... I've been thinking about other things too and... I think I want to study again.” You suddenly revealed.

“What?” His eyebrows raised in surprise.

“L-Like I said I'm just thinking... I don't think I'll actually become an engineer but... I don't wanna stay at home doing nothing.”

“I think you should think harder about it.” Your eyes widened.

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you want to go back to school?” He asked.

“To study and do something.” You replied.

“Can't you do that at home?”

“I need to see other people, if I stay on my own at our place I'll go crazy.” You explained.

“You don't need to see other people, you have me.” He argued.

“Wakatoshi, you're starting to sound crazy again... Like when I met you.” You said.

“I don't want you to be at school around other people and especially other men who might take advantage of you.” Oh okay, you understood... He was jealous.

“If you trust me you know that I won't cheat on you. I let you keep all the current maids at your manor and work there because I trust you won't cheat on me now that we're married.” You explained. “I'm letting a lot of things slide like you checking my phone or making your employees follow me when I go outside because you said it was for _security_ reasons but we know it's more than that... The least you could do is let me return to school.”

“Think harder about it, [Y/N].” Ushijima repeated.

“Alright.” You rolled your eyes. “It's not like I'll take my decision tonight anyway.” You kept scrubbing him in silence for a bit while you thought about the conversation you just had. You knew some parts of this relationship were unhealthy but you couldn't do anything about it. You loved your soulmate and despite everything he made you happy, you absolutely didn't want to leave your husband.

“... Do you want to leave me?” Wakatoshi asked you suddenly and startled you.

“Huh? Wah!” He gripped your waist and made you sit on his lap while you were rubbing his arms.

“Is that why you want to return to school?”

“I don't want to leave you! What are you talking about??” You were confused. “I don't know what you misunderstood in what I said earlier but I want us to live together so we can be alone, just the two of us. I don't want your maids, your employees or anyone else bothering us. I know you'll go to work during the day and I don't wanna stay by myself at our place and get paranoid about what you do at the manor. School will just be a distraction.” You explained.

“See? Maybe this is why we shouldn't leave the manor. We can keep an eye on each other if we stay there.” You started frowning. “Don't give me that face.”

“Why can't you understand that I want to live with you??”

“You **are** living with me in the manor.”

“With the twenty other girls you fucked-” This time Ushijima glared. He didn't like it when you spoke in a rude way to him. “You can keep being mad, it's the truth regardless. How would **you** feel if I lived in the same house with other men who all saw me naked?”

“I'll send all the girls back then.” He said.

“Yeah, so I can feel guilty if they have nowhere else to go. Also you're gonna replace them so what's the point?” You crossed your arms under your chest and you saw his gaze lower.

“What do you want then?” He asked as he stared back into your eyes.

“Let's get a place together.”

“What will you do during the day?”

“I told you, I'm still thinking about it.”

“I don't want you to go to a place with other men.”

“Deal with it.” You said and he frowned.

“That won't happen, princess.” He called you by the tender pet name he gave you but his voice was cold.

“I don't remember asking for your permission.” You got off his lap and stood up. You got surprised when he stood up as well and then he pushed you against the cold wall. You winced but he didn't care.

“You will do as I say, you belong to me.” His hands gripped your arms, he wasn't hurting you but you were really offended by his reaction. You weren't scared though, you didn't believe your soulmate would hurt you.

“It's funny how you don't want to reduce me as a housewife but you don't mind displaying me like a doll or a trophy. I should just patiently wait for you at home, doing nothing, and then welcome you with a kiss.”

“Then stay at the manor.”

“Even at the manor I'm doing nothing!” You raised your voice. You were starting to lose your patience.

“You can still model for the brand.”

“Oh c'mon. I only accepted to do this for you because you said that you had created the new collection based on me and I wanted to become closer to you by working together. I'm not a professional model and I won't do it again.” You explained.

“Study at home.” Your husband was trying to find solutions that would accommodate to **him** but you didn't like any of them.

“You're getting on my nerves Wakatoshi, I don't want to look at your face for any longer tonight.” You slapped his hands away and tried to leave the shower stall but he stopped you once again. “Don't.” He wrapped his arms around your waist and squeezed you tightly against his body. The gemologist buried his head in the crook of your neck and you sighed. “Ow?” You heard him chuckle lowly after he bit you. “This is not funny to me.” You said.

“Why won't you understand that I can't see you around other men?” Ushijima whispered.

“Sounds like a you problem.” You said as you raised one eyebrow. “I deal with you and your maids, deal with me and strangers who have never seen me naked. What are you doing?” You asked him while he left a trail of kisses on your neck and collarbone.

“Put your arms around me.” He said.

“I certainly won't.” You replied.

“Do it or you'll fall.” You gasped when he suddenly picked you up against him and caged you between the wall and his body. Your soulmate smirked when you wrapped your arms around his neck in fear of falling.

“Put me down, Wakatoshi.” You ordered him.

“I certainly won't.” He repeated what you said to him a few seconds ago. You could tell by the smirk he had on his face he was really having fun with you at the moment. “I want you.” Ushijima breathed against your mouth after sticking his forehead to yours.

“Put me down.” You repeated. “Hh!” You cringed when you felt him touch you between your legs with his boner.

“Everytime you were mad at me you turned me on.” His lips curved.

“You're sick.” You closed your eyes and frowned when you felt him push his length into your hole. You gripped his shoulders and tried to relax. He wasn't going to stop now. You didn't ask him to either.

“You belong to me, I'll never let you go around other men. I will never allow it.” Ushijima said as he thrusted slowly inside you.

“A-Ahhh...” God, he was so big and filling you entirely. “I-It's not my fault you don't trust me.” You said.

“You're right.” His lips curved. “That's why I'd rather make sure you **can't** cheat on me.”

“Nuh uh-” You turned your head the other way when he tried to kiss you. You were still mad at him.

“Kiss me or you're going to regret it.” Wakatoshi warned you.

“Try me.” You challenged him.

“As you want.” He gripped you tighter and then he picked up his pace. He started thrusting a tad faster and deeper inside of you.

“AAH-! Mmm!” Ushijima crashed his mouth against yours when you parted your lips to moan louder. He shoved his tongue inside to play with yours. He kissed you in a sloppy way since you weren't kissing him back. “Mmm-!” You moaned against his lips. “S-Slower! Please, go slow- Ahhh~!”

“Kiss me.” Your soulmate smirked. “I can feel you squeezing me, you love it this way.”

“I-I'm not squeezing you, you're just way too fucking big!” You argued. “Ahhh~!” You leaned and hid your face against his shoulder. “I-I'm gonna break!” Still, you couldn't deny it... It felt so good. His cock was going so deeply inside of you and it rubbed against your soft and slippery walls, your sweet spots... You wrapped your legs around his hips and moved against him. Ushijima kept kissing, licking and sometimes sucking on spots of your skin on your neck and collarbone. You really liked it. When his strong arms held you against him you felt loved and it felt amazing. Despite everything he was your soulmate and there was nobody you could love more than him.

“A-Are you close, princess?” Wakatoshi asked you with a smirk as he panted. “You're clenching, I can feel it.” He knew you wanted this too, your limbs were wrapped around his body and you moaned his name against his neck, very quietly but he heard you. His hands gripped your buttcheeks and pushed your hips closer to his. You moaned louder everytime you felt his huge cock hit deep parts inside of your pussy. “Hnng... [Y/N]...~” Your husband moaned your name. Finally he sticked your pussy to his base and emptied himself deep inside of you. You closed your eyes and hugged him tightly, you had came as well. Ushijima kept you like this against him while your pussy swallowed everything, he didn't want to waste one tiny drop of his cum. He wanted you to have it all. “I love you.” Wakatoshi smiled in a satisfied way as he looked into your eyes. He leaned to leave small kisses on your face. “Say it.”

“Hnn...” You shaked your head slowly.

“Say it, [Y/N]. You love me and you belong to me.” He smirked as he left more kisses on your face. Why did he have to be so handsome and act so cutely? You really hated him sometimes.

“AH!” You yelped when he spanked one of your buttcheeks without any warning whatsoever. “Put me down, I need to take another shower.” You pouted.

“Not until you say it.” He said as he stared into your eyes with a grin. You blushed and glared when your husband leaned to steal a quick kiss from you.

“I-I'm not gonna say it, I'm mad at you.” You argued.

“We'll stay here then.” Ushijima said with an amused smirk.

“I'm getting cold.”

“I'll warm you up.” He hugged you tighter against him. “And you're keeping me very warm too.” His cock was still buried inside of you.

“Just put me down already, I need to take my pills.”

“It won't be a problem for me if you get pregnant.”

“Why are you being so annoying right now??”

“Say it.”

“I won't!” Your eyes widened. “D-Did you just fucking... get hard again??”

“I'm really attracted to you.” Ushijima kept flirting with you and it drove you crazy. “I love you, [Y/N].”

“Hhhn...” You closed your eyes and let out a small sound when your soulmate held you close and started slowly thrusting again. He carried you and went back to sit on the stool.

“Move, I want to see you.” You placed your hands on his knees behind you and then you started moving your hips up and down on his length. Cum was leaking out of your hole and the gemologist found that sight so arousing. He brought his hands to your chest to play with your nipples.

“A-Ah...~” You couldn't help moaning.

“You're so beautiful.” Wakatoshi smirked.

“Hnn...- A-Ah! D-Don't...” Your face got redder when he brought one of his hands between your legs to rub your clit. He ignored you and kept touching you. Your husband leaned to catch one of your nipples in his mouth and then he started sucking hard on it. “W-Wakatoshi...~” His lips curved. It felt so good everytime he heard you moan his name. You approached and put your hands on his shoulders this time for support and then you started bouncing faster on his hips.

“You're gorgeous... so divine.” He praised you as he looked at you move on him. His hands went back to your buttcheeks to massage and squeeze them. “Am I still too big?” Ushijima asked you with a smirk as he looked at your wet pussy swallowing his entire cock.

“S-Shut up...” You avoided his gaze.

“Tell me the truth.” He said as he rubbed your stomach. “Hnn... Princess, I'm close.” You gulped, you were too. “Do you want me to finish you?” His lips curved into a smirk. You nodded slowly. “Say it.”

“P-Please...” You whispered.

“That's not what I want to hear.” You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

“I... I-I love you, please finish me.” At long last. Ushijima smirked and leaned to kiss you passionately. You put your hand behind his head and kissed him back as you caressed him.

“How do you want me to take you, princess?” He asked.

“You can finish me on the floor for all I care.” You replied. When you two stood back up you moved the stool to the side and then you laid on the wet shower stall floor. Your husband kneeled between your spread legs.

“Use your hands.” You used your fingers to spread your pussy lips and then he entered you again making you moan loudly.

“Aaah~! P-Please, don't stop..!” You begged him as he thrusted his hips fast against yours. “T-Toshi, it feels so good~”

“You feel amazing too, hnnng-” He panted. “I'm gonna cum again...” The gemologist warned you.

“Cum inside me, give me everything~” You begged him. “I-I love you, I only belong to you-” You half said, half moaned.

“[Y/N]~” Ushijima whispered your name lovingly. He gripped the back of your thighs before pounding his cock very hard inside of you until he came again. Your soulmate exploded inside of you and filled you with his warm cum. Your eyes rolled back and you saw white while your orgasm washed over you, it always felt so good to have sex with your husband. When he pulled out his seed was oozing out of you. Ushijima made you sit and then he hugged you tightly against him. You tried to catch your breath back while he left kisses on your neck and shoulder. “I love you. You're mine, mine only...” He breathed against your skin.

“'m still mad at you...” You mumbled and he chuckled lowly.

“It's okay... as long as you stay by my side.”


	26. Obsession

“You're still mad at me.” It wasn't a question, Ushijima was sure of it. You two were currently in the private jet that would bring you back to Tokyo. The day before your husband had taken you shopping and he bought you a bunch of gifts so you would stop pouting but no can do. You kept ignoring him.

“Ugh...” You groaned on your seat. You crossed your arms on your chest and looked by the window. You were almost there. When you climbed in the jet you immediately went to bed to ignore your husband and when you woke up he brought you food but all his efforts were useless.

“I won't change my mind, [Y/N]. I don't want you to be around men when I'm not with you.”

“Keep digging your grave.” You mumbled. What was he trying to do right now? Make you more upset at him? Well, congratulations, it was working. Your soulmate stood up and approached your seat to kneel in front of it and speak to you.

“Why won't you understand that it's because I love you?” You rolled your eyes and sighed.

“That's your problem if you don't trust me. I let you keep all your current maids because **I trust you!** ”

“The problem isn't just you, it's also them. I don't want any of them to touch you, I don't even want them to look at you.”

“I'm not your doll, Wakatoshi. Leave me alone.” You concluded. You put on your seatbelt when you were about to land and Ushijima went back to his seat. He knew he would continue this conversation later.

It was 8pm when you arrived to the airport of Tokyo. It was a very long flight and even though you took a nap in the jet you still felt tired. You couldn't wait to go to bed. You climbed in the back of the limousine with the gemologist but you sat away from him and kept silent during the ride. He ignored you too and made a few phone calls.

When you arrived at the manor you didn't have time to take two steps that suddenly you heard barking and quick steps coming towards you. You grinned happily when you saw the two huge Dobermanns running towards you, you hadn't seen them for like two weeks. You kneeled to pet them but they were so excited to see you that they jumped on you and made you fall on your back.

“I'm fine, hehe-” You told to a maid who tried to help you. “I missed you too.” You giggled in amusement as you pet the dogs and let them lick you. Ushijima felt his chest become warmer, he hadn't seen you smile for the last two days. He really missed that sight. Your soulmate kneeled as well and pet his dogs who approached him. After giving one last pet to the dogs you stood back up and entered the manor. “I'm tired, I'll go to bed.” You announced before climbing the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Two maids who had followed you with your bags asked when you headed for the right wing of the second floor where your bedroom was.

“To my bedroom..?” You replied.

“Um... Since you're married now we thought that...-”

“Thought what?” You asked as you raised your eyebrows.

“We put you in the same room.” You rolled your eyes and sighed deeply.

“Great, awesome...” You mumbled. “I don't care, I'm gonna sleep anyway. Let's go then.” You followed them to the left wing. When you entered Ushijima was already in his bedroom. You had taken too much time downstairs with your bags. “Leave that here, you can deal with it later.” You told to the maids. They put your luggage in a corner and then they left the bedroom. You heard your husband let out a low chuckle and it frustrated you. “You did this, didn't you?” You asked.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” He replied as he untied his tie. His lips curved.

“Whatever...” You sighed. “Don't you dare come in if you don't want to die.” You warned him as you headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. Thankfully he listened to you for once. You wrapped your hair and your body in towels and then you walked out. Your husband was at his desk but you ignored him. You opened a closet in hopes to find your clothes in there if the maids had put the stuff you had in your old bedroom in this one. Thankfully you found some of them. You put on a pair of panties and a nightgown and then you went to bed.

The gemologist stood up and entered the bathroom. You took that opportunity to turn the lights off. This situation was annoying you but you weren't in the wrong. You knew there was something a bit unhealthy in his love for you but you didn't care because you loved him too. But still, he couldn't stop you from doing what you wanted just because he was sickly possessive. You weren't going to cheat on your husband, he had to understand that. You pretended you were asleep when you heard him come out of the bathroom. He did a few things in the bedroom and then he came on the bed as well. Ushijima laid next to you and then you felt him put his arm around your back, you were laying on your stomach.

“Tsk.” You couldn't help it. You clicked your tongue when you felt him kiss you. “Don't.” You said as you turned the other way.

“I miss you.” Wakatoshi said behind you. You felt the mattress dip as he approached to hug you from behind. “Stop being mad at me. I would do anything for you.” He said before leaving kisses on your nape.

“Except letting me study.”

“We talked about this, you can study at home. You can even study at the manor and then we'll go home together.”

“I'll go crazy if I see you twenty-four seven.” You argued. “I haven't lived normally since you kidnapped me. I used to take the metro everyday and cross a lot of different people. Yes, you gave me and my parents a better life but I need to see other people.”

“I don't believe that, you only need me.”

“God, it's impossible to talk with you.” You sighed before turning around again to look at his face. “What are you afraid of?!” You asked, you were losing your patience.

“I don't want other people getting close to you.”

“In what ways? Physically??”

“... All the ways.” He replied.

“You sound crazy, Wakatoshi.” You said. “I love you and I'm not gonna leave you, you need to trust me.”

“I trusted other people and they left.” Your eyes widened. What was he talking about?

“Your... parents?” You asked quietly and he nodded. “But it's different. I'm your soulmate, there's no one else I want to be with besides you.”

“At the party you were with Tendou-”

“Oh God, this again?” You interrupted him. “The party from months ago? From the time where you used to treat me like a prisoner? And excuse me, but what exactly did I do with him? I danced with him and hours later I found you with three other women. Naked. On this same fucking bed-”

“Don't cry-” Wakatoshi felt bad. He brought his hand to your cheek to wipe a tear that had rolled. “I'm sorry.” The gemologist wrapped his arms around your body and pulled you close against his torso. “I love you. I'm obsessed with you and I don't want to share you with anybody else.” He whispered as he caressed your hair and your back with his hands. You closed your eyes and held him tightly too. This situation hurt you but you loved him, deeply.

  
  


\---

  
  


Two days later Ushijima had hired a real estate agent to prove to you that he was serious about getting a place just for you two. Of course during that time you were still mad at him and even though you slept in the same bed or ate in the same dining room you continued to ignore him. Your husband was very pained by the situation, he missed you a lot.

When he called you to come to the office to meet the real estate agent you were nicely surprised, you didn't expect your soulmate to actually do it. Maybe he was really making efforts for you. It moved you but you weren't going to tell him.

“Do you two know what kind of place you are looking for?” The agent asked, he was a middle aged man. You made a blank face. You realized you hadn't really talked about it with your husband.

“Something... just for us two.” You started.

“It's temporary.” Ushijima added.

“Okay...” The agent said before pulling out a tablet. “Well, let's start by the beginning. Are you looking for a house?”

“No, it's too big.” You said. “We want something in Tokyo, like an appartment.”

“Better than an appartment.” Wakatoshi added.

“There's a bunch of buildings that just got constructed in Aoyama. As you know it's one of the wealthiest neighborhoods of Tokyo.” He explained as he searched for places to rent there. “I can propose you three different appartments or a penthouse. Nobody lived there yet.”

“A penthouse?” The gemologist repeated. “When can we visit it?”

“Whenever you want, it's empty. I just need to get the key for the lift. There's no doors, you can only access it that way.” He explained.

“Well, it's 4pm. Can we do that now?” You let out a low sigh. That was how Ushijima worked, he needed everything to be done in a very short amount of time. The agent looked excited, after all your husband was very powerful and he could sign a contract right away.

“Of course.” He agreed and then the three of you exited the office. You climbed in your soulmate's car next to him while the agent went in his own. He needed to drop by his agency to get the key and then he would bring you to the building. While Ushijima followed his car you looked by the window, lost in your thoughts.

“What's wrong?” Wakatoshi asked you after you sighed deeply.

“Nothing.” You shrugged.

“Then why the long face?” He turned his head to look at you when he stopped at a red light and then he gently brought his hand to your cheek to stroke it.

“... You know why.” You replied quietly. He squeezed his lips together before putting his hands back on the wheel. You two remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

“It's this building.” The agent said. “The neighborhood is very quiet and as you can see there's security guards and police agents everywhere. You won't be bothered here.”

“Hmm...” You thought as you looked around you. You two entered the building and then you headed for the elevator.

“This is the only way to access the penthouse.” He said as he shoved the special key in a lock designated for it.

“What if there's an emergency and the lift doesn't work?” Ushijima asked him.

“Ah, don't worry. There are emergency stairs that you can reach on the side of the balcony. Of course a helicopter can also land at the top of the building.” You listened to him while the three of you were in the lift. You were a bit excited to see it now when you thought about how you wouldn't be living with all your husband's maids anymore. That was really what bothered you the most at the manor.

“Oh, woah.” You let out when they let you walk out of the lift first when you arrived to your floor. “It's spacious.”

“Very.” The agent added. “As you can see the space for the living room is voluminous and on this side you have the kitchen with a counter and a bar. Of course, there's space to put a huge table as well.”

“And the rooms?” Your husband asked.

“Follow me this way.” You followed him into a hallway on the other side. “There are two rooms here and facing them is a huge bathroom that you can decorate how you want. We can also talk about some arrangements if you plan to construct something specific.” He added. “And at the end of the hallway is another room. A suite actually. It has a bathroom of its own inside as well.”

“One of the rooms before could serve as a dressing for your clothes since no one else is going to live here besides us.” Ushijima said to you.

“Yeah...” You said as you kept looking around. This place was very pretty but it looked expansive. You had to think about it.

“Let me show you the balcony.” The agent guided you two outside. “As you can see you have a perfect view of Tokyo. It's also very spacious, I know neighbors have installed a pool and a jacuzzi for exemple but you can do many other things.”

“Do you like it?” Wakatoshi asked you.

“Excuse us for a moment.” You said to the agent who nodded and then he walked back inside so you could speak in private with your husband. “It looks very expansive...”

“If that's what you're worried about you can stop.” Your soulmate said to you.

“T-There's not just that... It also looks... kind of big?” You added. “I know I said I didn't mind cooking and cleaning but this seems like a lot.”

“Nothing stops you from hiring a maid. You don't have to do everything.” Ushijima said.

“I don't want someone else living with us...” You frowned a bit.

“She doesn't have to live here. You can also borrow one from the manor. The driver will bring her here a few times during the week to clean and then she'll return to the manor. That way we'll only deal with the cooking and basic cleaning, alright?” He explained.

“I want to think about it.” You said.

“As you want. I'll tell him that we need time to make our decision.” You nodded.

“Thanks, Toshi.” You said quietly. Ushijima smiled before leaning to put a small kiss on your forehead and then he returned inside to speak to the real estate agent.

  
  


\---

  
  


After dinner you went to the tea room to watch tv for a bit. You needed to change your mind, this situation was weighting on you too and you weren't having fun being mad at your husband. You also couldn't stop thinking about what you actually wanted to do. Was studying really what you wanted? You never liked it much and you were kind of late with the program, you were pretty sure you couldn't catch up on everything you missed for the last three years.

“Ugh.” You groaned in frustration. You didn't want to tell your husband you changed your mind, it would make him way too happy. You didn't like his reaction when you first told him that you wanted to return to school. But you really missed him. It has been almost a week since you ignored him, it was very long now.

You decided to turn off the tv and then you left the tea room. It was kind of late, you wondered if he was already in bed. Why didn't he come to get you then? You knew that he didn't like sleeping alone. Oh, he was indeed in bed but he wasn't sleeping. When you entered the bedroom you found Ushijima laid on the bed reading a book. You closed the door behind you and then you approached. You squeezed your lips together as you climbed on the bed and then you wrapped your arms around your husband's torso. He was shirtless, that was even better.

“Are you not mad at me anymore?” He asked as he kept reading. You stayed quiet and held him. You didn't want to admit that you missed him too.

“Hnng-” You groaned in protest when he moved.

“I just want to put my book on the desk.” He said after he closed it.

“Put it on the nightstand...” You mumbled.

“Are you still mad at me?” Your soulmate asked again. You ignored his question and hid your face against his side. Why couldn't he understand? Would you hug him like this if you were? “I see.” His lips curved when you put a small kiss on his skin.

“...don't think I wanna return to school...” You admitted quietly.

“What?” His eyebrows raised in surprise. Ushijima let out a low chuckle. “So you were mad at me for a week for nothing in the end?”

“Next time support me when I tell you that I wanna do something...” You pouted.

“But you don't even want to do it. I was right to be against it.” He said as he started rubbing your back.

“I said I was _thinking_ about it and instead of helping me make my choice you said... weird things.”

“Is it weird to not want to share you with anybody else?” He smirked.

“You're not sharing me with anybody, Wakatoshi.”

“I don't want any of them to even look at you.”

“Says the man who put huge posters of me all around the world...” You rolled your eyes.

“The ads are all they can have. Everything else, even the air you're breathing, it all belongs to me-” Your husband gripped your waist and brought you against his torso. You stared into his deep olive colored eyes, he sounded so ill... but your heart raced inside your chest. You bit onto your lower lip as you thought, a million things went through your head, it was the effect he had on you.

“I missed you...” You admitted in a whisper, a small blush had crept on your cheeks.

“I missed you too, princess.” Wakatoshi smiled in a satisfied way as he stared back into your eyes. “You're gorgeous.” His fingers catched a strand of your hair and he replaced it behind your ear. You closed your eyes as you leaned to catch his lips with yours. You kissed your husband softly but passionately. Your arms went around his neck to hug him against you while his hands caressed your sides.

“Hn- hehe. You're tickling me...~” You said to him. He was teasingly poking your waist and rubbing you there, he knew it was one of your softest spots.

“I love you.” Ushijima said against your lips before kissing you again.

“Me too.” You replied between two kisses. “Hold me close-” You requested of your soulmate. “Tighter.” You smiled happily when he wrapped his strong arms around you. You two turned off the lights on your nightstands and then you got under the covers to cuddle. The gemologist rubbed your back while you left kisses on his neck and torso. You had really missed touching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge angsty and final arc is coming lmao <3


	27. Effort

“What's wrong?” Ushijima asked you when you exited the bathroom. You were walking in an odd way.

“I'm sore!” You replied. “... You brute...” You mumbled. The night before he had invited you to a date to celebrate your first month anniversary of marriage. It has been two weeks since you visited the penthouse and you both had decided to take it. At the moment you were still living at the manor since furnitures needed to be placed at your new home but if everything went well you would move out in a week. You couldn't wait. After your date at the restaurant you came back home and your soulmate ravaged you.

“I'm sorry.” His lips curved.

“You don't look sorry at all with that smirk on your face.” You retorted as you approached to sit on the bed for a bit before picking your clothes for the day.

“Next time I'll be gentle.” Your husband approached and hugged you from behind.

“You say that everytime too...” You rolled your eyes as he kissed your nape.

“You didn't give me the impression you were disliking what I was doing to you yesterday~” Wakatoshi whispered to your ear.

“Never said I hated it...” You admitted quietly. “Just said that I wanted you to go slower and be- hng-” You closed your eyes and squeezed your lips together when you felt him lightly bite you. “More gentle...”

“But when I'm gentle you want me to go harder~” He smirked.

“Y-You need to find the right balance...” You blushed.

“I need more practice then~” His hands went to the knot you had made on your towel at the front. When you understood what he wanted to do you put your hands on his to stop him.

“I promise you that if you do me now like you did me yesterday I won't be able to walk for three days.” You turned your head to look into his eyes.

“I want you, [Y/N].” Your soulmate said with a smirk before leaning on you to steal a kiss. He took your hand to guide it to his crotch. Oh fuck, he was rock hard already... You had just woken up an hour ago and you took a quick shower to relax your muscles. You couldn't go through that again, you were pretty sure you would die under him.

“I can't help you, Toshi.” You leaned on him and stole a kiss as well. “Go take a cold shower.”

“You're not sore everywhere.” Wakatoshi said and you raised one eyebrow.

“I just brushed my teeth, I don't want to suck you right now.” You said. He made a surprised face and your eyes widened in realization. “You were talking about my mouth, right..?”

“... I haven't taken your virginity in-”

“You're out of your mind.” You stood up from the bed and headed for the closet to pick your clothes.

“I promise you I'll be very, very gentle.” He said with a teasing smile after following you. Ushijima wrapped his arms around your stomach and rubbed it with his hands.

“I-I'm not letting you put your thing in..!” You blushed. “You're definitely gonna break me. It's painful enough when we do it normally...”

“It can stretch.” He tried really hard to convince you.

“Forget it, Wakatoshi. It's not happening.” You said as you searched something to wear.

“Alright.” Your husband let out a small chuckle as he gave up. “Can you touch me at least?” You sighed deeply.

“You're really troublesome... Can't you do it on your own under the shower?” You asked.

“It feels better when it's you...” He used his soft voice on you, you really hated his manipulative side sometimes. “With your beautiful hands...” Ushijima said as he grabbed them in his and then he brought them to his lips to kiss them.

“Ugh... Fine, but just with my hands.” You gave up. You two went back to the bed. “Do you want to lay your head on my lap?” You asked him after you climbed on the mattress to sit and he nodded. You sat on your knees and then your husband laid his head on your lap. “Take off your underwear.” It was his only item of clothing. You took a deep breath when you saw the huge dent in them already.

“Kiss me.” Ushijima requested of you. Instantly you leaned and put your lips on his. He kissed you gently while he removed his underwear. When it was out of the way he took your hand and brought it to his crotch.

“Mmm...” You two made a quiet sound against the kiss. His cock was hard, warm and pulsating in your small hand. He was really turned on. You grasped it and then you started slowly stroking him for starters. The gemologist really liked it that way when you gave him a handjob. It happened a few times. Ushijima's hand went to the knot of the towel you were still wearing to untie it and reveal your naked chest. He loved your breasts and playing with them. “Ah...” You let out another moan against his mouth when Wakatoshi squeezed one of your breasts in his palm. Your husband broke the kiss and then he immediately catched one of your nipples in his mouth. You closed your eyes and tried to focus on the handjob you were giving him instead of what he was doing to your chest. It was starting to feel really good for you too.

“Hnng...” Ushijima let out small sounds. His cock was leaking a bit already while you were rubbing him. When you rubbed his tip with your thumb his thighs shaked, it was amusing you.

“O-Ow... D-Don't be so rough...” You said when you felt him nibble on your nipple with his teeth. Your other hand went to his hair to caress it while he was licking and sucking on your breast.

“Go faster...” He whispered between two licks.

“Mmm...” You smiled slightly. You grasped his huge cock a bit firmer and then you picked up your pace. Ushijima sucked hard one one of your nipples while he pinched and pulled on the other one with his hand. Your face was red and you let out small moans. It felt good... When he started unconsciously thrusting his hips forward you knew he was close so you could go even faster.

“Ahh... [Y/N]...~” Wakatoshi wrapped his arms around your waist and held you tightly as he moaned. “I-I'm...-!” He tried to warn you.

“I know, Toshi. You can go ahead~” You said quietly as you rubbed him faster.

“Hnng...- Ahhh-” He hid his face against your chest and groaned slightly as he came. He shot nine powerful cumshots, some landed on his torso and the rest dripped down your fingers. Your husband kept holding you as he tried to catch his breath back. You found him so adorable when he moaned your name and held you tight as if he really needed you, it warmed your heart. You leaned to kiss his lips and then you stood up from the bed to wash your hand and finally wear something. When you came out of the bathroom Ushijima was standing in front of the door, he leaned to hug you and you gasped.

“I can't stand you.” You frowned. “Why did you do that?! You have... stuff on your torso.” You looked down and he followed your gaze. Now you had some on you too.

“Oh, my bad.” You rolled your eyes. “Looks like you have to take a new shower.” He grinned.

“Wakatoshi, I swear to- Wah!” The gemologist picked you up and then he carried you to the bathroom. He closed the door so you couldn't escape.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Why aren't you wearing a skirt?” Your husband asked you. Your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Aren't I allowed to wear pants??” You asked, confused.

“I prefer when you wear a dress. I like stroking the inside of your thighs when you're next to me.” He said with a straight face.

“O-Okay...” You blushed. “Why do you care right now though? We're not gonna spend the day together, you're going to work.” You reminded him.

“What are you going to do?” Wakatoshi asked.

“I planned to take a walk with the dogs, that's why I wore pants.” You replied. “What did you have in mind?” You knew he was thinking about something. His face showed that he was hesitating to talk to you.

“I wanted you to come to the office with me.” He revealed.

“Why?” You asked. “Aren't you gonna work?”

“I... wanted to show you my work.” You were lost.

“Wakatoshi, I'm not gonna keep asking you questions forever. Why do you want me to come with you to the office?” Your husband took a deep breath.

“Come with me.” He took your hand and then you exited the bedroom once you were both ready. You followed him in silence as you walked down the stairs of the manor until you reached the main hall and then you headed to the right wing to go to the office.

“What is it?” You asked him after you walked inside. He showed you a chair and you sat on it.

“I've been thinking about what you said.” Ushijima started.

“What did I say? About what?”

“You didn't want to stay at home doing nothing. I know you don't want to model again and I don't want you to return to school so...-” He grabbed a file and then he sat next to you. “Do you want to learn about gemology?” Your eyes widened.

“What? Are you serious?” You had never thought about this before.

“I am. Of course you don't have to pursue a career, I already have a successful brand, but you can get interested in it.” Your soulmate explained. “You can learn and if you're good enough you can submit some of your works to me.” His lips curved.

“I... I don't know what to say.” You opened the file and looked at the documents inside. It held informations about precious stones. “It makes me happy you thought of this for me.” You said. “But I don't know if it's a good idea... I don't think we should be working together.”

“Why not?” Wakatoshi asked with a small frown.

“Aren't we gonna grow tired of each other? I think we'll go crazy if we see each other all the time...” You explained.

“I don't think that's going to happen to us.”

“Why?”

“We're soulmates.” He wasn't wrong... “I feel like you want to do something that doesn't involve me.”

“Well, it's kinda true...” You admitted.

“And I don't like it.”

“Here we go again...” You sighed. “Wakatoshi, I do believe we need activities of our own... that doesn't include the other.”

“I don't understand why you think like that. I want to be with you all the time.” He said.

“That's because you **do** spend time with other people... unlike me. I'm **always** with you... or with your maids...” You explained. “Let me spend time with my own people too so I can miss you.”

“... What if you don't?” He asked quietly.

“Hey, you said it yourself... We're soulmates.” Your lips curved slightly. “I love you and I want to be with you as well but I also want to do things on my own. I need to be away from you for a short amount of time so I can miss you. It'll be even better when we'll reunion. I can tell you about my day, you tell me about yours...”

“You want what we had in our past lives.” Ushijima understood.

“Yes.” You confirmed.

“But what we had before didn't work. What we had before made you leave me.” It was his biggest fear.

“I promise you it won't happen this time.” You tried to convince him.

“How do you know?”

“We're married so it's not like I can leave like that, hehe.” You joked. “But seriously, there's not anybody else I want to be with. And as I said we'll just be away from each other for a short amount of time.” You bit onto your lower lip. “In the past you were away from me for months...” You rememberd and he did as well. “Please, Wakatoshi, let's try it at least. You always have an eye on me anyway so you'll know what I'll be up to.” That wasn't wrong.

“What do you want to do then?” Your husband stood up again and took the file from your hands to put it back on the desk. You could tell he was a bit upset.

“I don't know yet. I'm not sure I wanna go back to school to study engineering.” You said. “But...-” You shrugged before standing up as well to approach him. “You know I like speaking different languages. Maybe I can take classes to learn a new one. It might take two to four hours a day, it's not a lot. Then I'll return to our new place and wait for you while cooking a nice dinner.” You hugged him from behind. “Doesn't that sound nice?”

“... I prefer when you're with me.” He said quietly.

“Toshi, I'm not even with you all the time. While you're in the office I'm in the tea room watching tv or taking a walk outside in the backyard. It's not fun, it's boring.” You explained. “Please, let's try it...” You begged him in a cute voice. His heart beat faster, he hated it when you did that to him. He couldn't resist you.

“I really don't like it...” Ushijima repeated before turning around to face you and look into your eyes. He took a deep breath. “But I'll try.” Your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“R-Really?” You started grinning happily. “Thank you! Thank you!” You hugged him tightly against you and stood on your tiptoes to leave kisses on his face. He was worried, it didn't sound too good to your husband how excited you were to do stuff without him. “I love you a lot~” You said with a bright smile.

“Ugh...” Ushijima let out a small sigh. His heart beat so fast in his chest when you acted cute to him.

“Say it back to me~” You begged him cutely as you kept your arms wrapped around his torso.

“I love you too.” He leaned and put a small kiss on your lips.

“I'm gonna start doing researches. First we'll move to our new place in a week before I start taking those classes.” You said happily. “You'll see, you won't regret this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for +400 kudos and 10000 hits already!🙏


	28. Toxic

“Good afternoon, [Y/N].” Your driver, Kaito, greeted you after you climbed in the car.

“Hey.” You smiled slightly and then you let out a small sigh.

“Long day?” He asked.

“Kinda... Arabic is really hard to learn. I feel like my head is gonna explode.” You explained to him as he started the car. As always he was waiting for you in front of the building where you were taking Arabic lessons. “Wait, don't drive home. I wanna do some shopping first.” You said.

“Understood.” He replied.

“I saw an ad for a new watch in a magazine and I thought it would look really good on Wakatoshi.” Your lips curved. “I'll give it to him tonight.” You were excited.

“That's very nice of you.” Your driver commentated.

It has been three months already since you moved to the penthouse and everything was going really well between you and your soulmate. You decided to learn Arabic and Ushijima supported your choice. He was a bit reluctant at first because you were in a class with other people but you convinced him to let you do this. You reassured him a lot and you two were constantly texting each other. Of course you knew your driver, who also happened to be your bodyguard, reported everything to your husband. As long as he was reassured you let him take these kind of drastic measures.

The gemologist worked at the manor and you used that to bargain with him. To this day it still bothered you that he kept all the maids he had slept with but your conscience also stopped you from making all these girls homeless. If Ushijima still saw them everyday he could allow you taking a class with other people. It finally worked and he accepted your deal. You trusted him though and everyday he proved that he loved you. You knew he wouldn't cheat on you. You felt sad because sometimes he worked so late that he stayed over at the manor but the next day when he returned home at night he showered you with gifts and, most importantly, his love. You instantly forgave him when he put his lips on you.

“Ah, Kaito san-” You stopped your driver again. “I need to do some groceries too if I want to make a nice dinner to Wakatoshi.”

“Of course.” His lips curved. He thought your husband was very lucky to have a lovely wife like you who took care of him.

Finally you returned home after you got everything you needed. You thanked your driver for helping you carry everything to the penthouse and then he left. You hid your gift for Wakatoshi in the closet and then you headed to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. You were going to make beef stew, his favorite.

  
  


The food was simmering and almost ready, you took a quick shower and then you opened your closet to wear something nice. You found a sexy black lace dress that you had forgotten about in your dressing and you decided to go with that. It was short and your husband liked stroking your legs, it was perfect. Since you were taking those Arabic lessons and doing stuff on your own you noticed a change inside of you, you **really** missed your husband and it felt amazing. When he came back home during the evening and you hugged him tightly against you, it was the best. You didn't regret moving out with him at all, it was the best decision you had taken for you two's lives.

While you were in the kitchen waiting for Ushijima your phone made a notification sound suddenly. It was probably him warning you that he was on his way. You were used to these texts.

“ _I'll come home late tonight, don't wait for me to eat._ ” He had sent.

“Oh no...” You frowned sadly. “ _Don't come home too late though. I made beef stew :(_ ” He didn't reply. You wondered what had came up. Maybe new clients. Maybe he even went out to eat with them. You had only went with him once to a business dinner and you hated it. You told him that next time he didn't need to bring you if it wasn't necessary.

Well, for now you were going to eat dinner on your own and then wait for your soulmate...

  
  


\---

  
  


You slept on the couch. Your husband didn't come home last night and at some point you fell asleep while watching tv and waiting for him. It was saturday today and you didn't have class during weekends. Around 10am the gemologist came home. He headed for the bedroom thinking he would find you there but he didn't. Instantly paranoia washed over him and he grew anxious but it all went away as quick as it appeard when he saw tv was turned on in the living room. He walked on the other side of the couch and there he found you, half naked, curled up and asleep. He felt so bad...

Ushijima turned off the tv and then he leaned to pick you up. He carefully held you in his arms and carried you to the bedroom to let you rest a bit more. After laying you on the bed, he took off his clothes and rejoined you. He put the blanket over you two and then he approached to keep holding you against him. Your soulmate hugged you tenderly and left small and soft kisses on your cold skin.

“I'm so sorry, princess...” He whispered.

“Mmm...” You moved in your sleep. You felt something big, warm and comforting against you so you wrapped your arms around it. Your husband's lips curved, he found you so adorable. Ushijima buried his head in the crook of your neck and stayed there. Your scent, it relaxed him. “... Toshi..?” You called sleepily.

“Yes, I'm here.” He replied quietly.

“Are you hungry? What time is it?” You asked as you hugged him and hid your face on his torso. You wanted to sleep more.

“Don't worry about that. It will be 10:30am in ten minutes.” You frowned a little in confusion.

“Wait, it's morning?” You opened your eyes.

“Yes. I didn't come home last night, I found you asleep on the couch when I arrived.” Your husband explained. “I saw you cooked dinner, I'm really sorry.”

“'m used to it...” You mumbled sadly.

“Don't be like that...” Wakatoshi brought you closer against him.

“Like what? Missing you?” You pouted.

“I missed you too.” His lips curved. “I promise you I'll make it up to you. I saw you bought yourself a watch-” You gasped and he got surprised. “Why are you reacting like this? It's fine, you can buy yourself anything you want.”

“It's not **my** watch!” You jumped out of the bed and opened the closet. “I bought it for you!” You said as you threw the gift on the bed for him. “Ugh, that Kaito... I can't trust him with anything. I can't believe he told you, it was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Oh.” Your soulmate finally understood the situation. “He didn't tell me anything, I got a message.”

“What?” You frowned in confusion.

“When you make a purchase with the credit card, I get a notification.” The gemologist reminded you. He always had his eye on you, for everything... But you were aware of it and it didn't bother you.

“Oh no, I forgot about that.” You sighed deeply as you came back on the mattress. “Ugh, it all sucks. I made you your favorite food yesterday, I bought you a gift, dressed nicely... And you didn't even come home...” It made you sad everything got ruined.

“I appreciate what you do, it's okay princess.” Ushijima leaned and put a kiss on your cheek. “We'll do something else, I'll spend the entire weekend with you.”

“... Really?” You asked cutely.

“Yes.” He smiled. You approached and took him in your arms. “Next time if you want to buy me a gift, use cash.” Wakatoshi smirked teasingly as he hugged you back.

“Maybe you shouldn't spy on me so much...” You mumbled. You both knew he couldn't do that. Your soulmate was possessive and sickly in love with you but you loved him too. You accepted that toxic side of him. “Well, tell me at least, was work okay?”

“Yes, I'll tell you about the details later. I'll make you breakfast while you get ready, okay?”

“You're gonna make me cereals like last time?” You chuckled lowly. “If you were a good husband and _really_ sorry you could've come with a cake.”

“What tells you it's not the case?”

“Is it really?” You raised one eyebrow. You knew him by heart. Ushijima rolled his eyes and sighed lowly.

“Go take a bath and I'll go out to get you something.” He said with resignation.

“Unbelievable...” You giggled. You stood up from the bed to head to the bathroom but he stopped you.

“You didn't kiss me yet.” The gemologist said.

“You didn't even say thanks for the gift.” You eyed the box with his watch on the bed. “I want a fluffy cheesecake and strawberry shortcake. See you later, Toshi.” You smiled at your husband before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind you.

  
  


\---

  
  


“You wore it.” You noticed your husband wore the watch you had gifted him for your date. It made you happy. To apologize for neglecting you lately Ushijima had invited you to a five stars restaurant in Tokyo. You were thrilled to finally spend an evening with him.

“I did.” Wakatoshi replied. “You chose well, I like it. Thank you.” He smiled at you.

“You're welcome, you look good with it.” You laid your arm on the table and your soulmate took your hand in his. “I saw the watch in an ad during my break and I immediately wanted to get it for you.” Ushijima squeezed his lips together.

“I'm surprised you think about me during your class.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Here we go again...” You rolled your eyes but kept smiling, his jealousy was cute. “I think about you all the time. It was already the case before I even met you.” You reminded him.

“Is it going well at least?” He asked.

“Yes.” You grinned. “It's hard but I have fun. I'm glad I went for Arabic.” You added.

“And... do you speak to other people?” It was kind of entertaining to see him struggle in front of you.

“Just ask what you want, Toshi.” You let out a small giggle.

“Do you speak to males?” You couldn't help laughing and he got offended.

“Don't pout, Toshi. It's cute.” You said as you gave his hand a light squeeze. “But yes, I have to speak if I want to get better at Arabic. Rest assured, no one has hit on me.”

“How would you know? You're very naive.”

“Hey.” You frowned a bit.

“... Didn't mean to offend you...” Wakatoshi mumbled. “But it's true. You wouldn't know it if someone flirted with you.”

“Hm, I think I would.” You argued.

“Do they compliment you?”

“Toshi, they're being nice-”

“So, they do.” He raised one eyebrow.

“It's called being polite.”

“When will you be done with these classes?” You rolled your eyes.

“Can you please chill? Why aren't you happy for me?” You asked. “I'm having fun and being happy. You're not at home all the time, sometimes you don't even sleep with me...” You reminded him in a sad tone. “You would prefer me being lonely at home and miserable while waiting for you?”

“Of course not.” The gemologist replied. “But I don't like you having fun with other people.”

“You're still the person I have the most fun with.” You reassured him with a smile. “And as I said before, I think about you all the time...” You said as you eyed his watch. “I like our current situation more than our previous one...” You admitted.

“I don't.”

“Oh, c'mon... You don't like it when we text each other? When you come back home and I prepare you a nice bath and dinner? When we're together... just the two of us?” Your husband wasn't being completely honest at the moment. It just bothered him that you saw other people.

“That's not what's bothering me...” Ushijima said.

“I know, Toshi.” You said. “You just don't like me interacting with anybody that isn't you.” Your lips curved. “It makes me a bit happy and warm inside that you're so possessive and jealous but you need to trust me.” You stared deeply into his eyes. “I'll always be yours.”

“If a man ever touches you I will make sure he will regret it for the rest of his life.” Your soulmate threatened.

“Well, I hope this day never comes...” You raised one eyebrow as you took a sip of your drink. “I hope your employees at the manor are behaving as well.” You said in a different tone than the light one you were using since the beginning of this dinner. Your husband didn't reply and took a sip of his drink as well. “I may not be as powerful as you but I act before I think when I'm angry and I can lose my patience very quickly.” Ushijima's lips curved into a smirk. You two weren't soulmates for nothing.

“Are you done?” He was talking about dinner.

“Hm.” You nodded. “It was delicious, thanks.” You added. “Sorry, allow me to go wash my hands quickly before we leave.” You stood up and headed for the restroom. During that time the gemologist paid and then you two left the restaurant. You climbed in his beautiful sports car and then you returned home. During the ride and while he drove, his hand had found comfort between your thick thighs. You let it rest there and caress your skin while you stared at the starry night sky. You had spent a great evening with your husband you were about to spend an even better night.

“You're beautiful.” Ushijima said with a smirk as he caged you between his body and a wall of the lift. You lifted your head and closed your eyes, waiting for him to lean and kiss you, and thankfully he did. His hands held the two sides of your face while he kissed you passionately.

“I love you.” You confessed with a smile and hugged him tightly after you broke the kiss.

“Me too, princess.” Wakatoshi smiled. You finally arrived to the penthouse and the first thing you did was taking off your heels. You wore a gorgeous and long burgundy dress for this special night.

“Do you want a coffee?” You asked to your husband.

“No, thank you.” He replied. “But I would like to see you in the bedroom.”

“Ohh, okay.” Your lips curved. “Why are you being so formal about it, hehe?” You put your heels in the dressing and then you followed your soulmate to you two's bedroom.

“I want to respect you.” He replied. “But I really want to touch you now, I've been waiting since this morning.” Ushijima gripped you by the waist and put you on the bed.

“You could've touched me yesterday if you had came home...” You told him as he towered over you.

“Are you still mad at me?” He asked before putting a small kiss on your shoulder.

“You know me when I'm mad at you.” Your lips curved into a small smile. “I'm not, I love you.”

“You love me too when you're mad.” Your soulmate smirked.

“I wouldn't be so confident if I were you.” You raised one eyebrow. “Hmm...” Wakatoshi buried his head in the crook of your neck to kiss you there. His hands traveled to your back to unzip your long dress and you put yours on his shirt to unbutton it. When it was open you ran your fingers on his pecs and abs, you loved how muscled his torso was.

“Tsk, come.” He struggled with your dress and it was starting to annoy him. He pulled you by your arms to bring you to the edge of the mattress.

“Thank you for not tearing it like the last one.” You chuckled lowly. You helped your husband remove your dress and when it was finally out of the way he laid you back on the bed. You were left in your panties. “Ah~” Ushijima instantly took your right nipple in his mouth to suck on it. You took of his shirt and glided it down his arms before throwing it on the floor. “O-Ow, be gentle. I already have so much hickeys and bite marks...” You pouted. The gemologist's lips curved in amusement, your body just looked so much better in his eyes with his marks all over you. “H-Hurry, I want you...” You admitted shyly, a small blush had crept on your cheeks as you put your hands on the belt of his pants.

“You're so beautiful, I love you.” Wakatoshi said between kisses on your chest, it made you really happy. You brought your finger around your nose as you looked at him kiss and lick your skin. He gradually went lower until he reached your hips. Your soulmate grabbed the elastic of your white lace panties on the sides and then he lowered them down your legs before dropping them on the floor. He put his hands on your knees to spread your legs and then he leaned. You held your breath, it felt so embarrassing when he stared at your slit so closely even if he had seen it a bunch of times already.

“W-Wakatoshi...” You hid yourself with your hand and tried closing your legs but his hands on your thighs stopped you from doing that.

“You're so cute.” He chuckled lowly. Ushijima left kisses on the inside of your thighs before biting you again. “You're so vulnerable under me, it makes me want to eat you whole~”

“You have a big mouth.” You retorted and he couldn't help laughing. It relaxed you and made you less nervous.

“You're gorgeous.” Wakatoshi complimented you again. He took the hand you were hiding with and placed it on your stomach. “And pretty everywhere.” He said as he stared at your pussy and you blushed harder. The gemologist locked eyes with you and then he gave your slit a first long lick, making you instantly throw your head back on your pillow.

“Ahhn..!~” You brought your hand to your husband's hair and caressed him as he gave your pussy long licks. His hands pushed on the back of your thighs to keep you spread and you locked your arms under your knees to help too, you loved it when he gave you oral. “T-Toshi!” You closed your eyes and moaned louder when his lips closed around your clit to suck on it. “Ahh~”

“Hmm...~” Ushijima's lips curved in amusement when he felt you unconsciously move your hips against his face. You were so adorable he let you do. While he licked you he carefully and slowly pushed one finger in your hole, he needed to prepare you for what was coming next. When your walls relaxed around his finger he pushed in a second one. He curled them and you let out another long moan.

“A-Ahh~! T-Toshi-” Your thighs started trembling next to his head.

“How do you feel?” Your husband asked with a teasing smirk before putting his lips around your clit again. He kept fingering you and curling his digits against your sweet spot inside of you.

“A-Amazing~” You replied as you panted. “S-So good... I-I'm close-” You warned him. “P-Please, more...” You begged him. Hearing you say that turned him on a lot more than he already was. Ushijima brought his free hand to his crotch and started stroking himself. “Ahhhn..! O-Oh, fuck..!” His tongue circled your clit and rubbed it, it felt so good. “T-Toshi!” He laid his tongue flat on your clit and let you ride his face to find your own release. Wakatoshi kept fingering you while you were cumming until you were done. While you tried to catch your breath back he stood up and removed the remaining of his clothes. “C-Come.” You told him shyly. You made him lay on the bed in your place and you went to sit on his thighs. His cock stood proudly in front of you. It was rock hard and the tip was in a deep red color and leaking. You could tell it really needed to be taken care of.

“Don't... with your hand.” Your soulmate stopped you when you grasped it. “Put it in you, please.”

“Okay.” You replied with a small smile. You liked this position, it was easier and felt better when you rode your husband's huge cock. You raised your hips above his crotch and guided his length towards your hole. Once the tip was in you let go of his cock and slowly sank down on it.

“Are you okay?” Ushijima worried, you were frowning a little.

“Hmm...-” You nodded. “It's just- Ah-” You let out a small sigh. “The stretching, at first it always feels like you're splitting me in half...-”

“It feels amazing inside of you.” His lips curved. “You squeeze me so well, it's warm and soft-”

“I-I get it, don't say more embarrassing things...” You blushed.

“[Y/N], I'm so close already...” He admitted. “Please, sit on it... deeper.” You gulped.

“Hmm...” You nodded shyly. “A-Ahh...” You lowered your hips more until he was completely inside of you.

“Ahh...” He moaned as well.

“Y-You came..?” You had felt something inside.

“I-I did... Sorry...” Wakatoshi replied.

“I-It's fine... you're still hard anyway, aren't you?” Everytime you had sex with your husband a round two happened, he was never satisfied with just one release. He nodded. “Then let's go.” You smiled shyly. You leaned and rested your hands on his torso for support and then you started slowly moving your hips. “Heh... T-Thanks to your... it's more slippery... feels easier...” You explained. His cum was escaping by the sides of your hole as you moved.

“I feel like you're more comfortable lately, am I wrong?” His lips curved.

“Hmm, i-it is... Maybe I'm finally getting used to your size.” You replied.

“I'm the only one you had in there, it might be shaped like me now.”

“D-Don't be stupid-” You two chuckled lowly. “D-Don't make me laugh too while I-I'm doing this- Ah...~”

“You're beautiful when you smile.” Ushijima said tenderly. He brought his hands to your bouncing breasts to squeeze them while you rode him. Your heart skipped a beat, you should've been used to his compliments and praises by now but it still made your chest warm inside everytime. “You're taking me so well, princess. I can't wait for the day we'll do this to start a family.” You brought your hand to your nose and blushed harder. “Did that make you happy?” He asked with a smile.

“W-Well, yeah...” You admitted. “I-I want it too, someday...” You added.

“Can I start moving?” He asked, you were doing well but not going fast enough for him.

“Hmm, you can.” You replied. “H-Holy fuck..!” Instantly your husband gripped your waist and started thrusting his hips against yours. “T-”Toshi..!~” You moaned his name. You leaned to hide your face against his shoulder, you sticked your torso to his and held tightly onto him. “Ahhh~!”

“Kiss me, [Y/N]-” Ushijima requested of you. You bit onto your lower lip before complying.

“Hmm-!” You closed your eyes and moaned against his mouth as he grabbed your buttcheeks and pushed your hips deeper on his length. “Ah!” He spanked you but you didn't mind, it all felt so good. “P-Please, h-harder!” You begged him.

“Huh?” His lips curved teasingly. “Are you sure, princess? If I go deeper you'll be mad at me for being sore tomorrow.”

“N-No, no, I won't!” You argued. “P-Please, Toshi, I-I'm so close..!” You begged him. “I-I don't care if I can't walk, you'll carry me, but please go deeper- harder!”

“Okay then.” He smirked. His arms closed around your middle to keep you in place and then he started drilling his cock inside of you.

“Ahhhh!!~” Your entire body trembled against his while your orgasm washed over you. You held tightly onto your husband's body as you screamed your pleasure next to his head. You couldn't stop cumming, his cock was rubbing non-stop against all your sweet spots. You stopped when finally he came as well inside of you and stopped his thrusts.

“I love you.” Wakatoshi smiled happily as he hugged you against him and stroked your back with his hands. You were breathing heavily after you dropped on his torso, your eyes were closed, you felt exhausted. “Are you okay, my love?” He asked before kissing your cheek.

“Hm...” You nodded slowly. “... Tired.” You added.

“You can sleep.” His lips curved. “I'll clean you when I'll get up in a bit and tomorrow I'll prepare us a nice and warm bath.”

“Thank you, Toshi...~” You replied tiredly. “Goodnight, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fictional. If your partner does spy on you and check your phone get out of that relationship please.  
> That said, the pain will start next chapter :)


	29. Arrangement

**A month ago.**

“I need to speak to you.”

“Hm?” Ushijima raised his head. “Naomi. It's been a long time. You've been ignoring me lately.” He thought for a small moment. “Since I got married to [Y/N], actually.” He realized. She squeezed her lips together and kept staring at him. She knew, he knew. “What is it?” The tall maid took a deep breath as she approached. They were in the office.

“I came to warn you that I'm leaving.” She revealed.

“Heh.” Wakatoshi let out a low chuckle. “Leaving where?” He asked.

“It's none of your busi-”

“Leaving **where**?” He repeated in a cold tone.

“I am going to find my soulmate.” She replied. Your husband raised one eyebrow. He didn't expect that.

“Really?” He didn't _believe_ that. “I thought you didn't want to find him. You told me that in the past.” She gulped.

“It's true, I did.” She said. “But now it's different.”

“How?” Ushijima asked.

“You have your soulmate.”

“And?”

“You know why it's different. Why I have been ignoring you. Why I want to leave.” Naomi said.

“It never bothered you before.”

“When it was the other girls?” She let out a dry chuckle. “Because even if you had them you still came back to me. You haven't touched me or any of us since you have _her_.”

“I'm married.” The gemologist said.

“It's what I said. It's different now.”

“I don't want you to leave.” He admitted.

“I'm not asking for your permission, I'm just telling you.” She said. “I... I've been with you since we were children. I thought that despite us not being soulmates we could be together. You thought that too... When you got your memories you used to tell me that she was a horrible person and you would never search for her... You preferred a girl like me... But then you met her and you changed your mind. I can't keep staying here and watching you two.”

“I don't want you to leave.” Wakatoshi repeated. There wasn't anybody he trusted more than his maid, not even you, his soulmate. Naomi had seen all of him, on his best and worst days. She knew all his secrets. Before you she was the only one he had since forever.

“You can't give me what I want so I can't stay-”

“What is it that you want?” He stood up to face her. Naomi didn't need to raise her head, the two of them were almost as tall as the other. But she was taller. Her heart beat fast inside her ribcage. The blond maid lowered her eyes and slowly took one of his hands in hers to carefully place it on her big chest. She lifted her face and stared back into his eyes with determination.

“... Will it make you stay?” Ushijima asked her quietly. Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“W-We can't-” She didn't want to face the consequences.

“Do you swear to never talk about it... to anybody? To bring... our _arrangement_ to your grave?” She gulped.

“I swear.” Naomi replied. She couldn't afford to lose him too.

  
  


\---

  
  


**Now.**

Work got crazier for your husband. He used to spend one to two nights per week at the manor instead of the penthouse with you but now it was four to five. It was too much. You barely saw him. You two had agreed a few times to meet together to have lunch during the week but he couldn't accept all the time. You only saw him at home during the weekends, you missed your soulmate a lot...

“ _Something came up. I have to stay at the manor._ ” Ushijima texted you.

“Ugh.” You didn't even bother to reply to his text, you were used to this now. He was so secretive too, he just told you that he was working on a big project and he couldn't tell you more about it. He had to stay at the manor because he was either too tired to drive back home or he had to make international phone calls during the night because of timezones. You told your husband that he could make these calls at the penthouse but he replied that it was more convenient at the manor since all his work was there.

You loved him so you let it slide. After all when he came back home and spent the weekends with you it was always good. Ushijima brought you to the best places and gave you a bunch of gifts. It made up for the awful weeks you spent without him but still... You missed him.

Also he still had an eye on you. When you made purchases with the credit card he called you to talk about your day. Even if he hated those classes you were taking he asked you if it was going well. Wakatoshi was caring and considerate, you appreciated it a lot. Despite everything he made you feel loved.

“ _I'm sorry._ ” Ushijima sent you another message ten minutes later since you didn't reply to the first one. He knew you were frustrated. Around 11pm you went to bed, you had classes the day after. You were reading when suddenly your phone started ringing.

“Huh?” You put your book down and grabbed your phone to see who it was. You rolled your eyes. “What do you want?” You answered.

“To tell you goodnight.” Wakatoshi replied.

“Well, it's done. Bye-”

“[Y/N], wait-” You sighed, you didn't hang up.

“What?”

“I miss you too, I'm sorry I'm not there with you.”

“If you missed me that much you would be here...” You pouted.

“You could be here too.” His lips curved.

“You know I don't like that creepy manor... I always did.” You reminded him. “And I have classes tomorrow.”

“My work is here too, which is why I can't come.” Your husband said.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Whatever...” You sighed. “Are you done?”

“Don't be like that.” Ushijima said.

“Like what?”

“Like you're mad at me.”

“Because I am.” You confirmed and raised one eyebrow.

“I'm sorry.” The gemologist said again. “I'll let you sleep then if you don't want to talk to me. Rest well, I love you.” You squeezed your lips together and frowned sadly.

“...” You noticed he didn't hang up yet even if you stayed silent. But after all you hadn't either...

“Take your time.” His lips curved in amusement. You could tell he was smirking in that way you knew so well.

“Love you too...” You mumbled.

“Hm, what was that? I didn't hear what you said very well.” He chuckled lowly.

“I hate you, I'm mad at you...” You said clearly this time. “I love you.” You threw in quickly before hanging up this time. You put your phone on the nightstand and it vibrated while you got under the covers. You grabbed it again to read the text you just received.

“ _I love you too._ ” Ushijima sent. Your lips curved into a small smile. You were reassured.

  
  


\---

  
  


“What?! Tonight too?”

“Yes. I know it's friday night, I promise you tomorrow morning you'll find me next to you.”

“Ugh...” You sighed deeply. You were cooking dinner for you two after you returned home from your classes when suddenly your husband called to warn you that tonight too he would be spending the night at the manor. “What are you working on that takes so much time? It's been a month now! Even longer...” You complained.

“I'm working with international clients and they're very... surly. I'm very sorry, [Y/N].” Ushijima explained and you squeezed your lips together.

“... Aren't you afraid?” You asked quietly.

“Of what?” He asked, confused.

“I-I'm afraid...” You admitted sadly. “I-It's gonna happen again... what happened in-”

“It won't.” Your soulmate interrupted you. “It won't be the same like in our past life. I won't leave you and I won't let you leave.” He took a deep breath before speaking again. “This won't last, I'll put an end to it soon. But for now bear it for a little longer please. Rest well, I'll be with you very soon again.” You huffed and then you hung up on him.

You were tired, you hated this situation. But mostly you were afraid. You were terrified of reliving what had happened in your past lives. You two got separated because your schedules didn't match and Wakatoshi traveled a lot. He wasn't home a lot, just like now...

You didn't know what to do to fix this situation so for now you decided to keep cooking. You had to eat dinner at least... Even if you were alone.

  
  


  
  


**Twenty minutes later.**

“This has to stop.” The gemologist said to his maid as he sat on the edge of his bed. “I can't keep doing this... to [Y/N].”

“I know.” Naomi sighed. The maid knew that this couldn't last for forever. She approached and wrapped her arms around your husband's neck from behind. The two of them were naked. “Then I'll leave.”

“Are you blackmailing me?” He turned his head and looked at her with frowned brows.

“No. I swore to you that I wouldn't tell anyone and I'll keep my word.” She clarified. “But I need to leave... for me. Don't expect me to stay by your side until my old days and look after the children you'll have with her. I won't do it.” He squeezed his lips together.

“Where will you go?” Ushijima asked her.

“I told you. I'll look for my soulmate.”

“Didn't he _kill_ you in your past life?”

“And [Y/N] had cheated on you.” Naomi reminded him. “This is a different life. He could be anywhere and doing anything. I'll look for him either way.”

“And if you don't find him?”

“I still won't come back. I'll start a new life.” She replied.

“When are you leaving?” He asked.

“When you'll pay me what you owe me.” Her lips curved in amusement. “It should be more than enough to start a new life.” Obviously money wasn't a problem for the gemologist, and this maid has been working for him for twenty years. She leaned and put her lips on his nape. “Come-” Naomi made Wakatoshi turn and lay back on the bed. “Last time.” She said quietly. He stayed quiet and let her do as she pleased.

  
  


\---

  
  


During the evening you thought of your phone call of the night before and what you told to your soulmate and what he replied. If you missed him you could go visit him too. After all why should he be the only one to rejoin you? You could go to the manor too. Yes, you hated that place but you missed your husband more than anything else. It was too late to bother your driver, Kaito, so you decided to call a taxi.

You put on a coat and grabbed your purse before leaving the penthouse. You climbed in the taxi that was waiting for you and headed for the manor. You felt a bit excited to finally see your husband. You hadn't seen him for the whole week. He could work if he wanted, you just wanted to see him and steal a few hugs and kisses. Your lips curved slightly, you couldn't wait.

“Oh no, my wallet... I deeply apologize, I forgot my wallet.” You told to the driver when you arrived in front of the manor. “My husband lives in that manor, wait here, I'll go grab what I owe you.” The taxi driver nodded and waited for you. You quickly ran towards the entrance. You turned your head and noticed that the dogs were asleep. You didn't want them to start barking in the middle of the night. You could play with them tomorrow.

“Miss?” One of the employees in the main hall recognized you.

“Good evening.” You replied with a small smile. “Let that door open, the taxi driver is waiting for me. I forgot my wallet.” You explained quickly as you started climbing the stairs to go to your husband's bedroom. Of course none of the employees or the maids could warn you to not go there. After all none of them were aware of what was happening between your soulmate and his maid.

You took a ten seconds break when you reached the second floor, climbing all those stairs had tired you.

“Ah-” What if he was actually in the office since he was working? You had climbed all those stairs for nothing. But still, you needed cash to pay the taxi so you stepped into the left wing. Ushijima would understand you took money for him, you wouldn't hide it from him too after all.

What was that sound? You heard something like panting the closer you got to his bedroom. You frowned a little in confusion. Maybe someone was indeed in the bedroom. Maybe your husband himself. Maybe he was exhausted and decided to sleep early. A lot of scenarios went through your head. All of them actually... except one. You didn't even imagine or think about it. It would be impossible. Not after everything he had said to you...

Since your soulmate might've been sleeping you carefully grabbed the handle of the door and slowly turned it to not make a lot of sounds. You could hear the panting very well now... along with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

You became livid. This couldn't be real. The bedroom was in the dark, the only source of lighting was coming from the hallway where you were. You stepped in and turned on the lights to your right.

They instantly stopped moving and when they saw someone and **recognized** you their eyes widened so widely you thought they were going to pop out of their sockets. You couldn't believe what you were seeing too.

(Ah... So that's why he had spent all those nights at the manor...) You thought. You trusted your husband so much that it had never crossed your mind that he could be cheating on you. He was right, you were naive.

You kept staring at them, for five seconds but it lasted like hours to you, and it was really them. It was really him. He was really in her, his hands on her body and he was cheating on you.

You slammed the door shut and ran in the opposite direction from where you had came from. You quickly removed your heels and then you ran down the stairs. This manor was creeping you out, this place disgusted you, a monster was living here and, to top it all, you were married to it. It wasn't Dracula who was haunting each dark corner of this place like you had imagined when you first moved in... It was the Devil himself.

“[Y/N]?” A maid called out to you, she was confused. You instantly turned your head and glared at her. The Devil and all his demons. She had to know, all of them must've known... And they still let you walk into them. You wanted to kill everyone in this manor at the moment.

Finally you reached the main hall and you kept running to escape this hell. You climbed back in the taxi and yelled at the driver to drive away. The poor man was confused but he did as you said. You didn't dare to look back and see it again. That manor was the worst place you had ever walked into. It was hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a junmak0 story without someone getting cheated on? xD


	30. Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all surprised me, this is the first time I get so much comments in such a short amount of time after posting a chapter xD  
> Decided to reward you with another one :)

You had no idea where to go. You couldn't return to the penthouse, you knew it would be the first place where Ushijima would look for you. Also your phone was tracked and all your credit card expanses were reported to your soulmate so you couldn't go into a hotel room. There was only one person you could ask for help. Someone as powerful as your husband...

“[Y/N] chan?”

“I... I-I'm so sorry for bothering you at this time. I-I don't know what- who else to ask for help- I-”

“Slow down, I didn't understand everything you just said.” Tendou said. “ You're crying? What's wrong?”

“I-I don't know where to go, I'm in a taxi. H-He's gonna kidnap me again-” You sobbed.

“Listen, I don't know what's going on and I don't understand everything. Come to my house, okay? Pass me your taxi driver, I'll give him the address.” You instantly gave the driver your phone so he could speak to Tendou.

Thirty minutes later you finally reached his place. His house was located in the vicinity of Tokyo so it took a bit of time to drive there. You were reassured to see a lot of security guards were around his house, no one could enter his property like that. It reassured you to know that _he_ wouldn't be able to come for you.

“I...”

“We were warned of your arrival.” One of the security guards said at the entrance.

“I-I'm sorry. I- My wallet, I forgot it.” You said as you eyed the taxi.

“I'll deal with it.” He replied before calling over another one of his colleagues. He came to guide you inside. You looked around, this was a palace. It was even bigger than your husband's manor. When you reached the main hall Tendou was there and waiting for you.

“[Y/N] cha- Oh?” He frowned in confusion and looked down. “Why are you barefoot?” You squeezed your lips together and frowned sadly. “Melissa, come take care of her.” The redhaired gentleman ordered to one of his maids. They put you inside a tea room and a maid gave you a glass of water while Melissa cleaned and bandaged your feet. Tendou sat in front of you. He didn't understand why you were in this state. “Leave us.” He ordered his maids to leave the room once you had been taken care of.

“He cheated on me.” You revealed and broke down in sobs.

“What??” Satori was surprised. “Are you sure?”

“I saw them!” You raised your voice. “I-I'm sorry...” You lowered your head. Tendou sighed deeply.

“Why don't you start from the beginning? Tell me what happened.” You took a few minutes to calm down and remember everything... All the lies he had been telling you for a month...

“Earlier he called me to say that he needed to spend the night at the manor again to work.” You explained to Satori. “I didn't see him the whole week... And him spending the night at the manor was rare at first... We've been living at the penthouse for a few months now but...” You took a deep breath. “Recently... it was more. For a month he told me that he was working on a big project, he was too tired to drive back home and spend the night with me... He also said he was working because he's contacting international clients, the timezone and stuff...” Your leg was jiggling while you were telling your story. You were very stressed. “Heh-” You let out a cold and dry chuckle. “Yesterday, in our phone call, he said that if I missed him I could join him too... Which is what I did tonight-” Tears appeard in the corner of your eyes. “I-I thought he's right, why should he be the only one to join me at the penthouse?” You gulped. “A-And when I-I arrived... in the bedroom he was...-” You closed your eyes and started crying again.

“Good grief...” Tendou sighed. He approached and handed you a box of tissues before gently patting your back.

“You know what hurts the most?” You asked as you wiped your tears with a tissue. “The lies. The manipulation. I cried on phone because I missed him so much... He said it was work and he would be done with it soon. It's been a month, Satori kun...” You said. The redhaired gentleman squeezed his lips together.

“Who was he cheating on you with?” He asked.

“I caught him with the tall bitch, Naomi.” You replied. “But for all I know he could've been sleeping with all of them. I let him keep all his maids even though I knew what he had done... in the past. I didn't want him to fire all of them.” You let out another dry chuckle. “He always said that I was naive. He was right, I'm really naive. I was so stupid to believe him-”

_**Knock, knock!** _

“Come in.” Tendou replied.

“Sir-” One of the security guards had entered the tea room. “May I... speak to you?” You instantly understood.

“He's here?!” You asked to the security guard, alarmed.

“How would he-”

“My phone is tracked!” You interrupted Satori. “I-I don't want to see him!” You panicked. “I-I came here because I know you're as powerful as him. Please, you have to help me.” You begged.

“[Y/N] chan, calm down. He won't-” He took your hands and tried to reassure you.

“I-I didn't want to tell you-” You bit onto your lower lip. “H-He's dangerous, he really is. W-When we met he kidnapped me and at the manor he tried to force himself on me!” Tendou's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that. But he saw the legit fear in your eyes, you couldn't make up such a big lie like that. “My phone is tracked! P-Please you have to believe me-” You cried, you were terrified.

“Sir, he's here indeed.” The security guard told to his boss.

“Alright. You stay here. I'll tell Wakatoshi that you don't want to see him for now.” The two of them left the tea room. You grabbed another tissue and kept crying, you were very scared of your husband.

  
  


“Where's [Y/N]?” Ushijima asked coldly, his tone was threatening. That was one of the rare times Tendou had seen him looking like this. Your soulmate's hair was discheveled, his dress shirt was buttonned wrongly and one of them was missing. It was as if he dressed in hurry which was probably what happened. The two childhood friends were speaking in the main hall.

“She's here.” Tendou replied. “She told me what happened and she doesn't want to see you for now.”

“This doesn't concern you. I'm taking her back home.”

“I can't let you do that, Wakatoshi.”

“You think you can stop me from seeing my wife?” The gemologist glared.

“I will if I have to, you're on my property.” He replied. “She begged for my help in tears, you know I hate seeing a pretty girl cry-”

“Be very careful-” Your soulmate took a step forward to intimidate his childhood friend. “When you talk about my wife.”

“You can't see her tonight.” Tendou repeated. “Go back home, it's late. I'll call you tomorrow.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“Good morning, [Y/N] chan.” Satori greeted you with a bright grin. You rejoined him in his dining room to have breakfast.

“Good morning...” You replied quietly. A maid guided you to a chair and you sat next to him.

“How are you feeling?” He asked and you shrugged.

“I spent an awful night...” You replied. “Thanks, by the way, for your hospitality and... your help.” You stayed quiet for a bit before talking again. “I... I'm sorry, I-I really didn't want to reveal it to you... what he did when we first met...”

“Were you forced to marry him too?” His eyebrows frowned a little. He didn't know if you were lying or not, he wanted to understand.

“At first it's what he implied to do...” You replied. “He's always... I don't think he hides it so I can tell you... He's always slept with other girls. I didn't understand why kidnapping me then. I told him that he should let me go if he has other girls. He said that because I was his soulmate I was like... the best _candidate_ for him. To marry and... carry his heir.” His eyebrows raised. “When you and I first met... my relationship with Wa- _him_ -” You corrected. “My relationship with him wasn't doing very well. Even though there wasn't any love between us he was always jealous and possessive. He reproached me my dance with you at the party.”

“What happened then?”

“We're soulmates and we were living under the same roof... I couldn't explain to you how or when it happened but... we started naturally bonding? It just happened. When I married him I wanted to, my wedding day was the best day of my life.” You explained. “And right now I'm hurt because... I still do love him.”

“Why did you reveal to me those dark details?” Tendou asked.

“They were true. I needed you to believe me. I was terrified of you letting him take me back home.” You explained. “But I guess I have to tell you. I accept his... possessivity and jealousy in our daily lives. I don't mind him tracking my phone or making his employees follow me everywhere I go.”

“Then why don't you return to your place?”

“I told you, I'm scared of him. I wasn't before, I am now. After what he did...” You said. “He cheated on me, I don't want to see him. He won't care about what I want. He'll lock me up if he has to, he'll say that he won't mind if I'm mad at him as long as I stay by his side.” You knew him by heart.

“I'm a bit surprised. I didn't know Wakatoshi was like that.” You raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” That didn't sound very true. “You didn't seem surprised by what I was telling you back at that party.”

“Alright, let's say that I've always known that he was a bit intimidating, arrogant, he hated it when things didn't go his way... But I didn't know he was _dark_.” Tendou explained. “It wouldn't have surprised me either to know he was tracking your phone but I **am** surprised that you're aware of it and you don't mind.”

“I didn't have anything to hide unlike him... Also... I cheated on him in our past life and I know it hurt him. I wanted to fix it in this life and have him trust me... That's why I let him do all of this.” You said.

“What do you plan to do now? Yesterday he left but I told Wakatoshi that I would call him today to let him know about the situation.”

“I don't know...” You replied.

“You should have a conversation with him.” The redhaired gentleman advised.

“No.” You instantly replied. “If I see him now I'll **kill** him.” You said. “He's been lying to me during all this time, these past weeks, to cheat on me behind my back. I remember all of his lies, all his excuses, everything he said when he came back to me during the weekends... His apologies, his gifts...” You made a disgusted expression. “I want to hurt him as much as he hurt me. And I know it's killing him right now that I'm away from him.”

“As you want.” Tendou sighed deeply. “I'll talk to him then. I want to understand why he did it.”

“Suit yourself...” You rolled your eyes.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Why did you do what you did?” Satori sighed.

“It doesn't concern you.” Wakatoshi replied. The two men had met at a bar.

“Reconsider that. [Y/N] chan said a lot of things.”

“It doesn't matter what she might've told you. She's my wife and I will get her back.”

“And how are you going to do that? She refuses to see you. You should explain to me what happened since she will probably ask me questions when I'll return home.” The gemologist stared into the redhaired gentleman's eyes.

“Who's side are you on, Tendou?” He asked him.

“I've known you for longer so I want to be on yours... But I can't ignore what [Y/N] chan said to me. Also I kind of like her, she's nice.” His lips curved. “I was moved I'm the only person she reached to for help.” He added. “We call each other sometimes.”

“I'm aware.” Ushijima said.

“Yeah, her phone is tracked. I know.” The two of them went silent for a bit. “So, are you going to tell me what's your excuse? I can't defend you otherwise.”

“I told you, it doesn't concern you.” He repeated.

“Alright.” Tendou stood up. “I'm done here then.”

“Tsk.” Your husband clicked his tongue. “Alright. Stay.” He said. His childhood friend sat back down. “... How is she?”

“Not good.” He replied as he raised one eyebrow. “She said you've been lying to her for a month. She believed you when apparently you said that you were staying over at the manor to work but... She found out what you were really doing.” Wakatoshi frowned in frustration.

“That's not true, I was really working.” He defended himself. “What happened with Naomi was...-” He squeezed his lips together. “I decided to put an end to it the night she found us...”

“Was it only Naomi?”

“Yes.” Ushijima replied.

“[Y/N] is convinced it's... all the maids.” Tendou said.

“It's not. I didn't touch the others.”

“Why did you do it? I thought you really loved her. At your wedding day it was the first time in a long time where I saw you genuinely happy. Why did you ruin everything?”

“A month ago... Naomi told me that she was going to leave. She couldn't bear seeing me with her.”

“But [Y/N] is your soulmate... Not Naomi.”

“I've known Naomi for longer. Even longer than you. She knows everything about me or my family.”

“I don't see the correlation with you sleeping with her.” Satori said.

“She said she wouldn't leave if I touched her again.” The redhaired gentleman facepalmed.

“You can't be this stupid... How did you plan to do this? And did you really think that [Y/N] would've never find out?”

“As I said I decided to put an end to it.”

“Where's Naomi now?”

“She's still at the manor at the moment but she will be leaving soon.”

“I don't know what to think.” His childhood friend sighed. “I honestly don't know how your answers can reassure [Y/N], make her feel better or make her want to talk to you.”

“I still love her, she's mine-”

“You cheated and lied to her... for weeks.” Tendou said. “You still being in love with your wife isn't going to fix it.”

“I just need to talk to her.” Wakatoshi said.

“I'll tell her what you just told me but I can't force her to see you. Whatever her decision will be I'll respect it. But I think you should think harder about what you're going to tell [Y/N] chan. Your excuses are sloppy.”

“She needs to understand that... Naomi and I's relations were... greater than she thinks.”

“And all this time she let her around you even though you were close?” Satori raised one eyebrow. Ushijima gulped.

“She...-” He squeezed his lips together. “We hid some things from [Y/N].” The redhaired gentleman sighed.

“So, more lies...” He said. “I don't know how you're going to fix this, Wakatoshi.”

“It doesn't matter if she won't forgive me, she's my wife and she'll come back home.” Tendou let out a low chuckle and Ushijima raised one eyebrow in confusion.

“[Y/N] chan said you would say that.” He explained with an amused smirk. “She knows you very well.”

“I'm her soulmate.” After a few more drinks his childhood friend asked him a question.

“Do you know why she asked for **my** help?”

“You're the only person she knows in Tokyo.” The gemologist replied.

“That's true but it's not the only reason.” Tendou replied.

“Because you're powerful too.”

“She said that too, indeed...” Satori said. “Actually, she was looking for protection.” Your husband frowned a bit, he didn't understand.

“Protection from what?”

“You, of course.” Wakatoshi still didn't understand. It wasn't like he was going to hit you, he was the one in the wrong and he was aware of it.

“I don't understand.” He said.

“Really?” Tendou asked. “As I said [Y/N] chan told me things...”

“What things?”

“Things from... when you first met...” Ah, Ushijima understood now.

“It's in the past. She's happy now and she married me because she wanted to.” Your soulmate defended himself.

“So, what she said was true?” Tendou asked. “Because, trust me, at first, I didn't want to believe it. You really tried to force yourself on her?”

“That's not what happened.”

“Really? The kidnapping was false too?”

“She can call it what she wants, I know I gave her and her parents a better life.” He said. “I didn't attack her, I stopped when-”

“She said no?” He interrupted.

“She told me she was a virgin.” He corrected. His childhood friend's eyes widened. “You can keep staring at me like that Tendou, our relationship doesn't concern you and I will take her back. I know I'm in the wrong so I'm letting her _hide_ at your place for now but you both know that if I **really** wanted I could take her back by force.” Ushijima said very calmly. He pulled out his wallet to pay for the drinks and then he stood up. “You can tell her our conversation, I just have one message for [Y/N]; I won't let her leave me.”


	31. Déjà-vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to title my chapters, please ignore. It just helps me when I want to reread some of my chapters, it eases the searching JDHSJHDS

When he came back Tendou had told you a part of his conversation with your husband. He explained what happened with Naomi but he hid the second part where Ushijima threatened you and his childhood friend, you didn't need to hear it in the state you were in.

You took those informations and spent the weekend at Tendou's place thinking about them. It made you very angry to learn that both your soulmate and his maid have lied to you about their actual relationship. At first you had thought that Naomi was just an ordinary maid, then some times later you learned that she actually knew your husband since he was a child and now you found out that she had feelings for him. And you suspected it was mutual since he's been lying to you for a whole month. He preferred to be with her at the manor than with you at the penthouse. It ruined you, you were heartbroken. You didn't want to listen to Satori when he told you that Ushijima said that he was really working during the night. How could you believe him?? You would never be able to trust Wakatoshi ever again.

On monday your redhaired friend had lent you a driver so you could return to the penthouse to take a few of your things. You also didn't give up on your Arabic lessons and you decided to still go to your classes. After all you had a good time there and a distraction was probably what you needed the most right now. You were really thankful to Tendou. You hadn't seen your husband since that unfortunate friday night and it was better this way. You were still very angry at him. Employees at Satori's house warned you that he called and he wanted to speak to you but you refused to take the call.

After your classes you returned to your redhaired friend's house. You spent a bit of time on your own since Tendou was working outside of his place and you waited for him. You considered him like a close friend, you were thankful of how nice he was to you.

“How was your day?” You asked to Satori while you were having dinner together.

“Like usual. It was good.” He replied. “I launched a new collection two weeks ago and it sells pretty well. Customers are liking it.”

“I'm glad for you.” Your lips curved. “Your shoes are pretty, I only buy your brand now.” You added.

“That makes me happy, Sugar.” He smiled. “What about you? What did you do today?”

“Well, you know I take those Arabic lessons. My life's a mess at the moment but I'm not gonna stop taking them. It's a good distraction and I like learning different languages.” You explained.

“I see. I'm glad that even if it's affecting you you stopped crying.”

“Well, I'm not gonna be a mess for him. Trust me, I cried way enough already.” You said and Tendou couldn't stop thinking about what he learned.

“Did you... get to speak to him, by the way?” He asked.

“He tried calling but... I ignored it.” You replied. “When I went to the penthouse to get a few things I found a letter too...”

“Oh, what did it say?”

“I didn't read it.” You replied. “There was also a chocolate box but-” You let out a low chuckle. “He's gonna have to offer me a mountain of chocolate to compensate for the pain he's infliged on me... Actually a mountain of chocolate won't even be enough. I don't want gifts, it's way too easy.”

“Do you plan to forgive him?” Satori asked. You took a deep breath.

“I... Trust me, I want to.” You replied. “But everytime I picture him, remember our phone call conversations, see his hands on her...-” You frowned sadly and squeezed your lips together. You stayed quiet for a bit. You didn't want to cry, not after Tendou just said he was glad you stopped crying.

“It's okay, [Y/N] chan. I can't imagine what you felt.” He said as he put his hand on yours for comfort.

“Oh. What happened to you?” You asked after you lowered your eyes on his hand. He had small cuts all over.

“Nothing you have to worry about. Just a cat.” He smiled.

“There's a cat here??” You asked. You hadn't seen it.

“No. At the shop.” He chuckled. “Long story. We decided to keep it.”

“Heh, it's cute.” You said. “You should take care of that-” You added as you kept holding his hand in yours and staring at it.

“[Y/N] chan?”

“It's strange, I...-” You lifted back your face to look at him. “I just experienced déjà-vu. I feel like I've always known you.”

“Indeed, it's strange. I felt the same at the party.” Tendou said. “But I know you're not my soulmate.”

“Yeah, haha...” You let out a small nervous giggle. “Maybe we met in another life. Guess we'll never know.” After you ate you two weren't very sleepy yet so you decided to chill in front of tv. “You live here alone?”

“Well, with my employees. Sometimes I have family and friends over.” He replied.

“I see. And what about your soulmate?” You were curious.

“I'm satisfied with the way my life is at the moment so I'll look for my soulmate later.”

“Alright. Hm...” You let out a small sigh. “I've been thinking about Wakatoshi since I was little... I saw his face in my memories but I couldn't remember his name. It was awful when we first met. He only had bad memories of us two in our past lives. I had cheated on him...”

“Did he forgive you?”

“I see where you're going with that.” Both you and Tendou smiled. “He had broken up with me for a bit and then he forgave me. Maybe it's what will happen this time too...”

“I don't feel like you really want to break up with him.” Satori said.

“Well, it's not like I can in the first place... We're married.” You said. “A divorce would be really difficult... But one thing that's certain is that I don't want to see him at the moment. Ugh-” You sighed again. “Why did he have to do this?” You asked sadly. “I feel nothing but sadness and anger.”

“It's normal. You know, when I spoke to him, I know that he regrets what he's done. He knows he's in the wrong.”

“That's a bit easy...” You rolled your eyes.

“It's the truth regardless, [Y/N] chan. Wakatoshi really wants to talk to you to explain himself.”

“No, not happening.” You crossed your arms on your chest. “He should've thought about it before. What was he even thinking? And he's been lying to me for **months** about the true nature of their relationship!” You took a deep breath to calm down. “Sorry, it's not against you... I'm just... how can someone hide so much behind your back? Someone you've had deep and long conversations with, someone you trusted, someone you married... It's what hurts the most...” You explained.

“I understand.” Tendou looked at you with empathetic eyes. You two got interrupted suddenly by a maid walking in the living room. You sighed.

“It's him again?” You asked her. The maid was holding a phone. She nodded. “I won't talk to him.” The redhaired gentleman gave her a sign and she left again.

“What's that?” Satori asked you after you got more comfortable on the couch and brought your knees to yourself.

“What's what?” You asked.

“That- on your ankle.” He pointed to a scar on your leg. You were wearing pajama pants but in your new position the hem raised a little and showed your nude ankles. He just wanted to switch subjects. Oh, but he didn't know...

“I got it a few months ago...” You squeezed your lips together. “When I was trying to flee the manor...” You mumbled the last part. His eyes widened.

“Really?”

“L-Listen, it's... I tried to escape so I ran in the forest during the night and something tackled my legs. I don't know what it was but since then it left that scar on my ankle.” You explained quickly. “It was before I met you, don't worry.”

“I feel like you really played down what was truly happening when you and I spoke at the party. You told me Wakatoshi was a _huge asshole_.”

“Well, did I lie?” You grinned. “Heh-” You let out another dry chuckle. “You know, that night, the party... He invited me to dance but I refused. And then I danced with you and he saw me... After the party he took his revenge.”

“How?” Tendou asked.

“Rest assured, he didn't physically harm me this time.” You rolled your eyes. “He slept with three women. Once again, I saw.” You sighed. “Were you aware that he was like this?”

“It's not like... he hid it.” Satori said. “Everytime I saw him he was surrounded by beautiful women.”

“He's so different from the Wakatoshi from our past life... Maybe I'm different too.” You shrugged. “Well, it's getting late. I'm gonna go to bed.”

“Everything going well in there?”

“Yeah, the room's pretty and comfortable. Thanks a lot for what you've done for me, I owe you.” You said to him with a small smile.

“My pleasure. It's also my role as his best friend to look after his wife.” Tendou chuckled.

“So if I asked you to kiss me to make him jealous you wouldn't accept?”

“No chances, Sugar.”

“Dammit.” You two laughed. “Well, goodnight Satori kun.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“Mrs. Ushijima?” You winced at that name. “Are you with us?” Your teacher asked you.

“Yes, sorry.” You weren't feeling it today at your Arabic lessons. You were lost in your thoughts and it was starting to show. Thankfully it was over very quickly. You picked up your bag and left the class. You needed a distraction, he was constantly in your mind and you were getting sick of it. “Oh, no.” You let out. There he was, the Devil himself waiting for you in front of the building where you were taking your classes.

“[Y/N]-” Wakatoshi immediately approached when he saw you too.

“I have nothing to say to you. I can't believe you dare show your face-” You said as you tried to walk past him.

“Listen to me-” He grabbed your arm.

“NO!” You yelled at your husband. “Go away, I don't want to see you.”

“I need to talk to you.” Ushijima insisted.

“I know what you said to Satori kun and I don't give a shit.” He frowned, he never liked it when you spoke like this. Too bad, you couldn't care less at the moment about what he liked or not.

“Go back to the penthouse, I don't want you to live with him.” You let out a genuine laugh and it surprised your soulmate.

“You really think you can tell me what to do? Right now? After what you've done?!” You asked angrily.

“You didn't read my letter.” He said.

“No, I didn't!” You confirmed. “Do you really think a letter and a box of chocolate is what will make me forgive you?! You didn't even apologize in the first place!”

“You're not letting me!” Wakatoshi retorted. “I want to talk to you. Let me invite you to dinner-”

“Get lost.” You escaped his grip and walked fastly in the streets. Tendou's driver was waiting for you right at the corner.

“You're not going back to his house.” The gemologist grabbed your arm again and this time you raised your other one to slap him across the face. You could tell he was shocked, he couldn't believe you just did this. But soon enough his expression was neutral again. “You can hit me if it makes you feel better but I'm not letting you live under another man's roof.”

“I couldn't care less about what you want.”

“Are you doing the same... with Tendou?” You rolled your eyes so far back into your skull they could've gotten stuck there. “Are you cheating on me?” It ate him up. Ushijima wouldn't bear it.

“I can't believe you just asked this.” You said as you turned around to look deeply into his eyes. “Were you asking yourself these questions when you were fucking your maids behind my back? Did you care about **my** feelings back then?”

“Maids?” He repeated. It's the plural that bothered him. “I didn't touch all of them, I-”

“Shut up! Keep your mouth shut!” He said not _all of them_. You didn't want to hear it. It hurt you enough already.

“Return to the penthouse, please...” Your husband asked you quietly. “I'll leave you space. I still have work to do at the-” Your lips started curving meanly. “I didn't lie to you, I'm really working. And you don't have to worry about... her. She left.” You raised one eyebrow. Really? A part of you didn't want to trust him. “Please, let me explain everything to you.”

“I don't have time or energy for you and your lies. Stop following me.”

“[Y/N]-”

“Leave me **alone**.” You left him in the street and finally rejoined Tendou's driver.


	32. Mistake

“What's wrong, Sugar?” Tendou asked you during the evening.

“I just can't stop thinking about... my encounter earlier.” You replied. You had told your redhaired friend everything that happened. “I was lost in my thoughts during my lessons too and now it's...-” You sighed. “He just won't leave my mind...”

“Don't you think you should talk to him?” He said. “No one is asking you to pretend nothing happened or to take a decision regarding your relationship. All you have to do is listen to Wakatoshi. You can also ask him the questions that are tormenting you.” You gulped and thought about it.

“I really wish he hadn't done what he did...” You said sadly.

“You can also tell him that, [Y/N] chan.” Satori said. “What are you afraid of?”

“I don't want him to lock me up. I don't want to be forced to stay with him. I can't do it, he disgusts me.” You replied. “But...-” You took a deep breath. “I think you're right, we should talk... I was very angry earlier but there were a lot of questions I wanted to ask him. What time is it?”

“You want to go now?” His eyebrows raised in surprise. “It's 8pm.”

“Yeah. If he's really working like he said he should still be up.” You replied. “But please, promise me one thing... If you don't hear from me- wait, no, he can still manipulate my phone. Come see me in two days, okay? Just to be sure he didn't... you know.”

“Are you sure you want to do this, [Y/N]?” Tendou asked.

“I don't know what he's gonna do when I'll go there. If you don't promise me that you'll check up on me, I'm not gonna talk to him.”

“Fine. I promise you I'll come see you.” Your redhaired friend said.

“Thanks a lot.” You replied with a small smile. “I'll go get ready.”

Once you had changed clothes you left Tendou's house and climbed in his driver's car so he could take you to the manor. When you arrived he left you there and then he drove away. There it was again, hell. Oh, how you despised that place... You approached the entrance and then you opened the doors.

“Miss?” A maid was surprised to see you. They had heard... “I-I'll go tell-”

“Don't bother.” You replied.

“But he said-”

“What?!” You frowned. “Is there something happening that I shouldn't see again?” You asked her. You had heard from Tendou that apparently Ushijima only cheated on you with Naomi but nothing guaranteed you that he said the truth. And now that apparently she was gone he could very well be sleeping with another maid. It wasn't like the manor wasn't infested with them. You couldn't help noticing luggages in the main hall and you wondered if your husband had invited a guest over. What if he even replaced you already? You were paranoid. It was his fault though. You could never trust him again.

“Miss-”

“Get out of my way!” You yelled at the maid before climbing the stairs. She followed you anyway but she didn't touch you. After all your husband had forbade all his employees of harming you. Except when you tried to flee of course... When you made it to the second floor you headed to the left wing to go to his bedroom. Once you arrived in front of his door, you didn't bother knocking and you immediately grabbed the handle. When you opened the door you saw red.

“Miss!”

“Wh-” Ushijima's eyes widened. He couldn't believe you were here. When you saw Naomi in his bedroom your body reacted on its own. You jumped on her and you both fell to the floor then you started hitting her with your hands. What the fuck was she still doing in that manor?! She wasn't naked though but still, your husband lied again, he said that she had left. “[Y/N]!” Your soulmate leaned and wrapped his arms around your stomach from behind to pull you off Naomi. (I wanted to do this since day one!) You thought. You started strangling her and you let go when you felt someone pull you from behind. You turned around and when you saw Wakatoshi you slapped him again.

“ **You told me she had left!!** ” You screamed at him while the maid who had followed you kneeled to help Naomi who was coughing. The gemologist grabbed your wrists in his hands to stop you from hitting him in the face.

“I...- I arranged the truth, I'm sorry. When I spoke to you earlier she was still here but she's leaving now. I was giving Naomi her paycheck.” Your husband tried to explain to you but you were so furious you didn't want to trust him. You couldn't trust him. All he did was lie to you.

“Let me go! You repulse me!” You kept yelling at him.

“Leave. You both.” Wakatoshi said to the two maids. When they did he threw you on his bed since you kept struggling against him and then he walked towards the door to lock it. “Why are you here?” He asked you after he turned around to face you.

“Heh-” You let out a dry chuckle. “I wanted to let you explain yourself.”

“Why didn't you call?” His eyebrows raised.

“Oh? So I could've missed this scene? Let you hide another lie? You're in deep shit, Ushijima.” You spat to his face. He noticed you called him by his last name but it wasn't important right now.

“You're not going anywhere.” Your soulmate said after you stood up and headed for the door.

“Go fuck yourself.” You replied. “All you did was lie to me for these past few weeks, you're full of shit.”

“I did not!” He retorted.

“You told me she had left and I just fucking found her here in your bedroom again! You told me you slept over in this place because of work and I found you balls deep inside of her! You told me that you didn't want me to take classes with other males because you were afraid of me cheating but it was **false**! You were afraid of **yourself** cheating!” You screamed your anger and frustration at him. “All your words about being possessive, jealous, wanting me just for yourself, you didn't even want to move out... I let you keep all your whores because I didn't want them to go homeless and you dare do this behind my back! Lie to me for a whole month!! I'm telling you again; GO FUCK YOURSELF!”

“[Y/N]-”

“What's your excuse?! What did I ever do to you?!” You yelled so much and you were so angry you started crying.

“I-I'm sorry-” Ushijima gulped. He hated this, he hated seeing you cry and sad because of him.

“I can't trust you. I can't believe you. I'll never be able to sleep peacefully ever again. You did this, you ruined everything.” The tears wouldn't stop from falling. “So tell me now, why did you do it? C'mon, explain yourself to me.” You said coldly. You sat on the edge of his bed and when your husband approached to do the same you stopped him. He squeezed his lips together and went to sit on the chair in front of his desk instead.

“A month ago... Naomi came to tell me that she was going to leave. I had noticed that since you and I got married she started ignoring me. She became more distant.”

“And how did that make you feel?” You asked as you raised one eyebrow. He had better be very careful with his answers...

“I noticed but-” He shrugged. “I didn't do anything about it. She knew from the beginning that she wasn't my soulmate.” Wakatoshi explained to you.

“What's the real nature of you two's relationship? And don't you dare lie to me again.” You glared at him.

“What I said to you before was true. She was here since I was a child, we were pratically raised together.” He replied. “But... After I started getting my first memories... I told her about you. She had a bad experience with her soulmate in her past life too so... she used to say that she would always stay with me.”

“She loved you.” You said.

“Maybe I never realized it. I thought the rules were clear.” Ushijima said.

“Was she your first time?” You asked.

“No, I already told you it was one of my classmates.”

“You also told me that you didn't sleep with her. I'm doubting everything you ever said to me at the moment.” You reminded him.

“... But I was hers.”

“Oh for fuck's sake...” You stood up. “I'm done here. I can't believe you hid this from me-”

“If I had told you you would've never accepted Naomi staying at the manor.”

“Yes and I would've been right??” You said with wide eyes. “Do you hear yourself? What if **you** lived with me and my ex who's in love with me and I had sex with several times??” You pointed a menacing finger to his chest. “By the way I'm not letting you the choice anymore, I want all of your maids **gone**.” His eyebrows raised. “We'll talk about this later. Go on, what more happened with her?” You two sat back down.

“I asked her why she wanted to leave and she told me that she wanted to find her soulmate since I found mine.”

“I very well understood she has feelings for you. What I want to know is how you feel about her and how come you started fucking her behind my back.” You said coldly.

“Naomi... has been with me since we were kids. She knows everything about me or my family... I couldn't let her go-”

“Because you're in love with her too-”

“Because she knows too much.” Ushijima corrected you. “She said that since I had you I changed. I stopped touching her or the other maids...” You clenched your fists. It was itching you to hurt her again. Did she really think you would accept to share your husband with all of them? “I asked her what would make her stay and...” You knew the rest.

“How many times?” You asked.

“Does it matter-”

“ **How many times?** ” You repeated.

“I-I didn't count-”

“So it was many... Heh-” You let out a dry chuckle. “I'm done.” You stood up again.

“[Y/N]-”

“No. Don't fucking approach me.” You threatened your soulmate. “I have cried on phone because I missed you. I told you that I was afraid of us splitting again like in our past life because we didn't see each other as much as we used to and you...- You didn't care. You didn't care at all. As long as you had Naomi-”

“It's false! I put an end to it! That's why I gave her her paycheck today. She's leaving tonight. Between her and you it's you! It's always you!”

“Heh- It wasn't me these past few weeks. Open the door.” You said to him.

“You're not returning to Tendou's house.”

“You don't get to decide anymore. I let you put a tracker in my phone, I let you hire people to follow me and report to you everything that I do because unlike you I had nothing to hide and I wanted you to trust me. And you, you ruined everything with your lies.” He gulped as he thought of everything you said, you were right.

“... I'm sorry.” Ushijima said sadly.

“Sorry isn't going to fix it!” You raised your voice.

“What will?” He asked instantly.

“I have no idea.” You replied. “All I know is that at the moment I want to burn this place to the ground with you and all your maids inside of it.” His eyebrows raised. Wakatoshi had always known you were a bit like him inside even if you hid it most of the time but it was the first time you were showing him that side of yourself. He got surprised but he wasn't disgusted, on the contrary...

“Don't go to Tendou's house. Go back to the penthouse, please. I won't bother you.” Your husband said. You thought about it. It was true that you didn't want to bother your redhaired friend for any longer but you didn't want to make that favor to your soulmate. Not without something in exchange.

“I'll go back to the penthouse-” You started and Ushijima let out a small sigh of relief. “But-” You stared deeply into his eyes, you were glaring. “You're getting rid of all your maids tonight.” His eyes widened. “You can keep the male ones and the eldery maids but all the young ones have to go.”

“You don't care if they have nowhere else to go?” He asked you.

“It's your responsibility, you should've thought about it before cheating on me. They're paying the price of **your** mistake.” You said coldly. “They're leaving tonight, not in a day or two. Tonight.” You repeated. “Disappoint me again and I swear to God, Ushijima, I will-”

“Call me Wakatoshi.” The gemologist interrupted you.

“Fuck you.” You replied. “I'm leaving.” He took a deep breath before unlocking the door to let you out. When you arrived in the main hall you saw that the luggages you had seen earlier belonged to Naomi. At least he didn't lie again, she was really leaving. You called Kaito, your actual driver, so he could bring you back to the penthouse. You didn't say another word to Ushijima while waiting for him. You would call Tendou to explain to him the situation when you'll be back at your place.


	33. Soulmate

“Stop calling me, I'm trying to sleep.” You finally responded to your husband's sixth call of the night.

“I want to see you.” Ushijima said.

“It's 10pm, leave me alone.”

“Don't hang up on me or I'm coming.” You heard him say when you were about to end the call. You sighed deeply.

“I have my lessons tomorrow, leave me alone or I'll ask help from Tendou again.”

“When will I be able to see you?”

“Never!” You raised your voice. “You cheated on me, you jerk!” You reminded him.

“I told you I was sorry. I sent you gifts-”

“I don't care about your gifts! The only thing I ever wanted from you was respect and the truth!!” This time you hung up and put your phone on the nightstand to charge. You were very frustrated and so you started crying again. It was almost a week since you catched your husband cheating on you and you were still as angry as you were on day one. Ushijima could send you all the gifts he wanted or repeat that he was sorry, it didn't erase your pain. You were still feeling very miserable because of him.

He was feeling miserable as well. The gemologist was hurt, it killed him inside to not see you. Not being able to hold you against him or kiss you hurt him like hell. Yes, it was his fault and he was aware of it but he wanted to fix it... Unfortunately you weren't letting him do. Wakatoshi had fired all his young female maids like you ordered him to and he couldn't even care when some of them started crying because they had nowhere else to go. They didn't matter, only you did. Your soulmate needed to fix this very soon otherwise he would go crazy.

  
  


\---

  
  


Ushijima knew you were at your Arabic lessons on friday. Kaito, your driver and bodyguard, was reporting to him everything. Since he was reassured you were safe and not at his best friend's house he focused more on his work at the manor.

“Really?” The gemologist was on phone.

“Yes. They want to meet you in person.” It was Ushijima's father on the other side, the actual ceo of the brand. “I need you to go to Egypt to acquire these gems. Speaking on phone with them takes too long. They probably don't trust us.”

“I see. They want to see the cash. That's understandable.” Your husband replied. “Hmm...”

“What is it?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking of [Y/N].”

“Ah, I see.” Utsui let out a low chuckle. “She must really have you wrapped around her little finger to make you think of her while we're talking business.” He said. “You can take her with you if you want. Cairo is a beautiful city.”

“Yes, that's a wonderful idea. I'll talk to her about it.” Wakatoshi hadn't told his father about the argument. His father didn't need to know and he didn't really want to talk about it.

Ushijima could try to go to your classes again but he didn't want to argue in the streets. Because he knew you would be angry to see him. He really didn't want to impose but he figured that the best way to talk to you peacefully would be at the penthouse. He wouldn't come tonight too, your day had been busy, he would try his luck tomorrow morning.

  
  


\---

  
  


Today was saturday. You had nothing to do so when you woke up you stayed in bed a little as you thought about this past week. A month. A whole month. That was for how long your husband's been lying to you... It hurt, it really did. You frowned in sadness.

Was that how he felt? The other Wakatoshi... And yet he found the strength to forgive you and take you back. Sure, he had broken up with you and you two separated for a few months but eventually you got back together. Maybe it was what you needed too. You knew it inside of you that you wouldn't ask for a divorce but you also knew that right now you didn't want him. You wanted to be away from your soulmate. They say that time heals all wounds so with that thought you decided to finally get out of bed and go take a shower in your bathroom.

When Ushijima arrived at the penthouse it was empty. Why would you go out so early in the morning? He was paranoid already. The gemologist went to the bedroom and you weren't in there too, he got reassured when he heard the water run in the bathroom. Thankfully you were just showering. He needed to speak to you and since you were unavailable at the moment your husband decided to make you breakfast. He knew you would be angry to see him since he promised he'd give you space but maybe your anger would lower with food. His lips curved at that thought, you loved food.

“Ah, crap. I forgot the towels.” You let out after looking around you and realizing you didn't bring them before taking your shower. Nevermind, you were alone in the penthouse anyway, weren't you? You grabbed the handle of the door and opened it.

“Oh-” Your soulmate's eyebrows raised in surprise. He was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for you to finish. He sure didn't expect you to exit the bathroom completely naked and wet. You also gasped loudly when you saw someone in your bedroom, you got startled. You recognized Wakatoshi though so you didn't try to cover yourself. After all he had seen you a bunch of times.

“What are you doing here?” You asked him coldly as you walked to the closet to grab a towel.

“Good morning.” He replied and you rolled your eyes. “You're beauti-”

“Shut up.” You were scathing. You wrapped a towel around your body and then headed to the door to walk out of the bedroom, Ushijima followed you.

“I made you breakfast.” He said.

“You didn't need to come all the way here to make me food. I can do it myself.” You replied as you stepped into the living room. “And now that it's done you can leave.”

“You know I came here for something else.” He said. You turned around to look at his face. “I want to talk to you.”

“I'm not interested. You said enough the last time I let you explain yourself.”

“My version didn't change. It's something else that I want to tell you.” Wakatoshi said. “I'm informing you that I'm going away next week.” You frowned a little in confusion.

“Where?” You asked as you filled a kettle with water to make tea.

“To Egypt, for work.” He revealed. “I didn't lie to you, I was really working these past weeks.” You listened to him while you were doing something else. “The international clients I was contacting were sellers. I'm going to acquire new gems.” Your soulmate explained to you.

“Alright. Well, bon voyage.” You said to him with irony.

“I want you to come with me.”

“No, thanks.” You made yourself a cup of tea and then you went to sit at the kitchen table.

“I made you this.” Ushijima put a plate of pancakes on the table with your favorite fruits. You were mad at him but it was food and you were hungry so you grabbed his plate to eat.

“Mm?” Oh, fuck, it was actually delicious.

“Come with me. We can do a lot of things together and have fun.” He tried to convince you.

“I don't want to have fun with you.” You said. “I think you should go on your own. It's better if you and I don't see each other for some time.” You explained to your husband.

“Then I'm not going.”

“Tsk.” You clicked your tongue and sighed deeply.

“I'm not going to leave you alone here. And you always said that you were scared of distance-”

“Distance isn't what's going to kill our relationship in this life, Ushijima. It's your lust for women.”

“I only love y-”

“Oh, don't you dare fucking say it.” You glared at him.

“... You're still very mad...” Wakatoshi said sadly. You squeezed your lips together because you were about to scream at him again and you didn't want to do that. You didn't want your emotions to take over and you didn't want to cry in front of him again.

“When I was in the hallway... I was very careful to not make sounds because I thought you were sleeping.” You spoke slowly and very quietly. “And when I heard panting I thought you were... I don't know, doing exercises or whatever. I never thought once- It never crossed my mind once, that you could actually be cheating on me. Not after everything you said, after everything we had talked about... I'm still very mad because it's still in there-” You pointed slowly to your head. “The sounds... Your hands on her waist while she was riding you, her legs spread towards the door... It was the first thing I saw- your dick inside of her.” You bit onto your trembling lower lip.

“I-I'm sorry...” He repeated, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

“...” You clenched your fists when tears started appearing in the corner of your eyes. You pushed the plate of pancakes away from you. “ _Sorry_ will **never** make me forget.” You said in a hurt voice, your throat felt constricted. When the first tear rolled down your cheek, you stood up and headed for the bedroom. You closed the door behind you to make your soulmate understand that it was better for him to not follow you in there.

But he followed you anyway. It hurt him too, maybe not as much as you, but it was there... the pain. Wakatoshi entered in the bedroom ten seconds after you, he expected to find you crying on the bed but it was empty. You were in the bathroom.

“[Y/N]...” The gemologist called you sadly.

“Leave. I have nothing more to say to you.” You said to him quietly as you brushed your hair, in tears.

“I-I don't know what to do. I regret it.” Your soulmate said after taking a few steps in the bathroom to approach you. “I never wanted this. I didn't want to make you cry, I'm sorry.” He said again. He came behind you and wrapped his arms around your stomach. You closed your eyes and thought about his words. They kept replaying inside your head but images were also in there... Images you desperately wanted to forget, to erase from your memory forever.

“Please... leave me alone.” You repeated.

“Not until you take me back.” Ushijima said as he squeezed his arms tighter. You sighed.

“You already know I'm not gonna divorce you. That should be enough considering what you've done.” You said to your husband and it gave him hope. His lips curved a little.

“Please come with me. I don't want to go without you.”

“I can't. I'm not in the mood.” You replied. “And my classes-”

“Aren't you learning Arabic? What better place than an Arab country to practice what you learned?” Your eyebrows raised a litlle. He wasn't wrong...

“I-It doesn't change what I just said. I don't want... to be with you.” You explained.

“Why?” Ushijima asked desperately.

“You know why. You would be in the same state if you had seen what I saw. Actually you might've reacted even worse.”

“You strangled her.” Wakatoshi reminded you. “I really didn't expect you to do that.” His lips curved teasingly. “It was kind of hot.”

“You're sick.” You shaked your head.

“You're as sick as I am. That's why we're soulmates.” Your husband smirked. “But you're right, if I had seen the same thing as you I would've killed whoever was touching you.”

“I'm not gonna speak about this any longer, this conversation is far from normal.” You said. “Now can you please leave so I can finish getting ready?”

“Where are you going??” He wanted to know.

“Doesn't concern you.” You replied as you kept doing your makeup in front of the mirror.

“Everything you do concerns me. I will find out what you're up to anyway so save my employees some time and tell me.”

“Go back to your manor to _work_.” You mocked him.

“Why do you think I'm here today? It's saturday. We always spent the weekends together.” Ushijima reminded you.

“That was before I learned what you've been doing behind my back. I'm not gonna scream at you again, I'm tired, so please get the fuck out.” You said calmly but you were starting to be frustrated.

“You're too harsh with me. When you cheated on me I forgave you.”

“It took you months!” You reminded him. “So get out now and give me a call in a few weeks to see how I'm doing.”

“Fine. You can keep being mad at me but I won't leave you, [Y/N].”

“Heh.” You let out a low chuckle. “You're so predictable. I told Satori kun you would say something like this, which is why I went to him for help.” You explained. “You actually don't care about my feelings, my pain or just me. You only care about yourself and what you want.” You said. “How dare you ask me to take you back without giving me time to process what happened? I'm being nice enough by not divorcing but keep pushing me Ushijima and I swear I will contact a lawyer.”

“I'll never let you do that.” He said and you rolled your eyes. You couldn't care less at the moment about what he wanted. Wakatoshi took a deep breath to calm down before speaking to you again. “[Y/N], I don't want to argue with you. I love you.”

“Stop saying that.” You retorted.

“It's the truth.”

“If that was true you would've never done what you did.”

“I'm your soulmate, there will never be anyone else who will love you more than me.” You squeezed your lips together.

“If that's what love means to you then please don't love me.” You replied.

“You were never supposed to find out. I'm sorry again.”

“You would've hid it from me?” You frowned in confusion.

“Why would I reveal it to you and hurt you?” He asked. It didn't make sense to him, it was better if you never found out.

“And for how long was this tomfoolery going to last? Our whole lives?” You asked.

“I knew I couldn't keep doing this behind your back for forever, I felt bad about lying to you.” You chuckled to mock him. “You can not trust me but it's the truth. It was an awful timing but you caught me during the last day of our arrangement. It was our last time before Naomi leaving.”

“Why did you sleep with her for a month if you knew from the beginning that this wasn't going to last forever?”

“I didn't at first.” Ushijima explained. “I thought she just wanted... for a bit and then she'd stay but it wasn't the case, she wanted more. I realized she had feelings for me. I couldn't give her what she truly wanted so I had to resolve myself and let her leave.”

“Do you suffer from that decision?” You raised one eyebrow. You were convinced he felt something for his maid too.

“I don't.”

“Are you lying to me?”

“I'm not.”

“I don't even know why I'm asking you. I don't trust you anymore.” You said before stepping out of the bathroom. You were done with your hair and makeup. “You don't realize what you've done. Because of you I'll never be able to not worry about what you're doing when I'm not with you. You're gonna make me sick like you are.”

“What does that mean?” Ushijima asked.

“Searching your phone, coming to the manor uninvited to check what you're doing, never letting you alone with other women...” You sighed before opening your closet to get some clothes. “I don't want this life, I don't want to be worried sick because of what you've done.”

“You don't have to do these things.” He said.

“Heh... And how are you gonna reassure me now that I can't trust your words?” You asked him.

“I... I don't know.” The gemologist replied. “But I swear I'll never do it again.”

“Words, Ushijima. I can't trust you.”

“You can. That was a one time thing-”

“Please be quiet. I remember all our conversations during that month, even the ones we had before when I told you that I wanted to return to school. You were so against it because you didn't want other men to look at me. You've always been the jealous one between us and you know what, I accepted it. Because of what I've done in our past lives I let you track my phone amongst other things so you could feel reassured. I felt so happy when you finally accepted me taking classes and I did everything right. I didn't get close to other men and I didn't cheat on you. You, you seized the first opportunity. You thought that now that I no longer lived in the manor you could live like you used to in the past-”

“That's not true, that's not what happened.” He argued. “I didn't cheat on you because I got attracted to another woman. It was a deal-”

“Oh, please-”

“I understand you were hurt by it but it was what it was. A deal.” He repeated. “It wasn't money that she wanted otherwise I would've paid her.”

“You disgust me, Ushijima-”

“Stop calling me by my last name.”

“I'm just gonna stop calling you. I don't have any more to say to you. Get out.” You concluded. Your husband squeezed his lips together.

“...I miss you.” He said sadly. Your heart hurt when he said that, you didn't want to listen to it.

“When I see you I see what I saw at the manor. Can you at least give me time to try to forget about this?” You asked him calmly. “You might be suffering but I'm suffering too. Stop being selfish for once. I'm not going to Egypt with you.” You told him as you put on clothes.

“... Fine.” He understood what you said. “I'll leave you space.” At long last he understood. “Before I go can I kiss you?” Maybe he didn't get everything.

“No.” You replied. “... Did you kiss her by the way?” You wanted to know.

“No.”

“Are you lying?”

“No.” Wakatoshi repeated.

“It's not like I'll ever know anyway...” You mumbled. You didn't trust him and you doubted everything he said.

“Can I hug you at least?”

“You got to hug me in the bathroom earlier.” You were being harsh with him but it was what he deserved. “I told you no-” You said to your husband when he approached you anyway.

“I just want to hug you, it's not a lot.” He frowned when you took steps away from him.

“I don't want you to touch me, you disgust me.” You said to him again. “Ushi-! Stop!” He trapped you in the corner of the bedroom and he succeeded to wrap his arms around you. You sighed deeply while your husband held you against him.

“It feels good.” He said with a small smile.

“For you...” You mumbled. You gasped when he put a kiss on your cheek. “Do that again and I'll kill you- Ushijima!” You yelled at him when he did. “N-No!” You turned your head when this time your soulmate aimed for your mouth. So instead he left a bunch of small kisses on your cheek. You really couldn't help that warm feeling inside your chest but there was also pain in there.

“I love you.” Wakatoshi whispered. “I know that you're hurt and I swear I'll never do it again. I'm sorry you don't trust me anymore but just know that I'll always be there for you.” You closed your eyes and stayed quiet.


	34. Starry Night Sky

Ushijima didn't go to Egypt since you didn't want to go with him and he couldn't leave you alone in Tokyo. What if something had happened and he was away? He would never forgive himself. So instead he stayed in Japan and simply postponed his trip. Those Egyptians could wait, after all they needed your husband's money more than he needed those gems. His work could wait too, you were way too more important.

It has been a week since that time your soulmate came to the penthouse to speak to you. Since then he respected your wish and left you alone to _process_ what had happened like you told him. A week was long though and he really missed you. Wakatoshi got reports and pictures everyday of you when you were outside so that reassured him but it couldn't fill the emptiness he felt in his heart without you by his side. If the gemologist counted right it has been three weeks since he didn't make love to you. Three weeks was extremely long. All he got was a hug a week ago, it wasn't enough.

“Oh God, again...”

“I'm sorry, I have orders.” Kaito said to you as he handed you a huge bouquet of your favorite flowers. “And he also gave you this.”

“Shoes? That's different.” You recognized the brand on it. “God, he's so immature...” Of course those shoes weren't from Tendou's brand but his direct rival. You rolled your eyes, they were pretty though. “Thank you though. Do you want a cup of coffee?”

“You're very nice but no thank you, I still have work to do.” Your driver replied.

“Alright. Well, you don't need to come back. I won't go out this evening. I'll call you if there's something tomorrow.”

“Understood. Have a good evening.” Kaito said before exiting the penthouse.

“I don't have any vase left for these flowers...” You sighed as you looked at the other ones displayed in your living room and kitchen. Your husband sent you a lot of gifts to apologize for cheating on you. He respected your wish of giving you space but still, you got gifts everyday so it wasn't like you could think about something else than him. You really wanted him to go to Egypt but he didn't want to. Your soulmate was anxious about something happening to you. “Speak about the Devil...” You grabbed your phone when it started ringing and it was him. “Hello?” You picked up. It has been a week since you haven't spoken to him. You texted each other but you never made it long. It was just short messages and everytime your husband talked about how he missed or loved you you stopped replying to him.

“Hi, it's me.” Ushijima said.

“Yes, I know. It displays your name.” You reminded him.

“And you picked up?” His eyebrows raised in surprise.

“I did but I can still hang up if I don't like where this conversation is headed.” You replied.

“I just wanted to know... how you were doing.” Wakatoshi asked. You shrugged.

“I'm fine... I guess.”

“What does that mean?”

“Physically I'm okay. Mentally it could be worse... but it could also be better.” You explained. “What about you?”

“I miss you.” Your husband replied instantly. “It hurts when I'm away from you.” You let out a small and quiet sigh.

“I can't do anything for you.” You said.

“I want to see you. Can we have dinner together?” It was saturday evening and you didn't plan anything. You were about to watch a movie and maybe order a pizza, your husband respected your wish to leave you alone and so maybe you could do a small effort too...

“Okay.” You replied.

“What?? You agree?” The gemologist was nicely surprised.

“Yes but under my conditions.” You added.

“What are they?” He asked.

“First of all I'm not coming to that creepy manor and second we're not going to a fancy restaurant.”

“Where do you want to eat then?” Wakatoshi was confused.

“I want a burger.” Your lips curved.

“You want to go... to a fast-food?”

“Exactly.”

“I've never ate there.”

“Good, at least it'll be a funny experience.” You said with an amused smile on your face. “This isn't a date Ushijima, you don't wear a suit and I don't wear a dress. We're simply getting food.”

“How can it not be a date? We're married.” He said.

“You said you wanted to see me, I'm simply fulfilling that need of yours. I'm not taking you back and I'm certainly not forgiving you yet for cheating on me.”

“ _Yet_.” Ushijima repeated with a smirk.

“Whatever.” You rolled your eyes. “Call me again when you're in front of the penthouse.” You said to him before hanging up.

Why did you accept to do this? You sighed as you headed for your dressing to get dressed. Everything hurt because you still loved him. He was your soulmate and husband, no one could change that. The gemologist missed you and the inverse was true too. You missed him. You couldn't take him back yet though. Not because you wanted to give him hell for a bit longer but because the images of his cheating were still in your head. You desperately wanted to forget them. And to forget those images they had to be replaced with new ones.

In your dressing you didn't approach the part with all your luxury dresses and instead you went to the other side with your everyday clothes. You put on a pair of skinny jeans and a white top that you tucked in. This style was the closest to what you used to wear in your life before meeting your soulmate. You had gotten rid of all your band shirts but you couldn't get rid of your entire personality to match his and this new luxury life. You put on a pair of sneakers too, you knew Ushijima liked to see you in heels and there was no way you were going to wear that for him. You were being nice enough by accepting to go eat with him.

While you were in the bathroom to rearrange your hair and makeup you got a call. That was quick, he was already in front of the penthouse. You left your place and in the lift you started jiggling your leg. You were kind of anxious. You haven't seen him for a bit of time. Even when you argued or when he was cheating behind your back, you couldn't recall the last time you spent a week together like you used to in the beginning of your relationship.

Your husband was waiting for you in his favorite sports car. He didn't wear a suit but he too, couldn't get rid of his entire personality. When Wakatoshi wasn't wearing suits he wore a pair of black pants with a white dress shirt. It was kind of tight and it made his pecs really pop, you swore you needed to look away, he was really handsome. He was yours only, you were super mad he let another woman touch him.

“Good evening.” You greeted him in a neutral way. No kisses, no smiles but at least you spoke to him.

“Thank you for coming.” Ushijima smiled unlike you. He looked at you while you took a seat next to him. “You're beautiful.” You brought your eyes up.

“Thanks.” You replied. That had to be a lie. You knew your husband by heart, he liked when you wore heels because it made you look feminine, when you wore skirts so he could rub the inside of your thighs and all your dresses had deep cleavages because your chest was his favorite body part of yours. The way you were dressed right now was the exact opposite of what he liked, it was everything he despised.

“What is it?” Wakatoshi asked you. He could sense you were annoyed.

“I asked you to stop lying and you keep doing it.” You replied.

“When did I lie?” He frowned in confusion.

“Just now.” You said while he drove. “You hate what I'm wearing so why the fake compliment?”

“I didn't say you're dressed well, I said you're beautiful.” Okay, he had a point.

“Whatever...” You sighed. He chuckled lowly and you got upset, you felt like he was mocking you. “Stop the car-”

“Why do you want to argue?” Ushijima asked you. “You're too tense, relax. I just want to spend a good evening with you.” Maybe he was right, you needed to chill... You took a deep breath and looked by the window while he drove. The night sky was starry and beautiful, staring at it helped you depressurize. “You didn't tell me where you wanted to eat.” Your eyes widened.

“So, where were you driving during all this time??”

“Nowhere.” His lips curved. “I just enjoy being in your company.”

“I can't believe you. I'm hungry.” You sighed. “You know Tokyo better than me, just drive us to the closest fast-food.”

“I can't let you eat there, it's bad food and you will get sick.” Your soulmate said and you frowned.

“You lied to me again. I told you that I would only accept to eat with you under my conditions-”

“You said you wanted a burger. I'd rather have you eat one in a good restaurant than in those dirty fast-foods.”

“And why didn't you say all that during our phone call? Why did you hide your real intentions? It's like I said, you keep lying to me...”

“It's not a big or awful lie-”

“It's a lie anyway. If you respected me you wouldn't lie to me.”

“If I had told you the truth you wouldn't have accepted to eat with me.”

“And how do you know that? Aren't I here at the moment? You even were surprised when I accepted. And I accepted before telling you what I wanted to eat.” You explained and Ushijima squeezed his lips together.

“You're... right.” He said.

“Your problem is that you don't trust me. How can I trust you then?” You two stayed silent for a moment. Your husband thought of what you said to him.

“I... I don't want to be disappointed by you again...” He revealed.

“I'm not the past [Y/N].” You said to him again. “And you're not the past Wakatoshi.” You sighed. “I feel like we have this conversation everytime. If you're not capable of moving forward then we should give up on our relationship in this life. We'll find each other again in the next one.”

“I don't want that.”

“Well I can't keep going like this. I'm gonna go crazy. Can you at least **try** to not lie to me??”

“Alright.”

“Did you lie?” He didn't sound convinced.

“I'll try to not lie to you.”

“Okay, good.” You replied.

“We've arrived.” Ushijima announced to you before parking his car.

“What's this place?” You asked after getting out of the car.

“It's not a gastronomic restaurant since you didn't want to go there, but it's better than the average ones.” He explained.

“Alright, thanks for trying...” You said as you raised one eyebrow. Wakatoshi gave you his hand and you looked at it before looking into his eyes. “Nuh uh, you're dreaming.” You replied. Ushijima frowned and approached you anyway. He put his arm over your shoulders and you raised your hand to slap him. “I warned you.” Your eyes widened when you noticed that he was smirking. “Did you like it??” You were baffled.

“There's so much you don't know about me.” He said.

“And I don't want to find out.” You replied while you two walked towards the restaurant.

Once you arrived you two were brought to a table and after you sat down you looked at the menu cards.

“I'm glad you didn't remove it.” Ushijima said as he looked at your wedding ring.

“I didn't remove it for you, it's for the others. I didn't want to send a message to the people I meet.” You explained. “I'm not available.”

“You'll always be mine.” His lips curved.

“If you say so...” You lowered your head and let out a low chuckle. “Anyway, I'm gonna take the double cheeseburger with a salad on the side.” Your husband called over the waitress so she could take your orders and then she left you two alone again.

“What did you do today?” He asked you.

“I'm gonna pretend you don't know.” You replied. “I got massaged this morning and then I stayed at home. You?”

“When will you forgive me and take me back?” Ushijima ignored your question and directly asked you his.

“Not until I forget.” You said.

“And will you be able to do that?”

“Not if you keep reminding me everyday.”

“I won't disappear from your life, [Y/N].” He started to grow impatient. “Come with me to Egypt next week. Just the two of us. We'll do everything that you want.” Wakatoshi said. “I really miss you. We haven't spent some time together since forever.”

“And who's fault is it?”

“I was working.”

“Amongst other othings...” You mumbled.

“Yes, I cheated on you and I really regret it. I never wanted to hurt you. I apologize again for my behavior.” He stopped talking when the waitress came back with your orders.

“I don't want to talk about this now, I'm hungry.” You said.

“Alright.” Which meant he would bring it up later.

  
  


“Okay, this is better than a fast-food's burger.” You had to admit, in the middle of dinner.

“I'm glad you're enjoying your dinner with me.” Ushijima smiled.

“I'm enjoying this burger.” You teased your husband.

“You took one of my fries.” He said after you put your hand above his plate to steal a french fry.

“You said it yourself, we're married. Your food is my food.” You smirked as you chewed.

“I would buy everything on the menu if it made you take me back.” He said a bit sadly.

“I don't doubt that you love me Ushijima, I just wish that it made you respect me and stop your lies.” You explained to him.

“I've always lied. To everyone.” He explained.

“Then you're gonna learn to not lie to me.” You said as you stared into his eyes.

“Can I ask you something?” Ushijima looked hesitant.

“Go ahead.” You shrugged.

“If I hadn't stopped you... would you have killed Naomi?”

“Really? You want to talk about her?” You put your glass down.

“I need to know.”

“Listen. All I know is that when I saw her in your bedroom again... After you told me that she had left and I realized you lied to me a second time...” You grinded your teeth. “I saw red.” You stayed silent for a bit as you thought back about that moment. “In the state I was in it's impossible for me to tell you if I would've stopped myself or not... Because at that precise moment I wanted her **gone**.” He stared deeply into your eyes. “I don't think you truly realized what you've done to me. Do something for me Ushijima, imagine you miss me-”

“It's already the case.” Your husband interrupted you.

“Listen to me. Imagine it, you miss me and everytime you ask to see me I say no-”

“Like you've been doing for the past two weeks. It's not hard to imagine.” He interrupted you again.

“Whatever.” You rolled your eyes. “Okay, now that you picture that- It doesn't last for two weeks but for a month. You ask to see me and I say no, _I'm busy_. Sometimes I accept to see you, like right now, for dinner, and then you return home by yourself. We make plans and thirty minutes before the due time I cancel. I tell you that I'm not coming. All of this lasts for a month. You're still following?”

“I know where you're headed-”

“No, you don't. Otherwise you would understand me.” You said. “Anyway, you miss me but one day it hurts so much you decide that you've had enough. Work or not you decide to come see me. You don't warn me, you want it to be a _surprise_ to make me happy-” You said with a dry tone. “You come to our place, the penthouse. You don't find me in the living room or the kitchen so you head for the bedroom. You're being careful and considerate since I might be sleeping and you don't want to wake me up or bother me.” You kept telling him your story while looking into his eyes. “And when you open the door-” You paused. “You feel your heart sink to your stomach as you realize I've been lying to you for all this time. I called you one hour ago to cancel our dinner again because I told you I had work but when you arrive at our home I'm not working. You find me, completely naked, in our bed, with another man who's naked too.” You noticed his jaw clench and his fists close. “Imagine it's a man you know and who annoys you... I think there's someone like that, right?”

“...” Ushijima stayed silent. He knew you were talking of his childhood friend, Tendou Satori.

“And when you keep staring at me in the bedroom you start to notice him too. He has his hands on me, on my chest that you love to touch so much, and he's penetrating me. And when finally I notice you too you see my eyes, they widen, in fear and shock that you found out I lied to you. I hid this behind your back. I let another man touch me even though I always told you that only you could do that. For a whole month.” You concluded. “How would **you** feel, Wakatoshi?” You called him by his first name again. “Do you realize now, what you've done to me?”

“... I never wanted to hurt you.” He said in a small voice.

“But it's what you did.”

“How can I fix it?” The gemologist asked.

“You could start by not lying to me. Ever again. Small or big lies, I don't care. Just tell me the truth.”

“I understand.” The gemologist said.

“I'm done. I'd like to go back home now.” You said to him at the end of dinner.

“Alright, let's go.”

You were in the car and while your soulmate drove he rested one of his hands on the top of your thigh. You didn't say anything. You didn't want to argue again or see him frown sadly. You simply turned your head and looked by the window at the beautiful starry night sky.

“Wait.” He said to you when you both arrived in front of the penthouse and you were about to exit his car. “I just wanted to... thank you again for coming. It was nice to spend a moment with you, it gave me hope and made me happy.”

“All the better then.” You replied.

“Was it good for you too?” Wakatoshi asked and you gulped. You squeezed your lips together.

“I'm still hurt.” You decided to tell him the truth. “But yeah, I guess it was nice for me too.” After staying silent for a bit you decided it was finally time to leave so you put your hand on the handle.

“[Y/N], can I hug you please?” You felt your stomach do a backflip. You didn't know if it was a good idea but it was hurting you to see him being sad. You would feel worse by telling him no and breaking his heart than hugging him so you decided to accept.

“Okay.” You replied quietly. You turned your body towards his and opened your arms. Ushijima instantly approached and pulled you against him. His arms squeezed you tightly against his torso and you felt his hands rub your back in comfort. You closed your eyes and hugged him back. It brought you back a lot of memories. His hugs definitely were your favorite things in the world.

“I love you, princess.” He whispered under your ear before putting a small kiss on the side of your neck. You felt chills run all over your body and your heart beat faster.

“... I know.” You replied. You were still too mad to say the three words back to him. He didn't deserve yet to hear them. He finally released you of his embrace but before letting you go he held your hands in his and looked into your eyes. He wanted to say more.

“I'm... The clients are waiting on me. If I don't conclude this sale soon I'll have to drop it. Please come with me to Egypt on monday. I can't- I don't want to go without you.” Wakatoshi asked you again. You let out a low sigh.

“For how long do you have to stay there?” You asked.

“Two days... maybe three. We'll come back on friday at best.” He explained.

“I... I have to think about it. I'll tell you tomorrow. Let me this night to make my decision.” You replied.

“Alright.” His lips curved a bit. “Thank you.” He said. “Maybe... I can come upstairs with you for a bit?”

“No, Wakatoshi.” You refused. This time you opened the door of the car to leave. “I'll call you tomorrow to give you my decision. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, [Y/N].” He watched you leave with a small sting inside his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapters left!


	35. Egypt

A long sigh escaped you while you were on the road. Your driver was bringing you and your husband to the airport because you were going to Egypt. You had finally accepted your soulmate's invitation.

First of all you didn't want him to miss this sale, his work was very important for him and second, you thought back about what he had said to convince you. You were learning Arabic and what better way to practice what you learned than going to an Arab country. Those were the two major reasons why you accepted to go.

The other reasons you would deny in front of Ushijima were that you missed him too and you wanted to see what he would do for you to take him back. He had gifted you a bunch of presents but you didn't care about these. You just wanted him to stop lying to you. That was literally all you wanted. You hoped that the conversation you had with him during the weekend worked and that he thought hard about everything you said to him.

“Do you want to sleep?” The gemologist asked you when you arrived inside the private jet.

“Not now. You can go if you want.” You replied before taking a seat on one of the comfy couches in the plane. The flight was eighteen hours long so you were stuck with your husband for almost a day. You weren't going to sleep in the same bed as him, not when you were still upset because of what he had done.

“Then I'll stay too.” Wakatoshi replied before sitting on another seat across yours.

“Whatever...” You said under your breath as you rolled your eyes. You grabbed a magazine and decided to read a bit. During that time Ushijima was on his phone. You two stayed quiet for the first hour of the flight.

“Are you hungry?” He asked you after putting his phone down. You shrugged. He knew you by heart. Your shrug meant that you weren't hungry enough to ask for food but if he were you wouldn't mind eating with him. Your soulmate's lips curved before he called over the air hostess so she could prepare something for you two. He always found you so cute.

“Why are you looking at me?” You noticed Ushijima was silently staring at you and it was starting to embarrass you.

“Am I not allowed to?”

“It's just... weird.” You said.

“You're beautiful and I enjoy staring at you.” He explained and a small blush crept on your cheeks. Maybe it was the pretty off-white bustier dress you had put on. You gulped and bit onto your lower lip.

“Thanks...” You replied quietly. Why were you still acting kind of shy around him after all this time? It was driving the gemologist crazy. It made him want to devour you.

The air hostess came back with a brunch and Ushijima didn't miss the bright smile that had appeard on your face when you saw the food. You were overjoyed by the simplest things, you were so precious to him.

“Here-” Your eyebrows raised in surprise when your husband handed you a buttered toast with your favorite jam on it.

“You buttered my toast??” You asked. He had never done this before.

“Oh, did you want something else on it?” Wakatoshi asked, as if that was what was bothering you.

“N-No... It's perfect, thanks.” You replied before taking the toast. Your heart was kind of racing, what was going on with your soulmate? Why was he being so... adorable? You decided to ignore his odd behavior for now and focus on the food. You were hungry now after seeing and smelling everything on the table between you both. “I can't wait to see the Pyramids.” You wanted to make small talk while you were eating. After all this flight was going to be long.

“We'll visit a bit if you want.” Ushijima smiled.

“Hm.” You nodded happily. “It was fun in London and Paris.” You added.

“I like that you're interested in the Arts. We can have conversations together.” He praised you and your lips curved a bit.

“We're... not soulmates for nothing.” You said without looking into his eyes.

“You're right.” Wakatoshi added. After you ate the brunch you decided to go to sleep. It was the only way for this flight to go by quickly.

“W-Where are you going??” You asked to your husband.

“To bed.” He replied. You two were headed for the back of the private jet where there was a small bedroom behind a closed door. You sighed. “What are you doing?” Ushijima asked you after you two went in the bedroom. You placed pillows and blankets on the middle to separate the bed in two.

“You sleep on your side and I sleep on mine.” You explained.

“... Really?” This time he rolled his eyes.

“Hey, just because we shared food together and I'm not yelling at you anymore means I forgot everything.” You reminded him. “Be thankful I'm not kicking you out of the bed...” You mumbled.

“As you want.” Your soulmate sighed. He started taking off his clothes, after all he wasn't going to sleep in his suit. You weren't going to sleep in your dress either...

“Don't you dare touch me or you will die.” You threatened as you laid on your side of the bed in your underwear.

“It turns me on when you speak like that.” Ushijima smirked.

“I can't stand you anymore...” You closed your eyes. “You didn't look very turned on back then.” You said to him.

“I don't care if you harm me but it would be problematic if you harmed others. I don't want you to be in trouble.” He explained.

“Where is she, by the way?” You asked.

“She made some researches online to find her soulmate and she found something in China so she decided to go there to start somewhere.”

“And what if she doesn't find him?”

“Why do you want to talk about Naomi?” Ushijima asked.

“You know why.” You replied.

“I'm afraid I don't actually.” Your husband was facing your back on his side of the bed, you had turned the other way to not look at him.

“Because my head is still full of doubts.”

“About me?” He frowned a little in confusion.

“Of course about you, you cheated on me.” You replied. “I thought I could trust you but you proved me that I can't.”

“So what are your doubts?” Wakatoshi asked.

“What if she doesn't find him? Does she come back to you? Do you accept her back into our lives? Or worse, do you hide her from me and keep seeing her? Do you cheat on me again?”

“[Y/N], stop. She's not coming back.” Your husband interrupted you. “She left in the first place because she knows it's with you that I belong. I'll never leave you for her.”

“You don't know that-”

“I do. We're married-”

“You were married too when you did what you've done.”

“You know why I did it. It wasn't attraction, it was a deal that I shouldn't have made but a deal.” The gemologist said to you again. “The point is that Naomi and I don't belong together.” You two stayed silent for a bit before he spoke again. “Do you doubt that?”

“No.” You replied. “But only because we're soulmates. Nothing guarantees me you won't see her again and cheat on me.”

“What do you want me to do then?” Ushijima asked. “How can I help you get rid of your doubts?” You squeezed your lips together. “Should I make her disappear... permanently?” He asked in a serious tone. “Will that reassure you and make us leave this thing in the past forever? Because, for you, I will do it.”

“I'm not gonna ask you to kill her, don't be ridiculous...” You sighed. “But I'll need time to start trusting you again.”

“It's been two... three weeks.” Wakatoshi said.

“I can't do anything for you about that.” You replied. “If you hadn't done what you did we wouldn't be in this situation.”

“It kills me to not be close to you.” He said quietly but that angered you. You turned around to face him and your eyebrows frowned.

“How do you think I felt when I saw you fucking her in the same bed where you said that you loved me the first time? Do you think it wasn't killing me too? What do you think happened while I was at your best friend's house? That we had parties behind your back and drank cocktails together? I was ugly crying most of the time because it hurt, all the pain that you infliged on me because of your lies.” You said. “I've had enough of you talking about how you feel and your pain. You're not the victim here, we're in this situation because of **you**.” Ushijima lowered his head in shame, it was too hard to look into your eyes. “I supported you, everyday I called you and sent you messages. While I was at home making you dinner and dressing nicely to please you you were fucking another woman behind my back. That manor is a circus and while you have the role of the grand magician I feel like I'm the biggest clown in it.”

“[Y/N]-” Your soulmate tried to grab your hand.

“No. Don't try to tell me that you understand or whatever. You truly don't. I've never met someone as selfish as you. I'm the only person doing efforts between us two. If I only cared about **my** feelings I wouldn't be in this plane with you. Why do you think I came??”

“... For me...” He said.

“Exactly.” You replied sharply. “So stop asking me for hugs, kisses or that I forgive you faster.” You concluded. “Now please leave me alone, I want to sleep.” You turned again and gave him your back. He had tears in his eyes but so did you. It was his fault that you two were stuck in this situation, you never asked for this. Thankfully your husband left you alone and let you sleep as peacefully as you could but it was hard. You felt sad and angry.

  
  


\---

  
  


You didn't speak to Ushijima for the remaining time left of the flight. He didn't want to annoy you any longer so he left you alone. After all he just wanted to look after you, he had came to Egypt in the first place for his business.

Once you landed in Cairo the first thing that hit you was the heat. It was super warm here, you weren't used to that. You felt too hot inside your dress, you couldn't wait to change clothes at the hotel.

“I'm not sleeping in the same room as you.” You said to your soulmate during the car ride.

“You don't have a choice.” He replied and your eyebrows raised. You were about to speak again but he did it first. “Don't worry, there's two beds.” You closed your mouth. Well, at least there was that... You wondered why he didn't book two rooms though, it wasn't like he couldn't afford it.

“Phew...” You fanned yourself with your hand once you exited the car. You already missed the air conditioner in there.

“You can see a Pyramid from here.” The gemologist said to you in front of the hotel where you were going to stay.

“What? Really?” You asked as you looked around. “Oh my God, it's true!” Your lips curved happily. “It's so big.”

“Let's go, you can visit later.” You stepped into the entrance of the hotel with your husband and some of his employees who had came with you two. The hall was immense and luxurious. Even if you were mad at Ushijima you were getting kind of excited about this trip. You felt a bit stupid now for not wanting to come a few days ago. It was a huge privilege to refuse a trip like this one. Next time you were going to think twice about it.

When you arrived in your luxurious hotel room you immediately headed for the bathroom. You needed to cool down and a quick shower would certainly help you do that. Ushijima wasn't in the room anymore when you walked out, your body and hair wrapped in towels. It was almost nighttime so you doubted he went to see his sellers now. You wondered where he had gone while you laid on your bed. At least your husband didn't lie about that, there were two beds in your hotel room.

“Phew...” You sighed deeply. Were you too harsh earlier when you spoke to him? You always felt bad after your arguments. You weren't wrong about what you said but you hated the expressions that he made, they saddened you. It was hurting you to hurt him. You knew your soulmate had big regrets about what he's done, you didn't doubt that, but you weren't convinced he wouldn't do it again. Maybe next time he will just make sure that you can't catch him. While you were lost in your thoughts Ushijima came back. “Where were you?” You asked him.

“I was just making a phone call.” He replied. You frowned a bit, was he hiding something behind his back?

“What's in your hands?”

“Nothing.”

“Wakatoshi.” You stared at him with your eyebrows frowned. This wasn't going to go well if he kept lying to you.

“Tsk.” He clicked his tongue. “I don't want you to see it now.” He explained. You squeezed your lips together.

“Okay...” You raised one eyebrow. “You better be very careful, I won't accept another lie.” You didn't know what he was hiding but you let him keep his secret for now. You really hoped it wasn't something bad. “I'm gonna go get ready for dinner in the bathroom while you find a hiding place for whatever that's in your hands.”

“Thank you.” The gemologist replied with a small smile.

  
  


\---

  
  


Your husband brought you to a very nice restaurant that was located on the top of a building so you had an amazing view of all Cairo. You were alone and seated across each other around a small table. You had the whole place for yourselves. He had obviously planned this.

“You look very beautiful.” His lips curved.

“Thanks.” You let out a low chuckle. “It's only the ninth time that you tell me.”

“But you look divine in that dress.” Wakatoshi said as he lowered his gaze on your chest. You were wearing a white Greek dress and it had a plunging neckline. “Can I ask you something?”

“You are.” Your lips curved in amusement while you ate. “Of course, go ahead.” You added.

“Don't be mad, I understood what you said earlier-” Oh God, was he going to ask you to take him back again? “But...” He paused. “Do you miss me?” Your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“I mean... Would I really be here if I didn't want to see you..?” You asked. You let out a low sigh. “Of course I do. And I still love you too.” You added. “But this is really hard for me. I've never felt this much pain before.” Ushijima squeezed his lips together.

“What hurt you the most?” He asked quietly. You thought about his question.

“Honestly I think it's the duration.” You said. “This wasn't a one time thing... it lasted for a month. You lied and hid this from me for weeks...” You explained as you stared at your hands on the table. “I feel cheated because I **was** but also because... I was trying to make you happy. I know you didn't want to leave the manor so I tried to make our place feel like home to you, make it look like what we had in the past... When I did groceries with Kaito it always made me excited to get what you wanted for dinner, I made sure your bath was ready for when you would come home, I dressed nicely so it would... make you want to touch me when we'd go to bed...” You sighed again. “When you called me to cancel it hurt already but I thought I have to stop being selfish, it's your work and it's important... A-And you know the rest...” You pushed your plate, you were no longer hungry. “You weren't not coming because of work.”

“I was really-”

“It doesn't matter if you were really working late.” You interrupted your soulmate. “You were also doing something else... someone...”

“... How can I make it better?” Ushijima asked again.

“I have no idea...” You shrugged. “It's hard when you lose the trust you had in someone...” Wakatoshi dared to gently take your hand in his and then he brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it. You squeezed your lips together but let him do.

“I swear I'll fix it. I'll earn your trust again.”

“Good luck...” You replied. “I'm counting on you.”


	36. Attraction

“Hm?” Ushijima woke up and he was very confused this early morning when he felt a heavy and warm mass behind him on the bed. His eyebrows raised in surprise when he turned his head and noticed you, his wife who was supposed to be mad at him, with your arms wrapped around his shirtless torso.

Last night, after you two came back from the restaurant, you had went to your own bed and he did the same so why did you rejoin him during the night while he was asleep? It wasn't like you had hugged or kissed too before sleeping, in fact, you told him that you were okay by sleeping on your own. Your soulmate had teased you lightly and said that he would be okay with it if you changed your mind and wanted to sleep with him. It looked like you had indeed changed your mind during the night.

Since you took advantage of him why couldn't he do the same? You were his wife after all and most importantly his soulmate. Nobody was ever going to love you as much as him. Wakatoshi turned his body around so he could face you. Your sleep was very heavy so you didn't wake up even if he moved your arms to replace them around his hips. His lips curved warmly as he looked at your cute face. It has been such a long time since he stared at your features this closely. The gemologist missed you so badly. Thanks to everything the beautician had done you were even prettier than the first time he had seen you. Ushijima stared at your long lashes, your cute nose and lastly, his favorite, your beautiful and soft lips. Your husband couldn't help it, he brought his hand to the side of your face and then he started softly caressing your cheek with the back of his index finger.

Ushijima closed his eyes before he leaned to brush his lips against yours. Instantly his stomach did a backflip and his heart started racing in his chest. He placed his hand behind your head and kept kissing you. Your lips, your cheeks, your nose, your chin... it was addicting and he couldn't stop. You were his and he loved you in the most personal, deep, sick and absolute ways.

You were still asleep so he continued. Next his hand went to your waist to stroke you there. A quiet groan escaped him, your skin was warm and soft, he always loved the way his fingers dipped in your chubby flesh. Why did you have to wear this see-through nightgown if it wasn't for him? Wakatoshi had already went to bed with a hard-on after seeing you, now you couldn't just climb into his bed while he was asleep being dressed like this. You knew that he desperately wanted to touch you again and he knew you wanted it too, otherwise you wouldn't be here.

Your soulmate wrapped his arms around your body and brought you tightly against his torso. It was only 5am and you had a few more hours to sleep but he knew this wouldn't last if he kept touching you. He wanted to make the most of it, finally hug you and feel your warmth, smell your scent and hold you like this. His hands went south to grab your buttcheeks and squeeze them in his palms.

“Hn-” Your eyebrows frowned a little and a small sound escaped you which instantly made your husband freeze. Thankfully for him you didn't wake up and kept sleeping. In fact, unconsciously your arms squeezed his body and it made the gemologist smile again. You were so adorable when your body spoke for you. Ushijima's hands went under the nightgown to keep stroking your nude skin. Having enough of this position on his side he laid on his back and pulled you on his torso. He grabbed your buttcheeks again to massage them.

Your soulmate was lost in his thoughts as he lazily pulled on the elastic of your thong. Why did you rejoin him to sleep on his bed? The question wouldn't leave his mind. It was so odd of you, after everything you told him. You were hurt indeed, but was your pride keeping you from telling the truth to him? Did you actually want to take him back? But then why didn't you though? It wasn't like he was going to judge you, in fact, it would make your husband the happiest man on Earth. Who else would judge you? You didn't really have friends to tell this to.

“I love you so much...” Wakatoshi whispered as he looked at you, asleep on his torso.

“... me too...” You replied back in your sleep and surprised him. He had heard that people could be conscious while they were asleep but he had never experienced it. Maybe it was as mystical as your soulmate bond. You both hadn't gotten that much new memories in a while, maybe you got all of them and rememberd everything. There was still that mystery about the other guy you got married to in your past life but your husband would never let you search for him.

Ushijima was so hard, you were laid on him and everytime you moved you rubbed his crotch. He stopped thinking and slipped his finger under the elastic of your thong to move it to the side.

“Hh...” A pleasant sigh escaped him when he touched your pussy. You were warm and so soft, he was so glad to notice you were kind of wet too when he poked his finger at your entrance. Ushijima gulped, he was so in trouble but maybe you wouldn't be so mad at him if he made you feel good. His lips curved as he stroked your slit, you were making small sounds that were turning him on very badly. One of his hands rested on your hip while with the other one he started slowly fingering you. He could cum right there when your walls sucked his two fingers in, oh how he wished it was his cock instead but he was too big, you would definitely wake up from the pain. His goal was to make **you** cum, not him.

“A-Ahh...~” You moaned in your sleep.

“I'll make you feel good, princess. You deserve it.” Ushijima whispered with a tender smile on his face as he kept touching you. He grabbed one of your buttcheeks and moved it up to be able to shove his fingers deeper inside of you. Your husband knew your body by heart, even if it has been a long time since he touched you he knew where your soft spot was.

“Hmm... mmm... ah~” Slowly you started waking up and all that you felt at first was a warmth under your body and a pleasant ache between your legs. When you opened your eyes you realized where you were but you were still a bit confused too. “T-Toshi..? A-Ah~!” Oh, he had found it. You closed your eyes again and held onto your husband's body as you tried to muffle your moans.

“Shh. It's okay, I got you.” The gemologist said quietly.

“Y-You're touchi- Hmm!” You squeezed your lips again, you didn't want to be vocal. At the moment you forgot you were supposed to be mad at him, you just wanted to cum.

“You clenched.” His lips curved in amusement. “Do you want to finish, princess?”

“Hmm...” You nodded slowly.

“Then hug me.” Ushijima said and your eyes widened.

“What??”

“Hug me.” He repeated. “Hug me, please, it's not much and it's all that I ask of you.” Wakatoshi added. He was right, it wasn't much you thought. You nodded and then the gemologist switched your positions. You sat against the bed frame and Ushijima kneeled in front of you. When he approached you wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him. In this position it was easier for him to finger you properly. He shoved back two fingers in your wet hole and then he started fingering you at the same pace as before.

“Ahhh~” Instantly you started moaning again. He picked up his pace without forgetting to rub your clit with his thumb and you swore you saw stars. You held tightly onto him and muffled your loud moans against his right shoulder when your orgasm washed over you. Ushijima could die happy when you clenched and came on his hand. You moved your hips against his fingers until finally you calmed down. Your soulmate smiled before turning his head to put a kiss on your cheek. You felt a bit embarrassed now. How could you pretend to be mad at him for touching you while you were sleeping when you very much enjoyed it?

“Why did you come into my bed during the night?” He pulled you out of your thoughts as he laid back next to you. After all it was still early, you two could go back to sleep.

“Why did you touch me while I was sleeping?” You asked back. Your husband could read you like an open book, you could pretend to be mad but he knew you weren't. He had seen the real angry you.

“Because I'm in love with you.” Ushijima replied with a satisfied smile on his face. You blushed.

“Because... I-I couldn't sleep...” You decided to answer to his question too.

“You were heavily asleep earlier.” He kept smiling and it annoyed you.

“W-What do you want me to say?”

“Just the truth.”

“Rich coming from you.” You raised one eyebrow. “I-I don't know. I haven't been sleeping well or _at all_ since we...-” You interrupted yourself and sighed. “I-I just sleep better when you're around.” You finally revealed.

“Are you still mad at me?” Your husband asked.

“Well I'm certainly not forgiving you yet for what you did.” You replied.

“Making you feel good?” He smirked.

“Shut up, Wakatoshi.” You pouted. “And you should go... take care of your little problem. I'm not helping you.” You said as you eyed the huge dent in his boxers.

“You could touch it at least.”

“I absolutely won't. I know where it was.” You replied. “And you should get tested again. I don't remember seeing a condom when you were in her.” Ushijima approached and took you in his arms. Why was it so hot to your husband when you rejected him? He had never felt so turned on before. “What are you doing?” You asked him after he laid you on your back and towered you.

“Let's make a baby.” He said as he stared deeply into your eyes.

“You're deranged.” You replied which made Wakatoshi chuckle. He leaned to kiss you and you turned your head just in time for his lips to meet your cheek. “Ew, Toshi, gross-” Your face scrunched up after he licked your cheek.

“Please, let me make love to you.” The gemologist said seriously this time. “You don't have to do anything, I'll do all the work.”

“We're not having sex.” You said. “What happened now was... not a mistake or a regret but I didn't ask you to do it. And if you had asked me beforehand I would've refused.”

“You're going to leave me like this?”

“I told you, take care of it yourself.” You repeated. “W-What are you doing??” Your eyes widened after he took your word from it and lowered his underwear.

“Doing what you said.”

“W-Why here in front of me? C-Can't you do it in the bathroom?” You blushed, that was so embarrassing.

“But I want to look at you.”

“Oh my God, Wakatoshi, please shut up.”

“If you don't want to touch me that's fine but you could at least let me look at you.”

“I-It's embarrassing... A-And why are you coming so close to me?”

“You're on my bed.” Ushijima reminded you.

“You know what? Fine, I'll do it. It's less embarrassing to touch you myself than seeing you masturbate to me. Lay.”

“Really? You'll do it?”

“Yes.” You stared at it while your husband laid on his back. That was definitely painful. His cock stood proudly and the tip was leaking, he was very hard. It must've been a long time.

“Can I touch your chest?” He pulled you out of your thoughts.

“No.” You replied. Before he could insist you grasped his hard-on and Ushijima squeezed his lips together. You closed your eyes and sighed lowly before you started stroking him. “Y-You're really hard, when did you start touching me?” You asked your soulmate.

“Around... twenty minutes ago.” He replied.

“Why didn't you just... fuck me?” You asked.

“For different reasons.” He gulped. Your lips curved, you could tell he was trying to hold his sounds back and it was amusing you.

“What are they?” You kept talking to him.

“I-It wouldn't have been correct-”

“Hm.” You agreed.

“I-I'm too...- Y-You would've been- ah~” A moan escaped him when you rubbed his tip with your thumb. “In pain...” Your husband finished his sentence. “A-And I was okay with just... touching you.” He added. “You make the cutest sounds.” His lips curved into a smirk. “Hnng-” He shut his eyes when you picked up your pace.

“I told you no touching.” You slapped his hand away when he grabbed your chest.

“Please.” Ushijima begged you.

“Make a sound and I'll let you touch it. Moan.” You smirked. He hesitated and you saw it. “C'mon, it's not that hard. You're literally holding your sounds back, you keep taking long breathes.” You said. “Maybe it would help if I did this~” You brought your other hand to his crotch to massage his balls now.

“A-Ah...” The gemologist closed his eyes and let out a small moan. Not quite satisfying yet for you.

“Louder.” You said. You stroked him faster, his cock was pulsing in your hand. You lowered the straps of your nightgown and then you pulled down on the fabric to reveal your chest. You couldn't believe his cock twitched in your hand when your husband turned his head to look at you.

“They're so beautiful... Ahh...” Another moan escaped him, it pleased you. “I-I can't wait to make you pregnant, [Y/N].”

“That's not happening anytime soon.” You raised one eyebrow and Ushijima's lips curved. The more you rejected him the harder he got. He came closer to wrap his arms around your waist and then he catched one of your nipples in his mouth.

“A-Ah...” He was always sucking so hard on them but it didn't feel bad, in fact...

“Hnng-” Wakatoshi groaned against your chest while you kept jerking his huge cock, you could tell it wasn't going to be long now, especially after allowing him to touch you. “A-Are you sure you don't want to sit on me?”

“I'm sure.” You replied. “Be thankful I'm touching you with my hand already but I'm not letting you put it in me for a while.”

“How are you going to be satisfied then?”

“Don't worry about me, it's almost been a month for me because of your nonsense. Stop talking now or I'm gonna crush you in my hands.” You said as you gave his balls a squeeze.

“I want to kiss you.” Your soulmate said.

“...” You squeezed your lips together. “Did you do that with her? And don't lie.”

“No.”

“Really? You two just fucked?”

“There wasn't any... foreplay if that's what you want to know. No love either... on my side.” Wakatoshi added.

“Did she suck you?”

“No.”

“Did you... prepare her?”

“Just with my fingers.”

“The same fingers you used on me a few minutes ago...” You mumbled and rolled your eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked again but he actually wanted to switch subjects. The gemologist could see it in your eyes, it was making you sad to talk about this again. “Please...” He raised his arm and gently placed his hand on the side of your neck. Your hands were not moving anymore, you were thinking of the replies he had given you and you felt stings in your chest. This situation really saddened you. But still, you loved him, Ushijima was your soulmate so you leaned and put your lips on his. Instantly you felt him smile against the kiss and it replaced the stings in your heart with a warmth. Your husband placed his hand behind your head and applied a light pressure to push your face against his. He kissed you deeply and passionately and you kissed him back. Naturally your hands started moving again to bring him to the edge. “A-Ahh... I-I'm-” He tried to warn you.

“I know.” Your lips curved. “Go ahead.” Wakatoshi kept you close to him. You rested your head on his shoulder so you could hear his moans better. He sounded so adorable when he was needy like this and dependant of you.

“Hnng- [Y/N]-” It ached in your lower stomach when your soulmate moaned your name. That was the hottest thing he could do for you. You really didn't regret touching him now. His thighs started twitching and his moans got louder, right after he came heavily. It landed on the mattress, his legs and dripped down your fingers. As he panted Ushijima wrapped his arms around you to hug. You let him do and you closed your eyes as you thought. Why did he have to cheat on you...


	37. Forgiveness

“What were you thinking about earlier when we kissed?” Ushijima asked you during lunch. You two were eating in the hotel's restaurant.

“You noticed that?” You raised one eyebrow.

“It made me immensely happy to kiss you again but I don't think it was the same for you.” He explained.

“But I kissed you back.” You said.

“You did and it's also why it made me happy but... You seemed troubled, I can't explain it. I just think we can feel each other's emotions sometimes.”

“And what am I feeling right now?” You asked him.

“Pain.” Wakatoshi replied and your lips curved.

“Indeed.” You confirmed. “I'm hurt.” You lowered your eyes on your plate.

“I don't want you to be...” Your husband said quietly as he grabbed your hand in his. You let him.

“Heh...” A dry chuckle escaped you. “It came to the point where I wish you hid it very well and I never found out. It's awful, it has almost been a month and it's still there-” You pointed to your head with your free hand. “It's still in my mind.” You squeezed your lips together. “And it makes me want to die.” Ushijima stayed quiet. What could he do to make you feel better? He hated that you were suffering because of him. “I can't do it. You're my soulmate and I love you but... I can never forgive you.”

“You don't have to.” The gemologist argued. “I want to fix this and make you happy again... I'm not asking for forgiveness, it would kill me too if I were in your shoes.” He said. “But... I just want you to take me back.”

“Well-” You rolled your eyes. “Obviously I'm not leaving. I'm not gonna ask for a divorce. Despite everything I feel better when you're around, I sleep better, I worry less... We do get along and surprisngly we have a lot in common... we're not soulmates for nothing. It's just... I don't know what to do.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I don't know how to act around you. I don't know if I should hug you when I want to, I don't know if I should kiss you... I'm scared of going back to normal with you, lower my guard and then you start getting a little too comfortable and you cheat on me again.” You explained. “I feel like you'll only behave if I keep being mean to you and honestly I don't like doing that. Everytime I tell you something mean and you look sad it kills me inside.”

“You don't trust me-”

“Yes.” You interrupted him. “How can I know you'll never do it again? How can you reassure me?”

“We already got rid of all the young maids in the manor...” He thought. “You can keep an eye on me or on my phone too if you want.” Ushijima suggested.

“No, I don't want to do this.” You replied. “I don't want to follow you everywhere too. I mean, we got a new place for this reason, I didn't want us to be together all the time.”

“Then... I don't know what to do to reassure you. I can swear to you that I'll never do this again but if you don't trust me you can't believe it.”

He was right. You couldn't believe him at the moment and what scared you was that you were not sure you could ever trust him again. You were in so much pain, it was too much. You couldn't help it and you started tearing up.

“[Y/N]...” Ushijima felt really bad. He approached his chair to yours and then he wrapped his arms around you to hug you and comfort you. “I'm really sorry... It's just words but I swear I'll never do this again. I'll never hurt you like this again.” You stayed quiet. You couldn't trust him...

  
  


\---

  
  


During the afternoon you accompanied your husband when he went to meet the sellers he's been dealing with for the past month over the phone. You had nothing else to do and you didn't want to stay by yourself at the hotel. You were quiet though, this was work and you didn't really feel like talking to Ushijima anyway...

You two had arrived to a souq after you got out of the car. It was the biggest marketplace of Cairo and it was crowded. Unconsciously you came closer to your husband and stayed next to him. You two had came with some of his employees that consisted of bodyguards but still, you felt safer next to your soulmate.

“We can do some shopping after this.” Wakatoshi said to you with a small smile after he noticed you looking around and at everything the vendors were selling.

“I-It's fine...” You blushed lightly, ashamed to have been caught.

A man had been waiting for your husband and when he recognized him he came to greet you two before making you follow him inside the souq to reach his store where the business would happen. It was a jewelry store as well, he made your group go to the back where his boss and two other men were waiting for your husband.

His boss greeted you two and then he introduced the two other men by his side. One was his associate and the other one a translator, which made sense since he couldn't speak Japanese and your soulmate couldn't speak Arabic. You made yourself small and you stood next to a bodyguard while Ushijima did his business with the Egyptian seller. The boss' associate showed the gemologist the bags with the gems inside that he had agreed to buy over the phone. Apparently the boss didn't have a lot of time so his associate only let your husband examinate the Emeralds.

“They're real.” Wakatoshi concluded. The boss' associate weighted the other bags and they were also in the right amount they had agreed on. Everything seemed to be in order. Ushijima made a sign to his employee and that one opened a briefcase that was filled with money. You all stood still while the Egyptian seller was counting the money to make sure your husband didn't scam him as well. While he was counting he spoke to his associate and you weren't really paying attention until a word he said made you frown.

“مزورة”

You were pretty sure it was the word for _fake_ but you weren't completely sure, you were still learning Arabic and you didn't want to shame your husband. But still, you had to be sure, just in case...

“Ask him to see the other bags.” You whispered to Ushijima.

“What?” He raised one eyebrow in confusion.

“I... I heard something but I'm not sure I'm right. I think the gems he showed you were real but not the other ones.” Your soulmate stared at your face while he thought. He turned around and then he approached to pick up a bag. Instantly the Egyptian seller's eyes widened and he asked the gemologist what he was doing.

“I just want to see the size of the diamonds while you count the money.” He replied.

“They're in the size we agreed on.” The boss replied, a bit panicked. His associate approached your husband and before he could take the bag from him the bodyguard next to you stopped him.

“[Y/N], do you know how to tell if a diamond is real or fake?” He asked you to your surprise once he had picked one of them in his palm. You looked at your husband and shaked your head, you had no idea. Ushijima approached you and gave you the diamond that you picked between your fingers. “With fog.” He replied. “Hold the diamond in front of your mouth and fog it up with your breath. What is happening?” He asked you. You did what he said and just like a mirror or a window the diamond fogged.

“The fog is sticking to it.” You replied.

“Now do the same with the diamonds around your wrist.” You fogged your bracelet that he had offered you a few months ago and your eyes widened. No matter how much you tried to fog them it wouldn't stick to the diamonds.

“It doesn't fog!” You said, surprised.

“Because the ones around your wrist are real.” His lips curved. “The one between your fingers is fake.” The Egyptian seller frowned angrily.

“Fake?! That can't be! Who dared to scam me?!” Your husband sighed deeply. He knew this man had tried to scam him but since he got caught he acted like he was the one who got scammed.

“I have lost enough time with you.” Ushijima concluded. The bodyguard took back the briefcase from the boss and he closed it.

“Wait! Take the Emeralds! They're real!” He begged your soulmate. You sighed, you couldn't believe this started because of this fraud. All the time your husband spent at the manor on phone with this man, in the end his gems weren't even real... Ushijima didn't add another word and you all left his jewelry store. Once you were out Wakatoshi approached you and put his arm over your shoulders to bring you close to him. You raised your head to look at his face.

“I love you.” He simply said, with a smile. It made your lips curve a bit. You were happy you had helped him. “Come, we have a briefcase to empty for you.” You put your finger around your nose as you blushed lightly, it seemed like your soulmate wanted to shower you in gifts once again.

  
  


\---

  
  


After spending the entire afternoon and evening outside you finally returned to the hotel room. You had spent a great moment but you were super tired. After your shower and getting dressed to go to bed you laid on your side on the mattress and thought about everything that had happened while your husband was under the shower. You were surprised he didn't ask you to shower together, it seemed like he had finally listened to what you had said to him. You appreciated. You closed your eyes and listened to the sound of the water running in the bathroom, no matter how much you tried to distract yourself you always found yourself thinking about your problems.

You missed your husband but you were hurt. Hurt and scared. What if it happened again? That was the only thought that kept haunting you. You knew he made efforts, he's been making them since you two started getting close... But it was still impossible for you to trust or forgive him. Tears always appeard in your eyes when the image of his cheating came back in your mind. It wouldn't leave, at this point you weren't sure if you could **ever** forget...

“Why are you crying?”

“Ah-” You gasped. You didn't hear Ushijima walk out of the bathroom, you were lost deeply into your thoughts. “... Nothing.” You brushed off as you wiped your tears quickly. He squeezed his lips together.

“... Were you thinking about-”

“I said _nothing_ , Wakatoshi.” You interrupted him, you didn't want to talk about it. You had to be thinking about that, the gemologist thought. His heart broke, he really hated this situation. Your husband shyly approached you and put his hand on your head to pat you. He didn't know what else to do to comfort you and also without looking clingy. Of course he wanted to touch you more but he respected what you said to him.

“I love you more than anything in the world.” Ushijima said quietly. You gulped.

“I know...” You replied. After thinking for a bit you raised your arms towards him and he leaned. A happy smile spread on his face when you wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him. You wanted that hug so you just went for it. Wakatoshi rubbed your back and put a kiss on the side of your neck before you released him. “Um... d-do you want to sleep on my bed?” You asked him shyly.

“Nothing would make me happier.” He replied.

“I-If we had slept separately I just know I would've joined you again like last night...” You explained. You moved to the side and made some space on your bed for your husband while he put on some clothes. He turned the lights off and then he joined you. Wakatoshi thought that after finding you crying you wouldn't let him approach but he realized he was wrong. He realized this was hurting you as much as it hurt him. Not just the cheating but being away from each other. “... I-Is it okay if you hold me?”

“What is making you think I would say no?” Ushijima asked with a smirk.

“Alright.” You smiled. You turned and gave him your back so he could big spoon you. Your husband approached and wrapped his strong arms around your body. You closed your eyes to sleep and your lips curved a bit when you felt soft kisses on your nape and shoulder. “Don't take advantage of the situation...~” A little giggle escaped you. And he didnt, he simply squeezed you tighter and brought you close against his torso.

“I love you so much...” You heard him whisper in your ear as he held you.

“I know... And I love you too...” You replied. “I-I just want to forget...” You added.

“I really regret what I've done. It's okay if you don't forgive me, I'll never forgive myself either. I can't stand seeing you cry and hurt because of me...” You gulped and squeezed your lips together as you frowned sadly. He was sincere, you could feel it. You turned around to face your husband and hug him. “I-I'm so sorry, [Y/N]...” You were very surprised to hear him cry, his voice was shaking. That was the first time you saw this side of him.

“Shh, Wakatoshi...” You held him close against your chest and rubbed his back tenderly with your hands. You moved back and held his face between your hands. “Despite... **everything** -” You said as you stared into his teary eyes. “I still love you and I'll always support you.” You leaned to brush your lips against his and kiss the gemologist warmly. Ushijima kissed you back and hugged you tightly against his naked torso.

“You... You look at me with love in your eyes... everytime-” He said as he stared at you. “Why? I don't understand... After everything I've done to you...”

“Because you're my soulmate-” You started. “And there will never be anybody who will love you more than me.” You said. “You and I... no matter what happens and what we do in all our lives... We will always find each other again. You're a part of me and I'm a part of you.” His lips curved slightly.

“What you just said... it's beautiful.” Wakatoshi smiled. “You are.” You brought your fingers to his face and wiped his tears as you smiled back at him.

“I...-” You let out a small sigh. “I can't forget yet, it's still in my mind...” You said. “But I forgive you.” His eyes widened, he couldn't believe it. “Because you really seem sincere and I feel like I can trust you right now. I won't trust you for everything but I believe you for now.” Ushijima said nothing, he was overwhelmed. He pulled you again against him to hug you tightly. You felt that your forgiveness reassured and comforted him. “C'mon, let's sleep now. We had a long day.” You put one last kiss on his mouth and then you turned around again so he could big spoon you like earlier. “Goodnight, Wakatoshi.” You smiled.

“Goodnight, princess.” Ushijima replied as he hugged you.


	38. You Are Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're ending this journey with glorious smut lmao

“What's this?” You asked to your husband after he walked in the bathroom and handed you a package. You were moisturizing your face after your shower. You had returned to your hotel room because earlier in the day you had visited the Pyramids, taken a few pictures with camels and then you had dinner. You had a great time visiting Cairo with your soulmate.

“What I was hiding behind my back three days ago.” Ushijima replied with a smile. You raised one eyebrow out of surprise. You wondered what he had gifted you again.

“Oh my God, what's this?” You were holding a strange outfit in your hands but you recognized it. It was a belly dancer costume. It was very pretty though and colored in a golden color. “Toshi, it's beautiful but I don't... belly dance.”

“I don't care about the dance, I just want to see you in it.” He explained, he was amused. “You will look gorgeous wearing this.”

“I'm not wearing this outside-” He frowned a little.

“I will never allow it.” Your eyebrows raised. Oh, you understood.

“Oh, I thought that's what you wanted haha.” You said with a small giggle. “Well, I guess there's no harm trying it. Want me to do it now?”

“Um, were you about to do something else?”

“Not really.” Your lips curved. “Alright, wait for me.” Wakatoshi left the bathroom so you could change. You put on the outfit and even though it had some long fabric you felt really naked in it. The fabric was super thin and see-through. The bra was pretty though, you loved the glitters and gems sewn into it. You let out a small sigh as you looked at yourself in the mirror... you hated your stomach. You took a deep breath and exited the bathroom, it was okay, your husband liked your chubby body anyway. “What do you think?” You asked him. Ushijima was sitting on the couch in your hotel room, you saw his eyes widen and then his lips curve when he looked at you.

“It fits you, you look divine.” He praised you.

“Thanks.” You smiled happily and blushed.

“Come, I have more for you.” This time it was your eyes' turn to widen.

“What? Really?” You asked your husband as you approached. “Oh, okay...” You saw some jewelry pouches on the couch next to him.

“They will go well with the outfit.” He said as he opened one and pulled out a few bracelets in gold.

“Why did you even want to get me this in the first place?” You asked the gemologist while he put the bracelets on you.

“I saw an ad.” Wakatoshi replied. “But the model on it wasn't you.” He smirked.

“I see.” You smiled.

“Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“For the final gift.” He said.

“Alright.” You closed your eyes and waited. You felt your soulmate kiss your lips at first and it made you smile but then he put something on your head.

“You can open them.”

“Oh, is that a tiara?” You asked as you put your hand over your head and touched it. You went into the bathroom again to look at yourself with the new jewelry Wakatoshi put on you. “It's so beautiful, thank you Toshi.” You came back to him and put a kiss on his cheek.

“That's it..?” He frowned sadly.

“You really are a child.” You giggled before kissing him for real this time.

“Can I take a picture of you?”

“Only if you keep it to yourself.”

“Of course.” He replied before standing up to go get his phone. “Lay on the couch- No, on the bed.” He corrected. “On your side.”

“Is this okay for you?” You asked quietly after doing as he requested.

“Yes.” Ushijima gulped. “You're beautiful.” He complimented you as he took pictures and you smiled slightly.

“Thank you.” You replied.

“Now lay on your stomach and look at me. Like that.” His lips curved. “I wish you let me do more ads with you, you're perfect.”

“I thought you didn't want other people to look at me.” You teased.

“It's a waste, even if just for me. They should all look at you but-” He paused. “No one will be able to approach or touch you. You only belong to me, you're mine.” You squeezed your lips together before standing on your knees on the bed to approach your husband. You started frowning and he didn't understand why, what did he say..? You grabbed his chin between your fingers and stared deeply into his eyes, you were angry.

“Don't ever cheat on me again.” You said and you saw a glimpse of fear go through your soulmate's eyes. “ **You** belong to me and if you let another woman touch what's **mine** again I promise you you're deeply gonna regret it.” You threatened. “Understood?” Wakatoshi nodded slowly. You let go of his chin and then you leaned to crash your lips against his. Your husband instantly wrapped his arms around your body and squeezed you tight against his torso. He kissed you back passionately and told you how much he loved you. You loved him too but you were still hurt. You couldn't stand him say possessive stuff anymore after what he's done. He belonged to you as much as you belonged to him. It made your blood boil to think another woman put her hands on his skin and on his muscles that you loved so much.

“I love you [Y/N], I love you-” Ushijima kept breathing against the kiss.

“Prove it- Hhn~” You held onto his hair at the back of his head when he buried it in the crook of your neck to kiss you there.

“I will do anything for you. Just ask.” His hands gripped your waist and traveled up to grab your chest through the bra. “Your wishes are orders.”

“Touch me.” You blushed. “Kiss my body, make me feel good again.” You said. The gemologist laid you on his bed before climbing on top of you. He kissed your neck again while his hands caressed your arms.

“Can I use my tongue... my teeth?” He asked.

“Yes.” You let him. “A-Ahh...~” You felt a spark in your lower stomach when he bit you. Wakatoshi raised your bra up to your collarbone before catching your left nipple in his mouth. As always he sucked hard on it and made you squirm under him.

“You're so cute.” He said as he smiled happily before going to suck your right nipple this time. You felt his tongue circle it before his teeth started nibbling.

“W-Wakatoshi...~” You moaned quietly. His thigh was between your legs and you were rubbing yourself against it.

“I'll kiss you there too, princess.” He smiled as he kept playing with your chest.

“Please...” You said. “L-Lick me.”

“Your wishes are orders.” Your husband repeated. After putting one last kiss on your chest he moved between your legs and shoved his face against your clothed pussy. He kissed and licked you through the fabric but it wasn't enough, after all he was just teasing you now. Ushijima greatly enjoyed the little sounds you were making. “You smell so good... Let me taste you again please.”

“Y-Yes...” You replied. He grabbed the hem of the bottom of your outfit and pulled it down to completely remove it off you. After he threw it on the floor he immediately came back and spread your legs.

“You're so beautiful.” His lips curved as he looked at your slit. “And so wet... so ready for me.” Ushijima gave your pussy a long lick from bottom to the top. He only used his tongue to separate your slit, not his fingers. They gripped your creamy thighs and kept you in place. You threw your head back and closed your eyes while he licked you. It has been such a long time since you got pleasured, you were definitely going to enjoy this.

“Ahhh~ Ah...~” Your hand went to your soulmate's head to run your fingers through his hair while he kissed you down there. It felt really good. Wakatoshi closed his mouth around your clit and slowly licked and sucked on it to gradually drive you crazy. You were so adorable, all your cute sounds went right to his crotch. “Wakatoshi...~”

“Hmmm...” He groaned against your pussy, the vibrations of his voice making you feel even better. He let go of your clit and directed his tongue to your hole. You felt him lick around it and tease it before entering you. Ushijima gripped your hips and pushed you closer against his face, while his tongue was wiggling inside of you he rubbed your clit with his nose.

“Ahhh~ T-Toshi~!” You gripped the sheets and his hair harder as you moaned loudly. You desperately wanted to finish on your husband's face. The gemologist kneeled in front of you and replaced his tongue with two fingers in your hole. While he fingered you he leaned and gripped your neck with his other hand. You closed your eyes and moved your hips in sync with his fingers inside of you. Your soulmate squeezed your throat slightly and you swore you saw stars, you had no idea choking could feel this good. Wakatoshi towered you and licked your lips before kissing you deeply.

“You're so beautiful... Please let me make love to you.” He begged in whispers against your mouth. “I want to feel you around me so badly...” He said as he kept fingering you. Your juice was dripping down his hand and oh, how he wished it was his cock instead. “I'll make you feel so good princess, even better than right now. Please, [Y/N]-” Your husband begged you. Between two pleas he kept kissing you and licking spots of your face. Your heart beat fast inside your chest, it was making you immensely happy to hear him tell you how much he desired you. Your doubts about his real feelings since he cheated on you were slowly starting to fade.

“A-Ahh...~” You opened your arms and wrapped them around him so you could hug. “M-Make me cum...-” You blushed as you panted. “Make me cum with your cock. Make love to me, Wakatoshi- Ahh~” You saw his lips curve widely as happiness filled his heart. Ushijima hugged you back and catched your mouth with his to kiss you passionately. He leaned back to undress and you took that opportunity to remove the top of the costume as well before throwing it on the floor. Your cheeks got redder as you eyed your husband's cock, he was still as massive as before and he was really hard, his tip was already leaking. You brought your knees to yourself and spread your legs further. “Ahhh~”

“Mmm...” Wakatoshi leaned to lick you again while he stroked himself, he couldn't help it when he saw you all spreaded out and open, ready for him. He considered it an invitation. After giving your pussy one last wet kiss he leaned back and guided his hard cock to your hole. He had no trouble pushing in, your walls immediately welcomed his girth. You wrapped your legs around his hips and motivated him to start moving. “Are you okay?” He worried anyway.

“Yes...-” You panted. “Please, move.” Wakatoshi gripped your waist and started thrusting inside of you. Both of you instantly moaned, it has been such a long time since you made love and it always felt great. “Ah~ Ahh~ Wakatoshi...~”

“I-I'm sorry-” He picked up his pace and panted. “I'm gonna cum already-”

“I-It's alright.” You said.

“You're so beautiful and you feel so good around me... I'm so turned on-” He confessed as he let go of your waist and held your face tenderly between his hands instead. “Hnng... [Y/N]...~” Ushijima moaned your name. “I love you, I love you so much-” He leaned to kiss you while he emptied himself inside of you. You gasped against his lips when you felt him explode inside of you and fill you up with him. He wasn't done with you yet though, he was still hard. You were used to have many rounds with your husband anyway.

“Lay.” You told him. You wanted to switch positions. He did as you said and then you climbed on top of him. His cum was leaking out of your pussy but you didn't care. You grabbed his still hard cock and shoved it back inside of you before you started moving your hips against his. Wakatoshi ran his hands on your chubby stomach that he loved so much, you saw him smile and it made your heart skip a beat. He could be very adorable sometimes. When he pushed his thumb on your lower stomach you moaned.

“I love you, princess.” His lips curved in amusement. His hands went to grab your breasts next and pull on your nipples while you rode him.

“A-Ahhh~ D-Don't be so rough...” You pouted. You leaned and ran your own hands on his torso. He was so muscled, you loved his abs, his pecs, the v on his abdomen and the muscles on his sides... It all belonged to you. **He** belonged to you. You held onto his chest for support and picked up your pace on his cock. “S-Stop staring.”

“But you're so pretty.” He smiled. You noticed your husband's gaze was lost between your legs, he kept staring at your pussy swallowing his huge cock with each bounce, it fascinated him. Wakatoshi licked his thumb before bringing to your slit to rub your clit. You threw your head back and moaned louder, that felt really good. He sat up and put his free hand on your nape to push your face against his and kiss you deeply. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back while you kept moving your hips on his. “Please let's have a baby.” Ushijima grinned against your lips.

“I-It's too soon!” You blushed.

“I want to see your cute stomach get rounder~” He said with heart eyes. “And your breasts heavy with milk. I want to have so many children with you-” You pushed your palm against his mouth.

“You're turning me off, Wakatoshi.”

“Then I'll turn you back on.” He wrapped his arms around your waist and held you close against him before he stood up. You let out a small gasp, you weren't expecting him to stand up. You wrapped your limbs around his body in fear of falling. Ushijima gripped your buttcheeks and started pushing you fastly against his cock. You closed your eyes and moaned loudly, you wanted to cum so badly.

“Ahhh! W-Wakatoshi! H-Harder, please~!” You begged him. The sounds your bodies were making was embarrassing you a lot, you were so wet, you could feel his balls hit against your butthole and his cock inside of you felt so good. “P-Please finish me, Toshi~” Your husband brought you back to the bed. You went on your fours at the edge of the mattress and pushed your face against the sheets to moan louder when he entered you again. Wakatoshi slapped your buttcheeks before gripping them hard to thrust inside of you. “P-Please, please! R-Right there!” You yelled under him.

“[Y/N]...-” Your soulmate moaned. “You're so tight and swallowing me in... Are you close?”

“Yes!” You replied. “Toshi, harder! Deeper! Ahhhh~!” Your eyes rolled back and you saw white. Your thighs trembled as your orgasm washed over you and you came. You couldn't stop cumming as Ushijima kept thrusting fastly inside of you until he was there too. He came and sticked your butt to his base to fill the deepest part of you with his cum. You felt him run his hands on your back while he stayed in you. Once he was done he pulled out and laid you properly on the bed so you could rest. He felt happy when he saw his cum leak heavily out of you. He was the only one you ever had and he felt proud about it. Your husband laid behind you and hugged your body against his.

“I love you, princess.” You felt him kiss your back and caress your waist. You went to grab his hand and hold it in yours before closing your eyes to rest, you were very tired.

  
  


\---

  
  


Ushijima felt like crying when he woke up. Of happiness of course. He looked at you, his beautiful and perfect wife, curled up against him and sleeping peacefully. You were both naked and cold probably, your legs were tangled with his and your arm was laid across his torso. You were the cutest and softest thing in the world in your husband's eyes. When he tried to move you groaned and squeezed him tighter against you.

“Good morning, princess.” Wakatoshi greeted you tenderly.

“Hnn...” You buried your head in the crook of his neck and left small kisses there. You blindly searched for his hand to place it on you.

“I understand.” He smiled in amusement before wrapping his arms around your body. You felt him caress you and you were so sensitive you got goosebumps. You felt warm though, warm and loved. “It's time to get up.”

“Hnng...” You groaned again. “Don't wanna...”

“We have to princess, we have a plane to take.” Ushijima said.

“I'm tired...” You replied.

“Then I'll carry you, it's alright.” He smiled warmly. The gemologist turned to face you and then he started leaving small kisses on your face before kissing your neck as well.

“Hmm...~”

“Don't make sounds like that. You have no idea what they do to me.” He said.

“Hmmm~” You repeated teasingly. Your husband hugged you again and held you very close against him. “I love you a lot, Toshi.” You whispered.

“Me too, my love. I swear I'll only make you happy from now on.” He said as he stared into your eyes deeply. “Happy and satisfied.” His lips curved into a smirk.

“I'm counting on you.” You smiled back before catching his lips with yours to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end?  
> I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue this or not. I know some of you begged for Oikawa in the comments but I refused to do this to Ushijima in this story. In TWTWNC it really broke my heart to make reader separate with Ushijima and this story literally exists to make up for what happened in their past life. I wanted this to be excusively about Wakatoshi.  
> If people DO want a continuation with Oikawa then you know we'll have to go through the same stuff again. I guess I'll only do it with a story that ends with two endings that way it will be fair for everyone. It's gonna involve lies, cheating and drama though...
> 
> So, I also ended this story around november because I'm not gonna lie to you, Haikyuu ended and I got interested in new fandoms and since then I have been writing for these. It doesn't mean I won't write for Haikyuu EVER again but my next published story won't be about Haikyuu, I just wanted to be honest with you all.  
> I love you guys and all my loyal readers though so I want to keep writing for you. Tell me if you do want a continuation to this with Oikawa or if you'd rather have me write about the other stuff I talked about like my ideas with Atsumu, Wakatsu or Tendou... Give me your ideas, I'm always open to suggestions!
> 
> So, thank you all for reading this story and I'm really amazed by how popular Ushijima is, this story has more hits than my Oikawa one o_O I was really happy with all the views, kudos and comments. They're my ONLY motivators! Thank you again and see you soon! <3
> 
> Instagram: @junmak0_


End file.
